What happened to love?
by darkgoddess123
Summary: When the one person you love more than anything betrays you how do you get over it? Serena has to decide stay and try to fight? Or leave and move on after Darien cheats.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon or its characters, but the story is mine I dreamt it up last night, only with different faces and names.

Alright hope you enjoy and review on the frist chapter.

* * *

Serena Shields stood on the gravel driveway that wound around her house and led to the back garage. Serena turned around and looked up at the beautiful house that her husband had designed and built for her as their wedding present. It was her home and she loved more then other place she had been to. She came from her daze and looked down at her watch; it was seven thirty and she realized that if she didn't wake up her son he would be late to school again.

Serena walked up the stone steps and opened the beautiful oak doors that led into her house. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the long decorated hall way. In front of her was the large staircase that led to the second floor. She stepped on the first step and then walked up the next five. She stopped halfway up the staircase and looked to the right; through the railing she could see her bedroom door closed. She knew that her husband was inside getting dressed for work.

Serena took a deep breath and went to the top of the stairs but instead of going right she went left and then walked around to the left and went to the second door on the right. She opened it and then switched on the lights; she saw the small figure of her son pull the covers over his head and try to go back to sleep. She smiled slightly at his attempt.

"Jonathan, come on time to get ready for school," she said kindly.

"I can't go to school today," he said from under the covers.

"Oh and why not?" Serena asked smiling again knowing that he was going that he was sick.

"I don't feel well," he said.

"And what's the matter with you?"

"My tummy hurts," he said.

"I'm sure it does," she said.

He sat up and she stared at his blue eyes, "It does mommy, I'm really sick." She smiled at her six year old son; his black as night hair, blue sapphire eyes and strong tanned face. He looked just like his father, the exact image.

"Jonathan get up and stop trying to con your way out of school you only have a month left," said a stern voice from the doorway. Serena looked to see her husband standing there trying to fix the sleeve on his white shirt.

"Okay daddy," he said. Serena hadn't stopped looking at him the whole time; but he hadn't looked at her once. Then his eyes flicked up and they looked in each others eyes for a second. But then he looked at his son again.

"Hurry and get dressed and Christina will have breakfast for you downstairs," Darien said, then he walked away.

Serena looked at Jonathan and he looked at her, "You should hurry or you'll be late." Jonathan nodded, and threw the covers off and climbed around her. Serena watched him go to his dresser and begin to pick out clothes. She stood and walked out closing the door behind him as she went. She went to the left and walked around the staircase and then into her and her husbands room across from her sons. Serena walked in and saw Darien in the adjoining bathroom getting ready for work.

"So what's on your agenda for today?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with a new client at ten and then for lunch I'm meeting Kevin," he said his eyes looking at her in the mirror. Serena walked into the bathroom and stood next to Darien at the second sink. She opened her small jewelry box that stood on the countertop and pulled out a pair of small pearl earrings. "Why did you want know?" he asked.

"I wanted to know what you were doing today that's all," she said. There was a long pause and neither said anything as they got ready. "Are you going to be home in time for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I should be," he said looking at her through mirror.

"Good, so what are you working on with this client you have a meeting with?" she asked.

"He wants me to design a house for him here in Savanna," he told her. "Wants to knock down a few of the old houses downtown," Darien said.

"Those old historical houses?" Serena said.

"Yeah, the old rundown ones by the park," he said.

"But they've been there for years," Serena said.

"Yeah and he owns them and now he wants to demolish them," Darien said.

"Why?"

"Because that's what he wants Serena God ask him if you ever meet him," Darien said then he walked out of the bathroom. Serena watched him in the mirror as he left the room and went downstairs. She sighed and then looked into the mirror. She saw herself and sighed again; she looked so proper. A white skirt with a black sleeveless low cut tank top. After a few seconds she walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to join her son for breakfast.

* * *

Serena sat at the table and drank her tea while going over a few papers her editor had sent her. Jonathan came running downstairs and skidding into the kitchen backpack in hand. "Mommy we have to go or we're going to be late," he said.

Serena looked at her watch and her eyes widened, "Damn it," she said. "Okay come on let's hurry and get out of here." Serena grabbed her keys, and went outside and got into her car. She pulled out of the garage and began to drive down the white gravel driveway. She got to the gate and stopped realized that she had left a file that she needed in her office. Serena looked at the house in her rearview mirror.

"Mommy no, I can't be late," Jonathan said. Serena looked at him and the smiled.

"Okay sweetie I can just come back after I drop you off," she said. Then she continued to drive. She pulled out of the driveway and turned to the right. As she did this she didn't notice the red mustang that pulled into her driveway and drive up to the house.

* * *

Serena had been able to drop off Jonathan without making him late; unfortunately the same would not happen for her. She had left behind a very important manuscript that her editor wanted to read. Serena pulled into the driveway and waited for the gate to open; when it did she drove up to the house and turned off the car leaving the keys in the ignition.

Serena ran up the stone stairs and opened the door. "Hello, Christina it's just me I forgot something in the office." Serena ran up the stairs; when she reached the top landing she stopped and heard the shower running. 'Strange why Darien would be taking a shower now?' she thought but it was pushed form her mind as she glanced at her watch and saw the late time.

Serena ran past Jonathan's room and opened the door to the small staircase that lead to the third floor. Serena ran up the stairs and when she reached the third floor she went straight to her office.

It was a beautifully decorated in pale and dark blues. With a silver and glass desk that housed her computer and keyboard. Next to the desk on the right was a bookcase made of a chrome substance. Serena went over to the bookcase and pulled out a green file folder; she opened it and looked inside at the contents. Thankful she had found what she was looking for Serena left she room and locked the door behind her.

She was walking towards the staircase and reading over the manuscript when she heard voices from the room at the end of the hall next to Darien's office. She went over and opened the door; all that was in the room was the spiral staircase that went down to a small room which adjoined to her and Darien's bathroom.

Serena listened again and heard a giggling sound coming from below; she took a step down onto the first step and listened more intently. She could now hear a woman's voice; a voice that she had never heard before. Serena reached the bottom of the staircase and put her ear against the door to the bathroom. She grabbed the door handle and turned opening the door just a crack.

Serena looked in and because of the glass doors surrounding the circular tub she saw everything. Darien stood in the shower with another woman pushed up against the wall; though Darien had on his soaked clothes the woman had on nothing. Serena gasped as she saw her husband make love to another woman.

Serena turned away and then looked back at the woman's face; within seconds she knew who it was. Cassandra Darien's personal assistant; Serena glared at her and then Cassandra looked right at her. She began to hit Darien on the shoulder and she said something; Darien turned around and looked right at Serena then let go of Cassandra and opened the shower door stepping out.

Serena wasted no time in leaving the small room and going across the hall into the staircase. She then saw Darien watch her movements then he went up the spiral staircase. Serena ran back down and into Jonathan's room. Serena could hear him calling for her as he walked over to her office and started to bang on the door. She thanked God that she had locked it he thought she was in there hiding.

Serena quickly went into Jonathan's closet and grabbed a small duffle bag, then she went over to his dresser and began to throw whatever clothes she could get her hands on into it. When she was done she set it one the floor next to his door; Serena peeked out and saw Cassandra got upstairs to Darien now fully clothed. Serena took off her shoes and as quietly as possible went over to her own bedroom and did the same as she had in Jonathan's room.

When she heard them start to walk back over to the stairs Serena zipped up the bag and ran back into Jonathan's room. She pressed herself against the wall and didn't breathe. She could hear them talking as they came down the stairs.

"So she locked herself in her office and wont talk to you, you act as if its that big of a deal," Cassandra said.

"Cassie you don't understand what's just happened, all hell is going to break loose," Darien said to her. "You need to leave."

"But we didn't even get to finish," Cassandra said to him.

"Doesn't matter you still need to leave, I'll walk you out," he said and they went down the stairs. Serena waited until she heard them at the bottom and then went to the top she watched as they walked outside and then Serena grabbed the bags and ran down to the kitchen in the back of the house.

She went over to the sliding glass doors and quietly opened them. Stepped out onto the back patio and then shut them behind her. Serena then went to the left side of the house and looked around the corner as Cassandra pulled her car out of the driveway. Darien watched her leave the gate and then turned towards Serena right as she pulled her head back. Darien then went back inside the house.

Serena waited a few moments and then ran over to her car she jumped in, threw the bags in the back, and turned the keys in the ignition. The car started and Serena slammed her foot down on the pedal. She tore out of the driveway and went right into traffic. She glanced back at the mansion as she drove towards her son's school.

* * *

Serena had gotten about seven miles away when she pulled off of the road and into a park. She turned off the car and then sat her hands on the wheel, she stared out across the green and then leaned her head against the steering wheel. Tears poured down her face; then her phone rang. Serena picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Darien trying to call her he must have figured out that she wasn't in the house.

Serena let it go to voicemail and then opened the phone pressed the ignore on the message notification and dialed a number. She waited as the phone rang twice and then a woman picked up. "Ami Jensens office how may I help you," she said.

"I need to speak with Ami, tell her that this is Serena and its an emergency," Serena told the woman. Within seconds she had Ami on the line.

"Serena what is it what's wrong?" she quickly asked.

"Ami do you still have that apartment in Milan?" Serena asked.

* * *

Alright does it grab you or not? Review Review Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

AmiSands had been friend of Serena's since high school. They had met as sophomores in English class; Ami had just moved to New York from Seattle. They had been seated next to each other and when Serena's pen ran out of ink she asked Ami for a replacement and from then on they were the best of friends.

They had been roommates when they had gone off to the same college. Ami helping Serena to pass Science, Serena helping Ami to have fun and party and have the whole college experience. That had been the one of the major differences between them, Ami was proper and her idea of a party was sitting around discussing politics and the latest book, while Serena's idea of partying was a room filled with loud music the sight of people dancing and having a hell of a good time.

They had seen each other through thick and thin, Serena helping Ami plan her wedding and becoming Jensen; Ami helping Serena not to run out on her own. They were thick as thieves and everyone knew it even Darien. Darien also knew that when his wife took of there would be one person she would go to his business partner's wife.

* * *

Ami sat in her office behind her table glass desk in her navy blue chair as her husband and Darien Shields sat in front of her trying to get her to tell them where Serena and Jonathan were. "I'm sorry Darien but I haven't talked to Serena since that day," Ami said.

"Ami I know that you know where she is, you're the only one who does, her editor has talked to her over the phone but not seen here for the past three days, Jonathans been called off of school everyday and no one has seen her anywhere in Savanna," Darien said. He was dressed in a black suite with a white shirt underneath, no tie.

"Darien," Ami said leaning forward, "Do you really think that Serena would stay in Savanna when she knows that you had eyes everywhere?"

"Where could she go Ami I have eyes all over the country you forget we have offices in almost every state with people who know me and are loyal to me," he said.

"Not everywhere though," Ami said.

"You know where she is don't you," he said.

Ami said nothing just leaned back in her chair. "Darien you cheated on your wife and she walked in on you three days ago, did you really think that she would come home that night, do you really think that she would allow you to find her?"

"Serena knows how to disappear, she's done it before if you remember," Ami said. "You won't find her Darien not unless she wants you to find her."

Darien rose from his chair and slammed his fist down on the desk, "Where is she Ami?"

"Truthfully…I don't know," she said simply. Her husband gave a slight laugh and she looked at him.

At that moment her assistant came in, "Mrs. Jensen your three o'clock is here."

"Thank you Vanessa," Ami stood rolling her chair back, "I am sorry boys but I have to go, I'll see you later Darien." She walked over to Kevin and kissed him, "I'll see you for dinner," then she grabbed her notepad and left the office.

"Your wife is stubborn," Darien said.

"What do you expect from a shrink?" Kevin said shrugging his shoulders.

"She knows where they are," Darien said watching the door.

"I'm sure she does but Ami's loyal she wont tell anyone if Serena's put her trust in her," Kevin said standing and putting his hand on Darien's shoulder, "Your screwed my man."

* * *

Serena sat with the phone in her hand; she stared down at it as it vibrated in her hand. The caller ID told her that it was Darien again. Serena looked up at the playground and saw her son playing on the swings. Her thoughts drifted back to her husband when her phone began to vibrate again, but when she looked down she saw that it wasn't Darien it was Ami. She opened the flip phone and said, "Hello."

"Serena it's me are you gone yet?" Ami said in a clam and nonchalant tone.

"No not yet we're leaving in a few minuets when Jonathan is done playing on the swings," she said.

"Well you have time your plane doesn't leave until three tomorrow," Ami said.

"Ami were not going to Milan," Serena said.

Ami stopped in her tracks and looked around her she then walked into an empty hospital room; making sure that it was empty she closed the door and then became frantic. "What are you talking about Serena why?"

"Because I have unfinished business with Cassandra and Darien," Serena said.

"OH my god Serena are you kidding me," she yelled trying to keep her voice quite. "What are you going to do?"

"To keep you out of any legal issues in the future I'm not going to tell you," Serena said.

"Okay fine where are you going to take Jonathan?" Ami questioned.

"He's going to Lita's for a few days, Darien's already talked to her and knows that she doesn't know where we are," Serena said.

"Please tell me you are not going to do whatever it is by yourself," Ami said.

"No I have backup."

"Who?" Ami asked.

"Raye."

"Darien's sister?" Ami yelled.

"Yep, when I talked to her and told her what Darien did she not only got pissed at him she was the one who convinced me that Cassandra needed to be punished," Serena told her.

"That is so unfair going to Raye, you know she's a scorned woman and will take it out on any other cheating man," Ami said.

"Well it's not my fault Darien did what he did," Serena said.

"Oh my gosh," Ami said. "Alright I know nothing, but FYI you husband was just here grilling me on you whereabouts, he's looking for you Serena I suggest that if you are getting out of here after your little…whatever your going to do…it had better be by this weekend."

"Got it," Serena said, "Hey Ames I have to go Jonathans running over looking ready to go, I'll talk to you later." She flipped the phone over and cut off the connection. Jonathan came running over to her spot on the wooden picnic table. "Hey," she said in greeting.

"Mommy can we go to Lita's now I'm hungry," he said.

Serena smiled and nodded; she hopped off of the table and took her sons hand. They walked out of the park and over to the car.

* * *

Several hours later Serena and Rei Shields stood outside of a nice looking apartment building. They had watched Cassandra leave a few moments ago, now they were waiting for someone to open the locked doors so they could enter. It only took a few minutes and they were inside, they went straight to the elevator and pressed the third floor button.

Serena glanced at her sister-in-law, and noticed how giddy and excited she was. Rei's eyes were glowing; her foot, clad in a black high heeled sandal, was tapping impatiently, while her hands impatiently kept wringing the strap of her expensive red leather purse. "Damn it this is taking too long," she said.

"Rei it's only been thirty seconds," Serena said trying to calm her sister-in-law down.

"Still talking too long," Rei yelled.

There was a ding as the elevator stopped moving, seconds later the doors slid open. Rei ran out as fast as her feet could take her, her long black raven hair was all Serena saw as Rei turned left and went to Cassandra's door. As she rounded the corner Serena saw Rei take out an old credit card and began to pick the lock. After a few silent and tense filled minutes, the door clicked open and both women entered.

The apartment before them was immaculate; there was a large sofa against the wall directly across from them. It was an off white color and had a light green blanket draped over the back. In front of the sofa was a glass coffee table that had a few magazines of Cosmo on it and a few feet off into the corner there was another high glass table that had a flat screened television on it. To their right was the kitchen, but all Serena could see was a large stainless steel refrigerator.

"I got the kitchen you go for the bedroom," said Rei and she ran into the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face. Within seconds Serena could hear the smashing of dishes and the banging of pots. Serena saw a small staircase near the wall on the left, she began to climb it slowly and saw that it went right into Cassie's bedroom. When she reached the top Serena stared for a few seconds, it too was extremely clean.

The bedspread was a dark pink color and the wallpaper was pink and white lines going up and down making the room look taller than it was. The carpet under her feet was brand new and a pale pink that matched the curtains hanging from the large window on the far wall. Serena went over to the bed and grabbed one of the matching pink pillows, she stared at it for a few moments and sighed, then she flashed back to when she had walked into the bathroom and saw Cassie's legs wrapped around Darien.

Instantly Serena felt a wave of anger spread though her body, she took the pillow in both hands and ripped. Feathers flew everywhere as Serena tore the fabric to shreds; Serena then grabbed another pillow and did the same to it as the previous one.

When all the pillows were ripped there were feathers strew all around the room and a giant pile on the bed. Serena saw a pink lamp and the bedside table, she ran her fingers around the elegant lampshade then tipped it over with the slightest touch. She then spotted a few pictures on the walls; she went over to them and threw them on the floor with such force that they shattered the glass.

Serena was now begging to remember every time that she and Darien had gone to a benefit and Cassandra had been there. How she had smiled at Darien and gave him "the glances" how she had oh so lightly brushed his hand on "accident". Serena had always thought that Cassie was trying to make moves on her husband but believed strongly that Darien wouldn't respond to the little whore's antics. How wrong she had been, _'That bastard!'_ Serena thought, '_I gave him all those years of my life and he does this! Bastard!'_

As Serena turned around she saw a sliding door that she hadn't noticed when she walked in. She went over to it and slid the door open, it was Cassandra's large walk in closet. There was a multitude of gorgeous dresses, shirts, and shoes. Serena looked around and pulled out some of the shirts and dresses, they were things that would have fit well and shown off voluptuous curves when a person wearing it moved. There were miniskirts galore and mini dresses as well.

"So this is the kind of women you like Darien, you really didn't lower your standards," she said to herself. "Oh well," she said with a shrug, she the grabbed all of Cassie's clothes and began to throw them onto the floor of the closet. She took some of the shoes and broke the heels of them, others she used all her strength to rip and tear soles and straps. Serena then searched and found a pair of scissors and began to snip and cut at the shirts dresses and skirts.

After about twenty minutes there wasn't a full dress skirt or pair of pants anywhere in the closet. Serena stood and fixed her own shirt then walked out of the closet to find Rei in the bathroom. Serena poked her head into the room and saw that Rei had completely ruined almost everything that Cassie had in that room. When Serena walked further into the room a blast of reeking odor filled her nostrils.

"Rei what the hell is that smell?" Serena asked putting her hand to her nose.

Rei turned around and smiled, "I took all her perfumes and poured them into the bathtub."

"OH wow," Serena said. She backed out of the bathroom and went to the window, threw it open and gulped in fresh air. When she turned around she saw Rei pouring bottles of nails polish, shampoo and hair dye on the bed.

She handed a bottle of hair dye to Serena, "Come on, it will make you feel better."

Serena was hesitant and Rei saw it, "Come on Sere she was the one who you husband of nine years cheated on you with." With that realization Serena gave a wicked smile and grabbed the bottle. She squirted it not only on the bed but all over the carpet and walls. Laughing and smiling as she did, realizing all the while, that as she ruined the room she was begging in to feel better.

When they were finished they both collapsed on the floor and leaned against the wall surveying their work. "So how much damage do you think we did?" Rei asked.

"Well…" Serena said looking around, "Not enough."

Rei laughed in agreement, "But it will have to do for now," she said looking at her watch. "I have to get home and you need to get some rest."

"Why?" Serena asked confused at what she needed to rest for.

"Because tomorrow I have off and we are going shopping," Rei said. "You've been playing little wife far too long Serena you've lost all that spark and energy and style that you used to have and since Jonathan's with Lita for the next two days before you take off we are going to have a nice time."

"That's a great idea," Serena said a smile on her face.

"I know," said Rei full with joy.

"Yeah there's only one problem…"

"What's that?" Rei asked thinking that it was something minimal.

"I have no money for the time being," Serena said.

"Serena that's not a problem it's all on me," Rei said.

"No I couldn't allow you to…" Serena began but was interrupted.

"Don't think twice about it, my credit cards just got paid off and now I can shop where I want and buy whatever I want, so don't you worry your little blonde head about it." Serena was about to argue but the look on Rei's face told her that it wouldn't be any good when she had set her mind to something she wouldn't allow anyone or anything defer it.

"We had better go before Cassie comes back," Serena said. Rei nodded and they helped each other up surveying the damage and smiling with pride. They walked out of the door and went down the elevator. As they walked through the lobby they spotted Cassie talking to someone. Both women walked a little faster and were immensely relieved when they had gotten to the car and out the door without being spotted. Rei turned the car on and they drove off into the night heading for her apartment.

* * *

Unfortunately when both women had thought they hadn't been spotted they had been. Darien had been serious when he had told Ami that he had eyes everywhere; especially when it came to his mistress. A young blonde man stared at the two women walk out of the building with smiles on their faces. He instantly recognized that blonde woman had Mr. Shield's wife, but the raven haired beauty he didn't know, though at that moment he would have love to know her.

Jadeite called Darien instantly, "Dare, yeah I found your wife, she's with some black haired woman."

"Does the woman have amethyst looking eyes?" Darien asked his friend.

"Yeah tall, tanned skin, really beautiful," Jadeite said.

"Rei," said Darien simply, "That's my sister."

"Oh," was all Jadeite could say.

"Thanks," Darien said then he hung up the phone and began to dial Rei home phone number. It rang a few times and then the answering machine picked up. He left message, "Rei I know Serena is there with you and that you have been hiding her from me but this has to end, I'll be coming over in the morning to talk to her and you had better not try to lie and say she's not there because I know for a fact that she is." He hung up the phone and looked out of large the window of his office; he held a glass of whisky in his hand. He could see the city in the distance; "Serena I am sorry I know you don't believe me but I am."

* * *

Serena and Rei walked into Rei's apartment a few hours later; they had decided that they would celebrate their vandalism by going out for a few drinks. Serena yawned, "I think it's time to sleep."

"Yeah I feel the same way," Rei told her. They decided that Serena would sleep on the pull out couch bed and Rei would sleep in her own bed. Within seconds of hitting the pillow Serena was asleep, as was Rei, both neglecting to check the messages.

Review Review Review!please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own salior moon or its characters.

* * *

Serena woke and felt the morning sun warm on her face; when she took in a breath she smelled fresh tea. Serena sat up and stretched her arms into the air. Rei came out of the kitchen holding two cups of one with tea for Serena and one with coffee for herself. "Oh good your awake it was just about to come and try to get you up we have to go soon the shops open in about an hour and we want to be the first ones in there."

Serena took the cup that Rei held out to her and began to sip it. "Alright I'll be dressed in a few," Serena said sipping her tea.

Rei began to walk back to her room when she noticed that the answering machine was blinking telling her that she had a message. She pressed the button to listen to it and suddenly heard Darien's voice. Serena froze in her tracks and her eyes widened. When the message was over Serena put down her tea and looked at the clock.

"Rei I have to get outta here, if he finds me then all of my plans are ruined," Serena said.

"I know I know where are your clothes?" she asked Serena as she ran about the room trying to locate her things.

"They are over on the other side of the bed on the floor," Serena said grabbing her purse and her pants. As she pulled on her black Capri pants she heard a knock on the door. Both women froze and looked at each other. "Fuck," mouthed Rei. She slowly crept over to the door and looked through the peephole. She motioned to Serena to get her things on, with her eyes bugging out of her head.

Serena pulled on her red shirt over her black cami shirt; then she grabbed her black sandals as Rei motioned her into the kitchen. Serena sat down on the floor and held her shoes tightly. Rei said a silent prayer that Serena wouldn't be found then opened the door to see Darien standing there. He was in a gray suite with fine white lines going up and down on the fabric making him look taller than he was, underneath the jacket there was a black shirt with the top three buttons undone. His hair was messed and he looked as if he had just run all the way up the stairs to get to her apartment.

"Hi Dare, what's up?" Rei asked innocently.

"Where is she Rei I know that she's been here for the last few days," he said entering the apartment and pushing past his sister.

"Who are you referring to my dear brother?" Rei asked.

"Serena... my wife," he said.

Rei's anger showed at his use of the word wife, and shifted her weight to one foot and put her hand on her hip. "Oh your wife… your wife that you cheated on with the help of that little tramp Cassie Lang?!" she yelled

"Rei I don't need a lecture right now I need to find Serena," Darien said looking around the living room.

"No what you need is good ass kicking," Rei said.

Darien noticed the pull out bed was still pulled out and that the sheets looked as if someone had just slept in them. "Rei if Serena wasn't here last night then why is the bed pulled out?"

"Because I'm lazy and don't like to walk to my bed when I'm tired," Rei said with attitude, "And further more what gives you the right to come barging into my apartment without my permission?" she asked.

"The fact that I'm your brother and have the right to shut down all your credit cards," he said.

"You can't do that."

"Our dear mother left me in charge of your finances because she doesn't believe that you are capable," he said. "Now where is she? In the bedroom?" He walked into the bedroom, Rei stayed behind and went over to Serena when he had disappeared into the room beyond eyesight of the front door. Serena ran to the front door as quietly as possible, Rei opened the front door and pushed Serena out; Serena turned and opened her mouth to thank Rei when Rei pushed into her hand a wad of cash and a credit card.

"No need that's what sister's are for, now get out of here before he ruins everything," Rei said then she winked at Serena and shut the door quietly. Serena took off down the hall not bothering to look back at the door; she was down the stairs and at her car before Darien had even came out of the bedroom. And by the time he realized that she had been there and he had missed her Serena was at Lita's picking up Jonathan.

* * *

In truth Serena didn't want to go out of the country because then her resources became limited. But Ami had been right if they wanted to escape Darien they both needed to get out of his reach for a while and Milan was one of the few places that they could do that.

At three o'clock in the afternoon Serena and Jonathan boarded a plane to Milan. They would reach the house late in the evening their time and early in the morning Milan time. Ami had already arranged for a car to pick them up take them to the apartment and for a maid to come in and take care of everything.

As the plane took off Serena looked out over the Georgia landscape for a while; she had looked at this landscape every time she and Darien had taken Jonathan on a vacation; they had all been so happy then. But things were different now she wasn't leaving to go on some happy vacation to be with her husband and son, but to escape the man who she had vowed to love and cherish forever. As she thought of these things she realized that it was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Ami sat in her study reading her book, she was curled up in a large red chair with a green blanket across her lap; she was engrossed in her novel it was a mystery and as she read she tried to figure out who had killed the main character before she was able to get to the end. Everything was peaceful when suddenly the door burst open and a small brunette little girl about the age of four ran into the room and jumped onto the chair and her mothers lap.

"Mommy, mommy Steven is scaring me he says that the monster in my room is gonna eat me if I go to sleep," cried the little girl as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Why would he say something like that?" asked Ami of her daughter.

"Because he's a mean boy and they have a defective gene in their blood to make them that way," said the little girl.

Ami smiled at the large words that her daughter was already using at such a small age; "Now who told you that?"

"Cousin Neela," said the little girl.

"Well Neela would know," Ami said. "Now don't you listen to your brother there is no monster that is going to eat you it's all just a thing of your mind a trick to keep you on your toes and alert to the real things around you," Ami said brushing her fingers through her daughter's beautiful hair.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Clara stop bothering your mother when she is trying to read," said Kevin from the doorway.

"She's not bothering me," said Ami "actually I was getting bored with this book," she said as she set it down and picked Clara up in her arms. "What do you say we put you to bed and mommy shows you there are no monsters anywhere," she asked the small child.

"Okay mommy," said Clara.

"Okay," Ami repeated then she and her husband took both of their children back to their rooms and tucked them in. When they were sure that both of them were asleep they went downstairs into the sitting room and began to talk.

"He's really worried about her Ames," Kevin said to his wife as he sipped on the cup of coffee that he had made himself.

"Well that's nice he should be," Ami said as she flipped through a magazine that was sitting on a side table next to her.

"If you know where she is you should tell him."

"Why so he can take Jonathan before the divorce starts, hire the best lawyers and take everything from Serena when he was the one in the wrong?" Ami said throwing down the magazine. "You know as well as I do that Darien doesn't deserve to find Serena especially after this."

"Darien doesn't want a divorce Ami, he wants a reconciliation," Kevin told her.

"To preserve his image only," Ami shot back at him. "How do you think the world will take it when they find out that the great architect Darien Shields cheated on his wife! The perfect couples world rocked by the unfaithful husband," Ami said. "Believe me it won't look good and I don't think a man in Darien's position can afford all that bad publicity."

"Ames you always amaze me," he said, "Such the little cynic."

At that moment the phone rang, Ami stood shook her head at her husband and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone from the base and answered it with a happy hello.

"Ames I just wanted to tell you that we got here safe and sound and that Lita phoned she'll be flying in on Thursday," Serena said.

"Alright I got it Thursday," Ami said looking over at Kevin. He was eying her with suspicion and she knew that he could tell that she was talking to Serena. Kevin stood, walked out of the room and up the stairs. When Ami was sure that he was out of ear shot she started to talk again. "Tell her that I love her and thanks for taking my place, I'm sorry I can't be there right now but it would be impossible for me to fly out there without questions being raised," Ami said.

"It's alright Ames you've done enough and I am eternally grateful to you for it all," Serena said.

"It's not even a question you would have done the exact same for me if I had asked," Ami told her. "Kiss that little boy good night for me will you?" she said.

"Alright I will," Serena told her. "Thanks again Ami, I'll see you soon I hope."

"Good-night Serena I have only the best hopes for you," she said, then she hung up the phone and held it in her hand. "I really hope that this all works out."

* * *

Sorry its so short.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. And i borrowed the song "Your so vain" for this chapter it is not mine.

* * *

Lita stood in the kitchen; she had a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand and a magazine in the other. It was a magazine that she had brought from home since she hadn't understood any of the Italian language. It was old and she had bought it a few weeks ago when she had flown in; so now it had lost all of its interest.

Lita threw the magazine down on the counter and sipped her coffee as she thought about the situation at hand. She had been living with Serena and Jonathan for the last three weeks in Milan. There had been no word from Darien save what Ami told them, and she had no contact to almost anyone back home except Ami, her boyfriend, and her mother. Lita hated to say it but she was homesick.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps; Lita looked up to see Serena walking down the hall in a pair of black shorts and a light green tank top. Her hair was longer and her skin was darker, she was an image to be envious of especially in the morning. While other people usually looked like they had just fought a battle against harsh wind, Serena looked as beautifully radiant as when she had gone to sleep.

"Why hello sunshine, how are you today?" Lita asked.

"I'm good, slept like I was on cloud nine," Serena said with a yawn; she went over to Lita and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she leaned against the counter top and faced the brown haired Amazon queen.

"You snored like it too," Lita said jokingly. There was a small pause and then Lita spoke, "So when do you think you're going to be ready to face him?"

"Does never work for you?" Serena asked taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Not really see I have a dinner that I have to cater next week and there's no way that I can get out of it," Lita told her. "Meaning I have to go back soon, not that I don't love living here with you and Jonathan, I do but I'm not like you Sere I can't disappear from the world."

"I know I can't make you stay here but it's just too hard to go back right now I'm still trying to process the whole thing," Serena said. "I mean where did it all go wrong? I thought that things were okay, getting better, changing, I thought that we were making progress," she said staring into the thick brown coffee color.

"Sere you may never know why he did it, he may not even know why he did it, its one of those things," Lita told her. "But in understand that you can't and don't want to go back yet, but I have to so I've arranged for someone to come and stay with you until Raye gets here next week."

"Who?" Serena asked with a questioning look. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who Lita had called; there were limited people that Lita spoke too and Serena herself didn't like many of them, mostly because most were Lita's clients.

"Your……siser……" Lita said taking a large drink of coffee as she said it.

"My what?" Serena asked confused.

"Your sister," Lita said a little louder this time.

Serena stared at Lita; she said nothing and was silent; then after a few minuets. "Why?" she practically yelled, "Why would you call my sister of all people?"

"Because she's your family and in times like this you need your family," Lita told her.

"I have my family, I have you, Ami, Raye and Jonathan, that's my family Lita you know I don't get along with them," Serena yelled waving her hands in big gestures to exemplify the point.

"Serena you should, your sister can help you through this and you know it, besides you can't stop it now."

"Oh and why cant I?" At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Because she's already here," Lita said.

Serena gave her the old, 'Oh come on,' look and then went over to the front door. She peeped out the hole in the door and could only see bright blonde hair. She hesitated and then the doorbell rang again. Serena put her hand on the door knob and turned.

Mina stood there like the sun, radiant and beautiful. Her hair glowing, and eyes shining, her natural features amplified by her outfit. A pair of gold pumps, white dress pants, a shiny gold shirt that went over only one shoulder, and a white jacket. Behind her were three suite cases, one black, one red and one blue.

Serena gave her a sarcastic smile as Mina pushed her way past her and into the flat carrying only one suite case and leaving the other two for her sister. "Thanks Mina," she said to her sister's comment.

"But what can I expect from a broken woman such as yourself," said Mina as she looked around the apartment. She turned on her heel to watch Serena struggle to bring the rest of Mina's luggage in; when it was all finally in Serena shut the door and stood in front of it. "Oh dear we have a lot of work to do here," she said as she surveyed her younger sister.

From her place in the kitchen Lita stared at the reunion between the two sisters; at Mina's comments her mouth dropped and her eyes popped a little. "Oh this was really a bad idea," she said to herself as she gulped down more coffee.

"Excuse me what kind of work?" Serena asked in a tone that said, 'I'm trying really hard not to kick you out right now so watch your words.'

"Serena dear what happened to all your style that you had, I mean you used to be the fashion queen, I mean I even envied you, but now your like…" Mina stared at her for a few seconds then said, "Scrubby housewife."

Serena bit the inside cheek of her mouth, "And what do you expect to do about it?"

"Rena that's why I brought credit cards," Mina said, "I'm going to take you shopping and we are going to get ride of that devoted housewife and perfect mommy look, I mean you are still in your twenties so you don't have to dress like your forty just yet."

"Fine," Serena said in a defeated tone, if her sister wanted to buy her stuff then far be it for Serena to argue, for once Mina set her mind to something she didn't let it go until she did it. "Let me go change," Serena said and she began to walk to her bedroom.

But Mina grabbed her arm and swung her back around, "Oh Sere if I know you, and I do, I know that what you have in that small little closet of yours isn't much better then what you have on now so why go change when I can buy you all new stuff anyways." "Now grab those plastic flip flops that are by the door and we can get to it," Mina said as she pushed Serena out the door, right as she was grabbing her flip flops.

"Be back later Lita, with her it may take till dinner," Mina called right before the door slammed behind them.

Lita could do nothing only stare in shock and disbelief as Serena allowed her sister to push her out the door in nothing but pajama's. There was a sound of small feet on the wooden floor and Lita looked up to see a mass of black hair and a small head pop up over the couch.

"Where'd mommy go?" asked Jonathan in a sleepy voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Aunt Mina took her shopping for new clothes," Lita said staring at the little boy, who was the exact image of his father.

"Oh…" was all he said, "Mommy hates shopping with Aunt Mina, she says that Aunt Mina couldn't tell a sleeve from a pant leg but she buys it if it's a pretty color."

Lita let out a small laugh, "Well mommy's right about some things." Lita looked at the door then back at Jonathan, "Well kiddo what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, you make the best Lita," he said his eyes lighting up.

"Well since you complemented me so graciously I think that can be arranged," Lita said with a smile.

* * *

Mina stood outside the dressing room as her sister tried on a few of the clothes that Mina had picked out for her. "Come on Serena, its not brain surgery," she called to her.

"Just wait a minuet Mina these clothes are not me," Serena said from her dressing room.

"Well come out and I can judge that for myself," Mina said to her.

Serena walked out dressed in a short pink skirt made of a latex material, a white halter top and a pair of white heels. "Yeah this definitely not my kind of thing," Serena said.

"Truthfully you don't even have a kind of thing," Mina said rolling her eyes and turning away.

"Excuse me!" Serena said outraged at her sisters comments. "How dare you, you don't know anything about me."

"I know that your not you," Mina said.

"What are you talking about I'm still me," Serena said.

"Serena ever since you married Darien all your life has been about is making him look good with having the perfect wife, the nice proper clothes and the best manicure," Mina said.

"So what's wrong with that?" Serena asked.

"Nothing but its not you," Mina said, "Serena you weren't born in the high society you were born in the normal world so stop acting like you were born as Darien's country club attending wife and start acting like you have actually walked outside and known what people on the street were talking about." "Stop being the clean perfect little wife who does everything that her husband wants her to, start acting like the beautiful, smart independent writer that all of us knew before."

Serena stared at her sister listening to everything that she was saying. She glared at Mina not only because she was pissed at the audacity that she had, and for the fact that everything that she had just said was right. Serena walked back into the dressing room and got undressed; when she walked back out she threw the clothes into Mina's arms and walked away from her. Mina dropped the clothes and followed her sister out of the store; Serena walked down the street Mina trying to keep up with her.

Serena turned the corner and went to the front of a very clean looking store. "Great, that didn't make a difference at all," Mina said thinking that it was another preppy store as she walked in. To her surprise the store wasn't full of anything that was in Serena's previous closet; there wasn't a shade of pink in the while store. Some nice earth tones and a few bright colors but nothing that looked like it was something one would wear to the county club.

Mina spotted Serena looking at a pair of jeans and a green tank top; she gave a triumphant smile, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

It was seven thirty when Serena and Mina walked into the apartment. When they did it was Mina who Lita saw first come through the door. "So how'd it go?" she asked expecting Mina to say there had been little progress.

"You tell me…" Mina said as Serena walked in the door with arms full of bags. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting pair of black flare pants, a white short sleeved shirt that had a collar, over the shirt was a black sweater that covered most of the shirt except the collar. On her feet were a pair of pointed black leather heels; around her neck were a few gold chair, in her ears there were a pair of gold dangle earrings. Her hair was shorter and there were layers in it now, as well as a few highlights of a darker blonde.

"OH wow," Lita said, "Serena is that you?"

"What do you think?" Serena asked, she held out her arms and spun in a slow circle.

"You did a great job Mina," Lita said staring with shock.

"Oh I didn't do anything, I only told her to get back in the saddle, she did the rest I don't think I picked out any of these clothes that she got truthfully," Mina said.

"Well whatever you did you did it well," Lita said. Her shock was broken when her cell phone rang; Lita pulled the phone from her jeans and pressed the green send button. "Hello?" she asked.

"Lita," said Darien. Her eyes widened and each of the women stilled. "Lita I haven't been able to find Serena for the last few weeks, I know that you have to be with her because you went out of the country and haven't been back since she disappeared."

Mina heard Darien's voice and her face showed the anger. She started walking over to Lita and tried to grab the phone from her. Serena reacted with the speed of light she grabbed the back of Mina's coat and tried to pull her back. Mina turned to look at her, and Serena mouthed to her, "No, no, no."

"What! Are you kidding me, Serena you cant hide forever," Mina whispered.

"Not forever but I'm not ready yet," Serena whispered.

"Well to damn bad," Mina said and she started to walk over to Lita again.

All of a sudden Mina felt someone jump onto her back and wrap their arms around her neck. "Oh no you don't," Serena yelled. She grabbed a fist full of Mina's hair and began to pull.

"Owww, stop it, that hurts, no stop it," Mina yelled. Mina began to circle around trying to get Serena off.

"Lita what's happening?" Darien asked when he heard the yelling.

Lita just stared her eyes following Serena and Mina, a look of surprise on her face, "Umm I don't know."

"Darien you jerk," yelled Mina, "Cheating on my sister you moron." "I hope Raye kicks your ass all the way back to Vermont," she screamed.

"Who is that Lita?" Darien asked.

"Umm that would be your sister-in-law," Lita said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Which one do you think?" Lita asked staring at Mina trying to get Serena off her back.

There was a pause and then he said, "Mina."

"Bingo," Lita said. Then suddenly Serena let go of Mina; Mina fell to the ground and Serena landed on the couch with a thud. "I'll have to call you back," Lita said hanging up ignoring the protests of Darien. Lita stared at the two women acting like three years olds.

Mina stood up and fixed her hair, "Serena why didn't you let me talk to him, I would have given him a nice piece of my mind."

"Exactly and then you would have given away the fact that I was with you and Lita and then he would be able to track me down, and right now I just cant deal with that," Serena said sitting right on the couch.

"Serena why are you beating yourself up for this," Mina asked.

"Because it was my fault, I….I didn't try hard enough to keep him, I didn't do everything," Serena said holding her arms and staring down at the floor.

Lita and Mina looked at each other; then Lita went over and sat next to Serena. "Serena this wasn't your fault, I mean he was the one who cheated on you not the other way around," Lita said.

"But if I had been a better wife, if I had done more of the things that he wanted to do, if I had tried to work more things out it wouldn't have happened," Serena said.

"Serena you were the best wife there was, you did everything for Darien he's the one who screwed it up," Mina told her.

Serena looked up at her sister then back at Lita, "I think I'm going to take a drive."

"Alright take one of Ami's cars they're better," Lita said. Serena nodded and picked up her cell phone; then she walked out the door seconds after grabbing a random set of keys.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Mina said.

"I don't know she's still in denial," Lita said.

"How can she not be pissed, why is so just sad and depressed I know that she's mad down in there somewhere I know that because of what she did to Cassie's apartment, it came out then but then coming here made it die down," Mina yelled. "What's she going to do when she had to go back to Savanna?"

"I'll tell you Serena will ask him for a divorce and again he'll try to convince her that its not the best idea, but I think this time she wont give in, I think that she'll really do it this time," Lita said.

"Why do you think this time is different from the other time?" Mina asked.

"Because this time Serena's being liberated," Lita said staring at the door, "she's changing back into who she is, she developing."

"Yeah I saw that today when we were shopping it was like she was the independent strong Serena that we all fell in love with."

* * *

By some great act of fate Serena had picked up the keys to one of the more that Ami owned; a silver Honda civic was her choice. Serena had hoped that she hadn't picked one of the Lexus or Viper car keys she hated big flashy cars like that. The only reason that she had them back home was because Darien like them.

'Home,' she thought, that was a laugh, her home her beloved house that Darien had built for her as a wedding present was now tainted by the actions of its own builder. She didn't know if she could ever go home, she didn't know if she wanted to. Darien had broken her heart into a thousand pieces and now she was trying to mend it. But still she felt like it would never heal.

"Why do I keep doing this?" she asked herself. "Why do I keep going back to him?" She didn't understand it she had always been one of the women who had said if a man ever treated her wrong or did her dirty she would leave on the spot. But Darien had done more then one wrong thing to her and she still hadn't left him. "Why?" she asked herself again.

"Because deep down you know that you still love him," said her own subconscious.

"But he's hurt me so bad," she argued with herself.

"He's your husband, you love him, he's the father of your child, you have to forgive him," she told herself.

Serena stopped the car suddenly; thankful that she was on a country road and that there was no one behind her. She suddenly thought of something, "Why? Why do I have to forgive him?" It ran through her head like a record for a few seconds. "Why should I go back to him? Why should I allow him to hurt me like this again? Why should I forgive him?" Then like a light had been turned on in the attic she realized something, "I don't have to. I don't have to go back to him, I don't have to forgive him, I don't have to forget what he did and move on still living with him." "I don't have to do anything but heal myself and take care of me and Jonathan, I don't have to let it go, I can be mad." "It's not my fault, I didn't do anything wrong, he did, he did it and I'm mad as hell about it."

Suddenly Serena's phone began to ring, right as the radio song's chorus began to play; as Serena listened she realized that it was very appropriate song for the moment especially since it was Darien calling.

_"And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner and…your so vain you probably think this song is about you, your so vain, you probably think this song is about you, don't you don't you don't you…"_

Serena looked at the caller Id on the phone and stared at Darien's name for a few moments then she languidly threw the phone over her shoulder and into the back seat. She turned the music up louder and began to drive again; the sun setting to her right the, warm wind blowing in her hair.

* * *

Hope you all like it. And remember keep reviewing...for all of those waiting to see Darien again dont worry Serena will be going back soon. Then more drama will insue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Serena walked into the apartment thirty seven minuets later; she looked the same and yet there was something about her that was different. "Hey guys I'm back," she yelled.

Jonathan looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting at the dinner table and his face lit up at the sight of her. "Mommy where did you go?" he asked as he jumped out of his seat and ran across the living room. He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I went for a drive," she said hugging him, "but it doesn't matter I'm back now, and I'm all better." She gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly, "So what's for dinner?" she asked carrying him back over to the table.

"Lita made macaroni and cheese from scratch," he said.

"Well that sounds wonderful," Serena said looking over the table full of food as she set him back down in his chair. "I'm starving;" Serena grabbed a plate and spooned some macaroni on to it in small globs. She then sat down next to Jonathan and began to eat as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

She didn't notice that Mina and Lita had been staring at her the entire time. Mina was waiting for something to happen, and Lita just wondering what she was going to do. Finally after a few moments in silence Mina spoke up, "So where did you go?" she asked.

"Just drove, no place particular just trying to think," Serena said simply.

"Oh," Mina said then there was silence again.

"Mommy I'm all done," Jonathan said showing Serena his clean plate.

"Alright go get in the bathtub and I'll be there in a few moments," Serena told him. Jonathan jumped off of his seat and quickly disappeared down the hall and to the left. They heard the bathwater running seconds later.

Serena stood and took her and Jonathans empty plates to the sink rinsing them off and placing them into the stainless steel dishwasher. She turned and saw Mina and Lita standing behind her. Mina with her hand on her hip, and Lita with her arms crossed.

"Alright miss sunshine what's got into you?" asked Lita.

"Nothing," Serena said innocently.

"Oh that's not true, something's got your spirits up and we want to know what it is," said Mina.

"If you must know I came to a realization when I was driving," she told them. "I realized that I didn't have to forgive Darien and I can still be as mad as I want to." She then looked at them with a smile.

"Oh my god," said Mina, "She's had an awakening."

"A very significant awakening," Lita said.

"Yes I have and now I'm going to go give my son a bath and put him to bed," Serena told them as she walked past and down the hall to the bathroom.

"I love you mommy," Jonathan said as he was being tucked in. Serena smiled down at him.

"I love you too," Serena replied then she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"When are we going home?" he asked her innocently.

Serena looked down at him sadly; then she sat next to him on the bed. "You don't like it here anymore?"

"No I like it but I miss all my friends, and I miss daddy," Jonathan said.

Serena looked into her son's eyes; she hadn't thought about the repercussions of Jonathan being so little and not understanding what was going on. "Would you like to talk to daddy tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Can I?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

Serena nodded her head, "How about tomorrow after lunch?"

"Yeah cause then I will be full and my tummy won't grumble when I'm talking to him so the he could hear me better," Jonathan said. Serena smiled at his innocent logic. "Alright then we can talk to daddy tomorrow, good-night mommy," he said then he pulled the covers over his head.

Serena stood and walked over to the door; she flicked the light off and closed the door quietly. She sighed and looked up; across from her were Lita and Mina. "I take it you heard?" she asked. They nodded.

"You can't stay here forever Serena," Lita said. "You have to go back and at least start things for the divorce," she paused, "You are getting a divorce this time right?"

Serena looked up at them and nodded, "Yeah, this time I will."

"Good because if you didn't then I would have for you," said Mina.

"Do you think Darien will let you have Jonathan?" Lita asked her ignoring Mina.

"I don't think he'll put up too much of a fight but you never know," Serena said.

"You should work it out with him before the divorce starts because you know how nasty these things can be and you don't want to scar Jonathan with things like that," Lita said.

"Serena why don't you go back before Jonathan and work things out with Darien, then when you have discussed everything and promised that you won't drag Jonathan into this then you should bring him home," Mina said.

Lita and Serena stared at her with shock. "What?" Mina asked confused.

"I think that is the most intelligent thing you have ever said," Lita told her.

"Shut up," Mina said insulted slightly.

"No but that is a really good idea Mina," Serena said. "The last thing that I want is for Jonathan to be scared by what his father has done, so I think I will leave early."

"When Raye gets here?" asked Lita.

"Why not leave him here with me I mean I am his aunt," Mina said.

Lita and Serena looked at each other and then at Mina, they looked at each other again and said at the same time, "When Raye gets here." Mina's mouth dropped in shock; Lita and Serena just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien sat in his office on the top floor of his large and empty mansion. The room was dark and only lit by the small lamp on his desk; outside the rain poured down and beat on the window.

Darien's head was held in his hands; his hair was messed and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The office room around him was a mess, there were papers everywhere and a few bottles of whiskey and rum were on the table and chairs.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair and brought them back around to his face. "Why? Why? Why?" he asked himself. "Why am I so stupid?" He looked down at the two pictures before him. One was of Cassandra, he had taken it when they had slipped away for a weekend and he had told Serena that he was going to London for business. The other was of Serena it had been on their honeymoon; they had gone to Hawaii because Serena had never been there and said she wanted to see the ocean. He had taken the picture right at sunset; Serena had been standing on the balcony of their hotel room that overlooked the ocean. He had called out her name and she had looked over her shoulder at him and at that same moment he had taken a picture.

She had always said that she hated it, but he had loved it. It was perfect, it showed her beautiful hair blowing in the wind, and the sun reflected off of her perfect complexion. But it was her eyes that really made him love the photo; they stood out against everything else, bright blue like the ocean, a beautiful innocent color that could drown him. Those were her eyes the eyes that he had fallen in love with; they were the eyes that belonged to his Serena, his goddess.

But they were also the eyes that had shown him so much pain in a few seconds. In that moment when he faced her after she had caught him with Cassie; he had seen all the pain in the world, and his world had shattered. She caught him off guard with that look then with anything else she had ever done. He had expected anger, disgust even a little of loathing but not pain, never pain. He had thought she didn't care, he had thought that she had forgotten their love and that she had forgotten him, it wasn't until that moment that he began to understand.

He had hurt the only person who had ever loved him beyond themselves; Cassie hadn't she had only wanted his money, power and good looks. But Serena hadn't wanted any of that she had told him that long ago, she had proven that to him long ago. She had stuck by him when he was down, when he had nothing and he had repaid her by tearing out her heart and shattering it into a million pieces.

The shrill sound of the telephone ringing was heard throughout the house. It rang three times and Darien didn't pick it up he just let the machine pick it up, but he did listen to the familiar voice that had been calling for the past week.

"Darien baby it's me Cassie, I haven't heard from you in a while and I was worried," she said. "I just wanted to make sure your okay I know you've been obsessing over finding Serena for the last few weeks but I think you should give it a rest for a while and come down to the club with me." "You know it would be a lot of fun and now that Serena isn't around we wont have to be back a certain time and we won't have to always go back to my place afterwards." "Well I just wanted to call and tell you what's up." There was a long pause but he knew that she was still on the line, "Dare will you please call me I really want to see you I've been lonely ever since you started your mission of finding _her_, so just please call me, I want to……" There was a beep and the machine cut her off.

He sat there still for a moment and couldn't believe that she would call him at a time like this. He thought that he had made it clear that he was trying to find Serena and Jonathan not only because it was his wife and son but because he was worried about Serena and wanted to know how she was. He had also made it very clear that it was over between them and that he was done lying and cheating.

Darien grabbed the bottle of Whiskey that was sitting next to the lamp on his desk. He looked down and saw a small glass and placed it on the table, he poured it full and then took a large swig. His theory was if he was going to be miserable he was going to be drunk at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warms sun rose early and the light spilled into Serena's room falling on her face. Her eyes opened and she looked over at the window she could tell that it was still early and she was not a morning person she rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head trying to get back to sleep.

After about fifteen minuets of trying she was almost fast asleep when the door burst open and an extremely giddy six year old jumped onto the foot of the bed. "Wake up mommy, wake up, Lita made Waffles," he said. "They look delicious," he said pronouncing the last word de-wish-eious.

Serena smiled knowing that he wouldn't allow her to get anymore sleep, she gave up easily without a fight and flung the blankets over her head. She looked at her son and the said, "I'll race ya." His face lit up like a light bulb; Serena jumped off of the bed and ran into the hallway, Jonathan right behind her. She turned the corner and ran around the couch, while he took the short cut and ran over it jumping off of the back and landing in the kitchen feet first. He ran to the kitchen counter where Lita stood making breakfast and slapped his hand on the side.

"I won," he said.

Serena grabbed him by the middle and flipped him in her arms so that he was lying face up towards the ceiling, "You only won because you cheated," Serena said with a large smile.

"No I didn't," Jonathan argued giggling; "You're just too slow to catch me." He laughed loudly as Serena began to tickle him.

"I'm not slow, I'm not slow," she argued. After a few minuets she looked into his eyes; and smiled, he smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss. "Hey why don't you go wake up Aunt Mina huh?" she said.

"Yeah!" he said excited. Serena put him down and watched him run towards Mina's room.

She yelled to him right before he got to her door, "But remember Aunt Mina won't wake up unless you wake her up with water." Jonathan nodded his head and ran into the bathroom there was a sound of running water and then it stopped. She saw him go into Mina's room with a glass of water and she smiled.

"That was mean," said Lita from her current position mixing waffle batter.

"What I can't help it if she's a heavy sleeper," Serena said innocently. They heard a scream of shock and saw Jonathan run out of the room and duck behind the couch laughing.

"Jonathan!" Mina yelled running out of her room with wet hair and a wet silk top and pants. "You little brat," she said looking all around for him. When she didn't see him he ran over to Lita knowing that she would protect him. "Where is that little rat nephew of mine I have a score to settle with him," she said; in her hand was a glass of water.

Mina ran over to where Jonathan was hiding and was about to pour the water on him when Serena's phone rang again. They all stopped; Serena walked over to the coffee table and looked at the ID. She looked up at Lita and Mina and said, "Its Darien."

Jonathan gasped, "Daddy!" he yelled.

"Jonathan no not right now," Serena said holding the phone out of his reach.

"But you said we could call him," he protested.

"I said we could call him after lunch," she said.

"But that makes no sense if he called now then why shouldn't we just talk to him now instead of later?" Jonathan asked.

Serena looked over at Mina and Lita for an answer but they both gave her blank looks; she realized that she was caught. "Alright but don't talk about where we are your daddy wouldn't like it." Serena cautiously gave the phone to Jonathan; he flipped it opened and began to speak with his father.

"Hi daddy," he said happily.

"Jonathan," Darien said shocked that someone had answered the phone.

Serena sat down next to him and listen to Darien's voice. "Daddy were on vacation, its so nice here, really warm I like it a lot but I want to come home I miss my own room," he said.

Mina and Lita stopped what they were doing and sat in the two chair across from the couch. They looked at each other and then at Serena; she had an emotionless face. They stared back at Jonathan and were silent trying to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone.

"Oh…kiddo I miss you so much," Darien said sadness in his voice.

"I miss you too daddy, I think mommy misses you too," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Darien asked.

"Cause she has this look, you know the one that she got when grandpa died," Jonathan said looking at his mother. Lita and Mina looked at Serena and saw that there were tears in her eyes; she put her head down so they couldn't see her face but they saw her shoulders shaking.

"Can I talk to her kiddo?" Darien asked thinking that this would be the only time that he would be able to talk to his wife and her be civil, only because he knew Jonathan would be sitting right there.

"Okay," Jonathan held out the phone to Serena, "Mommy he wants to talk to you."

Serena looked at the phone and then at Jonathan. Lita and Mina moved at the same time, Mina to grab the phone and Lita to grab Mina. But Serena took the phone in her hand; then she stood and went out onto the balcony that led off of the living room.

"Hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Serena, Serena where are you?" Darien asked her automatically.

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell you?" she asked. Her heart felt like it could break in that second when he spoke. But then there was also a heat in her stomach; like a fire of pain and anger.

"Serena stop this it's time to come home, not only for me but for Jonathan as well, you heard him I know you did," Darien said, "he wants to come home, and I know that you do as well."

"No Darien I really don't," she said tears streaming down her face. "If I didn't have to I would never come home Darien." The heat in her stomach was building as were the tears in her eyes and the sorrow in her heart.

"You don't mean that Serena."

"Yes I do Darien because every time I think about coming home I think of you and that woman," she told him. "And it…..it…..its pisses me the hell off," she yelled. It felt like everything stopped and everyone looked or listened to her; Mina and Lita stared at her, Jonathan dropped his jaw, he had never heard his mother say such words; Darien was just silent.

At that moment she felt the anger burst through and let loose, the sorrow and tears were pushed away as everything that she had wanted to yell and scream came bursting through. "It just gets under my skin and ticks me off so much, I mean…what is it that woman has that I don't? Other then the fact that everything on her is fake," she said. "What is it that she did for you that I didn't? How many times was she there when you were mad or upset that some deal hadn't gone through or that someone had screwed you over! How many times was she there to cater to you when you and your son got sick? Was she the one who was there with you in the beginning when you were starting out and were at the bottom." Serena yelled. "If she was then please tell me, then maybe you can have a little more justification in doing what you did."

The other end of the phone was silent and the room behind her was silent. "You can't can you?" she said, "You have none do you, just like you have no reason or explanation as to why you did it do you?" Silence….

Then, "Mommy can I talk to daddy again?" Jonathan asked.

Serena turned to see her son standing in the doorway looking scared, She gave him a weak smile and said, "Yeah baby, here you go," she handed him the phone and walked into the room.

She took a deep breath and looked at Mina and Lita. "I'm going to call my lawyer today," she said.

"Its about time," Lita said.

"Good," Mina chimed in.

"It…..it just hurts so bad…." Serena said and the tears rolled out again. Both girls ran over to her and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry it will all be okay," said Mina.

"That's right we're all here for you," Lita told her.

After a while Jonathan came back inside holding the phone, he had hung up with Darien, to see the three women hugging and his mother crying. Being a child he knew that it wasn't his place and that he should go; so quietly he went into his room.

He had only been there for a few seconds when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" he exclaimed running over to the door and opening it without looking. There was a squeal happiness and then he yelled out, "Aunt Raye you're here!"

"Hey munchkin," she said, "Where's you mom have I got a story for her."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sailor moon. Sorry It's been so long since I updated, but I've been throwing ideas around trying to deciede the next step.

* * *

Rei had brought with her interesting news; she had not only to tell that that her and Darien's mother had found out about the affair and told everyone about what a little whore Cassie was, but also that Darien had dumped her, badly.

"I was meeting Darien for dinner and I had just sat down and ordered a drink when who comes storming in, Cassie," Rei had told her. "And did she make the biggest scene she could have, she was screaming at him, 'You haven't called me since she disappeared, what's going on, what did I do wrong?' it sure was entertaining," she said.

"All eyes were on Darien and surprisingly all he did was sit there and take it, I on the other hand was trying to stifle the laughter," she told her. "Then when Cassie had run out of breath Darien had said, 'Are you finished?' And then he went into this whole big thing about how they were over and that he was done with her, and blah, blah, blah…….so after that she ran out of the restaurant crying and screaming that he wasn't going to shun her off like that." "And it was safe to say that dinner was finished when I looked at him and busted out in laughter," she said.

Upon hearing this Serena had looked down at her hands and felt sorry for Darien. His mother now knew and that wasn't good for anyone. Rei was still talking but Serena was blocking her voice out. Her thoughts went back to Darien and how he would was looking for her still; 'Why though, why is he so fierce in getting us back, well I understand why he wants Jonathan back but why me?' she asked herself.

"Serena," Rei said and she was snapped from her thoughts. "Did you hear me?" Serena shook her head in apology and Rei repeated what she said. "I said I had gone over to the house right before I left and it was all dark like he wasn't there but I know he was because I called the office and he wasn't there then I called Kevin and he said that he hadn't decided to go anywhere, and all the cars were in the garage."

"So he must have decided to become a hermit, or something," Rei said with a smile. Mina laughed and Lita cracked a slight smile. But Serena became silent and her face fell into a worried look. "What?" asked Rei.

"Rei the house was all dark?" she asked become white.

"Yeah, why what's the matter?"

Serena stood quickly and grabbed her phone from the table, she dialed the number for home and let it ring praying that he would pick up. When he didn't Serena ended the call and redialed the number.

"Serena what's the matter?" asked Mina.

"I know what he's doing," Serena said.

"What?" asked Lita.

"He's drinking isn't he Serena?" said Rei realizing her mistake.

Serena nodded and hung the phone up again and redialing. "He's drinking and when he's drunk he doesn't think right," Serena said.

Lita caught on to this phrase, "Serena is Darien an alcoholic?" she asked.

"No, he knows how to control his drinking but when he's depressed or upset he drinks and doesn't stop, its not often, and the only time I can remember him doing it was twice before," Serena told her. "The first time was when we almost broke up for the first time and the second was when I left him before….." she said her voice full of worry.

"Serena I'm going to call Ami and tell her to go check on him," said Lita and she ran into her bedroom to get her cell.

Serena hung up her phone and put it down; sat plopped down into one of the chairs and put her head into her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and both Mina and Rei could tell that she was crying.

They stepped back to give her room and went into the kitchen. Mina poking her head around the corner trying to watch her sister. "I don't understand this," Rei said. "She's crying because she's worried about him and yet he should be crying from hurting her, she should be breaking things and slamming doors."

"Not everyone takes out their sorrow the same way as you do Rei," said Mina.

"Well they should its much healthier," she said.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Don't you get it Rei?" At the blank look that she received Mina followed up, "She still loves him."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"That's something that we will never know," Mina said, "that's something that no one but those two will ever understand, but even though she still loves him it doesn't mean that she won't leave him, and this time I think she will."

"I hope so it would be so much better for her to find someone who could treat her the way that she deserves to be treated," Rei said. As Lita walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room Mina and Rei ran out of the kitchen as Serena stood.

"The good news, Kevin went over there five minuets ago and went inside, Darien was drunk off his ass but all he was doing was sleeping," Lita said. "So Kevin said that he would stay until Darien slept it off," she told Serena.

Serena took in a deep breath and turned away from the group, she looked outside and stared at the scenery. "Lita what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"Five, why," Lita asked.

"I think I'm going to go with you I think its time that I went home," Serena said.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked. Serena nodded, "Serena the moment Darien finds out that you are back and without Jonathan he'll hunt you down."

"He won't have to," Serena said, "I'm going to go back to the house."

"Are you insane?" Mina asked.

"No we all said I need to go back and this just makes my mind up for me, Darien needs someone there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Serena said, "And I need to go back to work out the divorce with him before Jonathan comes back and is thrown into a battle field."

"What makes you the automatic person to take care of him Serena? After what he did to you, you don't owe him anything," Rei said.

"I'm not going to let him hurt himself, and besides when he sees that I'm back maybe he'll stop," she said.

"I still think you should just do it from here and let that little bitch take care of him," Rei said, "But whatever you're going to do it no matter what…….so I'll support you."

"I'm not going to! That is the biggest amount of crap Serena I'm know you still love him and that you don't want any harm to come to him but come on!" Mina yelled.

"Mina, I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this but I do expect you to respect this, besides I owe him," Serena said and with that she walked past them and into her room to pack.

"Owe him for what?" Mina asked the other two. But they were also clueless as to what Serena had meant.

* * *

After a teary farewell to Jonathan, Rei, and Mina, Lita and Serena had boarded the plane back to Atlanta. After a long flight that seemed to never end, they landed under thick grey clouds and in the pouring rain and Serena and Lita went their separate ways.

Serena caught a cab back to her house, the whole way there thinking of the last time that she had taken this ride, but that time it had been he that had brought her back and sat next to her. That had been the first time that she had left Darien and almost gotten a divorce. When she had not run away to another country, but north to another state. When she had run to New York, and to her old apartment, and her old life. That had been before Jonathan was born, before she had changed, before their marriage had begun to break apart.

It was raining hard when the cab pulled into the driveway of the dark house. She stepped out and ran to the door opening it so that the cab driver could bring her suite cases inside. He set all three by the door and Serena paid him for his services; he turned and closed the door behind him. Serena walked down the hall into the kitchen; everything was silent. The only light was from the gloomy outside.

Serena's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She opened and saw that Christina had filled it with food; Serena grabbed a bottle of water and was in the middle of turning the cap off when the phone began to ring. Serena was still and did nothing, the phone behind her shrilly ringing and echoing in the silent house. It rang three times and finally the answering machine picked up.

"Darien baby it's me Cassie again, I….um….I need to talk to you….its really important," she said her voice sounding tired and full of sadness. "Please baby I really need to talk to you I have to tell you….." but she didn't finish because Serena picked up the phone.

"Cassie, yeah this is Serena Shields here, I'm home now and I would really appreciate it if you didn't call my husband anymore," Serena said all the spite in her voice. "Now if you please don't contact my family anymore, I think you have caused enough damage, and if I see you hanging around I'll have you arrested for trespassing," the last part she said with a yell, then slammed the phone down and shook her head.

"Stupid woman," she said as she opened her water and took a giant gulp. When she had finished she bent down and opened the drawer that had the garbage can in it, she dropped the bottle into the recycling can and then stood up. Her eyes went to the doorway and were fixed on the figure that stood there leaning against the frame.

Darien's eyes were fixed upon her; he wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons unbuttoned, and black pants. His hair was slightly messed and his eyes were an onyx color.

Darien watched her as she looked up at him for the first time, she looked like a doe in the woods. Big wide eyes full of shock and fear, but after a few seconds it had dissipated into one of questioning. She wanted him to say something but he wouldn't he wasn't done looking at her. Her newly tanned and beautiful skin, her shorter and darker hair, even her eyes seemed to have a brighter color. And her clothes were completely new, she wore a pair of dark jeans, and a black tee shirt, with a tan jacket over top.

As he looked at her he instantly knew that she was different and he began to flash back to the first moment that he had seen her. Defiant, proud, independent and beautiful. It had made him fall in love her with. And now he could feel the same thing happening again; he was remembering why he loved her and he felt the flame flicker back to life and warm his cold soul.

"You're back," he said simply. Serena said nothing only nodded. "Where did you go?" he asked her.

"If I told you then how will I ever be able to go there again," she replied.

"You think your going to need to go there again?" he asked.

"Are you going to do something stupid again?" she threw back at him.

He was slightly shocked that she had snapped back, she usually didn't, and allowed him to say whatever he wanted to. "Where's Jonathan?"

"With your sister and mine," Serena said, "He's safe."

"If you left him with Mina and Rei then he's not they fight more then cats and dogs," he said trying to lighten the mood. There was a pregnant pause and they could both feel the tension. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you without Jonathan being here," she said. "Are you sober?"

Darien nodded and sat down at the small table; Serena flicked on the overhead light and sat down across from him. She stared at him for a few moments trying to understand his actions. Then without warning she spoke, "Why? Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Right to the point huh," he said.

"I'm sick of the bullshit Darien, tell me why you did it," she demanded.

"Why does any man cheat on his wife," Darien said leaning back in the chair and running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, spite, anger, vengeance, boredom, a loveless marriage…." Serena rattle off, "Feel free to stop me what I hit it."

"It wasn't really any of those, I didn't want to hurt you Serena," he said trying to defend his actions.

"Oh please if you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have done it," Serena said the anger rising in her. She took a deep breath; she would control her emotions until she got the answers that she needed. "Fine since you can't tell me why then tell me, how long?"

"Three months," he said.

Serena's eyes widened, "Three months…three months…." She repeated. "And it never occurred to you what would happen when I found out?" she almost yelled.

"I didn't expect you to find out Serena because I didn't expect it to go so far," he defended.

"So that justifies it!" she yelled. She glared at him, and then took another deep breath, "Do you love her?"

"No," he said strongly.

Serena looked down at her hands and stared at the lines there. Each line to her was a mark of her life. "What didn't I give you Darien? What did I fail at?" she asked.

Darien took her hands and came around the table he kneeled down in front of her and gripped her hands tightly. "Nothing Serena, you didn't fail at anything, we just changed, I found another path that's for me, you didn't do anything wrong," he told her.

Serena stared into the handsome face of her husband and clenched her eyes together trying to hold back tears. She inhaled and then looked down at him, "Darien I want a divorce," she said simply.

He stood instantly and looked down on her with and intimidating and set face. "No," he said, "I won't allow it."

"And why not this sets you free this lets you be with Cassie," she said.

"I don't want to be with Cassie Serena," he told her.

"Then be with whomever you want to," she said, "but I cannot take this anymore, I should have left the first time, but you brought me back, and I thank you for it because if you hadn't we would have never had Jonathan but I also regret it because of what he will now endure." She was crying now tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Serena," he said in a sad tone his eyes softer as he looked upon her.

"Darien I can't do this any longer," she said, "Let me go, please just let me go."

Darien's heart broke; he realized that she no longer loved him. He realized that there was no coming back from this time. That now it was over and finished that they really were done. 'You've done enough to her let her have this, do something for her now,' his mind told him. Darien kneeled down in front of her and said the most agonizing words that he had ever said, "Alright if it's what you really want."

Serena nodded, and he felt everything around him fall apart, he put his head down into her lap. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, if he cried in front of her she would think him weak. He was loosing her this time, he had done it pushed her over the edge, he'd gone to far this time and there was no turning back.

Serena put her hands on Darien's head, when she had seen his face she wanted to cry out to him and say that she didn't want to. That she still loved him and wanted to forgive him. But part of her told her 'NO', this had to be done for her sanity, for her to live a happy life for her to be okay and be herself she had to do this even though she knew it would kill her.

* * *

They remained like that for a long while neither protesting, neither wanting to move. But life it seems has its own plans, for as they sat their in their misery the doorbell rang. They both let go and looked at each other; "Are you expecting someone?" Serena asked him.

"No, no one that I can think of," he said quietly. The doorbell rang again, and soon knocking followed.

"You should answer it," she said. He said nothing only looked up at her and nodded. He stood up and slowly walked to the door. Serena wiped the tears from her eyes trying to make herself presentable to whomever it was that was at the door.

Serena walked into the hallway and saw Darien opening the door. Then she saw a flash of black hair and violet eyes, which was followed by the unmistakable voice of her mother-in-law, Helen.

"You keep me standing in the rain for over five minuets and in my state you know how easily I get sick in my older years," she said. Helen had the black hair that her children had inherited, violet eyes that seemed to bore into a persons soul; she was small standing only at 5,8, but she had more spunk and life then most that were 6 feet. Serena had always loved her as her own mother and was happy when she had approved of the marriage between her and her only son.

Helen had in her hands two suite cases, and behind her were two more. She stepped into the hall and pushed by Darien going right to Serena.

"Oh my dear, you looked beautiful, got that glow about that's unmistakable," Helen said with a smile. "This is wonderful it's just what you need between you both especially after what's happened."

Serena gave Helen a confused look, "Helen what are you talking about?"

"What? You mean you don't know?" Helen said. She got up close to Serena and stared deep into her eyes, "No I suppose not, not yet." "Oh well soon enough, hopefully when I' here," she said, then she walked down the hall surveying the rest of the house. "Oh I must see what you've done with it since I've been away the last time."

Darien walked over and stood next to Serena holding his mothers bags, "Did you know she was coming?" Serena shook her head watching as Helen moved through the house. "What was she talking about?" he asked her.

"I have no idea," Serena said truthfully confused.

Helen came back to face her son and daughter-in-law, "Now where is my grandson?" she asked.

"He's with Rei," Serena said trying not to sound too suspicious, "There on vacation."

"Oh I see," she said her mood changing as she looked at Darien. "Well when he gets here he'll be surprised to see me, what a wonderful joke it will be."

"Helen I mean no disrespect but what are you doing here?" Serena asked still confused.

"Oh well I heard all these scandalous rumors down in South Beach, and I had to come and confirm them myself," she said.

Darien put down the bags and stared at his mother, "What have you heard?"

"That you've turned into your father," she said coolly. Serena's eyes widened and her face turned to one of shock and laughter. "And that you two have decided to divorce," she said sadly.

Serena and Darien glanced at each other and Darien said nothing, he grabbed his mother's bags and began to climb the stairs. "What?" Helen asked.

"I think you and I should have a chat," Serena said, and she put her hand on Helen's arm and led her into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

* * *

Serena and Helen had talked for about and hour and thirty nine minutes when she had finally lost her temper and went to her son's study to yell at him. Serena had been left downstairs and had been listening to the muffled yells for sometime now. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty and they had been yelling for about an hour. When it finally became silent Serena became worried. She went to the stairs and found Darien sitting there leaning against the wall looking as if he had just gone through a war.

"She's not happy," he said.

"I didn't think she would be," Serena said. "Who's she more angry with me or you?"

"Me for my infidelity and you for asking for the divorce," he said, "she's angry because she doesn't believe in it, and because I've become the exact opposite of what she raised me to be."

Serena cracked a small smile, "Where is she now?"

"Sleeping she said I take too much out of her, and that she need to cool off for the morning."

They were silent again and all that could be heard was the rain pouring down on the house. Serena finally spoke, "I think I'll go to bed as well." She began to climb the stairs and was passing Darien when he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked down at him.

"It wasn't your fault," he said, he looked up at her, "It was never because of you."

"You say that but I know its not true," she said. She easily pulled her hand from his grip and walked into the spare bedroom. She closed the door, and leaned against it. She touched her wrist and tried to ignore the heat that remained there.

* * *

Well that it was, and dont worry I've already started the next chapter so it shouldnt be to long before its out as well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here I know its short but I hope its interesting. I do not own sailor moon nor its wonderfully thought up characters.

* * *

Serena was having that same dream again, the dream of being in the white hospital room; the dream where she felt her child die within her. The one moment in time that had haunted her for the longest time. The one thing that she could never forgive herself for.

Serena woke and was sick to her stomach; she felt something coming up from her throat. Serena ran into the bathroom that adjoined her room and had only just reached the toilet before the contents of her stomach emptied. She pulled her hair back with one hand and let it go. After a few minuets of this Serena felt better and was able to lean against the wall and grab a towel. She wiped her sweaty brow and her mouth; she pulled herself up and looked into the mirror. She rinsed out her mouth, and then splashed cold water on her face.

This was the third night in a row that this had happened; and it wasn't the only symptom she had also been waking up with aces and pains all over her body, her strength was failing and sometimes she even had to sit down because of dizziness. As she stared into the mirror she kept telling herself that it was the flu, that she was sick. Not wanting it to be the alternative. She splashed cold water on her face again and then went back to bed. She crawled under the covers and wrapped their warmth around her body.

Silently she prayed that she wasn't what she feared; she knew that it would change everything. It would stop the divorce and would tie her to Darien even more. But then part of her wanted it, if she was, then she had a small hope that she and Darien could work everything out, that it would all be okay, that there was a chance, but then with the thought of Cassandra Lang always haunting that hope was crushed. And it was with these thoughts that she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Darien couldn't sleep he hadn't been able to sleep right ever since Serena had left their bed. It was cold there now, even colder then had been before, when they had slept in the same bed but said not a word. He sat on his side his legs thrown over the bedside and held his head in his hands.

He was thinking of her and only her, how she had changed for him. How she had become what he wanted and how he hated it, how he had begun to hate her. How he had replaced her with an empty shell and lost the woman he loved. But now…she was back, she was herself again, she was back to the woman he loved.

The woman who challenged him and made him a better person, the woman who was ambitious and strong willed, the woman who wasn't afraid to speak out against things. But soon she would leaving again, she would leave him in the dark and not look back, she would grow into the strong beautiful woman that he loved and he wouldn't be there to see it. She would walk out on him because of his own actions, because of his own foolish selfishness. He hated himself, he had killed her soul and ruined her heart; every thing that he had wanted, he believed was dead. But not anymore, she was perfect now, complete and leaving.

"No," he said, "I can't loose her, I will not, after every thing I can't lose her or Jonathan." Darien's mind began to remember everything that he loved about his family, everything that brought a smile to his face. Everything that he had to fight for, everything that he had to save, and his mind began to create a plan.

* * *

Serena came downstairs the next morning dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest with gold buckles on it, she had a pair of black heels on that made her slightly taller, she had her hair pulled back and out of her face; her make up dark around the eyes and a white lipstick coated her lips.

As she walked past the sitting room she saw Darien sitting reading the morning newspaper, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. She watched him until her view was cut off by the wall; then she walked into the kitchen and saw Helen sitting at the table reading another section of the paper. Her stomach lurching at the smell of coffee, she suddenly felt sick and ready to vomit. She stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself, and then went over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. She closed it and began to drink. She heard Darien walk into the room he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a fresh cup. No one said anything as Darien set his paper down in front of him on the counter and began to read standing next to Serena.

Serena looked from mother to son and then back again. Feeling the tension in the room, she turned and went over to the sliding door that led outside. The fresh air made her feel better. She stared out at the green grass that was laid out in front of her.

When she had been getting dressed she had threw up again and finally admitted to herself, what she had been denying. She had an appointment with the doctor today, but she knew that it was worthless because he would only confirm what she knew to be true. She was pregnant and as far as she could tell she was about two months along. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Pregnant again, it was a shock, she and Darien hadn't really been intimate in a while but then she remembered that last night. It had been a few weeks before she had discovered his infidelity. It had been magical and passionate, something that they hadn't felt in a while, and it had given her hope. But when she had woken up the next morning to an empty bed, she again felt her hopes shattered.

Serena looked off to the left and saw the roses growing in strongly, she smiled at their beauty. She remembered when and why she had planted them, and her mood again became somber. It had been before Jonathan had been born, a year after Serena and Darien had been married, back then they had been so happy, so full of love and joy. They had everything that anyone could have ever wanted….and then……Serena stopped thinking about it. It would make her cry and she didn't need Darien to come outside and see her crying again.

Serena decided that it was time to go back into the house and turned around to see Darien standing there at the doorway watching her. His eyes fixed on her face she stared back at him and then walked towards him. As she past him he started to speak but stopped. She went inside and saw that Helen had vacated the room, leaving her and Darien alone. Serena glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter to eight, she realized that she had to go if she wanted to make her appointment at nine.

Serena downed the last of the water and placed it into the recycling can, she was at the door of the kitchen when she turned around and looked at Darien. He was still standing in the same place that he had been, still looking outside. Serena grabbed her purse and her keys, and left the house.

As she drove she began to think about what would happen to their child when they got a divorce. Then she suddenly realized that now there would be no divorce, when Darien found out about the baby he wouldn't divorce her. "Damn it what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

'Don't tell him,' said on part of her.

'I can't do that though, it's his child,' she said to herself.

'But you know what will happen when he finds out,' the other part said.

'I know, I know, but perhaps,' she argued.

'No perhaps, you know that he wont go for it now,' the other side cutting of her own mind.

'But it wouldn't be right to keep him out of the loop, it's half his, and well I'll deal with whatever it is will come,' she said ending the argument. She didn't want to tell him but knew that she would sink to his level if she didn't.

* * *

When Serena came home later on that morning Darien was still at home, and she didn't understand it. He should have left the house by then, it was only Thursday and he worked on the weekdays. She walked into the house and saw that Helen was sitting in the living room reading a very thick book. Serena turned away so that she wouldn't both her, but Helen had seen her.

"Serena dear will you come in here please?" she called to her.

Serena turned around and faced her, she walked into the room; Helen patted the seat next to her, and Serena sat down. Helen gave her a reassuring smile and then took Serena's hands in her own. "My dear tell me how far along are you?" she asked.

"The doctor said about six and a half weeks," Serena told her.

"Oh I knew it the moment I saw you I knew," she said, "Then when you kept waking up in the mornings sick, I just knew." "I'm so happy Serena, this is wonderful and at the perfect time too."

"I'm sorry?" Serena asked, "What do you mean perfect time?"

"This can help patch things up between you and Darien this can help you put aside your differences and move on to raising your child and put all this divorce business behind you," Helen said joyously.

Serena stared at her, "Helen I'm still going to file for divorce."

Instantly Helen's face fell, "Whatever do you mean child?"

"This isn't going to change the fact that I want the divorce, I'm still going to go for it," Serena told her.

Helen let go of her hands and stared at her, "But why?"

"Because I can't deal with it anymore, I'm not strong enough, I stayed before and had the hope that things would get better since we had our son but it didn't things got worse and then……well you know the end result," Serena said. "Besides I don't deserve this, and Jonathan doesn't deserve to be put through it as well."

"Serena you took a vow at the alter…" Helen began.

"So did he, to be faithful and to always love me, but as we have both witnessed that has been broken," she said. "So if he doesn't stay true to his vow then it is void and I do not have to stand this any longer."

Helen was silent she only stared at her daughter-in-law. "You think he doesn't love you?" she whispered.

"What else am I to believe? After everything that has happened, everything that he's done against me…What else should I conclude?" Serena asked.

Helen had no answer for her, she knew that everything Serena was saying was right, but she also knew that it was just as wrong. She knew that even though he didn't show it he loved Serena more then even he knew. He had defied everything to be with her and had taken all the criticisms about marrying someone without wealth. He had gone after her the first time that she had left. Darien may not have shown Serena that he loved her the same as he had when they first met but Helen was sure that he still, if not more, loved her with everything, even though he had wandered away from her.

"Will you tell him?" Helen asked. Serena's head snapped up and she knew that Helen had figured out that she didn't wish to.

"I had planned upon it," Serena said standing and going over to the large window behind the couch that Helen still sat on.

"Good, you should do it now, he's up in his office," Helen said. She stood and walked over to Serena she took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "My darling girl you may not see it but its there, it always was and always shall be, believe me I lived half of my life with their father, until his death, it wasn't always obvious." "And it took me a long time to learn that it wouldn't always be right in front of my face, but I learned that in their own way they show it, and that it's always there right beneath the surface." Helen pulled her into a tight hug and walked from the room.

Serena watched her go and decided that now was a good a time as any to tell him. And with that thought she began to climb the stairs and headed to the third floor.

* * *

Serena entered Darien's office without knocking, something that he had never minded until recent months. This time however he said nothing, he was sitting behind his desk staring down at his hands in a very pensive way. Serena sat down in the comfy chair that was seated next to the door. Long before their troubles it had been her chair she had laid a claim on it everytime that she enetered his office and went right to that chair no matter where it was; she had loved his office befrpre and they would spend hours in the room not saying a word to each other. He would do numerous things for his office, make calls, read documents do sketches, and sometiems even read his wifes, she would write in her notebooks, edit her manuscripts, read a novel, or sometimes just watch him. They had stopped doing this about a year ago.

Serena let out a heavy sigh as she sat; she leaned her head on her arm and stared off into the corner. Darien's eyes never left her; he was curios as to why she had come in.

"Something the matter?" he asked in a scratchy weak voice.

"No…" she said simply. Silence followed. "I went to the doctor today," she said.

"I see, about your cold?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not a cold," she said without looking at him.

"Really, what is it?"

Serena didn't answer, her eyes flicked over at him and she stared for a few moments, sadness in her eyes as she looked at his face.

"Serena?" he asked. He stood from his chair and walked around the desk becoming worried that she had yet to answer him. He kneeled down in front of her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's actually wonderful if you think about it," she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

She sat up straight and took his hand in her own she pressed it against her stomach "I'm pregnant."

Darien's face was still, he didn't move. His eyes searched hers for some hint of a lie or falsehood, but knowing that Serena was not one to make up such a story he stopped and let it register in his mind. He then laid his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her hips. Her hands went up in a jester of shock she hadn't expected this kind of reaction to her news. He mumbled something that Serena couldn't make out, she was about to question him about it but then thought it was better not to.

He remained that way for a while then Serena touched his head, she ran her hands through his hair and he looked up at her. His face was twisted in agony and pain. She stood and broke away from him, she walked over to the corner of the room and turned her back to the wall she crossed her arms over her stomach and watched him. He had not moved from his position and didn't look at her.

"I have to admit that this isn't the reaction that I had expected," she said. "I expected some surprise, and perhaps even regret but not this, not pain."

"It has nothing to do with you Serena," he said.

"What else could it have to do with?" she said her voice rising in anger. Darien's head snapped in her direction, he was not used to that tone from her.

Darien took a deep breath, "Cassie called me today when you were out," he said. "She said that she was calling to talk to me about what she had tried to tell me the day you came home." Serena looked away from him at the mention of the word home. "She told me that she had gone to the doctor and he told her…….." Darien paused and took a deep breath he looked at Serena her face already registering what he was going to tell her. "He told her that she was about a month along," he said.

Serena averted her eyes from him and looked at the wall feeling tears gather behind her eyes. Darien stood and went to her he tried to take her into his arms but she side stepped him and ran to the room adjacent to his office. She ran down the spiral staircase and into their bathroom.

Darien was right behind her calling out her name. He grabbed her arm right when she was about to go the main staircase, "Serena wait."

"No I've waited long enough," she said pulled her arm free and running down the stairs. Helen came out of her room and questioned Darien as he ran after Serena. Helen followed him and watched as Serena ran to the door and threw it open. They all stopped dead when they saw a person standing in front of Serena.

* * *

Had Cassie Lang not been a whorish young woman she would have been very beautiful in Serena's own personal opinion. She was as tall as Serena, with brown eyes, naturally dark skin, and long black hair it was obvious that she was young, Serena guessed about only nineteen or twenty. She wore a very tight orange halter top, a pair of skimpy shorts, and a mini black jacket, she had matching flip flops on her feet. A cup of star bucks coffee in her hand on large brown sunglasses on her face.

"I'm here to see Darien," she said, in a cocky and overconfident tone to Serena.

The sadness in Serena immediately dissipated and was replaced by anger and annoyance at the girls tone. Serena's eyes widened and she gave Cassie a challenging look. Then with a smile she slammed the door in her face and turned around to face Darien and Helen. "What is she a preschooler?" Serena asked with sarcastic anger.

Behind Darien Helen cracked a smile. Darien finished coming down the stairs as Serena met Helen at the bottom. He went over to the door and opened it allowing Cassie admittance into the main entrance foyer.

Cassie stepped into the room with a very full of herself air, "That was extremely rude," she said to Serena.

"Yeah so is sleeping with someone else's husband," Serena said.

Darien closed the door behind Cassie and then walked to stand in between the two women. Cassie watched him the whole time, but Serena's eyes never left Cassie. She looked over at Darien for a second and saw that his eyes were at the floor.

"Cassandra Lang this is my mother Helen Shields," he said without looking at her.

"Wonderful to meet you," Cassie said starting to walk forward but upon seeing the look that she was giving her she stopped in her steps. "Um Darien did you tell your mother the wonderful news?" Cassie asked.

"News of what," Helen asked.

"You're going to be a grandmother," Cassie said.

"Yeah I know," Helen said confused about how and why Cassie knew about Serena's pregnancy.

Serena seeing the confusion leaned over to Helen and said, "She's not talking about me."

Helen looked at Serena shocked and then at Cassie, who was smiling immensely. Then she turned on Darien with anger, "Both!" she yelled, "At the same time!" Darien said nothing and she took that as a confession.

"Wait what is everyone else talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Your little child is going to have a new sibling as well," Serena said. Cassie stared at her with hatred and then it slowly turned to shock as she registered what Serena and Helen were talking about.

"Well this is interesting," Cassie said, "But it doesn't matter as soon as the divorce is final me and the baby can move in."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, "What makes you think that we are still going through with it?" Helen smiled and Darien looked up at Serena confused.

"You cannot honestly tell me that you still plan to stay with him I mean you hate him," she said.

"You do not know my feelings towards _my_ husband," Serena said taking a step forward in front of Cassie. "Now if you don't mind I would immensely enjoy it if you left my house," Serena told her opening the door behind her.

"This is Darien's house," Cassie said.

"No not really you see this house was a wedding present from him to me," Serena said, "It's mine and my name is on it."

"But I was the one who slept in his bed when you were gone," she said.

"That maybe, but nine years of happiness overrides your three months of fake bliss," Serena said. "Now get out before I throw you out."

Cassie turned and left walking out of the house, she turned around to say something but they didn't hear it for Serena had already slammed the door in her face. Serena turned around and leaned against the door.

Darien had sat down on the bottom step his head in his hands, and Helen was standing about to cry from joy. "Oh Serena I'm so glad that you changed your mind about the divorce," she cried.

"I didn't," she said; Helen's face instantly fell and Darien looked up at her. "But that little bitch doesn't need to know that." And with that Serena walked away from the door and into the kitchen.

* * *

I known a lot of you are wondering about Serena's character and to fully understand her I have to tell you more about her past. And hopefully when I am able to write it all down into my computer it will be clear to everyone.

I also have noticed that many of you have been asking about Serena and Darien getting together in the end...but alas I cannot say for the ending though it has been written is not satisfactory to me, and I wish to make some adjustements. So the truth of the matter is I cannot tell you truthfully what will happen by the last chapter. But I can tell you it will be good, until the next.

DG


	8. Chapter 8

Alright heres the next one, I know this is short but I think you may like it.

I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Serena stood waiting at the Airport gate waiting for Jonathan, Rei and Mina to arrive from their layover in New York. Darien was standing behind her off to the side and Helen was sitting waiting for her grandson. It had been two weeks since Serena had seen her son and she was anxious to see his smiling face. She could see people start exiting from the plane and caught a glimpse of Mina's shining blond hair. A small smile came to her face; her sister had done so much for her, in her own way, over the past few weeks. Serena could see a new relationship blooming with her and part of her was happy. But then part of her was cautious she knew her family too well.

She shifted her weight to her other foot and chewed her lip, she was nervous and happy. Then when she saw Rei's black hair she smiled widely, she could see Jonathan walking holding his aunts hand. She broke out in a wide smile when he spotted her and his eyes lit up like Christmas. He broke away from Rei and ran through the people; he reached her and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy, mommy," he cried as she picked him up and hugged him tight. Serena felt tears prick her eyes as she held onto him. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his head.

"Oh baby I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too mommy," he pulled away from her and gave her a pouting look, "mommy aunt Mina made me go shopping, it was terrible."

Serena laughed at him, "Believe me baby I know," she said.

He looked at her smiling and then his eyes went to Darien and again he lit up. "Daddy!" he yelled and squirmed in her arms to be put down. Serena let him down and he instantly ran to Darien and did the same as he had done with Serena. Serena turned to watch the exchange; Mina coming and standing next to her on her right and Rei on her left. Serena saw the happiness that Darien had on his face and she how relived he was to be holding his son at the moment. It brought a feeling of sadness to her heart.

Helen stood and went over to Rei they stared at each other and then Rei moved in and gave her a long hug. She whispered something that Serena couldn't hear and then they broke apart.

Darien put down Jonathan and kneeled down in front of him. Jonathan was talking so fast and Darien could only give him a smile as he nodded and tried to keep up with his son's words.

"That's a sight I'm not used to," Mina said. Serena looked at her and saw that she was watching Rei and Helen.

"Not here Mina," Serena said as she went back to watching Darien and Jonathan.

"You know she would love to hear from you Sere," Mina said, "And it wouldn't kill you."

"Mina you know as well as I do where she stands on that issue," Serena replied to her comment.

"True but sometimes to mend things you have to put in the first stitch," Mina told her.

"Since when have you become so wise?"

"Living with Rei for so long you pick up on some of her wisdom here and there," Mina said jokingly. Then she grew sober, "It only takes one phone call, and you know that you could need someone like her especially after what your about to start into."

Serena was silent and didn't look at her, "I think on it."

"Well I guess its better then nothing," Mina said as she pulled her jacket over one arm and then the other. "I'll be in town for a while Serena, I called a few friends and got a temporary job here and an apartment."

"Are you sure that they can spare you in Los Angeles?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Ehh, your so funny," Mina said as she picked up the handle on one of her roll suite cases and began to walk, "Nice to see you again Helen, Rei," and with an icy tone, "Darien." She walked up to a service vehicle and handed the man a hundred dollar bill. "IF you get my bags there's a tip as well." The man not being an idiot ran over and grabbed the bags and began to pile them on the back. Mina stepped in making sure not to scuff her black Prada shoes. "I'll call you Serena maybe me, you, Lita, and Rei can all go out to dinner some night," she said, she thought about it for a second and then said, "Maybe we wont, don't want to be seen in public with you even though you do look better then last time."

The man hopped into the car and began to drive away slowly. "By all," Mina yelled as she waved behind her and became smaller and smaller in the distance.

Serena could only give a sarcastic smile at her sister's actions. "That woman hasn't changed at all," Darien said as he walked over to Serena holding Jonathan and watching Mina.

"You expected her too?" Serena asked.

* * *

Serena, Darien, Helen and Jonathan walked into the house and instantly Jonathan ran to the old housekeeper Christina who hugged him tightly. Serena smiled as he told her all about their trip. When he was finished he ran up to his bed room and proceeded to throw his things all about the room, "It was too clean," he declared later.

Serena walked into the kitchen and saw that Christina had set out a bottle of Serena's water. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman; she loved her like a mother and whished that she could have been her mother. It would be a real improvement from her real parent.

Darien walked in behind her and hung his jacket up on the hook that was next to the door. He said nothing to her but went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of saltine crackers. He set then down in front of Serena and then began to nibble on them himself.

"What are you having morning sickness as well?" she asked sarcastically. He smiled at her and continued to munch on her crackers. "Stop it if you eat all of them then I wont have any for when I really need them," she said. He still continued to munch knowing that it annoyed her. "Darien," Serena cried as she came around the counter and tried to take them from him.

Darien grabbed them and held the out of her reach, "Darien give them back," she said as she reached for them. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, but still kept the box from her. Serena put her hand on his shoulder so that she could push him away and get free to grab the box. "Stop it," she said. He gave her a playful laugh and leaned back even more. She was smiling and slightly laughing at him as she tried to get the box back.

This was the scene that Helen walked in on when she entered the kitchen silently. She stopped in her tracks before they say her and backed out of the room. She crack a big smile as she turned and walked away from the room. She turned to go upstairs and Jonathan was sitting at the top watching her.

"Why are you smiling grandma?" he asked innocently.

"Because little one, you're going to be a big brother," she said knowing that if she told him the truth he wouldn't understand. His eyes got as wide as sauce pans and his mouth formed an "O".

"I want a brother," he said happily.

"Why?"

"Because then I can teach him everything that daddy taught me," he said confidently.

"Shouldn't daddy teach him that?" asked Helen.

Jonathans face fell, "He won't be around," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked alarmed.

"Aunt Mina said that mommy was going to move me and her back to New York that she and daddy were finished," he said. "What does finished mean grams?" he asked using the nickname that he had given her as a baby.

She took Jonathans hands and smiled at him, "Jonathan you listen to me and not your air headed aunt, your mommy and daddy are not finished," she said strongly. "They have a lot of things happening now but they are not finished, they are still very much in love."

"I'm glad, cause I would be sad if we moved to New York without daddy," he said.

"So would I sweetie, so would I," Helen said.

* * *

Downstairs Serena was still trying to get the box from Darien. "Please Darien?" she asked softly trying a new tactic, "I have stomachache and I need them."

Darien smiled at her, "I can fix that," he said. He put the box down behind him and brought his other hand up to her face and tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him. He brushed away the hair from her face and studied her eyes.

Serena's heart was beating fast now, she was remembering a feeling that she had long forgotten. She couldn't take a breath and felt like her knees were weak and knew that if he hadn't been holding her she would have fell down. Her hand was on his shoulder and her other on his upper arm.

She saw him tilting his head to move in and kiss her and against her better judgment she tilted her head to give him access to her lips. When they touched Serena felt a shock, a jolt that she hadn't felt for a long, long time. His hand moved to entangle itself in her hair and his other arm tightened around her pulling her closer to him. Her whole body was warm and full of a passionate fever that she had forgotten. Her hand wrapped itself around his neck and she felt him lift her up onto the counter.

His hands were on her hips, and hers were in his hair. Her legs parted and he stood in between them. He left her lips and moved down her jaw until he came to her neck and he began to place fathering kisses on her neck. Serena had a bright smile on her face; she pulled him back to her face. She wanted to feel his lips again it was something that she had missed.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell rang in the background and they halted their actions. "You should get that," she said against his lips.

"Christina will," he said, not wanting to move.

"It may be for one of us," she told him as began to move again.

"They can wait." But the person at the door was not one who liked to wait. Within a few seconds of him uttering those words Christina came into the room and cleared her throat. Darien pulled back from Serena, "What is it?" he asked, and no sooner had he uttered those words had Cassie Lang walked into the room. She was dressed in a tight black dress with a jean jacket thrown over it, matching flip flops on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her large sunglasses were hiding her eyes.

"Darien I've called you about three times today and you haven't called me back," she said in a whiny voice.

"Perhaps that was because he had better things to do," Helen said as she pushed by Cassie to stand by Serena, who was still sitting on the counter. "We went to pick up his son at the airport and he was out with us, I would think that is more important then some foolish little woman calling him obsessively."

"Excuse me I am not just some foolish little woman," Cassie cried out, "I am carrying his child."

"So is my daughter-in-law," Helen replied. "And truthfully I think that Darien being with his wife is more important then him being with you." Darien was silent through the whole ordeal, his eyes glanced over at Serena and he saw her touch her head.

Serena meanwhile felt like she was being suffocated in the room. Christina stood by the door and watched the two women screaming at each other as things began to escalate. Then from the upstairs floor music drifted outside and down into the kitchen.

Serena heard it and realized that it was The Killers "When you were young." She had just bought the CD for Jonathan who thought that they were the best band since, toasted Jelly. Serena smiled at the song, then she heard Cassie let out a cry of aggravation and throw her hands up in the air in defeat complaining to Darien about how no one in his family was seeing her side.

Darien began to say something now and Serena's headache became worse. Suddenly Ami walked into the room with Kevin, and Lita; they had arrived and sent the children upstairs upon hearing raised voices. Ami and Lita instantly began to question what was going on. Serena tried to focus on the song.

"You sit there in your heartache

Waiting on some beautiful boy to

To save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch it now

Here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

But he talks like a gentleman

Like you imagined

When you were young"

Serena heard the second verse start and also heard the raised voices of everyone in the room Helne more then anything, then Lita expressing her outrage at the fact that Cassie was in the house. Ami as she was trying to calm everyone down, Darien trying to explain things to Kevin, Helen yelling at Cassie and Cassie yelling back.

Finally Serena got fed up with the situation and jumped down from the counter. The room was filled with too much tension and it was seeping into her and making her head throb, she didn't know if it was good for anyone but she knew it wasn't good for her baby. Serena went to the sliding door and opened it; she stepped out onto the back patio and heard the music above everything else.

"They say the devil's water

It ain't so sweet

You don't have to drink right now

But you can dip your feet

Every once in a little while"

Serena walked out across the patio and unlocked the gate that lead to the large in ground pool, she went to the deep end and saw the water clean and blue. Serena could hear everyone's voices screaming and it made her head throb worse. Serena looked down into the pool and remembered how that when she was a child she had gone underwater and blocked out the world. All that was down there was silence, and the solitude.

Serena shook her head as she heard the wails of Cassie and the yells, of Helen. She stepped out and let herself fall into the water; it washed over her instantly and within seconds she heard nothing and it was all blocked out, but she could still hear the song playing. Everything around her was blue, then she closed her eyes and a familiar scene played before her eyes.

"You sit there in your heartache

Waiting on some beautiful boy to

To save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch it now

Here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

But he talks like a gentleman

Like you imagined

When you were young

(talks like a gentleman)

(like you imagined)

When you were young

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

But more than you'll ever know"

Underwater Serena smiled as she came back up for air and pushed back her hair so that it was out of face. She turned and saw Darien standing at the gate watching her as she tread water to stay up. He didn't say anything only sat down in one of the long chairs that sat around the pool.

"I'm sorry Serena," he said, "this is all my fault."

Serena said nothing then looked at him and said, "Yeah it is." And with that she dipped her head underwater and again let the silence engulf her.

* * *

Well I love the song When you were young and I dont own it its by the Killers one of the greatest bands I have ever heard. I writing this while i was listening to this and i just thought that it fit so well. Tell me what you think and how you think the story is going so far. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the newest chappy. Hope its sufficiant.

I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

When Serena walked into the house ten minuets later soaking wet everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She said nothing only gave them a sarcastic smile and went upstairs. She walked into the spare bathroom and began to strip down she turned the shower on hot and got in. She let the water run down her body heating her skin as it did. She washed her hair and then body; she got out a few minuets later.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked tired she was tempted to take a nap but knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to sleep later that night. So she walked into her temporary room and picked out a black beach skirt that went to her knees and a white tank top shirt. She redid her make up and then wrapped a long pearl necklace around her neck twice.

When she opened the door she heard music and laughter coming from Jonathan's bedroom. She walked over to the door and saw Jonathan, Steven, and Clara sitting on the floor playing with Jonathan's toys. It brought a smile to her face.

Serena went downstairs and as she turned the corner saw Ami, sitting in the living room, with Lita, and Helen. They were talking quietly and trying not to be heard. Serena walked into the living room and sat down in a chair, they all looked at her when she entered.

"So you want to tell us what happened?" asked Lita, she was leaning back against the sofa, her leg crossed over the other, her face angry. She wore a green dress shirt, and black dress pants, it was obvious that she had just come from the restaurant that she owned.

"Which part?" she asked.

"Why not start at the beginning," Ami said.

Serena flashed back to Darien's lips on her and his hand roaming over her. Then she was snapped out of the flashback when Ami said her name. "Darien and I were in the kitchen talking and Cassie showed up, Helen came in and they began to argue, Darien staying out of it and me saying nothing. Then you, Lita and Kevin came in and everything escalated, it gave me a headache so I decided to get out of the room," she said simply.

They all looked at her, then Lita said, "So you jumped in the pool?" Ami gave Lita a look, and Helen just looked down at the floor. "What?" she asked while Ami was glaring at her.

"I know what you're thinking but at that moment it was what I needed," Serena said. "It was just something that at that moment made sense."

"Alright then," Lita said. Then everyone was silent, Ami stared at Serena, Lita went between Serena and Ami, Serena stared at her hands and Helen stared at the floor.

After a few minuets of this Helen stood, "I think I'm going to make a few calls," she said then she left the room.

Serena stood and went over to the large window that was behind the large sofa. "This house is suffocating me, I need to get away, I need to go somewhere I can forget all of this drama and have time for myself," Serena said.

"Do you think it wise to leave Darien and Cassie alone in the same city?" asked Lita.

"What more could they do?" Serena said, "Have an affair, oh wait they already did that." "I don't care if it's wise or not to leave them in the same city together but I don't really care." "I just need to get away from here," Serena said.

"Well you could always…" but Lita stopped and shut her mouth.

"Could always what?" Serena asked.

"Never mind it doesn't matter," Lita said quickly.

"Tell me," Serena said.

"It doesn't matter Serena you wouldn't do it so just drop it," Lita replied.

"No tell me," Serena said adamantly.

"Fine I was going to say, you could always do what other people do when they are in situations like this," Lita said. Ami looked at her with questioning eyes Serena just stared at her trying to figure her intentions out. "Go back home."

Ami's eyes widened at the suggestion; "I can't, I can't stay in the same house as that woman," Serena said.

"You wouldn't have to," Ami piped up when Serena and Lita looked at her she continued. "Well my mother and father still owned their house back home when they moved to Paris, they had no use for it so they gave it to me to renovate." "I could give it to you, and you could renovate it and live in it yourself, it would be perfect a place where Darien wouldn't find you, away from all the hustle and bustle of the world and you could start working on your book again."

Lita looked at her shocked, "Have you thought about this ahead of time?" she asked.

"I was keeping the option open of course," Ami said. Lita just stared at her. "Anyways what do you think Serena?" Ami asked.

"I think it would be a great idea," replied Serena.

"Really," Lita asked.

"Yes everything that Ami said made a lot of sense, there's really no reason for me not to take the house," Serena said as she walked around the couch and sat down next to Lita. "When can you have the paper work drawn up?"

"Would tomorrow do," Ami asked.

"Tomorrow would be perfect," Serena told her sitting back.

Lita stared at Ami, she couldn't say anything and then, "You know sometimes you just scare me."

* * *

Two days later Serena's things were all packed and she was ready to go. She had called a cab and it was waiting outside for her. It was early morning about six twenty and her flight left at eight. Serena had met the cab outside so that he didn't ring the doorbell and wake Darien or Jonathan.

When the man had finally loaded all her things into the trunk she asked him to wait a few more minuets. She walked upstairs and crept silently into Jonathan's room. Serena opened the door to see the form of the sleeping child curled around his covers in bed. She walked over to his bed and shook him slightly.

He woke and looked at her with sleepy eyes, "Mommy?"

"Hey baby, I came to say good-bye," she said, "I have to go away for a while, but I'll be back, and I'll call you everyday."

"I don't want you to go mommy," he said with a yawn.

"I know, but I have to go, just for a little while, and I'll call you the entire time okay," she said.

"Okay," he repeated.

"I love you baby," she said softly, she kissed the top of his head and tucked the covers tightly around him, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," he rolled over; Serena was at the door when she heard him say, "I love you too mommy." She smiled and then walked outside to the cab. She got in and said, "Airport," and then was silent. As they drove away Serena kept fighting the urge to turn around and look back at the house.

* * *

By nine thirty the phone in Rei's apartment was ringing off the hook. Still half asleep she answered the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Where is she Rei?" said a hard and tired voice on the other end. Rei could instantly tell it was Darien.

"What you lost her again?" she said, "Well hate to tell you this but I have no knowledge to this little adventure." She starched her arms and yawned.

"Rei don't play games with me this is getting to be a pain," he said.

"Yeah it really is, every time I tell you that I don't know where she is you don't believe me that hurts my feelings big brother, I mean you act like you don't trust me."

Darien remained silent for a few moments and then said, "Alright Rei fine but if you hear from her call me please she and I need to talk."

"Yeah right Darien you'll be the last person I call," said Rei, and before he could protest she hung up the phone.

* * *

Serena drove into the small town that had been her home so many years ago she hadn't been back in almost ten years and had truthfully had no plans to ever return. But like they said "In time of desperation, people put aside their pride"; and that was exactly what Serena was doing. She drove down West 34th street and noticed that not much had changed. There was still the old pizza shop, the barbershop that seemed to have been there forever, she looked at the shoe store she had spent hours in a long time ago.

Serena turned down the street to her left and saw the High School that she had attended when she had been much younger. She drove on and saw the park that had been by her old house. She knew that soon she would be passing it and most likely she would see someone she knew. She put on her over large sunglasses that covered most of her face.

She kept going straight and saw three streets ahead her old street. She stopped at the first stop sign and took a deep breath. She started to drive again passing the second street she stopped at the stop sign that was on her street. She looked to her right and saw the street winding on.

There were only three houses on the street that could be seen. Hers was the last one on the left furthest from her. She stared at it and began to remember her childhood that she had tried so hard to forget. She turned back and looked on to the road and began to drive again. She took in a shaky breath and refused to cry again. She drove faster and was soon at Ami's house, a house that Serena remembered well to be always clean and proper. Serena pulled into the driveway see that there were almost all woods around the house, except for one neighbor that was across the street. She looked around and saw the place were the old Mason house had been and her curiosity was peeked, she wanted to know what had happened to the old house that had stood for so many years.

Then she looked up at the two story house that was before her; the paint was light blue and fading, the shudders that were on the front windows were falling off the hinges and their paint was chipping. The upper windows were dirty with dust and numerous things, the front lawn had grown grass up to Serena's ankles, and the wrap around porch had collected a multitude of leaves.

"Ami you said it was in good condition," Serena whispered to herself. Serena put her sunglasses on her head and shook her head, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me." She closed the door to her mustang convertible that she had rented and walked up the front steps, to the front door. She slipped the key in and forced the door open.

The steps were the first thing she saw when she opened the door allowing light and air into the house for the first time in years. The large grand staircase that went up and then turned to the left to go to the upper floor had white dusty sheets covering them. She turned to the left and walked into the large foyer, there were numerous pieces of furniture sitting in the room, all covered with white sheets. She went over to the windows and wiped the dirt and dust off of one, she was able to see outside she flipped the lock to open and grabbed the handle that was on the bottom window. She pulled it up and slowly it began to open. When it was fully open there was more light flooding the room. Serena saw that the paint on the walls was fading and that the fireplace on the wall across from her was sealed up.

Beyond the living room opposite her Serena could see the kitchen which had more light but was also sealed up tightly. She walked into the kitchen and opened on of the windows in there as well. Then for the next few minuets she began to open all the windows on the first floor. She then went back to the kitchen and opened the closet door that she had spotted next to the place where the refrigerator had been. She spotted an old broom and was thankful that someone had left it behind.

Serena began to sweep the entire foyer, living room, and dining room thankful again that Ami's mother had like hardwood floors better then carpet. She then began to take the sheets off everything and saw that most of it was in good condition. She finally ventured upstairs when the moving truck with all her new furniture arrived. Serena let them in told them where to put the fridge then she went back upstairs to see work on the master bedroom before they brought the bed up. Again she was happy that Ami's mother had like hardwood floors they were easier to clean and by the time she was done the movers were bringing in the bed set and dressers. She put the office on the others side of the house where Ami's room had been. Then she left the older office open for future development.

By dinner time Serena had cleaned up the kitchen and was sitting in a lighted room eating Chinese and going over some things that her editor had sent her. She was sitting there and finally her cell phone began to ring. She looked down and saw that it was Darien, she put the phone on silent and continued to eat a small smile on her face.

* * *

When Serena's voicemail picked up Darien slammed the phone down on the hook and stared down at it. Then he turned and threw the contents on his desk onto the floor, he slammed his fist down on the desk and yelled loudly.

Helen walked into the room minutes after, "Darien what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Serena's not answering her phone," he yelled.

"Did you really expect her to?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Then you're a fool," said Helen. Darien stopped at her words and faced her, they stared each other down for a while and then he flopped down into his desk chair. "Darien your wife is not going to come back to you just because you apologize and there is something between you still," she told him. "Your wife may not even come back to you at all, you remember her childhood don't you?" she pointed but.

Darien nodded he did remember what she had told him, he remember it all too well. "But that was different …"

"No its not Darien," Helen said softly, "Its never different."

"I'm sorry for it mother it wasn't something that I planned."

"People never plan these things unless they are heartless, but it doesn't change the fact that you did it," she said. There was a pregnant pause between them and then Helen finally asked what she had wanted to ask for a long while. "Why did you do it Darien? I mean you everything, a wife devoted to you, a son, a home, a family, everything."

"Serena was going to…."

"Don't say she was going to leave you Darien because you know as well as I that that woman would have never left you had this not happened," he voice was raising at this point. "She would have fought harder to salvage what you had."

"Well that's what I need her to do now, I need her to fight for us," he argued.

"Why should she Darien? Why should she fight when you're the one who screwed up! If you want to keep your wife and to save your family then you need to fight," Helen said.

Darien opened his mouth to argue with her but she cut him off. "No there's nothing to say, that's it that's what you need to do there's not argument that you can make, its that simple, now get to it or get over it," she said as she turned away and walked out the door.

* * *

WEll people to all you asking if they get back together i cant tell you it would ruin the end. 


	10. Chapter 10

The sailor moon characters do not belong to me.

He you all are I hope that this is a sufficiant chapter for you all.

* * *

Serena had been in this house for about five days and in that time she had gotten almost fifty calls from Darien, twenty from Rei, eight from Lita, two from Ami, and one from Helen. And all of them she had ignored and let the voice mail on her phone pick up, she couldn't speak to anyone at the moment she wasn't ready too. She had to be alone and to do that she had to completely isolate herself. These were the thoughts she was thinking as she languidly painted the kitchen walls a light yellow color and the cabinets an olive green color. She had had new white tile and carpeting put in the day before and this was the second thing that she had decided that she would start on.

She had gone out and picked the colors for the house on the second day that she was here. It had been a long and extensive search but finally she had found what she wanted for each room. Her own room was going to be a light pale purple on the walls with dark purple that would look wonderful with the light purple carpet that she had had put in earlier.

She had decided that the nursery would be a pale green color not as pale as the kitchen but almost. She had gone and bought a brand new crib and blankets. That had been the first thing that she had done. Before anything else she had wanted the baby's room to be done. When the carpenters had been finishing the downstairs Serena had started to paint, and by the end of the night the room had been finished, save the blankets and pillows that it now held. She had looked into the room and smiled with triumph at what she had accomplished that day.

And now as she sat painting the walls of her new kitchen another smile was brought to her lips from the thought of the nursery upstairs. Then she heard a knock on the front door. Serena put down her paint brush and wondered at who would be calling at her door. She hoped down from her seat on the ladder and walked through the living room and into the foyer. She went to the door and through the screen saw a woman standing there.

"Hello dear, my name is Elise Gold, I live across the street and I was walking past and the thought occurred to me that we had yet to me," she said in a very elegant English accent. "So I here I am," she said brightly, "And let me just give you a very warm welcome into our neighborhood."

"Thanks," Serena said cautiously as she observed the woman standing on her porch. Elise Gold was a thin woman about the same height as Serena. She had elegant shiny brown that was curled in big loops. She seemed like a pleasant woman and Serena could see her sitting in her back yard sipping tea on a warm sunny day.

"I really feel awful ashamed that I haven't been around to introduce myself earlier, it really isn't polite manners," said Elise.

"No, no it's alright," Serena said, she opened the screen door and stuck out her hand, "My names Serena Shields."

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Shields," Elise took her hand and shook it, "Oh I am sorry Mrs. Shields," she corrected herself when she saw the wedding band on Serena's finger. "If your husband around perhaps I could make his acquaintance as well."

"No I'm sorry my husband will not be around any time soon," Serena said simply.

Elise nodded her head and didn't press the matter, "Well I have to tell you Mrs. Shields its wonderful to see this old house finally occupied its been vacant ever since I moved in across the street a few years back." "I swear its been so lonely here the last few years ever since the Mason house burned down," Elise told her. At Serena's questioning look Elise elaborate. "Oh it was an electrical fire that happened while the family was away, no one was hurt thankfully but most of their possessions were gone."

"What happened to the family?" Serena asked.

"Well I think the eldest daughter moved to Colorado, and the middle one out to California, he got married and settled down out there I believe, the youngest went down to Orland with her parents until she went to college and then the parents just remained in Florida," Elise told her, "I get a Christmas card from them every year and the mother Janice calls me every couple of months to see how I am." "They were such nice people it was such a shame to see them leave," Elise said.

'Ha' thought Serena, 'The girls may have been nice but Alex Mason was a terror, always running around with his friends and causing problems for everyone, making life miserable for his sisters.'

"I'm sure they miss you as well," Serena said kindly.

"Oh I am sure not the son was terrible in his time here, always running through my yard and ruining my azaleas, little brat, but his sisters what nice girls they were I wish them only the best," Elise said.

Her comment about Alex brought a smile to Serena's face she was liking her more and more with each passing moment. "Now Mrs. Shields you have got to come over for dinner tonight," Elise said.

"Oh I couldn't…" Serena began but was cut off.

"No, no, no dear, I insist you must come over tonight and meet my husband, we would be delighted to have you," Elise said. "And believe me I will not accept no for and answer," Elise said. "Now I'll see you tonight at seven o clock sharp," she told Serena as she walked off of the porch and back across the street without giving her a moment to argue.

Serena smiled as she watched Elise walk across the street and wave to her before she entered her house. Serena had known that coming back here she would meet new people and find new friends. But as the wind picked up and the wind chime on Elise's from porch began to make sounds, Serena began to think not of the new friends that she would make. But the old ones she would have to face.

* * *

Darien Shields watched his son as he played on the swings in the park. He had spent the last few days with Jonathan, and in that time he had learned more about his son then he had known before. Like his favorite color, orange, his favorite hero, Wolverine, his favorite flavor of ice cream, cookies and cream, and much more that he had failed to know before.

Darien watched his son for a few more minuets and then he called out, "Jonathan come on time to go home," he said. The young boy looked over at his father and then ran his small arms swinging at his sides as her ran to his father. When he reached Darien he threw himself at him, and Darien caught him and lifted him into the air.

Jonathan happily laughed his blue eyes sparkling from the attention from his father. Darien held his son in his arms and began to walk towards his car.

"Daddy can we stop and get something to eat?" Jonathan asked.

"You don't want to eat at home?" Darien said.

"No," he said innocently.

"Don't you like Christina's cooking?" he asked Jonathan.

"Well yes, tonight's meatloaf night and I don't like meatloaf," the child said. "Can we go somewhere and eat, please daddy?"

Darien smiled as he put his son in the back seat of the car and buckled him in, "Wendy's they have the best chicken nuggets ever," said Jonathan excitedly.

"Alright then Wendy's it is, I'll call Christina and tell her not to make meatloaf," Darien said as he got into the drivers seat and pushed his blue tooth earpiece into his ear.

A few minuets later Darien and Jonathan were eating in the dining room of a Wendy's restaurant. Darien had ordered a salad and a coke while Jonathan had gotten a kids meal with oranges not fries, and milk not pop. Darien smiled at Jonathan sipped his milk happily and played with the small miniature toy that had had gained from the kids meal. Darien ate silently when the sound of chattering caught his attention. He looked around and saw a small group of woman looking at him and Jonathan and whispering.

"Look Sandra, what a devoted father," said one woman to the other.

"Yes its rear you see that sorta thing anymore," said Sandra to her friend.

Darien turned back to Jonathan who was still immersed in his toy, as Darien took a good look at him he felt a pain in his heart. For those two women couldn't have been more wrong about him being a good father; he hadn't, he had ignored Jonathan and been cold to him as he had been to Serena. And now he was reaping the consequences for it, he knew Jonathan could forgive him easily because he was a child and all a child wanted was the love of his parents. But Serena was a different story he had not only pushed her away he had also hurt her in a way that was unimaginable to him, he knew that he had wronged her. And he knew that he didn't deserve to be forgiven but part of him wanted it, part of him needed it.

He needed her to forgive him, he needed her with him, he needed her smile, and her eyes, and her face, her kindness and her heart. He needed all of her, and as he sat there in the Wendy's dining room he realized that he had needed her all along, he just had taken what he had for granted. But now that it was gone he realized what he lost. And in that moment as he sat there and watched his son and thought of his wife he made a solemn vow that he would do whatever it took to get her back and try to regain her forgiveness.

"Daddy am I going to be a big brother?" asked Jonathan, breaking Darien from his thoughts.

"What?" asked Darien.

"Am I going to be a big brother?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" Darien asked Jonathan.

"From grandma I heard her and aunt Rei talking about a new baby, and I thought that maybe that was why mommy left to get ready for the new baby," said Jonathan innocently. He looked at his father and Darien could feel his son bearing into his soul. He couldn't have known the door that he had just opened; he couldn't have known what he had just asked. Yes Jonathan was to be a big brother, twice, a brother to his own child with Serena and a brother to his child with Cassie.

But he couldn't tell Jonathan that he was to young to understand what had happened and why Serena had left and why he would be a big brother twice. So Darien did the easiest thing that he could think of, and he forgot to mention the other baby that was to be born.

"Yes Jonathan that's why mommy left, she went to get ready for your new baby brother or sister," Darien told him.

Jonathan smiled widely, "I hope it's a girl."

"Why?" asked Darien.

"Because then she would be just as pretty as mommy," Jonathan said with a innocent smile of happiness.

Darien felt another pain in his chest at Jonathan's words; yes a girl would most likely take on Serena's beautiful features, just as Jonathan had taken his own. Darien smiled at his son, "You want to know something?" Jonathan nodded his head in response. "I hope it's a girl too," he said with a smile. "Because then me and you could protect her from all the monsters under her bed," said Darien.

Jonathan smiled wider, "Lets go home daddy."

"Okay," said Darien, and with that they stood and threw away the unfinished part of their meals and went home.

* * *

Serena stood on Elise's door step at seven o clock on the dot holding a carton of homemade brownies. She had had an inkling that Elise had been the kind of woman who liked to have things happen on time and in order. And when Elise opened the door before Serena could even knock, she knew that her assumption had been correct.

"Mrs. Shields, welcome, come in come in," Elise said ushering her in.

"I brought these for you," Serena said handing her the carton.

"Oh thank you dear but you really shouldn't have," Elise said taking the carton and showing her into the living room. Serena stood in the doorway and saw a rather large man sitting in a maroon chair reading a newspaper.

"John, John put that thing down and welcome Mrs. Shields," Elise called to him. Mr. Gold just grunted in acknowledgement. "John Gold if you do not properly welcome our guest then you will not find your morning coffee made tomorrow."

Mr. Gold put down his newspaper and stood, he walked over to Serena and shook her hand. "Mrs. Shields was it? Welcome to our home I'm sure my wife will make you more then comfortable so there's no need to tell you to do it," he said with half a smile. John Gold was not short but he was not tall either, he stood about an inch higher then his wife. He was much rounder around the middle but it wasn't an unhealthy look, its looked more as if he had had muscle in his young age and then had it wear down in his older days. He little amount of hair on his head but most of it was bald. Though he did have a kind of rough look to him Serena could tell that he was a kind hearted man.

"Well John Gold you can just make your own dinner tonight and Mrs. Shields and I shall have it all to ourselves," Elise said.

"Oh calm down El I was only teasing the girl," he said.

"Its fine, really Mrs. Gold I think that dinner would be awkward if it was only us girls," Serena said.

"Thank you Mrs. Shields, you see El she can tell that I am the entertainment part of our little side show," said Mr. Gold.

"Please, both of you call me Serena, if feels to proper to have someone call me Mrs. Shields," Serena told them.

The Gold's exchanged glances and the agreed, "And please don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Gold it makes us feel old," said Elise.

"We are old El," said John. "She just wont admit to it," he said to Serena.

"No I certainly shall not, though my age may tell a tale my spirit still tells a completely different one," said Elise.

Dinner was quite enjoyable to Serena she couldn't remember when she had actually sat down with anyone and felt comfortable enough to let loose and be herself. In Savannah she had been around women who had thought that proper was everything, and she had been forced to go to dinner parties where she had said few words and felt uncomfortable the entire night.

Through dinner Serena learned more and more about the Gold's. Apparently they had met in England in the early sixties and had fallen in love over the summer. But they had been separate when John had to return home to the states for school at the end of the summer. Faithfully Elise had waited for him for the entire year only receiving calls and letters from John. Then after two years of waiting for him Elise had almost given up and moved to Germany with her aunt when John had returned and they were reunited. They had married that same year and had been married ever since.

They had two sons and three daughters, who had all married and move away. Their eldest daughter lived in the area that they were in now and they saw her more often then they saw their other children which depressed them very much.

"No dear tell us about yourself, we've been sitting here all night talking about ourselves and not had a word from you," said Elise.

Serena looked down hesitantly at her glass of iced tea, "I um…..I'm actually from this area…I grew up here…..and the house that I'm staying in was actually my nest friends when we were children."

"How lovely to be back in your own home town," said Elise with a smile.

"It's not all that lovely," Serena said, "I mean its nice to be back to the place where I grew up, with all the good memories, but…….." Serena paused.

"Your still haunted by the bad ones," said John leaning back in his chair.

Serena nodded, "My childhood wasn't bad, it was just unfortunate…the way that I left was just _really_ bad."

"Who's your mother Serena? Does she still live here?" asked John.

Serena nodded, "She actually only lives a few streets away from here."

"And I take it you haven't told her that you are back have you?"

Serena shook her head, "No and truthfully I hadn't planned to."

"Who is she dear?" asked Elise.

"Patty Olsen," said Serena.

"Oh," said Elise, "I see."

"You're the daughter of _that_ woman?" said John. Serena nodded; "Impossible," said John.

"I assure you sir it is the truth," Serena said.

"I take it that's what your books are based upon?" Elise asked.

"Well we gain the best inspiration from what we know," Serena said.

They all sat in silence for a few moments and then John spoke, "How long has it been since you spoke to you mother Serena?"

"A few years to tell the truth, the last time that I saw her my son had just been born," Serena told them.

"Then you don't know do you," said Elise.

Serena gave her a questioning look, "Know what?"

"That your brother had to move her in with him to take care of her," said John.

"Why?" Serena asked.

They were both silent, "I don't think that we are the best people to tell you Serena, but all that we can say is that she's sick," said John. "I think that you should call your brother."

"If not then maybe you should talk to Mary Anne Wallace," said Elise.

"Why Doctor Wallace?" Serena asked.

"She's the town Doctor isn't she?" said Elise.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" asked Serena.

"Serena we live in a town where maybe a thousand people live, it's a small town," she said. "Do you really think that we don't know everything about everyone?"

"I guess I forgot about that," Serena said with a smile.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it...dont forget to review...Later. 


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

Rei stood in her older brother's front sitting room glaring at Cassie Lang. Cassie sat on one of the plush couches staring back. They said nothing but the tension in the room was extremely thick. Helen stood off to the side holding a cup of coffee and a saucer, her eyes going from one to the other. Ami sat on the couch opposite Cassie sipping her tea and watching those in the room.

Finally Rei spoke, "So Cassie how many other married men have you seduced and tricked into believing that that baby is theirs?"

"For you information Darien is the only man that I was sleeping with at the time," Cassie said defensively.

"Sure about that?" said Rei.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing that isn't obvious," Rei fired back at her. Ami's eyebrows went up and Helen faintly smiled.

Cassie wasn't as entertained, "Why is it that no one sees my side, I am a victim here, I have been used and now I'm getting thrown out on the street with nothing to support myself or my child." "My mother warned me about men like Darien who had families like this."

"Well then perhaps you should have listened," Helen said.

Cassie became silent and was about to open her mouth when Darien and Kevin walked into the room. "Darien your family has been attacking me verbally."

"It's not like you don't deserve it," Rei said, "If you hadn't been such a whore and had an ounce of dignity then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well if his wife had been able to do her duty then he wouldn't have come to me," Cassie yelled.

"That's it," Rei said moving to jump over the couch and attack Cassie.

Ami stood just in time to turn around and grab Rei, Kevin running over and doing the same. "No let me go I'm going to make her face match her heart, I'll hit her so hard that she'll be black and blue for the rest of her pathetic life."

"Rei calm down I can handle this," Darien said but to no avail, he turned to his mother and spoke. "Are you just going to let her act like this?"

"Darien for a very long time I have had no control over Rei's actions," Helen said simply.

Darien sighed and spoke to Cassie, "Come on Cassie I'll escort you to your car," he said. Cassie went over to him and shot a snotty look back at Rei before leaving through the front door with Darien.

Once outside Cassie turned Darien with a seductive smile; "So Darien when can I start moving my things in?"

"Never," he said.

"Pardon?" she asked with a head cock.

"Never Cassie you can never move your things in," Darien told her.

"And what about the baby?" she said realizing that her plan was going downhill.

"Truthfully Cassie I can't even be sure that the child is mine," he said to her.

Cassie stood in front of him dumbstruck, "How dare you!" she yelled as she lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. "How could you say that; I am not a whore you were the only person that I was sleeping with, if you need a DNA test on anyone it should be on that brat that your wife is carrying."

"I don't need a DNA test from Serena," he said firmly, and growing angry at her words.

"Oh really and why is that?" she said all attitude.

"Because Serena's not like you and I Cassie, Serena has morals and Serena is a good person, she's a better person then either of us could hope to be," he said.

"I am a good person," Cassie argued.

"You knowingly had an affair with a married man and plotted to push his wife and child out of the way to make room for yourself and your child," he said, "That is hardly a good person."

Cassie's mouth hung open in shock; she was speechless and didn't have anything to say. Then she found two of the feeblest words that she could, "Screw you." She turned and stormed off towards her car in frenzy.

"You already have in more ways then one," he said as he watched her go, then he turned and went back into the house.

* * *

Ami was in the kitchen with Helen while Darien had been outside with Cassie. They were both silent but this wasn't a tense silence it was a comfortable silence.

"So do you think that the baby is Darien's?" asked Ami.

"I have no doubt that it is," Helen said, "As much as I wish that it wasn't I believe that it most likely is."

They were silent again for a while, then Ami spoke, "Helen do you think they could work this out?"

"I think that Serena is a strong young woman and that deep down she still loves my son more than she cares to admit," she answered. "But I think that everyone has a breaking point and this may perhaps be Serena's, this is bad Ami truly bad."

"They've gotten through bad before," Ami said.

"Charles death and Serena's miscarriage wasn't anything compared to this though," Helen said distantly.

"But it almost split them apart before," Ami argued.

"Yes and until the other day I believed that they could work this out, but Serena still hasn't come home and she still hasn't called so now my hope is slowly dwindling," Helen said.

Ami stared at Helen, "Serena loves Darien, but do you think that he…"

"I have no doubt," she said, "Ami do you think that they can work this out, you've known Serena longer then any of us."

"Serena's hard headed and she doesn't forgive easy," Ami said. Helen sighed a defeated sigh; "But I think that when a person loves someone as much as Serena loves Darien then I think that forgiveness comes easier."

They were silent again for a while sipping their drinks. "Has she ever forgiven her mother?" Helen asked.

"No, not yet," said Ami.

"Not yet?"

"I'm hoping that this vacation that Serena's taken will help her forgive Patricia." "Serena wants to forgive her but I think that it's hard, you know the stories you know what happened, it's hard to forgive something like that," Ami told her.

"Yes I understand," Helen said. "What of Serena's father has she talked to him?"

"She spoke to him a few years ago, Jonathans first Birthday I believe but that was the last time," Ami said trying to remember.

"Ami where is Serena?" Helen asked.

Ami was silent as memories ran through her head. "She's safe, she's safe from all of this, but….."

"But?" asked Helen.

"She's not safe from all of that."

* * *

Serena woke up to the song Unwritten playing on her alarm clock. It was eight thirty in the morning by her clock but her watch said eight twenty five. She got out of bed and didn't turn the music off as she walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked very tired. It was because of the baby she was begging to get worse morning sickness as the days progressed.

She hated waking up in the middle of the early morning and in the middle of the night and feeling nauseous. "You know I never had this trouble with your brother," she said to her stomach. Serena shook her head at herself and then went downstairs to eat despite the feeling of nausea.

About an hour later Serena was getting into her car and heading downtown to go shopping. She drove along the calm road with the windows down and the radio up. Her large sunglasses blocked out the early morning sunlight.

As she drove she felt peaceful; the wind was in her hair and her skin was warm. She was loving the music until it went to commercial and her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw the familiar number on the screen. She turned the radio down and flipped open the phone.

"Yes Darien," Serena said nonchalantly.

"You're getting pretty good at disappearing again," he said.

"Well some things you don't really ever forget," Serena said as she stopped at a red light.

"Should I expect you home anytime soon?" he asked.

"Don't hold your breath," Serena said.

"Well someone's moody," he said taken aback at her statement.

"Not really," she said as the light turned green. "I'm actually feeling a lot better now that I'm away."

"I see," he paused for a while, "Serena when are you coming home, Jonathan misses you."

Serena stopped at another stoplight, "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't try to guilt me into coming home by using my son," she said.

"Our son," he corrected her.

"You sure Darien because for the last few years he hasn't really had a father," she shot at him, "His father's been away, at meetings, screwing his secretary, going out on dates, forgetting Birthdays, recitals, and conferences while I've been picking up the pieces of his broken heart." Darien was silent and had no answer for this.

"Serena it's not like that anymore," he said.

"Only because you got caught," Serena shot back anger boiling in her blood. "You wouldn't have stopped your affair with Cassie if you hadn't gotten got and I'm almost positive that if you had found out that she was pregnant before you found out that I was you would have filed for divorce."

"That's not fair Serena you know that I would never do that," he said anger growing in him as well.

"You know I really don't know what to expect from you anymore," she said.

"Serena I didn't call to fight with you," he said.

"Really then why did you call?" Serena asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay and that the baby was alright."

"We are fine so there, objective met," she said. She flipped the phone closed and threw it into the passenger seat fuming.

"She's a firecracker" said Kevin walking in with two cups of coffee. "Here Ami said that I should bring you some."

"Thank you," Darien said. Kevin handed him the cup and sat down. "Did you get the account numbers from Mr. Wallace?"

"Yeah I had them sent to the office," Kevin said. They were silent after that. "She seemed to die didn't she?"

"Who," Darien asked not looking up from his papers.

"Serena."

Darien stopped, "Yeah, she wasn't the same after what happened."

"But now it's like she's alive again," Kevin said. "So tell me, is that a good thing?"

"I think so," Darien said, "she's back to herself, she's back to the independent strong hardheaded woman that I married."

Kevin stared at his friend for a while and then sipped his coffee, "You know I heard somewhere, that there are some people who fall in love and stay like that for the rest of their lives, there are some people who fall in love and then fall out of love, and then there are some people who fall in love over and over again."

Darien stared at him for a few moments, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know it just sounded smart so I decided to say it."

Darien gave him a look a questioning and confused look. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I don't know some book or something."

"Well here's some advice, stop reading it," Darien said.

"And your in such a position to be giving advice?" Kevin asked quirking an eyebrow.

Darien stayed quiet without a comeback, then finally said "Shut up," and went back to shuffling through his papers. Kevin smiled to himself and kept drinking his coffee.

* * *

Serena stared down at the dozens of fruits in front of her, she didn't know which one she should buy. There were apples, peaches, plums, nectarines, grapes of different colors, and different kinds of berries. "Okay little one what aren't you going to make me throw up?" she said quietly.

She started with the regulars, stuff that wasn't too sweet but sweet enough. She had moved onto vegetables when she heard someone say her name. Serena looked up holding a tomato.

"It is you! Serena Larson never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would see you again!" said the bubbly brown haired young woman in front of her.

"Jessica?" Serena asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh my gosh yeah, its me!" said the young woman. She walked over to Serena and took a step to hug her but then seemed to think again and backed away. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine uh just moved into Ami's old house I'm fixing it up to live in," Serena said.

"Oh so your not home to see you mother," Jessica asked.

"No," Serena said.

"And does your brother know your back?"

"No, no one in my family knows I'm here," Serena said.

Jessica's eyes widened, "Oh, well that's…complicated….excuse my bluntness but how do you expect to not have them hear about you being here, I mean this is a small town and it hasn't gotten any larger since you left."

"Well I had hoped that in time I would be the one to tell them," Serena said weakly.

"Uh huh, well um I really don't think that coming to the only market in town is going to keep that plan in tact," Jessica said. "I mean I hate to point out that it doesn't seem to look like you've thought about this."

Serena gave her an annoyed smiled, "You know what Jessica I know how close you are to my brother so why don't you just give him a call and tell him the wonderful news."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Jessica said, but both women knew that as soon as Jessica walked out of the building she would be on the phone. The two women stood in an awkward silence for a few moments and then Jessica spoke. "Well it was nice seeing you again Serena I hope to be seeing more of you later on, bye now," Jessica said as she turned and walked towards the cash register.

Serena shook her head and then caught two women staring at her; Serena put down her tomato and walked past the two women. As she passed she heard one of them whisper to the other, "That's Patty Olsen's daughter the writer one."

Serena ignored their comments and went to search for laundry detergent.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Serena pulled into her driveway and unloaded her groceries into her house. She was in the middle of putting everything away when her cell phone began to ring. She stopped her actions and walked into the living room and dug it out of her purse. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was her sister.

"Hello Mina," Serena said as she answered the phone.

"Is it true?" Mina demanded.

"What?" Serena asked walking back into the kitchen and resuming her actions.

"That you are back home and living in Ami's parent's house?" Mina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh, yeah, who told you?" Serena asked her as she put her soups in the cupboard.

"Um Sammy, our younger brother," Mina said.

"OH, and let me guess Jessica called him right," Serena said.

"How did you know?"

"I saw her in the market today and she's still got the biggest mouth for gossip so I figured that Sammy would be getting a call sooner or later," Serena said.

"Does Darien know where you are?" Mina asked.

"Yeah right, like I would tell him, besides I would never admit to coming back here."

"I know what you mean believe me," said Mina. "Are you going to stay there?"

"Yeah I have the nursery all painted and set up for later on and the house is pretty much finished."

"Why are you making a nursery for Jonathan?" Mina asked her confused.

"Oh yeah I knew I forgot to tell someone," Serena said as she began putting the fruit into the fridge.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Mina," Serena said.

"What," came two simultaneously shocked voices, one from the other side of the phone and one from behind her.

Serena whipped around to see who else was in the house and saw a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes standing outside of the closed screen door. Serena's faced turned to one of shock as she stared at her younger brother.

"Serena, Hello? Are you there?" asked Mina shaking Serena from her daze.

"Yeah I'm here and so is Sammy," said Serena.

"OH, put me on speaker," Mina demanded as Sammy walked into the kitchen.

"No problem," Serena said. She put Mina on speaker and set the phone down on the counter in between herself and her brother.

"So when were you going to tell me you were home," he said anger in his voice.

"Well truthfully I hadn't," Serena admitted.

"Oh that's nice Serena don't even tell your family!"

"What family!" Serena said anger rising in her voice. "You and your wife, or that woman or that man or the woman that that man is married to, sorry Sammy but I don't think that I want to run up to them and say 'Hi everyone I'm and ready for your verbal attacks again!'" Serena said.

"Serena she's your mother and he's your father no matter what," Sammy said.

"Oh really well where were they when my son died? Where were they when I graduated? Where were they when I got my first book published? Where were they when Jonathan was born? Or when my husband cheated on me? Or when everything went to Hell? Hmm where were they then?" She yelled. "And don't give me the bullshit about them not knowing about because I know Mina and I know Ami better than that!"

"Hey!" came Mina's protest from the phone.

"Oh God Serena cant you ever forgive and forget, cant you ever understand!" Sammy yelled.

"Understand what, that she thought more of herself than of us? That he thought more of his problems and his pain then he did of our," Serena yelled.

"Serena cant you just get over it and move past all of it?"

"No, I can't and why should I she ruined our family not I," Serena said pointing outside and towards her old home. "And don't say that I did it when I walked out because it was ruined long before I left Sammy, so no I cant and I wont."

"God Serena, she's dying!" he yelled at her.

The room became instantly silent, Serena breathing heavily with a confused look on her face, Mina keeping silent on her end, and Sammy staring at his sister.

"What do you mean that she is dying?" Serena asked.

"She's dying, plain and simple," Sammy said.

"Since when?"

"For the last year…it's her liver," he said.

"Well that makes sense," Serena said cynically.

"Serena," said Mina from the counter. "What exactly?"

"Liver cancer caused by Cirrhosis," Sammy said. Serena stopped and collapsed in a chair, "She didn't want to tell you cause she thought that you wouldn't care, which I can see that you wouldn't have."

"Fuck off, of course I would have cared you ingrate," Serena said.

"Well seeing as your life's taken a dramatic turn she didn't want me to add to the stress of everything, she said that 'Serena needs to focus on herself not on me anymore,' and forbid me to tell you."

"Did you know Mina?" Serena asked.

"Yeah right like anyone tells me anything," Mina said.

"She didn't want me to tell Mina cause well…its Mina, and she knew how you would take it."

They say in silence for a few more moments and then Mina spoke, "I'm coming out there."

"Mina," Serena and Sammy said at the same time.

"Don't even, I need to do it for me," Mina said. "You guys aren't the only ones with issues with her I have mine to and if what Sammy has said is true.."

"Its true I wouldn't lie," he protested.

"I need to make my peace with her, Serena I'll call you later." Then she hung up and they were silent again.

"You should too Serena," Sammy said.

"Is that why you came over here?"

"No I came over to yell at you for being stupid and not telling everyone that you were home, and to yell at you for marrying that idiot Darien." Serena let out a small laugh. "And to invite you to dinner," he said quietly.

"At mom's?" Serena said.

"No at dad's tomorrow night," he said. "Me and Angie will be there, as well as Cole and his wife and kids; Karin wanted me to invite you."

"Dad wasn't to happy was he?"

"About?"

"Me coming home."

"I think he was more hurt about you not telling him what's been going on, I mean he had to find out from Ami's father." "And he was kinda pissed about Darien and that Cassie chick."

The two of them were silent again; "Are you really pregnant?"

Serena looked at him, "No Sammy I just made that up to get a rise out of Mina," she said sarcastically. "Yes I'm pregnant."

"Darien's?"

"Just because my husband wasn't faithful to me doesn't mean that I wasn't faithful to him."

"Can I tell them?" he asked.

"Rather you then me," she said truthfully.

"Will you come to dinner?"

Serena sighed, "Yeah I'll come."

Sammy nodded and turned to leave, he stopped at the door. "Serena when he called mom she wouldn't tell him anything, the same with dad," he said.

"Well that's something," she said.

"I didn't tell him anything either," he said "and I won't when he calls again."

The door slammed behind him as he left, she listened to his car pull out of the driveway. Silent tears dripped down her face; she went to the counter and picked up the phone and dialed a number after she 67 it. She waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Darien said.

Serena covered her mouth and let the tears run down her face. "Hello?" he said again. They were silent but he didn't hang up, "Serena? Is that you? Are you okay?" his voice changed to one of fear and anxiety. "Serena are you alright? Is the baby alright? Serena answer me?"

Serena just listened to his voice as he spoke. Tears flowed down her face freely, then she hung up and sank down to the floor. She leaned her head back against the cupboard and cried freely letting all her agony and pain out.

"I want him back," she said to herself.

'No you don't,' said her own voice in her mind.

'Yes you do,' said the other side.

'No you don't,' the other voice said.

'Yes you do, and we all know it,' said the second voice. This time the other voice didn't protest.

* * *

Here's the newest Chapter, hope its likeable!!! Review darlings review! Haha! 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own sailor moon im not that talented!

* * *

Darien sat in his office looking down at the drawing of the house that he was supposed to designing. Everything was off, it wasn't right and to him it wasn't what his client wanted. He took the paper and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it away. He dug his hands into his hair and leaned over his drawing table.

"Blocked?" said Helen's voice as she walked into the room.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes dear," she said. Helen sat down in the chair behind his desk and looked at the papers that lay on top. She picked up a manila folder and opened it she read that first few lines and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Darien looked at what was in her hand and realized that it was the folder that Serena's lawyer had sent him. It held the divorce papers that he was supposed to look over.

"You just going to sit there and sign these?" asked Helen.

"It's what she wants," he said.

"If you believe that then you really have given up," Helen said.

They were both silent as he looked at her and she looked over the papers, "Mother why didn't you file for divorce when dad cheated on you?"

Helen looked up at him, "Because back then it wasn't as easy to divorce your spouse." She was silent as she looked over the papers, "But that didn't stop me from trying to do it."

Darien's head snapped up at his mother's words, "No, you didn't…did you?"

"I did, I called my lawyer and I told him to draw them up as soon as possible," she said.

"What changed you mind?" Darien asked.

"Your father," she said simply "Charles wasn't happy and neither was I but we were both too proud to admit it and get help." "When I discovered his affair he finally admitted it and so did I; he came to me one night and begged me to stay not to go through with the divorce to stay with him."

"That was the only time I ever saw him cry, I think he did it because he realized that he was going to lose me and everything that he cared about," Helen told her son. "So he decided to fight for what little marriage that we had left, and it turned out that his determination was what we had needed, we fixed the problems in our marriage and he never looked at another woman until he saw his daughter in law," she joked.

Darien smiled at her comment, "He did seem to love Serena a lot didn't he."

"Oh he adored the girl, said that she was the only one meant for you," Helen told him.

"Why's that?"

"Cause you were so much like him and he knew what kind of a stubborn man you would grow into and he knew Serena was like me and that she was the only one who could put up with you."

"He was right," said Darien. "Serena was the only one who could put up with me, and I'm the only one who can put up with her."

"Darien she's not that hard to live with," Helen said.

"Mother she almost left me at the alter!"

"Yes, yes I know all about that but you can't blame her, I mean she was entering into a whole new world Darien," Helen said. "Something like that can be overwhelming and for her being so young and with everything that was going on at the time I don't blame her for her actions."

"She only stayed because I assured her that it would all be fine and that our life together wouldn't have the problems that our parents had," he said sadly "Things like this must be genetic because I feel like history is repeating itself."

"Perhaps that's because it is in a way, the only difference is that you are allowing her to forget how much she loves you by giving in and letting her get away."

"I don't even know where she is mother," he said.

"Darien that woman is the love of your life and if you really thought about it you could find her," she said. Darien turned back to his table and stared down.

Helen stood and went over to her son, "My boy I love you, but you're such an ass sometimes," she said with a smile; she kissed the top of his head and then walked out saying "Goodnight."

* * *

Serena woke in the middle of the night feeling sick again; but this time it wasn't active it was only the feeling of sickness. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:29 pm. She lay back on her pillows and tried to go back to sleep but it was avoiding her; she looked at the clock again and saw that it was 10:54. She sighed and then got out of bed. She went downstairs and into the living room, she turned on the television and watched the weather channel but all it told her was that the temperature for tomorrow would be 82.

She flicked the television off and sat in the dark for a few minuets. Then she went back upstairs and changed into a pair of jean pants and grabbed her keys. She locked the front door behind her and got into her car. She pulled out and started driving down the street. It was late she knew but she also knew that the 24 hours Drug Mart was only a few blocks away.

* * *

She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. The area was empty except for the few cars pulling into the gas station across the street. She walked into the store and went right to the ice cream freezers. She grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and walked to the cash register.

With her purchase in hand she went back to her car and starting driving home. She stopped at the stop sign of the street that she knew all to from her childhood. She looked down the street and saw that the lights of her old house were on and that there seemed to be people sitting on the porch.

Serena looked forward and thought for a second then against her better judgment she turned right and started to drive slowly towards her childhood home. She parked in front of the house and got out noticing that every one of the people on the porch were staring at her. She walked up the small concrete path that went from the sidewalk to the steps. She stared at the five people who were sitting around.

Her brother Sammy leaned against the porch railing staring at her in shock. Sammy's wife, Angela sat on the long bench swing with Serena's Cousin Michelle sitting next to her. Serena's other cousin Amara stood next to the door and stared at her with steely eyes. Gavin Michelle's long time boyfriend sat on the far railing opposite the swing.

"Is she asleep?" Serena asked Sammy. He nodded silently and then glanced at Amara who was still staring at Serena with daggers.

"Serena how nice it is that you are home," said Michelle standing and coming over to hug her. Serena received the gentle hug glad that someone would be civil to her no matter what. But then that was just how Michelle was, one could introduced her to Hannibal Lecter and she would have been polite.

"It's good to see you too Michelle it's been a while," Serena said.

"And who fault is that?" Amara said from her place.

Serena glanced over at her and then back to Michelle; Michelle held onto Serena's hands. "Tell me how is Jonathan?" Michelle asked with a wide smile.

"Wonderful, growing taller and taller every day," Serena said.

"Does he look just like Darien?" Serena nodded, "That's wonderful he's going to be a handsome one."

Serena smiled at her cousin, "Michelle you are an angel; how are you?"

"Oh fine I just came home from a recital in Venice and I'm leaving again in two weeks to go to Paris for another one."

"That's great, you must love traveling everywhere," Serena said to her.

"Yeah, but you see that even though she's made it big and she still comes home to see her family," said Amara.

"Well Michelle has more attachment to this place then I do," Serena said to Amara. Michelle squeezed Serena's hands tighter for support but said nothing.

"Your entire family is here Serena, and just because you have forgotten that doesn't mean that the damage that you caused has been forgotten," Amara said her voice rising.

"The damage that I caused," Serena said "If I remember correctly it was you who walked away from their father when he was drowning in financial debt that you put him in."

"At least I had the guts to come back and didn't hide away in a mansion hundreds of miles away!"

"You don't know what you are talking about Amara, you weren't always here, and you didn't live through what I did," Serena yelled.

"Everyone's life sucks Serena and you get over it and move on!"

"Screw you Amara; I shouldn't have come here, Michelle I'm sorry that you had to deal with this and I'm sorry that you have such an idiotic sister." Serena let go of Michelle's hands and walked away from the house and back to her car.

Michelle shot Amara a stern look and then went after Serena. "Serena wait," she called after her.

Serena stopped at her car and leaned against the door. Michelle came around the car and looked at her. "I'm sorry about Amara she's just tired, we all are."

"She doesn't understand," Serena said.

"I know, not all of us do," Michelle said. "I heard about what happened with Darien Serena, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am."

"Serena I know this is blunt but why are you here?" Michelle asked.

Serena was silent for a while then spoke softly, "I'm pregnant."

Michelle's eyes widened, "Serena that's wonderful…"

"So is Darien's mistress," Serena said cutting her off.

Michelle's face fell, "Oh, wow."

"Yeah and I'm here trying to get away from him and everything back home."

"Your hiding," Michelle said.

"Yeah that's an easier way of putting it," Serena said. "But when I came back I didn't expect all of this to come down on me."

"You didn't know about your mother did you," Michelle said.

Serena shook her head, "Neither did Mina, Sammy didn't tell us until toady."

Michelle looked over at the porch, "Oh Serena we didn't know, we thought that you both knew what was going on, I'm so sorry about Amara, you know how she is."

"It's alright, I deserve it," Serena said. "I have to go I'll see you around Michelle." Serena got into her car and started it.

"Serena can I call you later in the week, Sammy gave me your number, I know that I should have asked you but I wanted it just in case," She said.

"It's fine, I'd like that," Serena said, she smiled at Michelle and started to drive.

Michelle watched Serena drive away and then started walking back to the porch. "How surprising is that running away again," Amara said.

"Shut up Amara," Michelle snapped at her. "You have no clue what happened to her do you?"

"What are you talking about Misch?" asked Gavin from his spot.

"None of you noticed it?" Michelle said. Everyone remained silent Amara looked at Sammy with confusion. "That woman is broken, that's not our Serena, and she's like half of what she used to be."

Everyone was quiet then Amara spoke, "That doesn't excuse her actions towards Patty."

"Amara she didn't know, neither did Mina no had one told them," Michelle said "Did they Sammy." She looked coolly at Sammy; everyone's eyes went to his guilty face.

"She didn't want me to tell them," Sammy.

"What!" yelled Amara. "You're telling me that I was just a bitch to that girl for nothing!"

"Well it's not like she doesn't deserve it!" Sammy said.

"Sammy do you know what Darien did?" asked Michelle. Sammy nodded his head, "And yet you're still trying to make her feel bad."

"Wait what did he do?" asked Angela.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Michelle. Sammy shook his head, "Boy you just want her to be the bad guy; Darien had a three month affair and got his mistress pregnant."

"Oh my God," Angela yelled in outrage.

"Oh that's not the end, Serena's also pregnant," Michelle said.

Amara's jaw dropped, Gavin's eyes got big, and Angela's face froze. "And you just forgot to mention this to us Sammy!" Amara said.

"I just found out a few hours ago," he said as he tried to defend himself.

"You could have said something before I attacked her," Amara said. Amara ran her hands through her shortly cut hair, "I am such a bitch."

"Yeah pretty much," Michelle said.

* * *

Darien lay in his bed wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena. He was worried about her and wanted to know where she was and that she was okay. He stared at the ceiling and began to remember the last time that they had sex with each other. It was the night that their child had been conceived.

* * *

Darien walked into the room to see that it was empty; he has just put Jonathan to bed and checked to make sure that the house was locked up safely. He saw that the bathroom light was on, he could see Serena's head. Darien began to unbutton his white shirt and change into his boxer shorts readying himself for bed. When he was changed he walked towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

Serena was sitting silently on the edge of the bathtub brushing out her long hair, dressed in a large yellow bathrobe. She looked up at Darien when he appeared. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Did he go to sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah, his head hit the pillow and he was out didn't even finish the story," he said with a slight smile.

"He had a big day," she said. Even though Serena hadn't meant to hurt Darien with the words she cut him. Today had been Jonathan's school play and he had missed it because he was in a meeting. Jonathan had been devastated and didn't speak to his father for almost the entire night until Darien promised that he would take him out for ice cream tomorrow night.

"He was great," she said. Standing and putting down the brush on the sink. She took off her bathrobe and hung it on the hook next to the sink. Darien instantly noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual knee high white nightgown. But instead it had been replaced by an extremely short hot pink one with black lace on the top.

Darien saw how it clung to her beautiful body and showed off her curves. She was lucky enough to still have had a good metabolism after she had had Jonathan. Darien noticed her perfect long creamy legs, along with her long arms. He began to watch her more intently, her movements as she brushed her teeth and then leaned over to wash her face.

He saw that as she bent over the gown shifted up higher on her legs and backside. Darien felt himself smile; he walked up behind her as she stood up straight. He slid his hands across her flat stomach and smelled her hair.

"What happened to the other one?" he asked.

"It was dirty and this was the only other one I could find," Serena said.

"Hmm hum," Darien said as he placed light kisses on he shoulder. He felt Serena's body react as he touched her; she leaned into him and brought her arms up around his.

"I like this one better."

He looked up and saw Serena slightly smile, "I thought you might," she teased.

Suddenly he turned her around and began to fiercely kiss her neck. Her hands began to roam over his shoulders and back. His hands moved downwards across her back and over her back to her legs. He grabbed her and lifted her up, as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien's left hand firmly held her thigh while his right went and held her butt. He felt himself move out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and saw her eyes full of desire for him. Darien turned from her and quickly slammed the door tightly shut.

* * *

That had been the last time that they had made love, a few weeks before she had discovered him with Cassie. Darien closed his eyes tightly, "Why, why, why?" he whispered. 'Why did I sleep with her?' he said. 'Why?'

He had had an affair with Cassie for three months, but he hadn't had sex with her the whole time. In reality he had only had sex with her three times. And what they had couldn't have even been called a relationship, though she thought it was. He had only gone to Cassie when he and Serena had been fighting or when he had felt depressed.

Darien turned over and tried to fall asleep but all he could think about was Serena and their baby. He wondered if she had found out what sex it was. He wondered if wherever she was she had a crib or made a nursery. He knew that she had it was Serena for Christ's sake she would have done that the day after she arrived.

He knew that she had too be starting to get big, he remembered when she had been pregnant with Jonathan how she would be sitting on the couch or on their bed reading a new book or editing her own and he would come up behind her and set her between his legs. He would smell her hair which always seemed to smell like lilacs, then he would fondly place both hands on either side of her large stomach. Then she would lean back and they would stay like that for a long time. His fondest memories were when Serena had fallen asleep in his arms like that and he had just looked at her.

He missed that and he felt a sharp pain in his heart knowing that he wasn't going to be able to make more memories like such since she was gone. He wouldn't dare do it with Cassie and part of him didn't want to. He knew that if Cassie's child was his he would have to take care of it and claim it and more then likely he would take custody of the child. He knew that unfortunately this would tie Cassie to him forever and he wanted more then anything to get her out of his family's lives and away from Serena.

Darien turned over onto his back and closed his eyes he wanted desperately to see Serena, but he knew that she knew how to disappear. She had done it before and it had taken the help of her closest friends and family to help. Darien knew that now her family would have no clue as to where she was especially since she hadn't talked to them for a long time and hadn't seen them in an even longer time.

Darien sat straight up in bed as the realization hit him. He jumped out of bed and went over to his desk he dialed a number that he knew well and waited as it rung.

"Hello?" came a raspy male voice.

"Donavan, ask Jessica if she's heard of anyone moving in around the neighborhood lately," Darien said.

"What are you talkin about Darien?" asked Donavan.

"Just ask her, for me please will you?"

He heard Donavan sigh and then he heard muffled voices talking to another more feminine muffled voice. Then he heard a yell.

"Darien, oh he must be calling about Serena," the woman said. Suddenly Jessica was on the phone. "Darien hi doll how are you its been a long time," she said.

"Yeah Jess a couple years," Darien said.

"Oh yeah a couple of years," she said happily. "Tell me how is Jonathan the last time I saw him he was just a baby, oh he must be almost grown."

"Yeah he's great, now Jessica I wanted to know about Serena," Darien said.

"Oh yes Serena well I saw her the other day at the market she was buying all this healthy food which surprised me the most because Serena almost never ate healthy unless she was starving." "But I was wondering about why you weren't with her and then I thought well its Serena and she's little miss independent so I didn't think much of it until I heard that she was fixing up Ami's old house and that I was surprised to realize that you were moving up here." "Now Darien when will you be joining her cause when you get here we have to have a welcome back party for her I mean this is so exciting to have Serena home like this especially with her mother being sick and all."

"Wait Jessica what do you mean sick?" Darien asked alarmed.

"Oh you didn't know I don't know why Serena wouldn't have told you, Patty's sick something about cirrhosis of the liver they say she's dying but everyone who knows Patty says that she won't let it beat her she'll keep fighting till the very end."

"Okay well Jessica it was nice to talk with you but I have to go pack so I'll call you later, okay bye," he said hanging up on her in the middle of a sentence. He took a deep breath and then called another number, he waiting as it rung twice.

"Continental Airlines, this is Janice speaking how may I help you?" asked a pleasant voice on the other end.

"Yes Janice my name is Darien Shield's and I just wanted to know what you had available for one adult and one child in the next week," he said.

"Okay sir and where is it that you will be traveling?" asked Janice.

"New York," he said.

* * *

Here it is...you know what to do!!!!L8ter. 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

Serena woke to her alarm buzzing in her ear; she looked over at the green numbers. She hit the small button on top of the little black box and instantly the buzzing stopped. She sat up in bed and threw the covers off and swung her legs off of the edge of the bed. She stood and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror she washed her face and brushed her teeth and then looked into the mirror again.

She didn't have a huge stomach but there was still a noticeable bump coming from her stomach. Serena fondly touched her stomach she smiled at the thought of her baby inside of her. Then she turned from the mirror and dressed in a pair of old sweat pants and an old tank top. She walked into the room adjoining to hers and looked around at the work that she had done. On the floor were four cans of paint, three held a light green color and the fourth held a white color. Serena poured the pain into the try and reveled at the light green color that sat in front of her she smiled and touched her stomach.

"Alright little one lets get to work," Serena said fondly. She started to paint over the white walls turning them a lovely sage color. As she worked Serena thought of the other night and the very dramatic phone call that she had had with her brother.

Serena sat on her couch looking at the clock as the minuets ticked by. She was supposed to have been at dinner by now. Serena exhaled a large breath and picked up the phone. She dialed her brother's cell phone number and waited as it rang. And angry male voice picked up.

"Hello?" Sammy said.

Serena could tell that he was angry and aggravated, "Sammy its Serena."

"Serena where the hell are you, we've been waiting for twenty minuets," he said.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well right now, you know the baby's acting up and all and I don't think that it would be such a good idea for me to come out right now, so I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner," she said.

There was a long silence on the other end then Sammy spoke, "You little chicken."

"What?" Serena asked.

"You heard me I called you a chicken," he said again, "You're not sick you just don't want to come here and face your family and the mess you left behind."

Serena sat there for a second and then anger rose in her throat. "You know what you're right, I don't want to," she said. "I don't want to deal with this crap right now, I want to relax and enjoy my evening alone at home, and if you don't like then you can go….go….. Play in traffic," she yelled and then she flipped the phone closed hanging up on him.

The rest of the night Serena hadn't answered her phone and ignored all the restricted calls that came through. She hadn't spoken to anyone except Elise and John since then. Mina had called a few times leaving lengthy messages asking how the baby and her were getting along, promising to come up an visit sometime soon.

It took about another hour till she was finished and by then it was time for her to get ready for her doctors appointment. She had found a little place over in the next town and had made an appointment to see the doctor two days ago.

Serena showered and dressed in a short white beach skirt and a light pink tee shirt. She locked up her house and made her way to her car. Elise who was in her front yard gardening smiled and waved, she quickly walked over and greeted Serena with a smile.

"Going to the doctor dear?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm going to have another ultrasound today," Serena told her with a smile.

"That's wonderful; will we know the sex anytime soon?" Elise asked.

"Soon if we're lucky today," Serena said with a laugh.

"Have you started thinking about names yet?"

"Yes but I haven't settled on anything yet," she said.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Elise asked.

Serena knew that she was referring to Darien. Last week Serena had confessed the whole story to John and Elise, she had felt that it was time and that she could trust them. In the last few weeks she had come to love them dearly and felt like they were family.

John had been angry and Elise had been sad, they hadn't understood how Darien had been able to do what he did especially to her. John had used a few names that Serena had never heard before and Elise had gasped at everyone. Part of Serena was shocked that their reaction was so emotional especially since they had only known her for a while but happy that they cared so much. After that Serena preceded to tell them the whole story about her family and why she didn't get along with them.

Elise said that she understood knowing who her parents were, though she had never met either one she had heard about them from reliable sources. John had been shocked about the information of her father everything that he had ever heard of the man was different from what Serena had told him. "But then you never really know what's behind closed doors," he has said.

Serena came from her thoughts and told Elise that she hadn't spoken to Darien lately. "Well I guess that's understandable," Elise said. "Have you talked to your son?"

"No I haven't talked with him either and its killing me I want to hear his voice but I'm afraid that if I call him I'll have to talk to Darien first."

"I could call for you Serena, and then have Darien give the phone to Jonathan," she said.

"Maybe later, but right now I have to get going I'll call you later," Serena said.

"OH yes dear, and when you call I have to ask you a few things about dinner tomorrow," Elise said.

"Okay I'll call when I get home," Serena said.

"No rush dear no rush it's not that big of an issue," Elise said. "I hope everything goes well and drive safely." She hugged Serena and kissed her cheek then walked back to her gardening.

Serena got in her car and touched her stomach, "If only she was you Grandmother," she said. Then she started the car and pulled out.

* * *

Serena sat in the small white patient room as the nurse set up the sonogram machine. Serena didn't know any of these people and it slightly unnerved her but she had no other choice. She didn't want the entire town knowing that she was back, pregnant and not with her husband.

"If you are ready now we can begin," the nurse said in a light voice. Serena nodded; "Alright dear go ahead and lie back, and lift up your shirt." Serena did as she was told and lifted up her shirt. The nurse put the cold gel onto her stomach and began spreading it around.

At that second the Doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Hello Mrs. Shields I'm Doctor Stone," she said. She had bright red hair and a lot of freckles on her face. Serena thought she looked very Irish. "Now this says that you're only a few weeks along but we should be able to tell the baby's gender" she told Serena as she put down her clipboard and sat down on the stool next to Serena.

"Has the baby been kicking yet?" Dr. Stone asked.

"Yes a little" Serena told her. She watched the monitor for a while and then laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Well this is interesting," Doctor Stone said out loud.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat upwards, "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong," Dr. Stone said. "Mrs. Shields, do multiple births run in your family?"

"No I don't think so," Serena said.

"Were you on fertility pills during conception?"

"No."

"Really," Dr. Stone said with surprise in her voice.

"What's the matter?" asked Serena. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. Shields both of your children are healthy."

"Both?"

"Yes Mrs. Shields, both."

"So I'm having…?"

"Twins," Dr. Stone said with a large smile. Serena face turned to one of extreme happiness. She put her hand to her forehead and pushed back her hair; she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "This one back here is your son, if you look here you can see the penis," she said as she pointed to the screen. "And here is your daughter," she again pointed to the screen.

But Serena wasn't looking she had her hand over her eyes as the tears began to fall. She brought both hands up to her face and covered her nose and mouth, a giant smile forming.

Doctor Stone stood and turned the machine off, she handed Serena a towel and a box of tissues. "Thank you," Serena said through the tears. She wiped her nose and eyes and then wiped the gel off of her stomach.

"Congratulations Mrs. Shields," Doctor Stone said. "Now I'll need you to fill out these forms for insurance and because there are now multiple fetuses it's going to be more and more important that you see me more often than normal so when you're finished in here you can go to the desk and make another appointment."

Serena nodded and wiped her eyes of the lingering tears that were there. Doctor Stone and the nurse both left Serena. It took a few more minuets for Serena to stop crying then she finally started to fill out the paper work. After she was done she gathered her things and went out into the office area. She handed the nurse the information that she needed and then stated out making a date for a next appointment.

"Alright Mrs. Shields how about the fifteenth of next month," the nurse said.

Serena looked down at her blank calendar and then nodded her head, "Yes that's fine." The nurse wrote down the date and then gave her a small card that would remind her of the date. Serena took the card and left the office with a smile and a great happiness in her heart.

As she drove down the street and back into town she sang along to the radio as loud as she could. It seemed like no matter what came on the station next it was a happy go lucky song that made her feel better. She barely noticed as she reached her street and started towards her house.

Serena pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off; she rested her head against the wheel and closed her eyes. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes again and right as she was about to let them fall the passenger door opened. Her eyes snapped open and she stared in shock at the man who was sitting next to her.

* * *

Darien's bags were at the bottom of the stairs waiting, there were two black suitcases and a small navy bag. At the top of the stairs was a small bright blue bag and next to it was a slightly larger red bag.

"Jonathan are you ready?" Darien called upstairs.

"Yes," he called back down.

"Do you have everything?" Darien yelled again.

"Do you have everything?" asked Helen as she walked into the room.

"If I don't then I'll get it when we arrive."

"Mmmm," was all Helen said, she turned and started to walk back into the kitchen.

"What mother?" Darien said as he followed her.

"I didn't say a thing Darien you are reading too much into what is going on," she told him as she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip.

"If I recall it was you who said that I should fight for my marriage and for the woman that I love was it not?" he asked.

"But is this the most wise, I mean you're going to be walking into a completely different world up there, her family's up there, her friends and the whole town probably already knows what happened. And that woman is up there and even though I am sure that Serena has not spoken to her you don't know what strings she will pull to get her claws back into your lives," Helen said resentment in her voice.

"I'm sure that she's changed mother it's been a long time since she has seen either Serena or I, and an even longer time since she has seen Jonathan."

"I know that woman better then you think, I know her because your father was just like her until he changed," Helen told him, "I know the kind of person she is and if she is still the same, and I highly doubt that she's changed, she will do whatever it takes to make everyone miserable."

"Maybe but then maybe she's changed," Darien said.

"Do you really believe that?"

Darien looked at his mother and really thought about it, "No, no I don't."

"And that is exactly my point."

* * *

Serena was shocked at how much someone could change in six years. As she stared at her father she barely recognized him. Ken Olsen was different and it was visible, his hair was no longer the dark thick brown that it had been the last time she had seen him, it was now light brown and streaked with white and grey. His eyes seemed to have faded from their brilliant bright blue that Serena had once known and loved to a silvery blue that seemed tired. His face was worn and Serena could tell that he had spent many sleepless nights stressing in the last six years.

Serena sat stunned as she stared at her father, she didn't have the power to speak. She seemed to have forgotten how to form words and use her vocal chords. So when she realized that he was going to speak she was thankful, until she heard what he was going to say.

"We missed you at dinner the other night," he said, "It was very quiet without you."

"I'm sure that had I gone it would have been worse," Serena said, "but I can tell you that it wouldn't have been quite." Serena smiled slightly when she saw that her father was dead serious she stopped. "How is everyone?"

"Fine, everyone is fine, your brothers a little pissed off and everyone else is too but other then that they are fine," he said.

"Oh well I'm sure that I'll enjoy the next dinner," Serena said.

"You think that there's going to be another dinner?"

"I was under the impression that I was taking a rain check," she said.

"And what made you think that the invitation would still be open?"

Serena looked at her father for a second and then turned away. "Fine if that's the point that you have come to make then you've made it." Serena opened the door and stepped out she slammed the door behind her as she started towards the porch. She heard her fathers door close and she knew that he was coming after her.

"Serena that's not the point that I came to make," he said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"We are talking."

"Serena we were all very hurt by you canceling on us the other night, we had expected more from you," he said. "Karin was hurt especially," he said.

"Oh I'm sure she was," Serena said sarcastically.

"Serena, Karin loves you no matter what you think," Ken told her.

"Oh really that's why for the entire time that you have been married she has avoided me?"

"When you met Karin you were a teenager, you were angry and hateful, and you thought the worst of all of us."

"Yes because having affairs on your spouses that makes you all so honorable," Serena said. "I should have all looked up to you right?" she yelled. Ken said nothing to his daughter he just stared at her. "You know you always justified it with the fact that she had had an affair first and that you were in pain."

"What about the rest of us, what about Sammy, and Mina, and Me, what about us don't you think that we felt betrayed too, I mean what she did to you was terrible but you weren't the only one affected by it." "She ripped our family apart, tore it to shreds with all of her drinking and sleeping around. Our world started coming down around us and there was no one to help us swim. But all you saw was your suffering your pain you never thought about any of us, not ever when she abandoned us for that summer, you said you were to busy to come home, that work was taking all your time when really it was all Karin."

Serena stared at her father for a long while, and said nothing as well. They were silent for a long time and then Serena saw the door across the street open, she could see Elise and John standing in the doorway looking over at them.

"Serena I can't justify the past because that's what it is past, but I want to look to the future," Ken said. "I heard about Darien."

"Oh really and I'm sure that just pulled at your heartstrings," Serena said viciously.

"Serena you act as if I have no feelings in me!"

"Do you?" Serena yelled.

"Yes! I know what betrayal feels like Serena, I know pain and suffering," he yelled back at her. "I know it every time I think of her or of Mina or of you."

Serena started at him for a few seconds, "What do you mean when you think of Mina or me?"

"I lost my daughters Serena, I lost you and Mina, I don't know you or her and you both hate me."

"Both of us don't hate you, Mina still likes you."

Ken gave her a look, "I haven't seen my grandchild in five years and I didn't even know that you were pregnant."

"No body did I don't talk to people" Serena said.

"I thought you would have at least allowed me to see Jonathan."

"I never stopped you!"

"You never called."

"Either did you!" Serena fired back at him. "Incase you didn't know this dad but the phone lines go both ways."

"Its not like you would have allowed me to come and see him," Ken tried to defend his position.

"You really think that I am so cruel that I wouldn't have allowed you to see him?"

Ken stared at Serena and said nothing but his silence was his admission of guilt. Serena shook her head at him, "We're done here," she said and she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She turned the porch light off on him and leaned against the door. She was silent for a while and then she heard him walk away. Seconds later she allowed the tears that she had been fighting to fall freely.

* * *

Happy mothers day I thought that this would be good to add since Serena is going to be a new mommy and because shes an old one too.Well tell me about it. 


	14. Chapter 14

It has been forever i know but it was well worth the wait...

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

Darien held Jonathan in his arms as they walked towards the rental car. He put down the bags that he was carrying on his other arm and opened the door. He laid the sleeping Jonathan down in the backseat and then paid the man who had helped him bring the other bags to the car. Darien loaded the car up and then proceeded north towards the small town that was his wife's hometown. He knew that she was there and he knew where she was living, but what he didn't know was about the health of his child. 

After about an hour of driving he reached a motel that was on the outskirts of the town. He parked the car and then went in and paid for a room, he then took only one bag and Jonathan into the room. He didn't expect to have to stay here for more then on night. He tucked Jonathan into bed, who had miraculously stayed asleep the whole trip, and then went into the bathroom with his cell phone. He went through the list of contacts that he had, when he had found Angie's number he pressed send and waited. He knew it was late but he knew that it was Angie as well and that she would answer the phone no matter what.

It only took a few minutes; Angie answered the phone with a groggy "hello." "Angie its me Darien," he said quietly as to not wake up Jonathan.

"Darien what time is it?" she asked. "About twelve thirty," he said, "But I need to ask you something." He heard shuffling in the background and knew that she had gotten out of bed and was now somewhere where she wouldn't wake anyone up. "Alright what is it?"

"Where is Serena staying?" He was met with silence, "Angie?" "I'm still here," she answered, "I'm just trying to….digest all of this."

"What?"

"Well from what Sammy has told me there's been a rift between you and her because you cheated on her with your assistant, is that true?" she asked. Darien was silent and then said "Yes, but I am here to fight for her back, I want to reconcile things with Serena, I want to work things out."

"Ha you can try but I know my sister-in-law and I know that she is not going to reconcile with you after you cheated on her especially with Patty Larson-Olsen as her mother," said Angie.

"I know that its going to be an uphill battle but I need to try, Angie Serena's pregnant and we all know what happens to children who are subject to divorce," he told her. "I don't want Jonathan or the baby to go through that." He heard Angie sigh on the other side of the line and then she said, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

* * *

Mina sat in the back of a bright yellow cab reading a Cosmo magazine; she was stuck in traffic, something that she had gotten used to living in the city. "Sorry ma'am its gonna be a while there's construction going on in the tunnel." 

Mina continued to chew her gum and flip through her magazine, "Its fine doll I'm used to waiting," she said then more quietly she said, "I've been doing it most of my life."

Mina had just flipped another page when her cell phone rang she picked it up and answered. "Talk," she said into the phone.

"Mina, it's Rei," she said.

"Oh hi Rei," Mina said. "I'm on my to go see Serena actually did you want me to tell her something for you?"

"No but I want you to warn her for me," she said.

"Warn her from what?" Mina asked as she stopped looking through the magazine and put all of her focus into the phone call.

"Darien is following Serena he's discovered where she's at and if I am right he's probably already in town," Rei told her.

"How?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, there are only a few places that Serena can go without being recognized, and though home is not one of them not many there talk to Darien," Rei said. "But there are those few who talk a lot to anyone who will listen."

"Does this persons name begin with a J?"

"I believe so," Rei said.

"Who told you?"

"My mother let it slip when we were out a lunch today and I knew that if I called Serena she wouldn't answer but something told me that you can get a hold of her so I thought the most practical thing would be to talk to you about it," said Rei.

"Alright I'll call Serena right now and tell her thanks for the heads up Rei," said Mina.

"Hey Mina, if you see my brother," Rei started then stopped. "Just don't let him hurt her again okay."

"Believe me that won't be an issue."

* * *

Serena stood in her kitchen staring out of the window, her hand resting on her stomach lovingly. She was thinking about her father and the conversation that they had had the night before. His words kept playing through her mind as she stood there staring out of the window. Somewhere in the house her phone started to ring and play a song that she knew. 

It was Mina's ring and at the moment she didn't want to talk to anyone so she let it ring and didn't go to look for it. Serena made herself a cup of tea and then sat down at her laptop. She looked at the blank screen then turned on the computer. She waited a few moments and then opened the writing document. There was a paragraph in front of her, as she stared at it thoroughly. Then in an instant she deleted the entire paragraph. She started with a fresh page and then looked at the keys which her fingers rested on. It didn't take her long to begin to type but she didn't look at what she had written until she was done with the first paragraph.

_I think that it's time for me to tell my story._ Was the first sentence.

_Though people may call me a whiner or a wuss I don't see it that way. I fought for my life and for myself in my own way, I did what I had to do and what I believed was right at that time. I know now that not everything that I did was right but not everything that they did was right either. _

Serena looked at the words and could tell that this wasn't going to be as fictional as she has first thought it would be. She could see by the first paragraph that this was going to be more of a memoir than anything. She sat back in her chair and thought.

'Should I make it a memoir?' she thought. 'I've never really thought seriously about it, I've played around with the idea but never anything serious.' She sat thinking about it for a few more minuets and then leaned forward and started to type again.

An hour later Serena had about twelve pages of her memoir. She looked at the last paragraph and then saved the file; she clicked off and then shut down her computer. Serena swiveled around in her chair and looked out the window into the large back yard. She started to remember the days when her Ami and Mina had sat around the bonfire with Michelle, Amara, and Sammy. She remembered the garden that Ami's mother had planted the first year that they had moved in. By the time that Serena and Ami were in their senior year of high school the garden was so grown in that it looked like it had been there for years. Serena remembered a long time ago Ami's mother had had it all mowed down and flattened it so that it would grow grass and erase all traces of the garden.

It was one of her ways of burying the past. That and moving away from this place. The truth was that even though Ami's family was more normal then her own they still had their skeletons. More precisely Ami's younger brother, Evan. Evan had been younger then Ami by five years but no one would have known it, he was tall and mature for his age. And he was smart, one of the smartest people that Serena had ever met. He had had a future going for him he had wanted to be a botanist. So he spent many long days in his mother's garden studying everything. But unfortunately when Ami and Serena were juniors in college tragedy struck.

Evan had been driving home from prom with his girlfriend Olivia, it had been a wonderful night and everything had gone perfectly. Then when they were three blocks from Olivia's house a drunk driver had come out of nowhere and ran a red light. Evan was killed instantly but Olivia had hung on for two days until she slipped into a coma and then died a week later.

After that Ami's mother had had the garden destroyed and had taken a job overseas so that she wouldn't have to have the constant reminder of her son. She had come to terms with his death only a few years ago and was doing much better in her life.

Serena was reflecting on Ami and her mother when her phone started to ring once again. Serena stood and went to get the phone from her bedroom but by the time that she had reached it the ringing had stopped. Serena looked at the caller Id and saw that Darien had been calling her, she waited for the voice mail to pop up and alert her of a new message but it didn't happen. Serena put the phone into her pocket and went to the living room.

She turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels trying to find something worthy of watching. Finally settling on Law and Order she sat and tried to figure out the perpetrator before they named him. That was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep on the couch.

A soft tapping at the screen door woke Serena from her dreamless nap. She jumped and then went to the door to see who it was. Elise stood at the door dressed in a bright yellow top and a white skirt. She had a bright smile on her face and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hands.

"Hello dear I just wanted to come over and check and see how you have been doing?" Elise said.

Serena smiled, "Thanks, come in and make yourself at home would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful dear," Elise said opening the door and following Serena as she went into the kitchen to make tea. Elise set the cookies down on the counter and sat down in one of the table chairs, she watched Serena as she moved around the kitchen getting out the tea pot and the tea bags.

Serena had just put the pot of water on the stove and turned around when Elise spoke. "I cant wait any longer my dear," she cried.

"What? What's wrong?" Serena asked confused.

"I have to know, what is it?" Elise said. The confused expression on Serena's face remained. "The baby dear, will it be a girl or a boy?" asked Elise.

Serena's face turned into a smiling one, "Both." Elise took a minuet but then understanding registered, "Twins?" Serena nodded and Elise let out a squeal of delight that Serena had never heard a woman over twenty make. "OH my dear how wonderful do you have any ideas for names picked out yet?"

Serena shook her head, "It's going to be a lot harder now that I have to pick two but more easier now that I know for sure." Elise nodded, "My dear if you even need anything do not hesitate to ask." Serena smiled and then took a sip of her tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while then Elise cleared her throat and spoke, "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, no one but you knows that there are two." Elise nodded and then was silent again, "If you don't mind me asking dear, what was all that commotion about last night?"

Serena hesitated but then decided that she needed to talk about it. "That man that I was arguing with last night was my father." Elise nodded but said nothing else. "You see there are many issues that go along with my family. You of course know of my mother?"

"I know that she was a lawyer but stopped practicing when she had you children and came back to her own hometown to raise you all."

"Well my mother wasn't just a lawyer, she was the best, she knew her stuff and she knew it well, she could manipulate things just the way she wanted them and that is a quality that one needs to win over a jury," Serena said. "She had married my father young and he had supported her dreams, doing whatever she wanted, moving to the city helping to give her the easiest way of life, but in his own way he was being crushed by her ambition, she had changed she wasn't the woman that he had married and just when he was realizing it she was at the top of her game. And then she got pregnant."

"Once she found this out she knew that all her dreams were gone and that her life was going to change, the only problem was that she wasn't ready to give it all up, but she did and her and my father moved back to their hometown to have my sister. Once Mina was born my mother gave up practicing law, mostly because this is a small town and there wasn't as much thrill as there had been in the city and she hated that. I am not saying that my mother didn't love Mina, because she did she really did but she regretted giving up her life for that of a housewife." "So my mother began to grown distant from my father, but again life had its little surprise for my mother, she was yet again pregnant with me."

Serena stopped and took in a sharp breath. Elise was immediately concerned, "Serena are you all right?" she asked. It took a few moments but she nodded, "Just a cramp, I think that they are telling me something."

"What," asked Elise. "That mommy needs to eat one of Mrs. Gold's cookies." Elise smiled and then handed her two. "Thank you, now where was I?"

"Oh yes I remember," she said and then continued. "So I was born and then a few years later my brother was born. Now at this point my mother realized that her marriage with my father was long over and that they were only still together for us, which is one of the biggest mistakes people can make for their children. But they did and there is nothing that could be done. Though life wasn't perfect it was relatively happy and it went on like that until I was thirteen. It was that summer," Serena said distantly, "That summer that changed all of us. You see my mother is beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and she was known for it." "So one night when she was out with a few of her friends and a man started hitting on her she didn't tell them to back off or that she was married, that night she slept with that man and that night she realized that she was finished playing by the rules and that she was going to do things her way. So night after night she would go out drinking, she would find some random man and spend the night with them then come home in the wee hours of the morning and pretend like nothing was wrong."

"She stopped caring about my siblings and myself, she stopped caring about anything except her drink and her men," Serena told Elise. "My father knew of course but there was little that he could do about it, and I think that part of him felt that even though she was sleeping around with a bunch of men she wasn't sleeping around with just one."

"He confronted her all the time and there was always shouting in our house, almost every night there was shouting and yelling and screaming. Even though Mina was the oldest I was the strongest, I sheltered my sister and brother from it all by telling them stories or letting them come into my room and hide until it was all over. They didn't want to face what was happening but I had to know, I would sit at the top of the stairs every time they fought, I don't know what possessed me to do it but I did."

Tears were falling from Serena's eyes now and she made no attempt to conceal or stop them. Elise reached over and put an arm around her shoulders, "Its alright you don't have to go on."

"No I do, I need to face this, I need to," Serena said, "And not just for me but for…" she reached down and touched her stomach and Elise nodded understanding. "Then one night when I was fifteen my mother said she was finished, she said that it was over and that she wasn't dealing with any of us anymore, she said that she hated all of us for keeping her held back and for taking her away from the life that she had loved. She said that she wished she had never had any of us and that she had never married my father." "I knew she was drunk and I knew that it was all rage but another part of me knew that my mother really felt this way, that she really resented us for stopping her life, that night she passed out on the couch and my father left. By this time he was also having an affair with a long time friend Karin Anderson, she's my step-mother now," said Serena. "After I watched my father leave for the night I went down into the living room and covered my mother with a blanket, then I went back upstairs, Sammy and Mina were asleep in my bed so I grabbed a blanket from out of the hall and slept on the small futon couch that was in my room."

"I didn't hear my mother leave that morning but when I woke up and found her gone I knew that it wasn't going to be the same ever again. My father didn't come home for a few days, he said that he hadn't known my mother had left and thought that she was taking care of us. But I knew that was a lie, I had called him numerous times and left him messages. At that time Mina and I realized that no one was going to take care of us anymore and that it was up to us to make sure that everything went smoothly. Mina got a job working nights at a nursing home for the summer and I got a job at the local library during the day."

"We took care of Sammy trading on and off, but the days that we had off from work were our own, mine were usually Wednesdays and Mina's were usually Fridays, she would spend her day with Sammy and go out with her friends during the evening and I would usually go to the beach or to the pool and read book after book, my favorite place was the park by the old fountain, it was quite and peaceful there something that I wasn't used to." "We lived like that for two months, my father popped in now and then but by then he had decided that whenever or if ever my mother came home he was going to divorce her and start his life with Karin and her son Cole."

"Finally at the end of the summer my mother came back on late night. I had been sleeping on the futon again while Mina and Sammy took the couch. Because they were heavy sleepers they didn't hear her pull in the drive way and stumble out drunk. But I did and I went downstairs to met her at the door." Serena paused remembering that night then she took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know what happened but as soon as I saw her in the door way all the anger and frustration that had been building up in me those two months was let out, I screamed at her cursing her for not letting us know where she had been for abandoning us to take care of ourselves, I asked her where she had been and she couldn't even give me a straight answer, we learned later that she had run off with her love Gavin and had been living in Chicago. She had only come back because Gavin had been picked up by the cops for dealing and she had no longer had anyone to support her and supply her with nightly cash to get trashed with."

"I threw my mother out of her own house that night and she was too drunk to fight me, I locked all the doors and windows and called the police telling them that there was a crazy drunk woman on our front lawn. As soon as she heard the sirens she took off not because she was going to be put in jail but because she was afraid of what people would say if she was seen being escorted away with the cops. My mother was always very big on image even when she was at the bottom. A few days later my mother came home and was sober for the first time in a long time, she told us that her boyfriend Gavin had been released from jail and was going to come live with us. I flew into a rage then, 'What gives you the right to come back here and start telling us how things are going to be?' I screamed at her. She said it was because she was our mother, 'Huh mother,' I said, 'your not a mother, mothers don't abandon their children because they get tired of not living their life, too fucking bad, you had your time now its time to be a mother, oh but I'm sorry that's too much to ask of little Patty Olsen cause life's been so unfair to her.' I wanted to hurt her and I did I hurt her bad."

"The relationship between my mother and I was never the same, we never spoke unless we had too and for the next two and a half years until I went off to college we didn't get along. But once I walked out of that house it was like a cloud was lifted I had the world ahead of me and my dreams in front of me, I knew that I wanted to be a writer I had known that ever since I was young, and I knew what I wanted out of life so I went for it. I got as many student loans as possible and put myself through college. I was headstrong and independent all the years of taking care of myself and my siblings had made me that way."

"I was ready to face the world with my opinions and ideas, I wanted to go out there and change things, and then I met Darien," Serena stopped at this. "He was the love of my life, he loved me for who I was and told me that I was amazing, he supported me and accepted me for me, something my mother had never cared to notice." "He was my dream come true and when he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate I just did it and went far away from my family. I invited my parents and step-mother to the wedding but didn't speak to any of them it crushed my father to not be able to walk his daughter down the aisle, I regret doing that now but at the time it was my way of telling them that I didn't need them, that I was free from them and that I would be okay." "After that I didn't speak to my family anymore there was to usual conversation with Mina but my brother hated me now, I think it was because we had gotten out of the house before my mother completely crashed, we had only been there for her spiral but he was there when it all came down and he had been left to pick up the pieces."

"Then about a year into our marriage I got pregnant we were both happy, both couldn't wait, but then in my fourth month I lost the baby, the doctors said that things like that happened all the time but it still hurt, it was my son, my baby, my first child and I had lost him," she said. "That was when the space had started to grow between me and Darien it wasn't anyone's fault it was just our grief and the fact that we were so young and didn't know how to deal with it. I never let my parents know, they found out a long time later from outside sources, I think they were saddened that I didn't come to them but it was still to early for me to face them. Then Jonathan was born and my world brightened everything seemed so much better and I felt like everything would be okay. I came back home for two weeks so that everyone could see him and my parents were hostile to me the whole time I think it was because of their anger knowing that they had been shut out from so much, at the time I didn't understand how they didn't understand but now I think I do. I was rash in separating myself from them I hadn't known how much there was still left that needed my help, my mother and father had never learned the strength that I did and they still needed me."

Serena wiped her face with a tissue and took a few deep breaths, "You know the rest," she said to Elise, who had been silent through the whole thing.

"You are a very strong and brave woman Serena Shields, you did things that other people could never have done, and you have endured so much," Elise said taking Serena into a hug. "You deserve happiness, and you will find it." Elise hugged Serena again and then stood, "I think its time for me to go now, you need sometime to yourself, you need to think things over." Serena nodded and stood, the two women hugged again and then Elise left. Serena went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, she drank it carefully thinking over everything that she had told Elise.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, thinking that it was Elise coming back for something Serena went to the front door and opened it. She stood frozen in her spot as she stared into those deep blue eyes.

Darien stood in front of her his eyes were sad and his expression sincere and in an instant she knew that had had been there for a while. "You were…."

"Sitting on the porch," he finished. Serena swallowed, "You heard?"

"Everything from where you started talking about your mother," he said. Serena swallowed again and then opened the screen door to him, "Come in."

* * *

Well i hope this answers some more of your questions and explains why Serena hates adultry so much. Review about it and dont forget to check out my other story Out of the Dark, 


	15. Chapter 15

Well here it is I dont know how I am going to top my last chapter but here is my attempt...lol

* * *

Serena sat in the small kitchen staring across the table at her husband. They had yet to speak but they both knew that whatever was going to be said was going to be big. Serena sipped her tea that she had made and Darien just stared at her. Finally giving up on her initiating conversation he started himself.

"You're bigger then I had expected" he said to her. Serena's eyes widened and her confusion showed, she then followed his eyes and they stared down at her large stomach.

"Oh yes well that's what happens when you are carrying twins, they need more room then just one," she said. Serena waited to see his reaction and it was just as she knew it would be. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Twins?" he whispered. Serena nodded with a smile.

Darien dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair, "Wow this just keeps getting more and more interesting." Serena not understanding his words didn't question him, "Do you know the sexes?"

Serena nodded, "We have a healthy little girl and a healthy little boy as well," she said to him.

"Both" he said, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I've been thinking about a few but I'm not in love with anything yet."

"Why didn't you call me and tell me?" he asked.

"Because I only found out a few days ago and I thought that you would call sooner or later, but the last thing that I expected was for you to show up on my doorstep," she said.

"Because you didn't think that I would find you or because you didn't think that it would matter to me?" he asked coolly.

Serena stopped and looked at him then she stood and went over to lean on the sink. "Both, I truthfully didn't think that you would figure it out and if you did I didn't think that you would come and cause me all this stress."

"The stress isn't completely from me Serena, it's this place and the unresolved issues that you have with your family" he said in a harsh tone.

"No it isn't," she protested.

"Serena after the conversation that I overheard I know for a fact that being back here is taking a toll on you" he said. "Being around your family without anyone on your side is hard especially under such circumstances," he said to her.

"You're the one who has made such circumstances," Serena snapped back at him, "Your actions have caused me the most stress."

Darien put his head into his hands, "Serena I don't know what I can do to change your mind."

"Nothing, cause my mind is made up and has been for a long time" she said to him, "But that is besides the point, what are you doing here?"

"What other reason would I be here Serena I'm here for you, Jonathan needs you and I wanted to come and work things out with you away from all of the problems back home" he said.

"By problems I take it you mean Cassandra," Serena said. Darien smiled at her. "You know I think that had the situation been different she could have had a bright future, but getting pregnant by a married man well that has to ruin your plans." "How are you even sure that it's yours?"

"I'm not that's why when it's possible we are getting a DNA test" he told her. Serena only stared at him with a hard glare. They remained like that for a while and then Darien spoke again, "You're very different Serena." Serena looked at him, "What do you mean?" "You're different, the way you carry yourself, the way you speak, the way you look, your attitude and your spirit, you're different, stronger, wiser, more independent just like……."

"Like I was when you met me," she finished and he nodded. "You're correct in that though I am different, I'm more of who I was before than I have been in a while."

"Why did you change Serena?"

"For you," she said and she stared into his eyes she knew by the look there that he understood somewhat but she felt like she needed to say it out loud. "When we met you were just starting out on your own without your fathers help and you needed too look professional for your future partners and clients. And I knew that so I put on my act for them, I became the stupid devoted obedient housewife who listens and agrees with everything that her husbands says, then I was acting so much that it just became the norm it because who I was, the boring submissive woman who Darien Shields had tamed."

"Then when I found out about you and Cassie it was like a wake up call, it was like something inside had died and in that moment I felt it reawaken with the anger and hatred that I felt and I realized that I needed the strength that I had had as a child. And in the past few weeks whatever had died is now again alive and its burning bright enough that everyone can see it. And I am not going to allow something to smother that fire again, I refuse to act as I did before I refuse to go back to what I was."

She looked at him and saw in his eyes the remorse, remorse for being the thing that had changed her into the empty hallow person that she had become. They stayed silent and then he took her hand, "How do we get through this?"

Serena looked into his eyes with sadness in her own, "We don't we don't get through this together."

* * *

Rei Shields sat in her living room with her mother, she was silent and unmoving as her mother drank her tea. "You know Rei with a few curtains this flat could be quite cozy," Helen said.

"I think its fine the way it is" said Rei. "I like it." Helen looked at her daughter and gave her a sarcastic smile. "Okay so it could use some work but its mine and I think that for what it is it's okay."

"Rei what are you going to do about your brother and sister in law?"

Rei looked from side to side, "Nothing we're going to let them get through their issues on their own."

"Do you really want them to do that?" Helen asked. Rei nodded, "You do know that if they work through their issues on their own it will most likely end in divorce."

"Maybe" said Rei looking out of the window, "But then again we should have faith in them."

"Do you think that they can work through these things?"

"Yes I do but I don't think that Serena wants to work through them, and truthfully I don't blame her." Helen opened her mouth to say something but Rei spoke before she could, "But then a love like theirs isn't something that someone lets go of."

"No its not" said Helen, she looked at her daughter and smiled, then she sipped her tea again.

* * *

Ami tapped her foot on the floor of her office, she chewed on her lip and began to fiddle with her pen. After a few seconds she got tired of the pen and threw it on the desk, she tried to read the file that was sat in front of her but her mind was elsewhere. Ami picked up the pen again and began to chew. This action lasted only a few seconds before she became fed up with it as well and threw it at the wall.

Right as the pen hit the wall Kevin walked into the room. He looked down at the pen for a second and then at his wife, "Something bothering you dear?"

"Yes how did you let Darien go after Serena like that, you just let him get on the plane and go up there without even informing me or her until it was too late," Ami said.

Kevin smiled at his wife and sat down at the desk in front of her desk, "Ames this is their battle and interference from outsiders just complicates things even more."

"What outsiders we are practically family," Ami said.

"Exactly we are family and family are the worst for issues like this they always take sides and put their noses where they are not needed" he said, "and being away from the city is good for them because now they can work out their issues away from the problem."  
"What?" Ami said.

"Cassie doesn't know where they are and its good for them to be away from her, Serena couldn't relax and think right while she was around and with her being hundreds of miles away she can."

"But Kevin they are now in hostile territory," Ami said.

"Yes and maybe that's good and will unite them against the oncoming storm give them something to fight against instead of each other," he said. Ami opened her mouth to fight and then realization hit her, "Oh your good."

* * *

Darien and Serena sat on the living room couch. Serena was sitting up and leaning back while Darien was kneeling in front of her his head on her stomach so he could listen. Serena was surprised that they were moving so much, they didn't move all that much while she was doing things but now it was like they sensed that their father was near and that they knew they had his attention.

Darien had told Serena that it was Sammy and his wife who had Jonathan. He hadn't wanted to bring him to their meeting fearing the harsh words that would be said so he had dropped him off at the one place where he knew he wouldn't be ignored or treated coolly. He had called Sammy a while ago and told him that it was alright for him to bring Jonathan over, they were on their way back now.

"It's not hard to believe that there are two of them in there" he said. He looked at Serena, "I mean its cause you're so big, when you were pregnant before you weren't this big after only a few weeks, but since there are two of them I guess it makes more sense."

Darien brought himself up and sat next to her on the couch, "Two babies wow, I still can't get over it."

"Yeah, I don't even want to imagine the pain that I am going to have to go through," Serena said with a light tone. Darien laughed with her and then they looked at each other. Serena saw headlights pull into the drive and stood, she was extremely excited to see Jonathan. She ran to the door and threw it open right as the back passenger side door was thrown open and a small black haired boy jumped out.

"MOMMY," he yelled as her ran across the lawn towards her. Serena felt tears form in her eyes as she saw her son running towards her. She flew down the stairs and held her arms out, it took only a second for him to fling himself into them.

Serena pulled the little boy to her and hugged him with all she had as he wrapped his legs around her. "Mommy I missed you so much I was so sad when you left," Jonathan said.

"I know baby, I know, I'm sorry I wont do that again, I wont leave you like that again," Serena said the tears coming down her face now. She kissed his head and inhaled the sweet smell of soap. She smiled as he mumbled endless nothings into her ear, then he pulled back and she could see him fully.

"Mommy why are you crying" he asked as he saw that her face was wet.

"Because I'm so happy baby."

"To see me?" he asked. Serena nodded and with a laugh a fresh wave of tears came and she pulled him to her again. Over Jonathans shoulder Serena saw Sammy standing half in his car and half out, she then saw his wife scowling from the front seat. Sammy noticed her gaze and followed it, when he saw the look on his wife's face he cursed and shut the door.

Serena turned and started to walk inside as Sammy came towards her speaking. Serena saw Darien watching from the front door and sidestepped him to get inside. "Serena please stop we need to talk," Sammy said. Serena stopped in the foyer and didn't move. Jonathan tightened his grip around her and she turned around.

"Thank you very much for watching over my son while Darien and I couldn't," she said, "Now I am hungry and I am sure that Jonathan is as well so if you would please I need to go make dinner." And with that she turned around again and started towards the kitchen.

"Serena mom wanted me to invite you to a family picnic Saturday" Sammy yelled to her. Darien's head snapped up at this comment, he looked at Sammy like he had just cursed at his wife. Serena had stopped dead and didn't move. "She wants to see Jonathan and you," he said hesitantly, "she thought that maybe this would be a good time to since we don't know if your ever going to come back after you leave."

Serena had not moved an inch but Darien could see that her posture was tense. She didn't turn around but spoke from where she was, "Well thank you for the invitation and if we have no other plans then we may stop by, now again please leave." And with that she walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Sammy made a move to go in after her but Darien stopped him.

"Not now Sam," he said. "She's not ready she needs time to herself."

"So why are you here then?" Sammy asked coolly.

"Because we need to work things out and……."

"Save your marriage, please Darien I know what you did to her and you and I both know how she feels about infidelity, if she takes you back then it will be the miracle of the millennium."

"Serena loves me."

"Oh I didn't say that she didn't love you I am positive that she loves you more than she has ever loved anyone else other than her son but that doesn't mean that she will take you back."

Darien said nothing, "Thanks for watching Jonathan." Then Darien walked into the house and shut the door. He watched as Sammy walked back to his car and drove off and then walked into the kitchen.

"Alright Jonathan what do you want for dinner?" he heard Serena ask. Darien took a deep breath and walked into the living room, he looked at the mantle over the fireplace. On it were about a dozen pictures, two of Serena and Jonathan; one of just Jonathan; one of Rei, Serena and Ami five years earlier; another of Ami and Serena at Ami's wedding. There was one of Mina, Sammy, and Serena when they were younger; there was another of Serena with Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina. Then the last two pictures on the mantle were of Serena and Darien. The first was their wedding picture, and the second was one that they had taken together while vacationing in Maine when they were still dating.

Darien thought back to that day as he stared down at the picture. It had been in the fall and Serena had been wearing a black turtle neck with jeans and a tan jacket. They had decided to go for a walk in the woods because the leaves were falling and Darien had taken his camera with him. They had been walking down a path when they had found an old tire swing hanging from the tree.

Serena had instantly jumped on and started swinging despite Darien's protests. After he knew that the swing was secure Darien had started snapping pictures of her. But then she had lost her grip, fell off, and hit the ground. Darien had instantly dropped the camera and ran to her side. He had never felt such fear before and was sure that his heart had stopped for a few seconds. When she had opened his eyes and started laughing at him he felt his heart start again.

"You look so cute when you worried," she had said to him. Darien had smiled down at her and kissed her passionately.

"That was dangerous."

"Everything I love doing is dangerous," she had told him. "Including you" she said suggestively. Darien had known Serena long enough by then to know what she had wanted; and they had made love in the woods right then and there. When they were finished they had laid there next to each other and then Darien had lifted the camera above their heads and taken the picture.

Darien smiled as he remember that day it brought back all the memories of what they had been when they were younger. He heard something drop in the kitchen and a few seconds later he heard Serena curse and he put the picture back and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Well there it is review review review...


	16. Chapter 16

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!!!! Sorry its taken so long but college stuff has been takin all my time. Well anyways Enjoy!!!

I don't own sailor moon ……but I do own the story.

i also have no claim to kelly clarkson or her songs.

* * *

Serena sat in her bedroom with the phone in her hand. She had just checked the messages and Sam had left her another one asking if she was going to come to the family picnic tomorrow. She was hesitant to say yes that they would be attending but she didn't want to not go and have even more people mad at her. She thought and knew that Michelle and Amara would have loved to see Jonathan and with Mina arriving tomorrow she felt sure that she would want Serena at the picnic as well.

"So are we going tomorrow?" asked Darien as he stood in the doorway.

Serena looked up at him he was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. "Do I have to decide?" she asked.

"Yeah that's kind of the idea," he told her as he crossed the distance between them and sat down next to her. "You feeling okay?"

"Huh oh yeah, just thinking." She stopped talking and again weighed her options in her mind. "Did he go to sleep?" she asked trying to think about something else.

"Yeah, he was tired, the trip to the park really wore him out," Darien said. They were both silent once again and then he spoke, "You know we don't have to go if you don't want to, its completely up to you and I will support whatever you decide to do."

"That's good to know," she said turning to him with a smile then she looked back at the door. "But I think that its time I stopped running, I think it's time for me to face her, and to face the past. She's dying and I don't know how much longer she has to live, so I think that if there ever was a time this would be it."

Darien nodded understanding her words, he knew that truthfully Serena didn't want to see her mother but she was right it was time to stop running. "I think its time for all of us to stop running."

"Yeah I agree," she said. Darien stood and made a move to kiss her but Serena turned her head slightly.

He sighed and then stood back up, "Goodnight," he said, he walked out of the room and went downstairs to the couch. Serena sat like that for a few moments and then turned the phone on; she dialed Sam's number and waited.

"Hello?" Sam asked when he picked up the phone.

"Sammy what time should we be there at?"

* * *

Mina sat in her seat reading a large book as the plane landed. She hadn't read the book in years but it was one of her favorites. It was Serena's first novel, the one she had written right out of college, the one that had gained her her name, and the one that had made her en exile in the eyes of her family. Her novel was fictional book about two sisters, their family and the adversities that they faced as children. It was based on her and Mina's life.

Mina sighed as she finished the last page, she snapped the book closed and looked out of the window at that familiar setting. It had been two years since she had come home and even then it hadn't been for long. She had flown for Christmas and had only stayed for three days. It was all that she had been able to handle of her mother before they started fighting.

She hadn't even said goodbye when she left she just packed up her stuff and took the last flight home. When she had gotten home she had called Serena and said that she finally understood why she distanced herself from the family.

As the plane pulled into the terminal Mina began to feel a sense of dread she was walking right back into the world that she had dramatically abandoned two years earlier and she wasn't completely sure that she felt ready to face it. Mina unbuckled her seat belt when the light went off and took her purse and suite case from the above compartment. She was one of the first off the plane and one of the first to get her luggage.

She hailed a cab and told him the address of her hotel. She was silent the entire ride, thinking deeply about her childhood and the life that she had had here. The cab ride didn't take long and soon Mina was sitting in her hotel room. She opened her phone and called Serena.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Hi I'm…uh…looking for Serena Shields," said Mina confused.

"Well she isn't available right now can I ask who is calling?" asked the man.

"It's her sister."

"Oh Mina hello it's Darien," he said.

"Darien? What are you doing there?"

"I brought Jonathan to see Serena and to work things out if possible" he told her.

"I wasn't aware that you had come into town," Mina said, she paused and waited for a second, "Well I just wanted to tell Serena that my flight had come in and I was hoping to convince her to go to the picnic tomorrow."

"Well she decided we were going but I don't know for how long," he said.

"Oh so she did decide to go," Mina paused, "are you going with her?"

"Yes."

"Well good, she needs you there now, especially now." "Darien I don't know how things are going to work out between you and her but truthfully I hope that you stay together, Serena was never happy until she found you, I'll see you tomorrow." Mina hung up the phone without hearing Darien's response. She put her phone on the bedside table and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Serena looked at herself in the mirror; the sunlight streaming in through the window highlighted her eyes and hair. She had been trying to decide how to wear her hair for the past ten minuets and was no closer to the answer then when she had begun. She couldn't decide if she wanted to wear her hair down or up. She let it down and looked at herself then she put it up and did the same thing.

"Put it up" said Darien from the bedroom, he had been watching her. "It's better to put it up on a day like today it'll show your eyes more."

Serena looked at him in the mirror and then pinned her hair up with a handful of pins. "Since when have you learned to give advice on hair?" Darien let out a small laugh and then stood and came up behind her.

"Your dress brings out your eyes, and it would be a shame to hide them behind all that hair." "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said as she began to apply her foundation.

"Nervous?"

"I haven't seen the woman in almost ten years and the entire family hates me, of course I'm nervous," she said, she began to outline her eyes with her blue eyeliner.

"Is your father going to be there?"

"Apparently, ironic though how they all get along so well now and yet my entire life they hated each other."

"They've had a long time to work things out, and Sam said that since she's gotten sick she's changed, maybe it's easier for them to all get along."

"Maybe, maybe it's all pity because she's sick."

"Don't you feel bad for her?" he asked her. Serena didn't say a thing as she applied her mascara.

"Mommy, Daddy are you ready to go?" asked Jonathan as he ran into the bedroom.

Serena smiled and turned around to face him, "Yes, we are ready now right?" she asked Darien. He smiled and nodded.

"Yay I'm hungry," said Jonathan. Serena took his hand and began to go downstairs with him. She turned and looked at Darien when she got to the door. He had his phone in his hand and was looking at the caller id. He looked it for about two seconds and then pushed the power button turning it off. He slipped it into his pocket and then turned and smiled sadly at her. "Come on Mommy," said Jonathan. She looked down at him and smiled.

Serena went with Jonathan to the car and buckled him into the backseat then climbed into the front. Darien got in the drivers seat and started the car, they turned on the radio and the song 'Here in your arms' began to play on the radio. Jonathan started to move to the rhythm and sing to the few lyrics that he knew.

Serena looked back at him and smiled, she turned to Darien. "Who called you?"

"Cassie," he said emotionlessly.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know, I haven't been taking her calls," he said to her. Serena blinked and then turned to face the front she put a hand on her stomach. One of the babies kicked her hand. She smiled and then looked down at Darien's hand; she took it into her own and held it.

Darien confused by her action looked at her but she was looking out the window. He went back to looking at the road and didn't say anything as the song changed.

* * *

They arrived at the picnic almost twenty minuets later; as soon as she had gotten out of the car Michelle had came up to her. She was glowing with happiness at seeing her cousin. "I'm so glad that you decided to come, it's wonderful to see you again."

"I'm glad that I came," Serena said. She felt a small tug on her dress and she looked down. Jonathan was standing at her side looking up at her with hesitant eyes. Serena took his hand, "Jonathan this is your cousin Michelle."

"Hi Jonathan I haven't seen you since you were really really small," Michelle said coming down to his level.

"Hello," Jonathan said trying to hide behind his mother's hand.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Michelle asked him. He nodded and looked up at his mother. "Go on I know your hungry, Michelle will take care of you."

"That's right and I'll even introduce you to another one of our cousins, she only a few years older than you her name is Hotaru," Michelle said with a smile. She held out her hand and Jonathan took it, Michelle looked up at Serena and Darien and then led Jonathan off in the direction of a large table filled with food.

Darien took Serena's hand, she looked at him and he squeezed it. "Serena."

Serena turned in the direction from which she had heard her name said. Amara stood a few feet off looking nervous. "I...uh…I just wanted to say sorry, the other night I saw you I shouldn't have acted the way that I did and I'm sorry."

"It's alright Amara I understand you don't have to apologize."

"No I do it wasn't right of me to act that way, so again I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I forgive you," Serena said. Amara smiled at her then noticed Darien.

"Oh Darien, it's been a while," she said, "I hadn't really expected to see you here."

"Yeah well the worlds full of surprises right," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Amara, she glanced at Serena and then back at Darien. "Well it's good to see you I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Serena nodded as Amara walked away and left Darien and Serena to themselves. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked her. Serena nodded, "Ice tea?" he asked. She nodded again and he left her to get their drinks. Serena felt a hand on her shoulder she knew that it was her fathers because of the size.

She turned around and looked in him in the face, "I'm glad you decided to come," he said.

"Well someone has to make the first move because she sure as hell isn't going to," Serena said anger in her voice.

Her fathers face fell at her words, "She's different now Serena, being sick….being sick changed her." "She not the same woman that she was before she's come to the realizations of what she's done, she's trying to make amends for everything."

"I take it you've forgiven her?" Ken nodded. "Well I'm sorry if it takes more then an 'I'm sorry', for me to forgive her."

"No one is expecting you to have the most amazing mother daughter relationship, we all know what it was like back then and we all know that you suffered more than most."

"That's a complete understatement," Serena said coolly.

"Serena..." he began, but he was cut off when Darien walked over to them and handed Serena her drink.

"Hey Ken how are you doing," Darien said

"Darien" he said slightly cooler then normal, "I'm good how have you been?"

"Could be better but alright for the most part," he said.

Ken nodded and didn't speak, his eyes said everything. He was angry, furious for what this man had done to his daughter. He wanted to kick his ass right there, and had Serena and Jonathan not been around he probably would have.

"Don't," Serena said to him. Ken looked at her. "Don't throw stones when you live in a glass house of your own" she said then took Darien's hand and led him away.

Ken watched as they walked away from him, he then felt a hand on his arm and turned around. "Karin," he said.

The dark haired woman looked at her husband and smiled, "She'll always be your daughter and even she knows that."

"I wish that it wasn't this hard," he said. Karin smiled again and said, "I know."

Ken stared at his wife for a few moments and then heard a squeal of laughter from his left. "Grandpa!" He turned to see a young black haired little boy with dark blue eyes run at him.

A large smile spread on Kan's face as he opened his arms so that Jonathan could jump up into them. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother," the little boy said brightly.

"I know, your going to have a little brother or sister to take care of," Ken said.

"Grandpa your silly, I'm going to have a brother and a sister," Jonathan said with another bright smile. Ken took a moment and then turned to Michelle who was talking with Karin.

"What's he talking about?" Ken asked. Michelle shrugged and then turned back to Karin

* * *

Mina sat in the back of the cab for a good thirty seconds before getting out and paying the cabbie and turning to face the house where she had grown up. It loomed over her like a giant. She took a deep breath and then turned up her chin and walked forward. She slowly climb the three steps to the porch, she stopped at the door and hesitated before knocking. She lifted her hand to knock but didn't move.

"They aren't going to know your here if you just stand there all silent and don't knock," said a voice to her left.

"You must not know my family then," Mina said to the light haired man who was sitting leisurely on the painted porch swing. "I swear sometimes I think my mother can read minds."

"Patty Olsen reading minds, that would make a lot more sense," he said with a smile. "So you must be Mina."

"And why couldn't I be Serena?"

"No wedding ring," he said pointing to her left hand.

"Doesn't mean I'm not married."

"From what I've heard about Serena Shields, I don't think she would ever walk around without her wedding ring unless she was officially divorced," he said with a wider smile that showed his perfect smile.

"True, true my sister probably wouldn't ever take off her wedding ring even if she was divorced though," Mina told him. "So you know who I am, but I unfortunately don't know your name."

"Malachite, Malachite Darrows," he said.

"Well Mr. Darrows maybe I'll see you later," she said with a small flirtatious smile. She turned back to the door and grabbed the door handle, she turned and was about to push when she heard him respond.

"Oh I'll make sure of it Miss Mina Larson."

Mina quickly looked at him, she gave him a nod and then pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

Serena sat at one of the numerous picnic tables that had been spread out around the backyard. Darien had gone off to find Jonathan and left her to her plate of food and her Ice Tea.

"Nothings going to be resolved if you just sit here hiding," said Sammy as he sat down across from her.

"Why is it my responsibility to make the first move?"

"Its not but you should," he said with acid in his voice.

"Why, she's the one who ruined everything," Serena said stubbornly.

"As I recall you weren't completely innocent either."

"Oh do you really want to play the blame card?"

"Serena…" he said.

"Don't" she said. Sammy said nothing and they sat in silence for a few minuets.

"So how did your doctors appointment go?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, the doctor wanted to see me again in a few weeks."

"So its all fine and healthy?" he asked.

"Yes, they are both fine and healthy," Serena said.

"They?"

"Twins Sammy."

"Twins?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. "Yes Sammy that's what it's called when you have two," she said sarcasm rich in her voice.

"Mom will be thrilled," he said.

Serena didn't respond immediately. "Has she seen Jonathan?"

"Yeah, dad took him in to visit her and Aunt Jackie, they were thrilled to see him," he told her.

"She'll be even more thrilled when you have children," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's hope she lives to see them," he said solemnly.

Serena said nothing and looked towards the house where she knew that her mother was watching her. "How long?"

"Depends on her, doctor says a few months maybe a year or two if we're lucky, but it's not going to be long," he said also looking at the house.

"How did you forgive her?"

"I don't know, I think that after I saw her crash and then saw the desperation in her eyes I understood why it was there. I think it helped me understand and forgive easier when she finally decided to get clean and get her life back together. But by that time it was too late for her to fix things with you and Mina."

"You know that no matter what I didn't I couldn't completely hate her," Serena said. "I wasn't ever able to forget the mother that I had had before that other woman came out and took over," she said. "Do you remember that time that you and Mina and I got into the paint that they were using to paint the upstairs bedroom, we were so afraid that she was going to beat the hell outta us and then when she walked in and started laughing."

"Yeah, I wont ever forget her face when you threw that paint on her," he said with a smile. "I had paint in my ears for weeks after," he said with a laugh. Serena joined in and brother and sister laughed together for a spell. Something that they had not done in years.

* * *

Darien watched his wife and brother-in-law laugh together from the back porch. She looked beautiful in the sunlight, with a giant smile on her face. He felt part of his soul wish that it was him that she was laughing with. He put his hands in his pockets and stood looking out over the yard. His attention was caught by the song that was playing on the radio.

Love can be a many splendid thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses  
Diamond rings  
Dreams for sale  
And fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
It'll fool you every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all

Darien smiled at the song it was Kelly Clarkson's song The Trouble with Love is. Darien turned and went into the kitchen to get another soda and the song followed him. He gabbed a Coke from one of the coolers that was sitting on the floor in the corner. He pop the tab and was about to take a sip when he saw Jonathan come out of one of the rooms down long hall to his left.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked the little boy. Jonathan's face was down turned and his eyes were sad.

"Grandma's sad," he said. Then he smiled at his father, ran over and hugged his leg and then ran outside. Darien scratched his head and then slowly preceded towards the door that Jonathan had just come out of. He stopped in front of it and looked through the crack to try and get a glimpse of Patty.

"Come in Darien," said a soft yet strong voice from within. Darien hesitated and then pushed the door open stepping into the room he closed the door behind him.

* * *

review review review please 


	17. Chapter 17

i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Cassandra Lang was standing in the large doorway, wearing a skin tight red top with a skirt that was made for a teenager. "Why hasn't Darien called me back I haven't been able to get a hold of him for weeks," she whined.

"Maybe it's because he's come to his senses and realized that all you are is a little money grubbing tramp," Rei said acid in her voice.

Cassie's mouth dropped, "I'm not a tramp I am a respectable young woman."

"Yeah right, a respectable young woman who slept with another woman's husband," Rei snapped. "You really are pathetic Cassandra, really."

"You forget Rei Shields that I am carrying your brother's child," Cassie said evilly.

"You're so sure its Darien's are you? From what I've heard about you, you like to sleep around. So you can't even be sure that the baby is Darien's."

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue when the door was opened wider and a very strong and intimidating brunette stepped in front of Rei. "Cassandra I think that its time for you to leave, if we speak to Darien then we will tell him that you are trying to contact him but I doubt that he answer, especially when he's trying to fix things with his wife," she said putting emphasis on the last word.

Cassie opened her moth to argue but one look from Lita silenced her. "Fine," she said turning and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lita and Rei watched her walk to her car and speed away down the drive and into the street narrowly missing a passing car.

"She's a great driver isn't she," Lita joked. Rei smiled and let out a laugh. They turned into the house and shut the door behind them. "So Serena and Darien are living in Ami's old house?"

"Yeah that was the last report from my mother," Rei said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think?"

"No, not yet," Rei answered as they sat back down at the kitchen table and sipped their drinks.

"You're so out of tune with those two," said Helen from her standing position. She was staring out into the backyard a cup in her hand. The light was hitting her just right and she looked like an angel in Rei's eyes.

"Mother do you really think that they can fix their relationship?"

"I think they can if they really want to," she said not moving from her position. She smiled and nodded her head. "I want to see them together, I want Serena to be my daughter forever, she's such a kind hearted woman, and after all she's been through she deserves the happiness of a loving family."

Rei looked at Lita, Lita shrugged. "Well maybe she'll get to have that family one day."

"She has it in us Rei but I hope that one day she will have it in them as well."

"Well I don't know how well that would work out Helen, there's a lot of problems that come with belonging to that family," said Lita as she took a sip of her drink. "Patty's not exactly the easiest woman to get along with when you think about it."

"Patty Olsen is dying," Helen said.

Rei looked at Lita with a shocked expression, "How do you know that?"

"I am not completely ignorant to the affairs of my in-laws," Helen said turning to the two women. "Karin, Ken's wife is a very kind person," she said with a smile.

* * *

Serena sat on the front porch swing holding a glass of water. Jonathan, Hotaru and several other children were running around the front yard playing a game of tag. Serena smiled as Jonathan tackled on of his cousins to the ground laughing. The opening of the front door caught her attention and she looked up to see Mina standing there.

"Hey," she said walking over and sitting down next to Serena.

"Hi, how was your flight?"

"Alright, longer that I remembered but alright," Mina said. "I read an interesting book on the way here."

"Really? Which one?" Serena asked.

"Yours."

"Oh 'that' one," Serena said.

"I thought it would be appropriate since I was coming home," Mina said. "It jogged a few things I had forgotten about."

"It does that for me every time that I look at it."

They sat in silence for a long time and then Mina took Serena's hand. "Why did you come here?"

"I needed to get away from Darien and all that drama."

"Yeah but you could have gone anywhere, New York, Chicago, Miami, L.A. anywhere, but you choose this place, why?"

Serena didn't answer right away she sat there and placed her hand on her stomach. Mina sighed and looked at Jonathan and the other children, she was about to say something to change the subject but Serena finally spoke.

"I think it was because here, in this place, this was where I was the strongest, were I fought the hardest and had the best wall in place. I think that when I realized what was going on and that I was pregnant I knew that I had to strengthen myself for what was coming and what I was going to have to face and I knew that I wasn't strong enough there. And I think that when Ami suggested her old house I realized that this was where I had been at my strongest because of everything that we were forced to go through here. I think that I believed coming back here would teach me how to be strong again, and how to fight."

Mina stared at her sister, "Serena you were always strong, you didn't learn it from this place, everything that we went through was like a test of your strength, it wasn't this place that taught you how to be strong."

Serena looked into her sisters eyes. "You were born strong because fate knew what was in store and so it created you to be the wall against the wind. I wasn't ever as strong as you, I wasn't created to be strong, that was your task and no one could have done it better," Mina said taking her hand and covering her sisters.

Serena smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that until Serena felt a light weight on her leg. She let go of Mina and looked down to see Jonathan laying his head on her leg. He had a wide smile on his face and lily in his hand. He lifted his head and stood in front of his mother.

He handed Serena the flower to her and smiled wider. Then he turned and ran off with Hotaru who was waiting on the steps.

"He's just like you Serena," said Mina.

"No he's Darien's son all the way," Serena replied.

"In looks, but in spirit and heart he's just like you, kind and loving beyond all other things."

"He's got something in him that I don't though," she said as she watched him disappear around the side of the house and into the backyard.

"What's that?" asked Mina curiously.

"Forgiveness. He's always been able to instantly forgive Darien for everything, missing school events, Birthdays, concerts, the breaking of promises, everything."

Mina gave out a small laugh, "Your right about that, Jonathan can forgive easily, but do you know why?" Serena looked at Mina confused. "Because he's not as stubborn as his father or his mother," she said laughing.

Serena gave her a light shove and smiled.

* * *

Darien stood in the small sitting room; he stared at his mother-in-law and realized how long it had been since he had seen her last. Patty Olsen had always been beautiful, with soft brown hair, light smooth skin, and beautiful light green eyes. As Darien looked at her he could still see her beauty but it was strained now. Much of her body weight had been lost and her skin was slightly more yellow then normal, her hair was streaked with grey and white, and her eyes were a more silver color something that came with age.

The most significant difference that Darien noticed was the way she smiled. When Darien had met Patty before he had only seen her smile a few times, but it was a strong smile that radiated confidence and joyful strength. But now her smile was tired and fragile still filled with a joyful strength, but the kind of strength that a person gains when they realize their fate and accept it.

Patty was sitting on a small couch in front of a large window; the light hit her from behind and made her glow. She had an afghan draped across her legs and a book in her hand. She was wearing a cream colored dress that covered her arms to her elbows, and around her neck was a silver locket.

"It's been a long time Darien," she said, her voice was kinder and softer then he remembered. "I was hoping that I would get to see you one last time," she said patting the seat next to her.

Darien slowly walked over to her and sat down. "It has been a long time Patty," he said, "I think the last time was close to when Jonathan was born."

"Yes he was only a few months old, I came down for his baptism. That was the last time I saw any of you. He's grown so much since then," she said reflectively.

"He has, he's got Serena's nose now," he said jokingly.

Patty smiled and tilted her head, "He's the exact image of you."

"That's what Serena says, but I see more of her in him."

"You see his character, his joyful nature and obvious curiosity," she said. "I see much of my daughter in him as well. She always had that smile that lit up the room and when she was passionate about something it always showed in her eyes, like a fire burning."

"I haven't seen that fire in a long time," he said.

"No I hadn't seen it much either, but it's there now, softly radiating happiness and warmth as it grows stronger."

"Have you spoken to her?" he asked.

"No but I've been watching her," Patty said, she motioned towards the window. Darien looked and saw Serena sitting at another table with Sammy, Mina, Amara, and Michelle. She was smiling again and laughing at Amara as she made fun of Mina. Darien smiled himself and then turned back to Patty.

She was staring at her three children a somber but serene look on her face. She inhaled a shaky breath and turned back to him.

"You know I could always see the bond between the three of them, they deny it of course and say it's because they are family that they always return to each other, but it's not its something more, something deeper than that. Its sad but I take a slight amount of pleasure from knowing that had it not been for my undesirable actions they never would have been like that. It gives me a tiny comfort to know that at least some good thing came from the years that I was lost."

"More then that came from those years Patty," said Darien trying to comfort her.

"Yes my darling Serena came from those years, her determination and her independence," Patty paused, "much of her pain also came from those years." "A pain that seems to follow her even now," she remarked looking over to him with a knowing glance. Darien looked her in the eyes and said nothing. "Yes I know of what's been going on in Savanna, I know about your affair and her pregnancy."

"How," asked Darien.

"Darien, I may be considered the most evil and vile woman to some but Ami's mother still sees something good in me," Patty said. Darien gave her an understanding smile.

"I don't think that everyone considers you the most evil and vile woman anymore," he said.

"It only took a fatal disease to fix things," she said sarcastically. "Ironic isn't it that I've lived for more than half a century and yet five little years determined so much of my life."

They were silent for a few a while. Darien turned and looked out of the window to where Serena was now standing holding Jonathan. The little boy was giggling and laughing as Sam made numerous funny faces for him. Serena's head was resting on Jonathans and she was smiling at her younger brothers antics.

"I know that you still love my daughter I see it in your eyes when you look at her." Darien didn't move or answer, he just watched as Serena put Jonathan back on the grass she laughed at him as he ran with Hotaru towards the large table of food.

"I will never stop loving her," he said.

"People say that when you act as we did it's because you no longer love your spouse or because you're incredibly selfish," Patty said. "But we both know that's not always true. You're never really able to explain it or understand it, you just know that somehow it happened and even though you wanted to stop it you couldn't." Patty was staring out of the window again.

Darien looked at her with understanding, "Do they ever really forgive us?"

"With time," Patty said. "Time heals all wounds."

"Even ones as deep as that?"

"Even ones as deep as that. She loves you still that's why she ran from you because she loves you so much even when she knows that she should hate you." They were silent again. "Darien what is it you want to come next?"

Darien looked up and then said, "I want things to be fixed, I want things to stop being the way they are now. I want to be able hold her in my arms again and know that it's all going to be okay. I want to know that we're going to raise our children and be happy."

"I think that you'll have that in time," Patty went back to looking out of the window. "I can't pretend to know the reasons why you made your choices because everyone makes them for different reasons. But I will tell you this, Serena deserves to be happy and sometimes finding that happiness means giving up things and people you love." Darien stared at Patty, who gave him a sad smile. "Darien it was nice to see you again, though everyone tells me not to lose hope I have a feeling that this will be the last time." She laid her hand on his.

"It was good to see you again Patty," Darien said he took her aged hand in his and gave it a strong squeeze. He stood letting her hand go.

"Good bye Darien, take care of her and take care of my grandchildren, I wish I could have more time to see them at least," she said, she smiled brightly again.

"Good bye Patty," he said then he turned and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hallway. As he was closing the door he looked at his mother-in-law once more. Once again she was staring out of the window, she looked tired and frail but at the same time she looked calm and accepting.

* * *

review review review 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Serena walked into the kitchen right as Darien came down the hallway. She gave him a puzzled look, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Talking to your mother," he said.

"Oh," was all she said. Serena turned around and opened one of the coolers. She took a water out and then closed it. She turned around to see Darien staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Then will you stop staring at me like that."

"I was just thinking of the first time that you were pregnant," he said. "You didn't tell your parents afterwards, and then you didn't tell them again when you were pregnant with Jonathan."

"Yeah, so?" asked Serena.

"Why?"

"Because they didn't need to know and because I wasn't on speaking terms with them back then." Serena took another sip from her water and looked outside.

"She's not doing well Serena," he said sitting down next to her on the cooler. "She's frail and tired and I think she knows that it's coming close to that time." Serena didn't say anything she just continued to stare out of the window. "Are you going to talk to her," he asked

"It's not like I have a choice," she said.

"You always have a choice Serena, you know that better than anyone, but I encourage you to do it."

Serena looked at him and then looked down the hallway to the door where she knew her mother was. "I cant face her Darien, the last time we parted….."

"The last time you parted you knew that she was going to be around if you ever wanted to patch things up, this time you don't know that," he told her.

She stared down the hall. "I don't have the strength to do it," she said.

He put an arm around her shoulders and was surprised when she didn't shove him away like she had been doing. "You have more strength than all of us." She turned and looked into his eyes. "You always did."

She looked down the all once more and took a deep breath, she stood and let her hands fall to her sides. She took a step forward and hesitated before taking another one, but she did. She was at the doorway that separated the hall from the kitchen when she began to feel like she was suffocating. She tried to breath but she felt like the oxygen was being withheld. She gulped once and then turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen and into the sunny backyard. She was out of the door and almost to the steps when she ran right into a hard chest.

She looked up to see Sammy looking at her with a confused look. He looked over to Darien who was standing in the doorway and then to the window where his mother was looking out of the window. Realizing what was happening he grabbed his sisters arms.

"Serena you have to talk to her," he said.

"Let me go Sam," she said struggling from his grasp.

"Serena don't be like this," he said holding her firmly, "You and her don't have time for you to act like a child."

"Sam I told you to let me go," she said.

"Serena…" he began but he was cut off when her foot came in contact with knee injured from his years of baseball. He instantly let her go and she sidestepped him running down the stairs.

She turned to her left and saw her father walking towards her a determined look on his face. "Don't even think about it," she said her tone stopped him in his tracks and his look disappeared. His gaze shifted from her back to the house. Serena turned to look at what he was staring at.

Green met blue as she looked directly into her mothers eyes. No one said anything and it seemed as everyone had stopped to listen and watch the encounter. Patty's face was contorted with pain from the effort that she had taken to get from her room to the door.

Neither one blinked as they stared, Serena's hand rested on her stomach and Patty saw that she was holding her children protectively as if they were in danger from their grandmother. Her eyes softened and the pain showed. "Serena," Patty said softly.

At the sound of her name Serena turned on her heel and briskly walked around the side of the house to the front yard. She was walking towards the car passing Jonathan and his cousins when Darien ran out of the front door and down the steps Mina, Amara, and Michelle behind him.

"Serena come on now don't be like this," he said coming down the steps to stop her.

But her steps were not wavered even when she heard her father calling her from behind her. Darien stepped in her way to try and stop her and Mina came up behind her with Ken trying to pursue her to stop and go talk with Patty. Serena looked right into Darien's eyes, "Move."

It was one word but it spoke volumes to him. He stopped and stepped out of her way to allow her to pass. But Ken and Mina didn't stop, Mina was trying to be a mediator and tell her why she needed to talk with their mother, while Ken was telling her that Patty was her mother and deserved some respect.

Serena was about five steps from the car when she felt a pain in her stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her stomach. Despite all the voices behind her she tried to concentrate on the feeling in her stomach. The pain had been momentary and she thought that perhaps she had imagined it. But then suddenly she felt it again, stronger this time.

She cried out in pain and clutched her stomach, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Suddenly the tone around hr changed from one of anger to one of concern. Darien was at her side one hand on her stomach and one supporting her back. Mina was at her side as well holding her hand and asking her what was wrong.

She tried to calm herself down but when another pain hit her she looked at Darien, "We need to go to the hospital right now," she said.

Darien didn't hesitate, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He sat her gently down in the passengers seat and then ran to the drivers side.

"Serena what should I do?" Mina asked sticking her head through the window.

"Keep Jonathan oblivious," she said trying to still calm her self down. She heard the back doors open and saw her father and her brother climb into the backseat.

"We are coming with you," Ken told her. Serena opened her mouth to argue but Ken squashed his protests. "Serena I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Jonathan I'm not going to miss this. I want to know what's going on with my grandchild."

"Grandchildren," Serena and Darien said at the same time. Ken looked at them confused.

"Twins dad," Sammy said as the door opened once again and Michelle slid in next to Sammy forcing him to move into the middle. "What the..." Sammy said.

"I'm not letting Serena go to the hospital with you three men," she said calmly as she shut the door.

Amara opened Kens door and look at the group squashed into the back. "Anymore room?" Amara asked.

"No," yelled Sammy angrily.

"Well you had better make some," Amara said climbing in.

"Hey wait a second I cant be left behind," protested Mina.

"MINA, there is no more room," yelled Serena. "Shut the damn door." Mina complied and stepped away. Serena turned to Darien, "GO!" Darien threw the car into reverse and was soon speeding down the road towards the hospital.

* * *

Patty stood behind the front door and watched the scene that had just taken place. She whispered a silent prayer that her daughter would be fine and then made the sign of the cross and turned to go back into her room.

Jonathan saw his grandmothers face and knew that she was upset. He detached himself from the group of young children and ran into the house. He followed his grandmother through the house making sure to keep a safe distance away from her. He watched her walk into her sitting room he crept up to the door and looked through the crack in the doorframe as she settled herself.

When he knew she was alright he pushed the door open and walked in. "Grama?" he said as he stepped into the room.

"Yes my darling boy?" she asked kindly with a smile on her face.

"Have you always been sad?"

"No, I haven't always been sad," she said. "Come here and sit by me." Jonathan carefully walked over to her and climbed up onto the sofa. He looked at her with his dark eyes and black hair and smiled. "You are so handsome, you know that."

"Mommy tells me that I look like daddy, she says I have his eyes and his hair and his mouth and his desposisition," he said innocently.

Patty laughed as her grandson butchered the word. "Disposition," she tried to correct him. All the boy did was shrug and smile. Patty laughed, "Oh you belong to Serena all right you are just like your mommy. Are you happy to be having a new brother or sister."

"Yes," he said happily, "I always wanted a sister and now that I have a brother I'll have someone to play with."

"Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"There are two babies," he said holding up two fingers to illustrate his point. Patty smiled again.

"Wonderful," she said. A movement by the door caught their attention and they both saw a young girl with short black hair look into the room. Jonathan looked at Patty asking for her permission. Patty smiled again and then nodded. Jonathan jumped down from the couch and ran to the door towards Hotaru.

Patty's smile widened as she watched him. "You're going to be fine man Jonathan and a wonderful big brother." Patty sighed a heavy sigh knowing that no matter how much she wanted it she would never see her grandson grow up to be a fine young man that she knew he would be.

* * *

"Stress," said Dr. Stone said looking up from her chart. "That's why the pains. You over exhausted yourself and your two little ones were telling you to stop and calm yourself down."

"So nothing is wrong?" Serena asked a little calmer then she had been.

"Oh something is definitely wrong, your working yourself to your limit and the stress is getting to you, so I am ordering you to stay away from any stressful situations, take it easy, I wont force bed rest on you yet but if it happens again I wont have any other choice."

"But they are both are okay?" asked Darien from his seat by his wife. He was leaning over her bed clasping both hands.

"Yes they seem healthy and fit," Dr. Stone said flipping through her chart. "Now I am completely serious Mrs. Shields no more stress." Serena nodded her hands resting on her stomach. "Now I'll send a nurse in with the appropriate forms and then you are free to leave."

"Thank you Doctor," said Darien as she walked from the room. Doctor stone grunted in acknowledgement and then walked out of the room after giving Darien a disapproving look. After she had shut the door Darien let out a small tuff of air. "She doesn't like me."

"Yeah that was obvious," Serena said from her bed. Darien looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"We never should have gone."

"Serena…"

"No we never should have gone, it only put the babies in danger and I should have known," she said looking down her stomach.

"Serena you couldn't have known," he told her taking her hand.

She pulled it out of his grasp, "Well if you four hadn't stressed me out then this never would have happened," she snapped.

"Serena…" Darien started but she stopped.

"I need to get dressed, please go wait outside."

"Serena its nothing I haven't seen before," he said.

"Get out Darien, your starting to stress me out."

Not wanting to argue he sighed stood and walked out of the room. As he closed her door Ken and Michelle walked up to him. "Well?" asked Ken.

"She's going to be okay," he said.

"And the babies?"

"Fine, the Doctor said it was all caused by stress and that she was going to have to take it easy from now on," Darien told them as Amara and Sam walked up with Karin.

Darien gave Karin a questioning look; "I called her we're going to need a ride back to Patty's," said Ken.

"Did Mina," Darien asked.

"I called her," said Michelle, "She said that they were going to be leaving soon, she still had to talk with Patty and then she and Angie were going to take him home."

"Alright well we should be done here pretty soon so if you all want to head home we'll call you later," Darien said running his hand through his hair.

Sammy nodded and turned to go towards the parking garage. "Call me later Darien," Michelle said. She leaned over and gave him a strong hug. Amara gave him a nod and then turned to walk with her sister.

Karin smiled at him and then at her husband, "It was nice to see you again Darien." She turned and then walked away with the other three.

Darien turned and faced Ken. "Don't screw this up Darien," he said. "Serena is a strong woman and a stubborn one but she knows what's right for her. Everyone can see that she still loves you but she's just too stubborn to admit it. But you've got a chance, you've been through worse then this, both of you have. I don't want this to be the last time I see you as my son-in-law."

Darien nodded at Kens words. "But I warn you, if you ever hurt her again I swear on everything living that I will make your life a living hell. I may not be the best father in the world but she's still my little girl."

"I'll remember that," Darien said.

Ken nodded, "You had better." Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

From behind the door Serena had heard everything, she smiled at her fathers words. She knew that they were too late but it was good effort. She finished getting dressed and was putting her hair up when the view outside caught her attention. She saw the lights from the small town around gleaming in the darkness. She blinked twice and a memory flashed through her thoughts.

* * *

"But why are we out here so late I'm tired," a seven year old Serena said as she yawned.

"Because Serena there is a meteor shower tonight and I am not about to let my children miss a once in a millennium event," Patty said as she spread out a blanket over the grass. A small brown haired boy climbed onto the blanket and rolled onto his back to take a nap while a nine year old blonde flopped down onto her stomach holding a flashlight and a fashion magazine.

"I don't want to see a meteor shower I want my sleep," Serena said.

"Serena you act as if you would really be sleeping when we all know that you would be sitting up writing in your books," said Ken walking over from the car with a small backpack. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out a bottle of bug lotion.

"Eww I don't want to put that on it's terrible for your skin," whined Mina.

"Well your skin will look even worse when its pecked with a bunch of little red bug bites," Patty said as she rubbed lotion into Sam's arms and face as he made a face of disgust. "Serena get over here and put some of this on," Patty called to the little girl who had wandered away from the group.

When Serena didn't move Patty gave a frustrated sigh and stood, taking the bottle with her she walked over to where Serena was standing looking up at the star ridden sky. "Serena did you hear me?" asked Patty.

Serena turned to look at her mother, "No," she answered truthfully.

"I said you need to put this on," Patty said.

"Oh okay," Serena said, she took the bottle from her mother and began to rub the lotion into her skin.

"What are you doing over here anyways?" Patty asked her daughter.

"Wishing," said Serena simply.

"Wishing? On what?"

"A shooting star," said Serena.

"How lucky, what did you wish for?" asked Patty.

"I cant tell you or it wont come true," said Serena as she handed the bottle back to her mother.

"Oh well, then I hope that your wish comes true," said Patty as Serena turned to look back at the sky. "Don't wander to far away."

"Okay," said Serena distantly. What Serena hadn't told her mother was that her wish had been to be as wonderful and strong as her mother was.

* * *

The sound of a door opening caught Serena's attention. She turned around to see Darien, "I finished the forms so we can go whenever you are ready." Serena turned and walked through the door without a word. When they reached the car Darien opened the door for her, she climbed in and stared out of the window as he went to the passengers side.

They were silent on the way home, the only sounds were the soft songs that were playing on the radio. Darien looked over at Serena every few seconds, but her head was turned away from him so he couldn't see her expression.

It stayed like that for ten more minuets and then right when he was about to say something she spoke. "Take a right here," was all she said.

"A right? Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to talk with her," was all she said.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own sailor moon

Sorry about any typos I was trying to get this out before I had to go to work. Enjoy.

* * *

Serena slammed the car door as the stepped out and into the cool grass.

"Serena do you really think that this is the best time for this?" Darien asked as he got out of the car and followed her up the stairs and onto the porch.

"A few hours ago all you wanted was for me to talk to her and now that I'm going to your trying to stop me, really make up your mind Darien," Serena said as she knocked on the door.

"Serena you know that I think that you should talk to your mother, but the doctor just told you to not to stress yourself out," he said as Michelle came to the door and unlocked it letting them in.

"Serena what's going on?" she asked as Serena pushed by her and walked through the living room. Serena passed Amara who was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Jonathan and Hotaru who was reading a book.

"But that is exactly why I need to do this, otherwise all the stress and frustration that I have building inside of me is just going to do me more harm," she said as she walked around the corner and into the kitchen. Sammy stood from his seat at the table and Ken walked inside from the back porch.

"What's going on? I thought Mina was bringing Jonathan to you," he asked Darien.

"Serena all of a sudden feels the need to talk to Patty" Darien said.

Amara reacted immediately and caught Serena before she entered the hallway. She stepped in front of Serena, "Serena Mina and your mother just finished a long talk and I really don't think that this is the best time, she's exhausted and I know that you are as well so why don't you just go home and try to get some rest and you can talk in the morning."

"Because if I don't do this now that I won't be able to do it later," Serena said her face serious and unfaltering. Amara and Serena stared at each other neither one moving, there was silence behind them, and the tension was growing.

Suddenly light flooded the darkened hallway and Serena saw Mina step out of her mother's room. Mina looked at the scene from the hallway and was instantly confused. Amara turned around to see who had come out of the room and Serena took her chance. She brushed past her cousin and her sister and slipped into inside her mother's room. She shut the door behind her despite the loud protests of those behind her.

When she closed the door it was like a wall of silence had been created around the room. There was no more sound from the outside hall and everything was still. Serena turned around to face her mother.

Patty was standing in front of the couch staring at her daughter; her hands held each other and her expression was one of sad happiness. She wore a summer dress that was too big for her now boney and frail body, her hair was pulled back and there was a light amount of make up on her face. It was obvious that she had tried to make herself look healthier then she really was.

"Hello Serena," she said in a kinder tone than Serena remembered.

Serena said nothing, she stared at her mother and sized her up realizing what her sickness and the past ten years had done to her. She looked into her mothers eyes and saw the green orbs staring right back into hers. Serena saw how cold they were now there was no more passion or fire in them only a cold and grave accepting calm. A fire was suddenly lit in Serena as she realized that he mother had accepted death, that she wasn't going to fight for life anymore, that she was going to let herself die and not see any of her grandchildren. This train of though brought back her anger and she was finally able to speak.

"I have something's that I need to say," Serena said.

Patty nodded lightly, "I know."

Serena stared at her again, then she took a deep breath and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL MOTHER? SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

Darien exchanged a nervous glance with Ken when he heard Serena's voice. When the door had closed everyone had been silent and unmoving waiting for the storm to begin. With Serena's yell everyone had moved, Mina was standing at the door with on ear pressed against it trying to listen, Sammy had pulled over a stool and standing on it trying to see through the crack at the top of the door, and little Hotaru was lying on her stomach trying to see the argument from under the door.

"Don't think we're going to be able to get anywhere near that door," said Amara.

"It's a good thing that Patty likes to keep the windows open during the summer then," said Karin from behind them.

Amara, Darien and Ken exchanged glances. Amara was the first to move, she was at the back door in a second with Darien and Ken behind her. They saw Michelle sitting with her mother on a long bench next to the window. Ken sat down in a chair and pulled one up for Karin who had walked out composed and silent; Amara perched herself on the porch railing and was quite. Darien sat down in a chair facing the window, he could clearly see Serena facing him through the screen. He saw she was breathing hard and her eyes were full of anger, he exhaled and listened intently to the fight that had been brewing for a very long time.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Serena yelled.

"I wasn't thinking right back then Serena," Patty said calmly.

"Okay that was a fine excuse ten years ago but I want real answers now mother, why did you leave us? Why did you walk out? Why did you choose everything over us?" Serena asked, the calm demeanor that her mother had angered her even more. She could understand how her mother was so calm when she was such a mess.

"Serena I left for the same reasons that you did, I could take it anymore and needed to live my own life," Patty explained. "I hated living the life that I was living when I knew deep down that there was so much more that I was supposed to be doing. Serena my dreams were taken from me and it broke my heart."

"Is that your excuse? That your dreams were taken from you? That is pathetic mother really, I mean fine you weren't able to do what you wanted to do in your life but you were the one who made the decisions that hindered you from doing those things and even if you didn't get to do everything you wanted to do it doesn't give you the right to hurt everyone around you."

Patty looked down and put her head in her hands, "Serena I was miserable and I…"

"YOU WERE MISERBALE! What about us mother, we were miserable, we were trapped in a never ending hell. We….I was the one who was miserable," Serena yelled. "You have not idea about misery mother; I suffered misery, misery that you caused." Serena turned around to try and compose herself as tears began to form behind her eyes, she took a few shuddering breaths and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Serena I was going through something that was difficult and I didn't understand how to handle it, and I'm sorry but you also didn't make it any easier."

Serena spun around the tears instantly gone replaced by a new anger, "Did I just hear you right?" They stared at each other then Patty opened her mouth, but before she could speak Serena cut her off.

"I'm so sorry mother, I'm so sorry that I didn't make life for you easier while I tried to keep Sammy, Mina and myself from falling over the edge. I'm sorry that I tried to make you realize that you were a drunk and tried to bring back the mother that you had been," Serena said the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Serena, I understand that you were trying to help but what you didn't understand was that your constant prodding and pushing only reminded me even more of the failure I was it drove me to drink even more," Patty said.

"I cant even believe that you are saying that," Serena said acidly, Patty turned away from her and faced the window rubbing her left temple, "your putting some of this blame on me aren't you? Oh mother I knew you had issues but I didn't think that you would actually blame me for your drinking problem."

"Serena stop it!" Patty screamed turning around to face her daughter.

"Hurts doesn't it mother, to finally face it, to face how you really failed," Serena said, "It hurts to realize that you really did abandon us, to realize that you failed your children and your husband, to realize that you really were as selfish as everyone had said that you were."

"Stop it Serena you're not perfect either," Patty said yelled sweat forming on her brow.

"At least I'm not a selfish, self absorbed, drunken whore," Serena screamed.

"Why? Why do you have to always point out my flaws and do things to hurt me, why cant your remember the good times?" Patty yelled.

"What do you mean by I always do things to hurt you I haven't even seen you in five years."

"Exactly," snapped Patty.

"Oh please explain this," Serena said.

"You've kept me away from everything Serena, from my grandson, from you, from everything. You moved away to stick it to me, you didn't let me or your father participate in your wedding to tell us off, you didn't even tell us you were pregnant the first time and you didn't tell me about your miscarriage, you didn't allow me to be there at the birth of Jonathan, and you didn't call me when this whole affair between you and Darien happened."

"Why would I mother?"

"Because I am you mother, no matter how much you hate me or don't want me in your life I am still your mother and I'm the only one that you will ever have," Patty yelled. "And I can help Serena I know what its like to lose someone you love and what betrayal feels like."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't take your advice to heart mother but I don't really remember your marriage ending well."

"Serena, you can't always keep him ten steps behind you, you can't keep hiding yourself, you have to let him in or you will lose him."

"Don't ever presume anything about my marriage," Serena yelled. Patty didn't respond to her daughter she only stared at her as she saw the pain her eyes. "Besides I didn't do anything wrong."

Patty's eyes filled with concern, "Serena," she said softly taking a step towards her.

Serena turned from Patty she took a few breaths and put her hands on her hips trying to calm herself down. "You want to know why I didn't include you mother, because I didn't think you deserved to be apart of my life."

"Serena I am your mother, I raised you, I loved you, I taught you everything."

"But you resented us," Serena said turning to face her.

Patty stopped dead and almost stopped breathing, "Why would you say that?" Her voice was barely a whisper but Serena heard her.

"You never knew but I always listening, I always heard what you said everything you said to dad I heard too. And the night you left wasn't any different," Serena stared at her mother with complete indifference while Patty stared at her with shock. "I especially loved the part about how you wanted to throw yourself down the stairs when you found out that you were pregnant with me, how you hated the fact that you had any children because they tied you to him even more. How you hoped we would all fail because then you wouldn't feel obligated to claim us as your own. How you didn't want our dreams to come true so we would be as miserable as you and you wouldn't be alone."

"Serena those things that I said I didn't mean."

"Really?"

"I was drunk…"

"No mother, see that was one of the few times that I remember you sober," Serena replied. "More than anything I remembered when you were sober, cause then I couldn't blame the booze for what you said."

"Serena," Patty whispered sadly.

"You tried to stop me, that was what you did, you tried to break me, you tried to keep me back, that was why you made it so hard for me in school, why you stopped me from doing anything that would make me special, because you didn't want me to succeed where you had failed, because you secretly hated me and Mina and Sammy because you knew we were going to be better then you, you knew that we were going to be great."

Serena stared at her mother and said nothing her eyes were cold as she looked at Patty. "Do you understand it now mother, do you understand why I haven't ever forgiven you, why I never wanted anything to do with you, because you didn't want me or Sammy or Mina so I gave you your wish." Patty stared at Serena her tears flowed from her eyes freely. "But you know what mother despite everything that you ever said, despite all the pain you caused me, despite all the ways you tried to keep me down and hold me back I got where I wanted to be I lived my dream I did it."

"So when you look at yourself in the mirror you realize that you really did fail you failed at being a mother, a wife, a friend, a mentor, and a person, but most importantly you failed to stop me," Serena said angry tears rolling down her red cheeks. Serena turned around to walk out of the room. She was at the door when she heard a thud behind her. She turned to see that her mother had collapsed on the floor.

Serena stared at her mothers motionless body on the floor, the color drained from her face and she froze in fear and shock. Suddenly the door was wrenched opened and Sammy pushed past her to get to Patty, he was yelling but Serena didn't register what was being said. She could only stare at her mother's pale and sickly face. She felt another person brush past her and saw her aunt kneel down at her mother's side. Someone touched Serena's shoulder lightly. She didn't wait to find out who it was she turned and ran from the room. She ran into the kitchen one hand covering her mouth and the other on her stomach she couldn't get the image of her mothers lifeless body out of her mind.

She felt warm arms wrap around her and pulled her into a hug. She knew it was Darien, she would always know what his embrace felt like. She turned her face into his chest and inhaled his smell. He was whispering comforting words to her but she wasn't listening. She felt her whole body shaking as silent tears poured from her eyes.

Serena heard someone yell for Michelle to call 911. She pulled away from his chest and looked up into Darien's face. "Let's go." Darien stared into her vulnerable face and nodded.

"I'll get Jonathan and meet you in the car," he told her.

Serena nodded and then pulled away from him and walked through the kitchen to enter the living room. She tried to ignore the frantic yells of her family as they tended to her mother. Serena stepped out onto the porch and allowed the night air to cool her hot body. She inhaled and then stepped down the steps and quickly walked to the car. She slammed the door after she had climbed into the car. She sat in the dark car trying to slow her breathing down.

She ignored everything around her and didn't dare look back to the house. She just stared at the dashboard in front of her and tried to make sense of everything that had been said. The fight played over and over in her head the ending in particular. Ever time that she remembered her mother falling onto the ground she felt herself almost cry again. She hid her eyes in her hands and let out a sob. She opened her eyes and focused again on the dashboard trying to forget the image of her mother.

The door opening behind her caught her attention. Serena turned to see Darien lay a sleeping Jonathan in the backseat. She looked at her son's peaceful face as he slept and a feeling of calm washed over her. She turned to Darien as he opened the car door, their eyes met for a second hers full of pain and sadness his full of concern. She turned away from him and looked out of the window. She didn't look at the house as they pulled away but she did see the flashing red lights as the ambulance pulled up.

* * *

Review review review review……..


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Here's another chapter for your I hope you like it.

* * *

Fifteen minuets later the car pulled into the driveway, the drive had been silent the only sound had come from the rain that was hitting the windshield. Serena sighed, she thought it was ironic how a few seconds after they had left her mothers it had started raining, it matched her mood perfectly. She had been fighting tears the since Darien had started the car. Serena looked over at Darien, neither of them had moved to get out of the car the tension was heavy around them. The only sound was Jonathan's faint breathing from the backseat.

"I'll take him up," Darien said softly.

Serena still couldn't must the strength to speak and hold back tears so all she did was nod. She turned her body to open the car door but was stopped when she felt Darien's hand grab her wrist. She turned to face him tears in her eyes. He stared at her for long time and then let go, "We'll talk inside."

Serena opened the car door and stepped out into the rain she stood in her spot for a few seconds and let the rain fall on her. She turned her face upward and looked into the dark sky she didn't move but the slamming of Darien's door jolted her from her daze. She looked to the porch and walked to the front door and unlocked it. She went inside and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She took off her sandals and saw Darien walk in with Jonathan in his arms. She turned away to try and hide her painful expression but Jonathan called out to her.

"Mommy?" he asked innocently his voice full of sleep.

Serena turned around to look at him Darien had stopped at the bottom of the steps and was holding Jonathan at and angel that let him look right at Serena. "Yes baby?" she said her voice shaking as she answered.

"I like cousin Hotaru she's funny," he said with a small smile. "I had a lot of fun."

Not knowing the affect that he was having on his mother Jonathan smiled his innocent smile. Serena felt the tears roll out her eyes and down her face she covered her mouth to stop a sob. "Mommy, I think grandma missed us, she was so sad when I saw her toady."

"Yeah baby," Serena said her voice still shaky.

Darien knew that his wife was about break and he knew that she didn't want to break in front of Jonathan so he decided to end the conversation. "All right Jonathan tell mommy goodnight she needs to get some rest for the babies," he said.

Jonathan nodded, "Goodnight mommy, goodnight babies, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Serena said. Darien took Jonathan upstairs right in time because right as she heard Jonathans door open she collapsed onto the couch and cried into the pillow.

* * *

Darien came downstairs a little while later he had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tee-shirt after putting Jonathan to bed. He stood at the bottom the stairs and watched Serena. She was sitting her knees pulled up to her chest she had turned on the stereo low was listening as the rain poured down outside. He recognize the song it was one that he had heard many times the last time had been a few weeks before Serena had caught him with Cassie.

I miss you old friend,

Can I hold you?

And thought it's been,

A long time old friend

Do you mind?

There were so many things

I wish I had said.

"You know after everything that happened today the thing that is most engraved in my mind was watching her fall," Serena said. Darien walked into the living room and came around the couch to face her. He sat down on the wood coffee table in front of her. "I couldn't help thinking that it was the last time that I was going to talk to her," she told him tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Serena you didn't do anything wrong tonight this had been brewing since you were fifteen and it finally all came out," he told her comfortingly.

"I think I gave her a heart attack," she said.

"I don't think that she's that weak Serena," he told her.

Serena stared at him and said nothing they sat I silence for a while and then she finally spoke, "You didn't go to her when she fell you came to me."

Darien looked up into her eyes, "You were my main concern," he said.

I meant to love you

But I hurt you instead.

I've come here now,

To make amends.

Can I sit down beside you?

Can we be close again?

"You know not everything that she said was wrong," Serena said. Darien didn't say a word he knew that Serena was talking about Patty's references to their marriage. "I have been keeping you away."

"Serena I don't have any hostile feelings towards you any feelings of hostility that I have are towards myself for allowing it to happen," he said running his hand through his hair. "You're my wife and we both know what affairs and infidelity does to people and yet I allowed myself to get caught up in it and make the mistakes of my father."

Serena stared at him, "You know I blamed myself for a while after the anger and pain subsided."

Darien's head snapped up to look at her "Serena it's not your fault it was never about you it was about me being weak."

"I know but I was a factor in it I didn't try to work things out when I realized that they were falling apart I buried myself in my work and in Jonathans life and I lived in denial," she said.

"Serena it was my mistake you were nothing but everything that I wanted you were always there when I needed you you were always willing to do things that you didn't want to if I asked you, you never once complained about anything you were perfect," he said.

"Maybe that was the problem you didn't fall in love with perfect you fell in love with broken and twisted," she said. "You fell in love with me when I was free and living my life under my own jurisdiction when I wasn't perfect and was learning how to be my own person." She paused and a new wave of tears came to her eyes, "I let that woman die I didn't think that I deserved you the way that I was so I changed and I let part of myself die I think that part of the reason why you fell out of love with me," she said.

Darien kneeled in front of her she pulled her legs under her so she was sitting on them. "Serena I didn't fall out of love with you I knew that you had changed for me and I hated that you had changed who you were because I wanted it I hated myself and I realized that I didn't deserve you I realized that the only person that I really deserved was a person like Cassie who didn't love me for me but only for my status and money."

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you Serena your such a good person such a strong person, a beautiful, smart, original person who shines bright wherever she goes you're the brightest star in the world. I don't even deserve to be next to you let alone be your husband." Darien buried his head into her lap and she felt his shoulders shake.

Serena took his chin in her hand and forced him to look up her. "I think we both made a few mistakes," she said. She pulled him up onto the couch and he seated himself beside her. She wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest. "I don't know where to go from here but just for tonight can we forget everything forget Cassie and my mother and your father and our past and everything that's kept us apart."

Darien nodded and tightened his arms around her, "You know we're going to have to face it all again."

Serena was still then she nodded and looked up at him, "We'll face it all in the morning."

"Then I hope the morning never comes," he whispered to her as he lowered his lips onto hers.

Cause I, I miss you

Old friend can I hold you?

And though it's been a long time

Old friend, do you mind?

I'm hoping that you will feel

This way too cause

I miss you old friend,

I miss you.

* * *

Rei ran into a Starbucks on the corner of her block she had a newspaper over her head trying to shield herself from the rain. She brushed herself off when she entered the coffee house and tried to wring some of the water out of her hair.

"Having the usual Rei?" asked Andrew the store manger.

"Yeah but make it a Lenti," she said walking over to the counter and dropping her purse down.

"It's really raining out there huh?" he asked her as he made her coffee.

"Yeah they're saying that it's going to be like this for the rest of the week," she said.

"Well there go my plans," he said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to adjust them," she said as she dug through her purse to find her wallet.

"I hope so my older brother is very particular," he told her.

"Oh is he coming for a visit?"

"Yeah coming in from Denver for about three weeks my parent's anniversary and my sisters wedding are coming up right near each other so he's going to be staying with me for a while," Andrew told her as he handed her her drink and she handed him her money.

"Well at least you're going to have some company," she as he handed her her change.

"Yeah hey how's your friend Lita doing?"

Rei who had putting the contents of her purse back into her purse stopped, "Why do you ask?"

"Well its just I haven't seen her in a while and I know that she was starting her catering service the last time that I saw her," he said stumbling over her words.

Rei smiled and grabbed a napkin, "How about I give you her number and you can call her and ask her all about her catering business."

"No I couldn't do that…..do you think she would mind?" he asked.

"No I really don't," Rei said with a smile, she handed him the napkin and put her pen back into her purse. She took a few steps towards the door and then turned around to face him, "You should call her she gets booked fast and if you're not quick she may not be able to pencil you in until August," Rei said sarcastically.

"I'll do that see you Rei," Andrew said with a smile.

"See ya," she said with a wave and then turned around and walked right smack dab into a very handsome blonde wearing sunglasses and a suite. Her coffee drenched her shirt and his as well. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry," she said.

"It's all right," said a smooth entertained voice.

"No I should have been watching where I was going," Rei said as she grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe herself and the gentleman off. "I am so sorry I'll pay for it to get cleaned," she said.

"Its all right really if you give me your number and go to dinner with me I'll forget all about it," he said.

Rei stopped dead and looked up at him. She instantly noticed his bright green eyes, golden short hair, and quirky smile. "You must be Andrews's brother," she said.

"Jadeite Malloy," he said smoothly with a wide playboy smile.

"Well like I said I'll pay for you to get your shirt and jacket cleaned but dinner and my number are a definite no," she said firmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because guys like you like to get as many numbers as possible and conveniently like to forget that they have them so why am I going to waste a perfectly good piece of paper and a perfectly good spurt of ink to give you my number when you're not even going to call me," she said.

Jadeite cracked a grin and brought his hand to his chin he studied the woman before him and knew that she was a spitfire. "All right how about we forget dinner and I let you off on the whole jacket and shirt thing."

"Sounds good but what's the catch?" Rei said eyeing him suspiciously.

"You give me your name," he said simply his smile still plastered on his face.

"My name?" she asked a little surprised at the request.

"Your name that's it."

Rei still suspicious of that character shrugged "Rei," she said and then side stepped him and walked to the door.

"Hey wait you didn't tell me your last name," he said spinning around to catch her.

"You didn't specify," she said holding the paper above her head and then running out into the rain.

"So you met Rei," Andrew said as his brother came up to the counter.

"No I just met my future gal," Jadeite answered smugly.

"Ha if you think Rei will date you then your horribly mistaken," Andrew laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see."

* * *

Serena woke in her own bed the covers pulled up around her chin and the morning sun streaming in on her face. It was still raining but it was a light drizzle. Serena sat up and let the covers fall around her waist. She took a breath and looked over to the other side of the bed. Darien was lying with his back towards her sleeping with his shirt off. She looked at his back and recalled the previous night.

They had sat on the couch together until almost two in the morning. Nothing had happened between them other then a few light kisses and touches. But it was what Serena needed at the moment and it soothed her. At about two she had started to doze off, Darien had noticed and picked her up in his arms gently. He had carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed. He had kissed her forehead and then turned away to go to his own room, but she had sat up when he reached the door.

'Wait,' she had said.

Darien had turned to face her his expression mute, 'Stay with me,' she had said.

'Serena,' was all he had said.

'Please I need you right now,' she had told him.

'You'll regret this later,' he had told her as he moved back to the bed.

'No I wont, I know I wont,' she said.

He had sat down on the bed in front of her he had reached out and touched her cheek. She remembered closing her eyes and loving the feel of his skin on her own. 'Serena I don't think that this…'

'Don't think, not tonight tonight just do it, let it end on a good note before we have to wake up from this dream and face all the realities again,' she said. He had sighed only once and then taken off his shirt and lay down next to her. He had engulfed her in his arms and pulled her close to him. She remembered him falling asleep before her. When she had known that he was asleep she had sat up and looked down at him. 'It's not fair,' she had whispered. 'I want to forgive you but everything tells me not to it's not fair that I have to look at you and remember everything that's happened because I know that I love you more than anything.' She had let her tears fall as she lay back down in the circle of his arms.

'I wish none of this had happened, I wish I had never married you, cause then this wouldn't hurt so much,' she had whispered then she had cried herself to sleep.

Serena stared at his back for a few more minuets and then a small noise from the hallway caught her attention. She looked up to see Jonathan opening their bedroom door and poking his head in through the crack.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

Serena put her finger to her lips and shushed him then she waved at him to come over to the bed.

"Why are you up baby its early?"

"I woke up and wanted to see you," he said innocently.

"Me?" she asked confused.

"You were so sad when I went to bed I want to make you unsad when I woke up," he said climbing up onto the bed with his mother.

Serena smiled and opened her arms for him to climb into her embrace. He did so ever so carefully making sure not to disturb her stomach. He stared down at her stomach for a while then poked it lightly. Serena smiled at his actions, "Are they sleeping mommy?"

"I think so," she said.

"At least they don't snore like daddy," he said.

"I don't snore," Darien said. Serena turned her head to see Darien leaning on his elbow looking at the two of them. "If anyone snores its mommy she always wakes me up," he said teasingly.

"Whatever it's probably you waking yourself up," she said.

"I don't think so you're the loud one," he said, "Right Jon?"

Jonathan looked up at his mother and shook his head. Serena laughed at him. "Traitor," said Darien lightly. Jonathan smiled brightly at his mother who smiled brightly back at him.

"How about pancakes for breakfast?" asked Darien getting up off of the bed and putting his shirt on.

Jonathan's eyes widened in fear then he cautiously said, "Can mommy make them?"

Serena laughed again as Darien protested that he made fine pancakes. Jonathan smiled again and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Darien laughed lightly and began to chase after him but stopped at the door and turned around to face Serena.

She was sitting on the bed head turned staring out of the window into the backyard. He opened his mouth to question her but she turned back and looked at him with a sad smile. "I'll be there in a moment," she said he nodded and left her alone.

She sat still for a while remembering his words to her last night, 'Then I hope the morning never comes.' She sighed and climbed off of the bed she looked up at the door, "Too bad it came," she said sadly then walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to face the world and her life.

* * *

Review review review……


	21. Chapter 21

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON.

* * *

Sam stood in the hallway outside of his mother's hospital room. In his hand was a red cell phone, he was supposed to be calling his sister to inform her about their mothers situation but he was finding it harder than he had thought it would be. He gripped the phone hard and his hands shook violently. It was nine in the evening and he had been with his mother since the incident at the house, he hadn't slept and his temper was shortening.

"Sam?" Angie asked as she came slowly towards him from the lobby behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Dad told me to call Serena," he said.

Angie watched her husband cautiously. "Would you like me to do it?" she asked him in a soothing voice.

"No I need to, I need to talk to her anyway," he said turning away from her and walking down the hall.

Angie watched his retreating back and silently stood watching as her husband called his elder sister.

* * *

An hour later Serena stood at the end of the hospital hallway staring at the group of people who were sitting outside her mother's room. Sammy was leaning against a wall his hand covering his eyes, Angie was sitting silently in a chair leaned over with her hands together. Amara was staring out of a large window silent and grave her face stone, Michelle was nowhere to be seen. Ken was sitting in the chair next to Angie he wasn't moving and looked like he was barely breathing. She stared at the small group and didn't know what to do, she wanted to move forward but her feet were glued.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to face her aunt. "Serena I'm glad that you came."

"I wouldn't not come she's still my mother even after everything," Serena told her.

"I am glad that you realize that, you know after your fight the other day she didn't really do much but sit in her room as the doctors talked around her, I think she was trying to figure out if you would show up or not."

"I don't like the way that our lives have made us but I'm not going to let her get away before I say a few more things to her," Serena said as she looked back at the small group. The door to her mother's room suddenly opened and a calm Michelle walked out. She closed the door softly behind her and took in a deep breath then spoke to Ken. Serena didn't hear what she said but she saw her father stand and walk into Patty's room closing the door behind him.

"I never approved of my sister marrying your father, I always said she was too young, that she was rushing into something she didn't understand, and that she wasn't really in love with him, when they got divorced I thought that I couldn't have been more right," said her aunt. "But now as I look at them I realize why they were together for that short time your mother and father weren't in love with each other the way that couples are they just love each other as friends and when they were young they didn't realize that there was a difference." "They just knew they had strong feelings for each other and thought that they were supposed to get married, I think that's why they are closer now they feel like they are more right now then when they were married and I think that's what gives them the ability to be friends."

Serena listened intently and then thought about her relationship with Darien. 'Could that be the same for Darien and I? Is it that we love each other but that we aren't in love with each other like my parents were?' She stood still thinking about the subject until her aunt interjected on her thoughts.

"You know when they told me that Darien and yourself were getting divorced I couldn't believe it, I thought that they were mistaken or crazy," she said. "I had never met two people so in love before I thought you two would last forever."

"Maybe it's the same for Darien and I as it was for mother and father," Serena said.

"No, not I don't think so I always say it in your mother in father that faint bond that would easily snap but in you and Darien I always felt like you two weren't two people but one person two halves of one whole kind of like the way Amy and her husband, and Michelle and Gavin."

"I'm sorry but I think that you're intuition maybe off Darien and I are getting divorced that's part of the reason I came here it was to establish myself away from him to get ready to walk away."

Her aunt stared at her with an analytical look, "was that it? And here I thought it was so you could gather the strength to fight for your marriage."

"Sorry but no," Serena told her.

"I see, well then you'll figure it out on your own it may take a while you know you're too much like your mother," her aunt said. She gave Serena a hug and said softly, "Wherever your life takes you she'll always want the best for you." Then she squeezed her tightly and walked over to her daughter and Gavin.

Serena stood silently staring at her aunt then moved forward to join the others. She went to her brother and hugged him, "How is she?"

"Not good the doctors say that it not going to be long," Sammy told her. His eyes were red and puffy and though she knew he had been crying she knew better then to acknowledge it. "She won't take anything for the pain though she says she wants to know what's going on in the last few…" he trailed off not able to finish his sentence.

Serena turned towards the door; her father had just stepped out and closed it behind him. He looked up at Serena and she saw the tears in his eyes. "Serena she asked for you."

Serena nodded and went to the door aware that everyone of the group was staring at her back as she touched the handle. She remained still for a few moments then turned to Darien who was standing next to Amara facing her. "Strength and courage," she said softly then she turned the handle and quickly entered the room.

"What does that mean?" Amara asked Darien after Serena was gone.

"When we were younger before I would go meet a new client or she would go to a new editor we would always say strength and courage to remind ourselves that with each one behind the other we were strong enough and had enough courage to face any obstacle," he said staring at the closed door.

"Seems like you could have used that these past couple of months," Amara said coolly.

"Yeah problem was that we weren't working together but against each other, it was kind of like two tectonic plates crashing into each other finally one had to give in and crash."

"And I supposed you mean Serena?"

"No she never crashed she was the strong one, the one who could face the storm and not turn away, she wasn't the one that got lost I was."

"You might want to tell her that because I don't think she completely gets it."

"I know she doesn't she thinks that she was the weak one when it was really me," Darien said as he hit his fist into his forehead.

"Well maybe things will change I mean nothing is ever set in stone," Amara said looking at the closed door as well.

* * *

The faint beep from the machines was the only sound Serena heard when she entered the room. The room was lit by a small lamp that sat on the bedside table. Patty's face was turned to the window and her eyes were closed. Serena thought that she was asleep; she quietly walked to the window and stared out of it. The small town lay before her; she could see the orange glow of the streetlights and the greens and reds of the stoplights down below.

"You know when you were a little girl you told me that you wanted to be the wind," said a faint voice behind Serena. She knew that Patty was staring at her but she didn't turn around. "You said you wanted to be the wind because you wanted to soar high above the world and look down at all the people and places but never be seen by anyone." "I always thought you were a strange child but I think I understand it now, you didn't want anyone to see you cause then you didn't have to exist, you didn't have to remember that you were a person and you could just go from place to place without strings attached, I guess it wasn't such a strange dream after all."

Serena finally turned around to face her mother she stared at a pale, sickly and frail woman who was tired and in pain. "Why don't you take any of the pain killers?"

"I numbed myself from everything for too long Serena and through that I learned that life isn't always safe and calm, sometimes it's excruciating pain but that's what makes you realized that your living and that your still here," Patty said softly.

Serena remained silent and only stared at her mother, "What do you want me to say mother?"

"Whatever you wish Serena I can't walk away this time I have nowhere to run and no one is here to shut you up you can say whatever you wish to me and I'll listen, I'll listen because there may not be a next time for me to listen." "Say what you need to say to me whatever it is that will make you calm and happy."

Serena stared down at her mother and every single memory that she possessed seemed to run through her mind every single moment that she had ever had with her mother flashed before her eyes. Every insult she had said, every encouraging smile, every smack, every snub, every warm hug, every forgotten function, every kiss, every fight, every cold glare, every evil look, everything that she could think of. She opened her mouth to speak finally and Patty braced herself for an onslaught. Serena stepped forward and said, "Thank you." Patty lay there bewildered at her daughter and could only stare at her with her mouth open.

Serena spoke again tears now forming in her eyes, "Every moment that I had with you created me, they gave me strength, courage, determination, hope and stubbornness. You made me realize what I wanted to be in life and what I would strive never to become. I know that everything you did is in the past and that it can't be fixed and there are something's that I won't ever be able to let go of but right now I think I realized that it's going to be okay that I'm okay 

despite everything that we have done to each other, I've made mistakes as well as you and I can't take them back and I probably wouldn't take them back but I think, I think I can accept your actions and my own now." "I don't think we're ever going to have the kind of relationship where I pour my soul out to you but I think that's okay. So thank you mother I thank you for unintentionally creating part of who I am."

"Serena I want to tell you something I have always been proud of you, always every single moment of my life, you became the exact person that I wanted you to be you are kind, loving, faithful, trustworthy, strong, courageous, and beautiful." "You became everything that I wanted to be and couldn't be you went after your dreams you fought for your happiness and you found love and for all those things I am proud of you." "I want you to be happy Serena I want you to be the happiest person in the world because you deserve it."

Tears were falling from Patty's eyes and she didn't wipe them away. "Serena in my bag there is something that I want you to have." Serena looked and saw a black duffle bag sitting on the floor in the corner. "Inside of that is a book."

Serena went to the bag and opened it she found a large folder. Inside were two hundred pages of a typed manuscript along with a silver disk. Serena turned to her mother with a questioning look, "What is this mother?"

"My last testimony, the memoirs of my life from the time I married your father to the time I learned you were back in town," she told her.

"But why did you do this?"

"When your told you're dying there are things that you want people to know even if you're afraid to tell them." Patty stared at the ceiling for a while then turned to Serena. "It's only half finished the rest of the story is yours to do with what you wish." "I want you to write the rest I want you to finish it and don't gussy it all up for the publishers I want you to write the truth every horrible detail you can remember everything," Patty told her. "Then I want you to write about how it ends how we end. Will you do it Serena?"

"Mother this is…."

"I don't want you to tell me what it is Serena I know what it is. What I want is for you to tell me that you will explain your side, explain what you saw when it all came apart," Patty told her. "Tell me you'll do it."

Serena stared down at the folder with her mother's memoirs in it. "It won't be nice."

"I don't want it to be."

"I'll tell everything."

"Good it should be like that."

"You're reputation will be ruined."

"I'll be dead what will I care besides I'm tired of showing the world a mask."

"I can't say what will come out."

"I don't want you to be able to." There was a silence between them, "So will you do it?"

"Yeah I'll finish it."

"Good I'm glad." Patty fell back on her pillows, "_How sweet the wind smelled as it blew across the meadows as she stared out into the night and wished with all her might that she was free to be something else_."

"That's from…" Serena began.

"Your first book, I read it many times," Patty told her.

"I didn't know that you read them," said Serena.

"I read every single one they took me to a better place." Patty was silent again and Serena realized that it was time for her to leave. She leaned over and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Goodnight mother," Serena said then she turned away and went to the door.

"Serena," her mother called to her.

"Yes?" Serena turned around clutching the folder to her chest.

"Don't give up on him he loves you so much and he wants to make you happy." Serena nodded and then turned away again. "And Serena..."

Serena turned back around and saw that her mother wasn't looking at her anymore. "Yes?"

"Don't cry for me."

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"I think you've cried enough for me," said Patty, "So don't cry anymore smile, it will help you know that you are alive and if you can die smiling."

They stared at each other for a few moments until Serena spoke, "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye Serena, be happy." And with those final words Serena walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Two days later

Serena stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom her hand on her stomach. She didn't know how long she had been laying there but ever since she had come back from the funeral she hadn't moved or spoke. She knew Darien was taking care of Jonathan and that he was cooking dinner, she could smell the pizza cooking in the oven. She finally turned over on her side and stared out of the window; a warm breeze blew through the trees outside and rustled the leaves. She felt it come through the window and brush her face.

She heard the door open and heard the creak of the floor as Darien stepped into the room. "I don't know what to do anymore I don't know how to feel or react."

"When my father died I felt numb and cold but my relationship with my father was different from yours and your mothers," he told her. "I don't know how to tell you how to feel because I can never know how you will feel. But I can tell you this Serena the world still turns and the day's end and begin."

Serena listened to his voice but didn't have anything to say in response. "You're right," she said turning over and looking at him "Helen Keller once said 'When one door closes another one opens.'"

Darien smiled at her and then turned he was half way out the door when she called him back. "Yes?" he asked her.

Serena was staring out of the window once again with her hand on her stomach, "Darien I think it's time that we made it all official and worked out the details of the divorce."

Darien felt his stomach drop to the floor, "Wh…what do you mean?"

"I want to close this door and start my new life," Serena told him without looking at him. "And to do that I have to finish what I started."

"Serena…" he started but then she looked at him.

"Please Darien I think it's time now I think it's time to go home and to finish this."

Darien stared at Serena for a few moments and then nodded, "Alright I'll make the plans we can go back tomorrow if you wish."

"Oh we don't have to go back so early Darien lets go back on Saturday," Serena said she finally turned to him and smiled. "Now let's eat?"

Mina stood in her mother's bedroom, her eyes looked at everything. "Mother," she whispered. She walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. She looked at the bedside table that was next to her, on it was a picture of herself, Serena, and Sammy they were much younger and as she thought of it Mina began to remember that she had been about twelve. It had been at a summer picnic; Mina remembered how Sammy had fallen off of the monkey bars play set and started to cry. Patty had rushed over to him making sure that there were no broken bones and then to stop him crying she had bought him and ice cream cone and to make sure that Mina nor Serena would get jealous she had bought ice cream for the other two as well.

It was right then that Ken had taken the picture; Mina was pushing down on Sammy's head and giving the peace sign, Sammy was bent over his face between a smile and a scowl, while Serena was looking at the two of them questioningly.

The picture brought a smile to Mina's face, "You know Sammy always hated that picture mother I don't know why you kept it." Mina felt tears form in her eyes she shut her eyes to try and hold back the tears. "It's not fair mother it's not fair the moment that we try to fix everything it's all taken from us," she said.

"Life isn't always fair Mina," Malachite said from the doorway.

Serena stood up and faced him, "What are you doing here? How dare you come into here without permission!"

"I am sorry that I intruded on your thoughts but you sister in law let me in and told me that you were home, I have some legal documents that your mother left for you," he said and she noticed the folder that he held in his hand.

"You could have just left them on the table," she said.

"Yes but then I wouldn't have been able to see you again now would I."

Mina felt the anger well up inside, "my mother just died and your hitting on me! What a slim ball you are!"

"Yes your mother just died but if there was anyone who understood the premise of life going on it was her, everyone keeps living even after those that we love pass on," Malachite said. "I would love to take you out to dinner one day when you're ready if you're interested my number is in here," he handed her the folder. "Whenever you feel like it."

"Don't hold your breath I'll be going back to New York in a few days anyways," Mina said.

"Well isn't it funny I'm going to be in Boston for a few weeks after next Tuesday I might just get a hankering to see the big apple while I'm in that area," he said smoothly. He turned his head and smiled at her then disappeared into the hallway.

Mina stared at the place where he had just been and shook her head, "Jerk."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

Sorry its so short guys and please excuse any errors it was late and i wanted to finish for you all...enjoy

Serena stood on her back porch staring at the small garden that she had planted a few weeks earlier when she had moved in. She thought of all the things that had happened since she had arrived. She allowed her mind to wrap around it as a warm breeze blew against her; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When she opened them again she felt one of the babies kick. She laid her hand on her stomach and rubbed the place that had just been kicked.

"I know little ones you don't want to leave," she whispered. "I don't either." She sighed and then walked back into the house. She took her a glass of water from the cupboard and poured her a glass of iced tea. She was about to sit down and enjoy it when there was a knock on the front door. Serena got up struggling against her large stomach. She walked into the living room to see her father standing there waiting his back to the door.

She went to the door and greeted him. "What's up?" she asked looking at him through the screen.

"I spoke to Mina, she said that you were leaving tomorrow," Ken said.

"Yeah our flight leaves at four thirty so we have to be there by two thirty," she told him.

"Serena…" he stopped what he was about to say and stood there silent. Serena stared at her father for a few moments then opened the door and joined him on the porch she walked over to edge of the porch and leaned against one of the support beams. "Where are Darien and Jonathan?" Ken asked her.

"We don't have any food in the house because we are leaving so they went to go pick up some dinner," she told him not looking at him.

"Are you going to stay in Savannah?" he asked her.

"Only for a few weeks, Jonathan and I will be back for the beginning of school," she told him.

Ken picked his head up and looked at her, "Are you moving here?" he asked.

"Jonathan and I will be living here with the twins," she said without looking at him.

Ken was silent then said, "What about Darien?"

"Darien's mistress is pregnant in Savannah and his business is there he'll most likely stay there," she said.

"I never thought Darien would be one to cheat on his wife especially after living with his father," said Ken.

"Neither did I but I guess we don't know everything," she said.

"Is he going to help you with the twins?"

"When he can, but it will mostly be me," she said.

"A single mother with three children, you're going to have a hard time," he said.

"I've survived worse."

"Serena if you need any help you know all of us are here for you," he told her.

"I know," she said sadly.

They stood silent for a while and then he spoke, "Look Serena I know that we haven't completely worked everything out between us but I want you to know…I'm…I'll always be here for you," he said. Serena didn't move from her spot and just kept staring out at the road.

"Too bad that all this had to happen after mom died," she said silently. "We all start moving towards recovery and forgiveness but it all happened to late, mom and I…we never really reconciled. We were able to make peace with each other but we never reconciled."

Ken saw a tear drop onto the porch railing, he knew that any other father would go and comfort his daughter, but their relationship wasn't at that point yet. "Your mother and you had your past and though you didn't reconcile you ended it all on a good note. We don't always get the chance to reconcile and fix everything, sometimes we just have to deal with what we have." Ken watched his daughter knowing that her sadness was something he would never know. He knew that Serena had dealt with a lot in her life and that there was nothing that he could do to completely make it up to her but he knew he had to try and as he sat there and thought he knew one way that he could help her.

"Serena, I know that you don't want to hear this right now but I don't think that your mother would have wanted you and Darien to leave each other." Serena was silent at his words and gave no reaction. "He does love you Serena you can see it when he looks at you, when he hears your voice, when he touches you he lights up in a way that I have never seen. I know that he's made a bad mistake and that it will be hard for you to ever forgive him but don't stop loving him just because he made one mistake."

"Don't you understand I never stopped loving him!" she said turning on him. Ken saw the tears rolling down her face. "I love Darien more than anything in the world, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch, his kiss, his smell, I love everything about him and I don't want to live without him I don't want to but I know that I can't live with him. He broke my heart he destroyed the small amount of strength that I had in me without even knowing it. He broke his promise to me…he promised that he would love me forever and protect me it was all a lie."

"Serena…" Ken started.

"No I can't live with him anymore," she said then to herself, "But how do I live without him."

Ken didn't have a reaction, he knew his daughter had made her mind up and that she would go through with the divorce because she was in pain and he saw it.

Serena shut her eyes tight and tried to hold back her tears, she hadn't intended on crying and now that she was the only thing she wanted to do was stop. She felt a presence next to her and she opened her eyes. Her father was staring out across the yard as he stood next to her. "You're strong Serena you'll get through whatever you have to be happy. Don't forget we'll all be standing right here next to you." Serena gave her father a small smile and nodded. He took her into a careful hug, "I'm glad that you decided to stay here."

She didn't move but he knew that she was glad as well. "Call me before you move back in and we'll help you get settled," he told her. Ken pulled back and looked at his daughter. Her bright blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and perfect face, "You know you don't look anything like either of us, me or your 

mother, maybe that's why you didn't end up like us huh?" He hugged her once more and then walked towards his car. "Don't forget Serena call us when you need us." Serena nodded and watched as her father got into his car and drove up the street.

She went back into the house and collapsed onto the couch. She lay there with her hand covering her eyes until the ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. She flipped the phone open and looked at the caller, it was Rei.

"Yeah Rei," Serena said answering the phone.

"Men are a big waste of cosmic energy!" Rei almost yelled.

"What happened now?" Serena said with a sigh.

"Okay so a few days ago I met Andrew's older brother…"Rei said.

"Wait who is Andrew?" asked Serena.

"Andrew hot coffee boy who's in love with Lita but won't admit to it," Rei told her, "Come on Serena he's on served us coffee like every day for the past three years."

"Okay, okay I remember so his older brother met you."

"Well I accidentally spilt my coffee on him when I was walking out of the shop the other day and he asked me for my number," Rei told her.

"Did you give it to him?"

"No why would I?"

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why wouldn't you, god Rei every time a man tries to get your attention or your number you always rebel and tell them to play in traffic," Serena said.

"Can I finish with the story please?" asked Rei.

"Continue," Serena said.

"Thank you! Anyways so the day after that I go into the shop to get my normal cup of coffee and who's sitting there Andrew's brother! And what is he doing waiting for me!" Rei yelled.

"So maybe he likes you," Serena said.

"Yeah and maybe he's just another playboy trying to get a good night!"

"Rei why is every man a playboy looker to you?"

"Because most men are! I mean seriously what good looking man that you know isn't a playboy?" Rei asked.

"Andrew."

Rei was silent trying to come up with a retort, "He doesn't count."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think he's gay."

"I thought you just said he's in love with Lita!" Serena exclaimed.

"I changed my mind he's gay."

"Rei you can't change your mind to make a point."

"Yes I can."

"Whatever, is that the end of your story?"

"No."

"Then finish."

"Fine fine so anyways he asks me for my number once again and for a second time I say 'No', but the bastards persistent so finally I tell him that if he will leave me alone I will give him my whole name!"

"Wait I thought he wanted your number?"

"He did but I wouldn't give it to him!" Rei said.

"So why your whole name?"

"Because the day that we met I only gave him my first name."

"Okay I get it continue."

"SO he agrees and I give him my full name, little did I freaking know that he would track me down and send all whole crap load of stuff to my work and house," Rei yelled.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"I have never seen so many freaking flowers in my life and he says that he won't stop sending them until I go on a date with him," Rei yelled.

"So go on a date with him it can't be that bad," Serena said.

"Yes it can because that means I have submitted!"

"Okay well then there is option B," said Serena.

"And what is that?"

"Open a flower shop."

"You are not helping you know that," Rei told her.

"Rei is this the only reason you called me?" Serena asked covering her eyes again. Rei was silent for a few moments and Serena took that as a yes. "Rei I know you're a scorned woman and all but please I have enough relationship issues to deal with on my own I don't….."

"It wasn't the only reason why I called," she said.

Serena noted that Rei's tone had changed and that she was now serious. "What happened?"

"One of the girls that I work with knows Cassie and she knows the whole situation with you and Cassie and Darien."

"Okay?" Serena asked confused.

"Well this girl is apparently still talking to Cassie but only on an acquaintance basis," Rei told her.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Apparently she heard through the grape vine that Cassie was in the hospital for a few days due to stomach complications."

Serena sat up; she knew what that meant she had had the same issues with her first pregnancy. "What happened?"

"Well from what I've heard and been told it seems like Cassie miscarried," Rei said.

Serena sighed, she knew how painful a miscarriage could be and her heart broke for the loss of an innocent child but she knew Cassandra Lang and she knew that the loss of her child wouldn't be the worst part of the miscarriage for her. To Cassandra this meant that she had no ties to Darien, she had no way of holding him and that would be the most devastating thing to her.

"I know it's horrible to say this because that kid didn't do anything wrong, but this really is a blessing," Rei said.

"Rei!"

"Well think about it, this kid would have been an outcast in its own family, and I'm sure that Cassie wouldn't have taken care of it, it would have had a terrible life and it would have had serious issues not only with its siblings but also with its father," Rei said.

"Yes I know but don't say it's a blessing losing a child is never a blessing," Serena said.

"Okay I'm sorry bad word choice," admitted Rei. "Look mom's going to call Darien and tell him so he'll probably know when he sees you, I don't know how you want to handle the whole thing but I thought that you had a right to know."

"Thank you Rei," Serena said.

"Yeah well you're a saint so I knew that you would he all kind and remorseful for someone who doesn't deserve it," Rei said. "So when are you guys coming back?"

"Tomorrow, our flight lands around seven."

"Alright well you know if you don't want to stay in that house with him you can stay on my couch though I don't know how comfortable it will be."

"Thank you Rei but I think that for the first few days we'll stay at the house then depending on how things go we'll make arrangements," Serena told her. She saw Darien's rental car pull into the driveway and park. She saw him on the phone with a somber look on his face. "Hey Jonathan and Darien just got home so I have to go I'll call you either tomorrow or Monday, thanks for the call and I hope that you decide to go on that date, who knows maybe it will be good for you."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Rei said then they both hung up the phone.

Serena saw Darien unhook Jonathan from the car while still on the phone his face had not changed. Jonathan ran into the house carrying a large grocery bad in his small arms. "Mommy mommy we got good foods for your and the other two!" he yelled as he ran into the house.

"That's great baby why don't you go into the kitchen and start getting dinner ready," she said with a smile while glancing at her husband. Jonathan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Serena watched as Darien ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the car. Serena stood her hands on her stomach standing in the hall facing the door. After a few minutes Darien hung up the phone and walked into the house.

As he opened the door he came face to face with his wife. "Serena…"

"I know," she said simply, "Rei called and told me."

Darien didn't say anything he just nodded at her explanation and then headed towards the kitchen. Serena caught his arm before he went past her. "I won't say this is a good thing but maybe this will make things easier for everyone."

"Yeah it will," he said sadly.

"Darien if you don't ever do anything for me again, please just keep that woman out of my life, I don't care what you do with her when everything with us is finished but I'm not a good a person as Karin and I can't deal with her being in mine and my children's lives," she said.

"Don't worry she won't ever by anywhere near our children," he said stressing the word our.

"Thank you," she said then she turned to leave, but this time he stopped her.

He stared down at her stomach and then kneeled. He put his face against it and whispered to his children he repeated the same words over and over again to them, "I'm sorry."

Serena felt tears well up behind her eyes and closed them tight to try and keep them in. They remained like that until a small voice called them from the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy come on I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse."

Serena smiled as her son broke the tension in the room. Darien stood and walked away from her. Serena turned and looked outside; the wind was blowing the leaves of the trees outside. Serena closed her eyes and offered a small prayer for the child that had been lost, "It was more of a victim than I, mother look after it for me will you?" Serena heard the wind chime on the porch sound and she knew that her prayer would be remembered.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry its been so long starting college has been a tough time. Well I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have the next installment up sooner.

DARK

* * *

Ami stood waiting at the car for Serena, Darien, and Jonathan. They had only been waiting for ten minutes but her two children were becoming impatient. "Mommy how much longer till aunt Serena gets here?" asked Clara.

"What did I tell you about being annoying Clara," said Kevin.

"But daddy it's so boring!"

"Hey Claire why don't you go to sleep then it will be quite," said Steven from his seat in the back of the car.

"Steven don't be mean to your sister."

"But she's being annoying," he protested.

"So are you," said his father.

"It shouldn't be long now their flight was supposed to get here at 6:55," said Ami.

"I just hope it doesn't rain until they get into the car," said Helen calmly. She had insisted on going to pick up her family when Ami had told her that they would be arriving the next day. Helen had been staying at Serena and Darien's house while they had been away and even though Ami knew she would never admit it she was lonelier than she had been when she had been at her own home.

"Helen are you going to go back to South Beach?" asked Ami.

"I was actually planning to stay until the babies were born," Helen said.

"Well staying here would be worthless," Ami said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Helen turning to face Ami.

"Well Serena's not staying here till the children are born she's going back home in a few weeks."

"You mean for another visit correct?" asked Helen.

"No Serena bought the house in New York from me and is going to be living there with Jonathan and the twins," Ami told her feeling guilty as she saw Helen's face fall.

"Mommy I see Jonathan," yelled Clara, she opened the door and ran from the car across the sidewalk to greet him.

"Clara what did I say about that," yelled Kevin as his daughter tackled Jonathan to the ground in a giant hug.

"Leave her be Kevin you know one day they are going to get married anyways so why stop her," joked Ami.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing seeing as how Darien acted," said Kevin.

"Don't worry Jonathan will not be the same as Darien he's Serena's son all the way," said Helen.

Serena and Darien came walking up to the car on Serena's face there was a bright smile as she held Clara and Jonathans hands but Darien had a somber look while he carried the luggage. Serena greeted Helen with a hug and then Ami and Kevin in the same way.

"Oh my dear it's wonderful to see you, you look radiant," said Helen.

"Thank you, getting away from the world does do you some good," Serena said with a smile.

"Well coming back will keep you from getting bored," Helen said.

"If Serena was bored back home then that means that everyone was on vacation," Ami joked then she became serious, "Serena about Patty I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it."

"It's alright I completely understand I saw your mother however and she said you need to call her."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," said Kevin from the back of the car, he was helping Darien pack the luggage into the trunk.

"You must be starved dear we decided that we would take the three of you out to dinner before going home," Helen said.

"That would be wonderful," Serena said with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later Serena, Darien, Jonathan and Helen were rushing into the house trying to avoid the downpour that had just begun. When they were all inside Serena, who was carrying Jonathan, took the exhausted child to his room and set him on his bed. She dressed him in his pajamas and then tucked him in she gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Is he asleep dear?" asked Helen coming upstairs.

"Yes he was asleep in the car," Serena told her smiling.

Helen gave her a smile then her faced changed to one of sadness, "Serena I know that I only met your mother a few times but I do remember that when I did meet her she was full of sadness, were you able to work things out before she passed?"

"I made what peace I could before she left us," Serena said. "It wasn't perfect but I think that we were both okay with it," Serena smiled sadly, "She told me to die smiling and to laugh more."

"I agree whole heartedly," Helen told her, she pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her hair. "Serena Shields you do need to smile more." Serena gave a small laugh and then Helen let her go. "Get some rest dear."

Serena nodded and Helen left her standing in the hallway. Serena sighed and looked over at the large window that stood at the end of the hall in front of the staircase. She stood in front of it and looked out over the backyard as the rain poured down. She touched the window, it was cold because of the rain. Her last conversation with her mother ran through her mind. "Finish it Serena," Patty had said, "Write about how it ends."

"What if I don't know the ending?" she asked herself not only thinking of her mother's death but also her own life. "What if I don't know what comes next?" The rain began to beat harder against the window and she focused her attention on the sound it made. She didn't notice Darien climb the stairs and stare at her after a while she felt eyes on her and she turned. Darien was standing a few feet away from her at the top of the steps.

Neither said anything to the other they just stared. "Serena I know this won't matter anymore because you have already decided upon your course of action but I want you to know something." He took a deep breath and then spoke again, "I love you I love you more than you could ever imagine, every second I'm not with you I'm thinking of you, I know I wronged you and I know that I can never make up for what I did but if you let me if you give me the chance that I don't deserve, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it all. I swear on everything that I am I will never let you know one more sad day in your life I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from heartache and pain, I will never allow anyone to hurt you the way that I hurt your ever again. I will never let you know loneliness, every second of my life will be for you and our children. I love you Serena I love you now more than I have ever loved you in my entire life and I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I'm sorry that I broke your heart, I'm sorry that I was the cause of your pain, I don't expect you to forgive me but please, please on everything that we had, please don't walk away."

Darien let the tears roll down his face he had no intention of wiping them away because they were a sign of his devotion. He hadn't planned on saying this to her but when he saw her standing there knowing that soon she would never stand there as his wife again he just couldn't hold it in. He stared at her back waiting for her answer, hoping that his plea would touch her heart.

"Darien, after everything happened I wanted to hate you, I wanted to loath you, I wanted to never see you again, but I couldn't I still loved you, I never stopped, a love like ours doesn't disappear it never dies, it lives forever but…" Serena paused staring out of the window, she turned and looked at him silent tears running down her face. "But sometimes love isn't enough."

Darien felt her words cut him like a knife, he knew she loved him and she knew he loved her but she still wasn't willing to try and work out the problems, she wasn't willing because he had cut her too deep. He had broken her heart and there was no mending it this time, no matter how much he tried there was no way for him to fix what he had done.

"I know that this isn't the reaction that you had expected but I can't I can't allow you to come back into my heart after you ruined it, I'm sorry Darien but I can't stay, we can't be together."

Darien and Serena stayed silent for a long while until he finally spoke, "So I guess this is it isn't it."

"Yeah I guess it is," she said her voice trembling. She blinked twice and then walked into the guest room. "Goodnight Darien," she said before she closed the door, once it was shut she leaned against it, she allowed the tears to run down her face freely. "If I lived ten times over, I would have ten different jobs, I would go to ten different jobs, I would live in ten different houses in ten different cities, I would have ten different dreams, I would have ten different lives, and I would fall in love with you again ten different times." Serena covered her mouth to stifle her tears, she sunk down to the ground and let her sadness pour from her knowing what she had done.

* * *

Rei Shields sat in her regular seat at the coffee shop with her book. She was completely engrossed and didn't notice the blonde haired man who walked in. So she was caught absolutely off guard when he sat down across from her and made himself comfortable.

"Seriously what the hell am I going to have to get a restraining order against you?" she asked him as she realized who it was.

"One date," said Jadeite.

"No for the hundredth time," Rei said.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to date me?" asked Rei.

"Because you're smart, beautiful, and interesting," he said flashing her a bright smile.

"Okay you just named three very general terms that all men use to get a woman," she said, "if you really wanted to date me so bad then you would have come up with something more original than those three." Rei snapped her book shut and picked up her bag, she stood to leave when he stopped her.

"Okay, okay you really want to know why?" he said.

Rei didn't answer, half of her wanted to know and the other half didn't. The first half won out when she turned to him.

"It's because you are different," he said simply.

"Excuse me?" Rei said in a warning tone.

"No, not bad different but…you're not like the flighty girls that I've dated before," he said. "I saw you and I knew that you were completely different and I thought well hey I guess I could give her a shot."

"OH thanks I'm so happy that I could be your first experiment but I would rather not have dinner with a person who's in it to try and fine something "different"," she said, "If you want "different" than the gay bar is down the street, I'm sure you'll find a lot of "different" there." Rei was at the door when his words caught her attention.

"Why are you so bitter because of one man?"

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"You heard me, otherwise you would have kept walking," Jadeite said.

"I am not bitter!" she almost yelled catching the attention of almost everyone in the coffee shop including Andrew who was in the middle of pouring coffee for a customer.

"You are one of the bitterest people that I have ever met, just because one man used you doesn't mean that all of them will," he said.

"You don't know me, how dare you say that I'm bitter!" she yelled at him. The coffee shop around them was silent but neither of them paid any attention to their onlookers.

"I would like to," Jadeite said smoothly.

"Well maybe I don't want you to."

"That just proves my point even more your bitter," he said calmly.

"I am not freakin bitter!"

"Prove it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well fine then," she said again.

"Alright."

"Good," she said trying to upstage him.

"So I'll pick you up at six tomorrow?"

"Fine," she yelled storming out of the shop. She had taken three steps when she had realized what he had just done. She let out a sound of displeasure realizing that she had been tricked into a date.

Inside of coffee shop Jadeite sat in his seat enjoying his coffee smiling, while his brother looked out of the window at the crazed woman.

* * *

Serena sat at the breakfast table her laptop in front of her and her vitamin water within reach. She was reading an email from her editor when Helen walked in and sat down next to her. Serena didn't move, she kept reading her email but after a few moments of silence she realized that Helen was staring intently at her.

Serena looked up, "Yes?" she asked carefully.

"Serena, dear, have you…" she trailed off.

"Have I?"

"Have you thought of names for the twins?" Helen asked.

Serena stopped, she hadn't really been thinking about names lately, she had in the beginning but recently after everything that had happened she hadn't really thought about it. "Not recently, why?"

"I was just wondering," Helen said casually. But Serena knew from the tone in her voice that Helen was about to suggest a name to her. "You know dear I have always loved the name Carrie Anne," she said.

Serena was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by Rei. "Serena I swear to God if you name your daughter Carrie Anne I will never give her a birthday present," she said walking into the kitchen and plopping down in the chair next to Serena.

"Rei there is nothing wrong with that name," protested Helen.

"Yeah if you're from the last generation," Rei said. "What about Nina?"

"Yes, because that's so much better than Carrie Anne," said Helen.

"At least the kid will be able to know her name Carrie Anne she won't know if she's Carrie or Anne," Rei said.

"Carrie Anne is a very pretty respectable name," said Helen.

"How did you get in?" Serena asked Rei noticing that Christina wasn't in the house.

Rei ignored her and continued her argument with her mother, "Carrie Anne is respectable for a nice prim and proper little boarding school child but this is Serena's daughter we are talking about, her only daughter at the moment, that means she has to have a good strong name that shows her independence and strength as a woman."

"Well I guess that means that Rei's daughter is going to be name something weird," said Lita walking in with several bags of groceries and Ami trailing behind her.

"What are you talking about my children are going to have wonderful names," Rei cried.

"Well let's hope that Andrew's brother has a good head on his shoulders," Lita said to Ami with a smile.

"What does Jadeite's head have to do with anything?" Rei almost yelled.

"Wait how did you two get in? And why do you have that stuff?" Serena asked confused.

Again she was ignored as Lita answered Rei, "Well from what Andrew says you two are perfectly compatible."

"We are not! And when have you talked to Andrew about my love life?" Rei asked.

"You have a love life?" said Helen with a smile. Ami and Lita both let out giggle's and Rei glared at her mother. "What?" she asked her daughter.

"Is the front door unlocked?" Serena asked poking her head into the hall to look at the front door.

"Anyways back to the name thing, Ami what do you think about the name Carrie Anne?" asked Rei.

"I think it's a very nice name," said Ami as she began to help Lita unpack the groceries and put them into their respectable places.

"Why do you have all this food?" asked Serena.

"Whatever you named you daughter Clara," said Rei rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with my daughter's name?" cried Ami.

"Nothing, nothing if you were born in the fourties," said Rei, the last part softer than the rest. Unfortunately she hadn't said it all that soft and everyone had heard. Lita let out a snicker and Ami voiced her protest.

"Rei I don't know what you are talking about other people's names you have the weirdest one out of everyone," said Darien as he and Kevin lugged in another load of groceries.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Serena asked confused.

"Wait what is Rei's full name I don't think that I have ever heard it," said Lita from the fridge, where she was rearranging things.

"Don't you dare," Rei said to Darien giving him the death glare. Darien just smiled and piled the remaining groceries in front of Serena and Helen.

"Don't make such a fuss over it Rei you have a very pretty name," said Helen.

"You only think that because you named me," said Rei.

"Exactly and it took a very long process to name you, your father wanted to name you Vanessa," Helen told her.

"Vanessa is nice," Ami said.

"It's better than my real name I could have dealt with it, why didn't you name me Vanessa?" Rei asked.

"Charles's sister's name was Vanessa," Helen said.

"So?" said Rei.

"I despised the woman more than I despised your grandmother, when it came to your aunt the apple didn't fall far from the tree," Helen told her.

"Aunt Van wasn't all that bad," said Darien taking the cup of coffee that Ami had made for everyone.

"Where did you get that coffee from?" asked Serena.

"To you she wasn't all that bad," Helen said, "but the woman was nothing but nasty to me. Thank God I don't have to deal with her anymore."

"Why is she dead?" asked Rei.

"No divorced," said Helen. Rei looked at her with a confused stare.

"You know how Gama was Rei, she hated when people got divorced, part of her strict religion," said Darien.

"Yeah so?" asked Rei.

"After she divorced Uncle, excuse me, former Uncle Grant she married some guy who was like thirty years younger than her and Gama cut her off," Darien said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"How is it you know all of this?" Rei asked him.

"I paid attention when we were kids you were going through your rebellious angst stage," he said.

"She still is," Lita said.

"Yeah Rei's never grown out of it," Kevin said taking a cup of coffee from his wife as well.

"All of you can go to hell," said Rei.

"Rei language," Helen cried almost choking on her drink.

"What?" asked Rei with a devilish smile.

"What about Jordan?" asked Lita.

"Who's Jordan?" asked Rei.

"For the baby's name," Lita told her, "It's strong and independent and is gender neutral so you shouldn't have any reason to complain Rei."

"That's a nice one," Ami said.

"Wait wait I want to know what Rei's real name is before we get off topic again," said Kevin.

"Oh yeah, Dairen what is Rei's full name?" asked Lita.

"Don't you freaking dare Darien," Rei yelled.

Darien smiled at his sister, "You know now I'm going to tell them just to make you mad."

"Darien!" Rei yelled.

"He's going to tell them no matter what," Helen said knowing the look on her son's face.

"Really how did you all get in here?"

"Darien don't!"

"Come on Dare!"

"Yeah come on!"

"What is it!"

"Darien I'm warning you!"

"Rei watch your tone you are a lady."

"Yeah Rei watch your tone."

"Stop being a prick!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Seriously what is it Dare?"

"Yeah really?"

"DARIEN!"

"It's Reanne," said Serena from her seat. The room became silent, Rei turned around and glared at her sister-in-law. "What?" Serena asked.

There was a burst of laughter from Lita, Ami, and Kevin. "Reanna?" said Lita trying to hold back tears.

"And you were making fun of Clara's name," said Ami laughing.

"Yes! Okay my name sucks we all get that!" said Rei throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Nothing sucks about your name," said Helen.

"Okay then why did dad want to change it?" Rei shot at her mother.

"Because your father was a man and wanted things his way," said Helen calmly.

"That seems to be the one constant in all men though isn't it?" said Lita. "I mean they never want to make the decision but when we do they complain if it isn't what they want."

"What are you talking about that's you women, you always play those games where you say one thing and mean another," Kevin said.

"That's because you are supposed to know what we are talking about," Lita told him.

"Wait so you want us to be mind readers but you guys don't have to be?" Kevin said.

"Exactly, but you don't have to be mind readers you just have to be better listeners," Lita said.

"That will never happen, no man will ever completely listen to his wife," Rei said.

"This from the woman who doesn't even talk to men," said Darien.

"Hey I talk to men," Rei protested.

"Your boss doesn't count," Darien said.

"Shut it!"

"What about Sarah for the baby's name?" asked Ami.

"Sarah? Why that sounds too nice," Rei said.

"Yeah to plain," Lita agreed, "What about Analia?"

"No that's too foreign, how do you think she will feel with her brothers names being normal and then her having this exotic name," Kevin said.

"I don't know, why not ask Reanne," said Lita. Another roar of laughter echoed through the room. "Tell us Reanne how does it feel knowing that you were kid who pulled the short straw?"

"Burn in hell," said Rei.

"Rei language," cried Helen again.

"What about Kirsten?" said Ami.

"No, no Juliana is a lovely name," Helen said.

"What's with you and 'Annas'?" asked Rei.

"It makes the name more classical," Helen said.

"Whatever," Rei said, "What about Elrena?"

The room once again got silent, "How about Jasmine?" asked Lita ignoring Rei's suggestion completely.

They occupants of the room kept debating baby names, Serena however was the only one who did not join in. She just watched the family that she had created around her. Her best friends, her loving sister, her supporting mother, and the love of her life, they were all part of her family, the family that she loved more than anything. She sighed a heavy sigh she loved her family dearly, but she knew that soon morning like this would no longer be the norm. Soon they would all be split apart never to be together in this way again.

'Is it worth it, giving up all this to make a point?' she thought to herself. 'It will be like taking a beautiful pane glass window and disassembling it,' she thought. Everyone was smiling and laughing, Serena stared at the group remembering all the wonderful memories that she had that were just like this and again she thought, 'Will it be worth it?'

She felt a small kick on her stomach it was if one of the babies was reassuring her that it was. She placed a hand on the place where she had just felt the kick. 'I guess I know your opinion,' she thought, 'But I wonder which one you are.' But as she thought she knew, it was her daughter, her daughter who she knew would be just like her mother. 'Senna,' Serena thought.

"What dear?" asked Helen.

Serena was brought from her daydream, "I'm sorry?" she asked not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"You said something dear," Helen told her, "It sounded like a name."

"Senna," Serena repeated.

"Senna?" asked Lita.

"Yes Senna, that's what I'm going to name her," Serena told them.

"Senna?" repeated Kevin.

"What does it mean Serena?" asked Ami.

"Life," Serena said plainly.

"Darien what do you think?" Helen asked him.

Darien was silent for a while then said, "Serena's always picked good names I trust her and I like Senna. What about for our son, do you know what you want to name him?"

Serena nodded, "Derek."

"What does that mean Serena?" Ami asked her.

"Ruler," Serena said simply. "They are both strong names with good meanings," she said.

Everyone nodded and agreed then Lita said, "S and D huh, how symbolic."

All you BLEACH fans had better get the references! Anyways Review and tell me about it!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys here it is i know its short but im trying to get the next chapter out soon.

* * *

Lita sat in the coffee shop sipping her latte and staring at the woman across from her. She was silent and didn't ask any of the questions that she wanted to ask. She just patiently waited until her friend was ready to give them up.

"I'm not going to tell you how the date went," Rei said.

"That's fine you don't have to," Lita told her taking another sip of her latte.

"Its not like anything significant happened," Rei said.

"Understandable it was a first date," Lita said.

"You know it's not like we are going to be seeing each other after this," Rei told her. Lita gave her a silent nod and said nothing. They were silent for a few minutes and then suddenly Rei burst out. "Fine fine fine, I'll tell you what happened, he was perfect alright!" Rei almost yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she looked at a silent Lita.

"I expected so," Lita told her.

"He was the best date I have ever been on, a complete gentleman, and when I tried to pay for my half of the bill he had already paid it," Rei said.

"Jadeite isn't the kind of man who would let a woman pay for her own meal," Lita said sipping her drink. Rei just gave her a glare. "So when do you plan to see him again?" asked Lita with a smile.

"Next week," Rei said with a pout. Lita said nothing she just smiled and looked over at Andrew who was staring at her. She smiled at him and winked.

"That's good," Lita said looking back at Rei.

"When's your date?" asked Rei with a smug smile.

"Tomorrow."

"You're no fun at all," said Rei.

"Why because I don't try to hid my life?"

"Yes."

"You're too dramatic Rei," Lita told her.

"Yeah blame my parents," said Rei.

* * *

Serena sat in her office staring at the divorce papers that her lawyer had sent over. They were only the first draft but from what she could tell Darien was willing to give her whatever she wanted. He hadn't asked for anything from only that they share custody of Jonathan and the twins.

Serena sighed and looked down at her stomach. She leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling; it was all so frustrating she knew that she was going to have to fight with Darien about the custody. She had planned to move back home and live in the house Ami had sold her. It was close enough to the city where all she would have to do was drive a little and see her publisher and editor.

"Well this is going to be fun," she said.

"What is that?" Ami asked walking into her office.

Serena sat right and looked at her friend, "Darien wants equal shared custody."

"And what is the problem?" Ami asked.

"Well I'm not sure how it's going to work out," Serena said.

"Oh because you plan on going back to New York," Ami asked.

Serena nodded, "Yes and I know that Darien isn't going to want to leave Savannah his entire business is here."

"Serena he has offices in New York as well," Ami said.

"I know but is he really going to want to move?" Serena said.

"Serena you could move to the jungles of South America and Darien would follow, he's not going to separate himself from you or the children even if you are divorced," Ami told her.

"That's part of the reason I'm worried," Serena said. "I'm worried about how we are going to move on with our lives if we are so near each other and have such a close relationship still."

Ami gave her a smile, "Serena you'll move on with your life no matter what. The more it rains the stronger you grow this isn't going to hinder you."

Serena smiled, "Do you think that I'll ever be happy?"

"Serena you'll be happy no matter what happens, you have a gift no matter how much you face you still find a way to be happy," she said. They both smiled at each other for a few moments and then Ami spoke again, "When are you moving?"

"In a few weeks I've already spoken to the principle of the school that Jonathan will be going to and he's been enrolled and I've started buying furniture for the house as well," she said.

"So you're really going are you?" asked Ami.

"I can't stay here Ami I need a fresh start I need to get away from this city," Serena told her.

"Yeah I get that but I just can't believe that you're going back home," she said.

"Truthfully, I can't really believe it either," Serena said.

"You're dad's probably happy as can be right?"

"Yeah he's glad that Jonathan and the twins will be closer to him, and I think he's glad that I will be closer as well," she said.

"Mina will be happy, but I think Rei and Lita are going to be devastated," Ami told her, "I mean I know I will be."

Serena looked at her friend, "Ami we've all been together for a long time nothing is going to change that."

"Addresses sometimes change things," Ami said. She looked down at her hands, "Serena you know I hate this city."

"What!" Serena asked. "But you always seemed to love it here."

"Kevin likes it here, I hate the humidity and I hate being so far away from the snow," she said. "I miss the snow, I grew up with the snow I miss making snowmen and having snow fights."

"You miss home don't you?" Serena asked.

Ami nodded, "I'm not like you Ren I've missed it since we left and ever since momma and papa left for Europe I haven't been going back and I'm starting to miss it."

"Have you talked to Kevin about this?"

"I've mentioned it a few times nothing seriously though," she said. "I really want to go back home Serena and having you gone made me miss it even more, you're my only tie to that place now and when you were gone it was like a hole in my heart was gone."

"Ami," Serena said tears pricking her eyes.

"Don't start Serena, I've been thinking about it since you came home I think I'm going to discuss it with Kevin," she said.

"Where will you live?" Serena asked hoping that Ami wouldn't ask for the house back.

"I'm sure there are a few houses around the neighborhood that are for sale don't worry the house is yours now it holds your future."

Serena smiled at her, "I would tell you to buy my mother's house but I think my brothers going to live there."

"No offense but I really wouldn't like to live in Patty's house she had a weird sense of taste," Ami said jokingly. They laughed for a few seconds and then Ami stood, "I have to get going Serena but I'll stop buy tomorrow."

Serena came around the desk and hugged Ami goodbye. "Alright we'll have to do lunch in a few days so I'll get Rei and Lita together, call me after you talk to Kevin."

Ami nodded and walked out of Serena's office, she went downstairs. When she got to the second floor she saw Darien standing in the doorway of Jonathan's room. He looked over at her as she came down the last few steps. "How are you doing Darien?"

"I'm about as fine as I can be, I mean my wife is divorcing me, my children will never really know me, my son will most likely despise me when he gets older, and my secretary is stalking me," he said. "I'm great."

"Well I really hate to say this to you Darien but you kinda brought it all upon yourself," she said to him.

"I know but I just wish things didn't have to end like this," he told her looking back at a sleeping Jonathan.

"Who said its over?" she asked.

"Seriously Ami I think she's made her decision," he said.

Ami shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, maybe you have to make her realize that she's still in love with you and that you are still worth fighting for." Ami walked over to the staircase and was about to leave when she stopped on the top step. "You know Darien sometimes people are meant to fall in and out of love over and over again, maybe you and her are just waiting to fall in love again."

Darien turned to look over at Ami but she was gone. He heard the door shut as she left; he turned back around and looked at Jonathan. He saw so much of himself on the surface of Jonathan but his spirit came from his mother. He had her kindness, her love, and her joyful faith that life would be better next week. All of her love and kindness and spunk, that's what had prompted him to marry her.

* * *

Darien leaned against his bike staring out across the water. Serena stood next to him her smile ever present on her face. The sun was warm against their skin and because it was setting it gave them a beautiful glow. Serena looked angelic to him.

Darien reached into his pocket and fingered the tiny ring that lay there. He didn't know if he wanted to give it to her or to just wait until he was sure. He looked over at her his hand shaking in his pocket.

Serena turned to him and smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," he said giving her a half smile. "It was a good dinner I think my dad likes you a lot."

"I love your sister she's so spirited," Serena said looking back over the water.

Darien smiled, as he looked at her his conversation with his father played out in his mind.

_"Do you like her?" asked Darien. _

_"It doesn't matter if I like her, all that matters is that you like her Darien," said Charles._

_"But I want to know. Do you think we can be happy like you and mom are?" _

_"Your mother and I have had our rough patches Darien, marriage isn't about just happiness, its about love, it's about having the desire to spend the rest of your life with someone who you care about, and it's about selflessness," Charles said._

_"I know all that dad, but I want to know your opinion."_

_Charles looked at his song for a long time and then spoke. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest of all," he said. Darien just stared at his father confused not understanding the meaning of what he was saying. Charles sighed and shook his head at his son. "You don't find a girl like that just anywhere. If I was you I wouldn't waste another moment, if you truly love her and know that you will love her for the rest of your life then hurry up."_

Darien looked back at Serena; he watched her for a few moments and then took her hand in his. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. She looked down at it and then back at him. "Marry me?" he asked her.

Serena stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then pulled her hand away. She took the ring off of her finger and placed it in his hand. "No you were supposed to get on your knee," he said defiantly.

"Seriously?" he yelled stunned.

Serena nodded her head and then walked away from him. She leaned against the railing her back to him.

He stared at her stunned not knowing what to do. She waited for a few moments and then turned back around. She smiled at him, "Are you going to do it right this time or am I going to have to ask you?"

Darien smiled and walked over to her, he took her into a crushing kiss and slipped the ring back on her finger. "You're always telling me that I never do anything right anyways so why should this be any different?"

Serena smiled up at him, "Fine. But ask me again."

Darien sighed and tightened his grip on her, "Marry me?"

"Took you damn long enough," she said smiling then she pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Darien stared at his son and smiled, "You're going to be just like your mother and hopefully your sister and brother will be too." Darien pushed away from the wall and walked over to the large window in the hall. He looked into the backyard and stared down at the sun filled lawn his hands in his pockets. _"You don't find a girl like that just anywhere." _Charles' words ran through his mind over and over again.

* * *

Mina sat on a plush white couch in a oversized mans button down shirt. She had her feet tucked under her and a picture on her lap, a phone at her side. She picked up the phone and stared at it; she set it back down; picked it up again and then set it back down.

"The phone's not going to dial itself," said a handsome light haired man as he walked out of the bedroom.

Mina rolled her eyes, "You're comments are not making this easier."

"So they make it less tense," said Malachite as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"You are not helping," she said leaning into him.

"I'm trying to make is less stressful for you," he said. He took a piece of her hair and began to play with it. "Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No she has enough on her plate without having to deal with this," Mina said. She snuggled into him.

"Do you think they will freak out when you tell them?" he asked her.

"I don't know I mean part of me thinks that they will but then the other part thinks that they will kind of expect something like this," Mina told him.

"You know there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know but you know my family, and you knew my mother," she said.

"Yeah and I know you're father," he said.

"Exactly I mean I know they won't disapprove but I don't think that they will be thrilled," Mina said.

"I think they will be after they get used to the idea," he said as he picked up her left hand and looked at the glittering diamond that held its place on the second finger from the left.

"Yeah I think they will too," she said looking down at the ring as well. She turned to Malachite and tilted her head as he came down and kissed her gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry its been so so so so so so so long but you know how school is…..a B***H! that's what it is!!! Sorry its so short too but I just wanted to get this out to you all before you all died and abandoned my story. LOTS O LOVE!!!!!!

* * *

Serena stood in her office staring at the emptiness of the room. Everything had been packed up and sent to the house in New York. She looked around the room and smiled, she had fond memories of this room. She remembered the first novel she had finished in this room, she remembered the first time her and Darien had made love in this room, she remembered how Jonathan had spoken his first word in the room. She went over to the window that was behind the place where her desk had stood and looked out. She was staring down into the pool, she began to think about all her fond memories that had taken place there, as well as all the memories that had happened in their backyard.

The leaves on the trees were changing to their fall colors. They were mostly yellow but a depressing yellow. It was a warm day one of the last few that the fall was supposed to see. 'It's going to be colder in New York Serena don't complain about the temperature change now,' she said to herself.

She smiled at her own thoughts; she wondered how Jonathan was going to react to the amounts of snow that they were going to see in the winter. Though Savannah sometimes saw snow it wasn't in the same amounts that New York did. There was knock on the door behind her. She turned and looked at Rei.

"You ready?" She asked Serena. Serena nodded and smiled at Rei, who looked like she was about to cry. "You know I hate you right," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I know," Serena said.

"I mean I understand getting away from Darien but why are you leaving me? You're taking my nephews and niece away from me and your taking my best friend from me as well," Rei said trying to fight back tears.

"Your best friend?" Serena asked confused.

"You! You dumb blonde!" Rei yelled then she threw herself at Serena and engulfed the blonde into a hug. "I'm never going to forgive Darien for this you know he's the reason you're leaving!"

Serena hugged Rei tightly and rubbed her back trying to calm her down, "Rei you can visit me any time you know."

"But it won't be the same I won't be able to come over whenever I want and bother you and who are you going to get to babysit the twins and Jonathan? And who's going to teach your daughter the rules of feminism? And who's going to corrupt your boys by teaching them tricks and pranks?"

"Rei don't be such a crybaby" said Lita walking into the room. She had on a pair of skinny pants and a green off the shoulder shirt. She was smiling brightly, she had been doing that a lot since she and Andrew had officially began dating.

"Shut it Lita you don't know how I feel!" Rei said wiping her tears away.

"Say that again and I'm going to lay you out flat on your ass!" Lita said with anger. "I know exactly how it feels I know how you feel because I feel the exact same way."

"I guess this is how the Beatles felt when they broke up," Ami said leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah it sucks," Lita said.

"I hate my brother!" Rei said.

"Don't say that Rei," Serena told her.

"But I do it's because of him that all this happened him and that bitch!"

"Speaking of the bitch what happened to Cassie?" Lita asked.

"She came around here a couple weeks ago trying to get back into our lives and I threw her out," Serena said.

* * *

Serena was sitting in the kitchen with Darien; Helen had taken Jonathan over to see Rei. They were discussing some of the fine lines in the divorce when the doorbell had rung.

Serena had looked at Darien confused, "Did you have someone coming over?"

Darien shook his head a look of confusion on his own face. Serena stood and went to the door Darien following behind her. She looked out of the window beside the door; when she saw who was standing there Serena's mood changed from confused to angry in seconds. She wrenched opened the door and threw it into the wall and stared down at Cassandra Lang with a look of pure hatred.

"What are you doing here?" Serena demanded.

"I came to see Darien," she said sweetly and innocently.

"You have no reason to be here now leave," Serena commanded.

"I can be here if I want to be here me and Darien are together and since you will soon be out of the picture I will soon be taking your place," Cassie said.

"You will never take my place, you could never fill the shoes that I wore and you will never be married to my husband."

"Soon to be ex-husband after you sign the papers he and I are free to do whatever we please," Cassie said.

"You are right and I believe that my husband wants you out of his life!" Serena yelled.

"Well he can tell me that!" Cassie screamed back.

Darien then shoved Serena aside gently and spoke to Cassie. "We are through Cassandra I want you to leave my family alone and move on with your life," he told her.

"But Darien I love you!" she yelled.

"You don't love me you don't know what real love is. Real love is something that I have known and it's not something selfish and greedy. Its sacrifice and unconditional forgiveness, it's selfless and free, and it's something that I never will have with you. You love my money that's what you love, you love everything except me, grow up and become and adult Cassie," he said this last part and then shut the door on her.

* * *

"Well I can't say she didn't deserve it. Little bitch," Rei said. Ami, Lita, Serena all laughed at Rei's comment. "What it's the truth!"

"We aren't arguing with you are we?" Lita said.

"No I guess not," Rei said with a smile.

"Hey you girls ready to hit the road?" asked Kevin poking his head into the room and surveying the group.

"Yeah we'll be down in a second," Serena told him. Kevin nodded and then left the room. "Well I guess it's time."

"Yeah I guess so," Lita said. She smiled and was the first to walk out with Rei right behind her.

Ami began to follow but stopped when she noticed that Serena hadn't moved. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Serena said looking around the room. "I'll be there in a second." Ami nodded and left Serena alone. She looked out of the window at the bright sun shining into the backyard. She saw Jonathan running around kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Clara and Steven. He was laughing and smiling, she smiled too.

Serena turned so that she was facing the room before her, she looked around. She remembered when Darien had told her that this was her office and that he had designed it for her. She smiled remembering the day that he had shown her their house, _'It's your wedding present,' _he had said.

'_Darien its too much.'_

'_Nothing's too much for you Serena,'_ he had told her then kissed her passionately. _'I want us to live the rest of our lives in this house, I want to raise our children in this house, I want us be together forever in this house.'_

She sighed remembering his words thinking of the irony. She took a few steps and was at the door. She turned and looked around at the room once more then closed the door.

She stepped out into the warm sun and watched as Kevin, Lita and Darien loaded the last of hers and Jonathan's luggage into the car. Ami smiled at her sadly and then went over to her side. She put her arm around Serena's shoulders. Rei came running around the corner of the house the soccer ball in her arms.

"Aunt Rei give it back!" yelled Jonathan.

"Your cheating you can't use your hands in soccer" Steven yelled. Clara silently walked around the corner surveying the scene curiously; she silent went to Serena's side and buried her face into Serena's side. Serena stroked the young girls hair with a smile, "Don't worry Clara you'll see us in a few months." Clara didn't respond and that made Serena smiled bigger.

Finally the luggage was in the car and everything had been packed up, goodbyes had been said and hugs had been given. "Come on Jonathan it's time to go your uncle has to drive us to the airport or we are going to miss he plane."

Jonathan was sitting in the grass clutching Stevens soccer ball to his chest his head bent forward try to hide the tears coming down from his face. Steven was standing next to him his hands in his pockets trying to act casual but everyone could see how upset he was about losing his best friend. Clara was in her mother's arms wailing.

Serena sighed she didn't want to force Jonathan to leave but they were going to miss their flight, she opened her mouth to call him again when she saw Darien approach him. He took the small boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. Jonathan let the ball drop and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his head into his shoulder.

Serena could see that Darien was talking to him softly and Jonathan was nodding. Jonathan pulled back to look at his father in the face and Darien wiped away his tears. As she watched this Serena noticed how much Darien had changed, a few months ago she never would have seen a scene like this. Jonathan buried his head into his father's shoulder once more as Darien began to walk to the car.

Serena opened the back door and Darien set Jonathan down in the backseat. He kissed the top of the little boys head and then smiled at him. "Be a big boy for mommy will you?" Darien said.

Jonathan nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. Darien stood and faced Serena. "I told him that you would let him call me when you got there."

Serena nodded, "Yeah it shouldn't be too late so…."

"I'm moving to Manhattan in a few weeks after I get settled would it be alright if I came down?" he asked.

Serena nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem he'll have started school by then so I'm sure that he'll want to tell you all about it."

Darien put his hand on top of hers and stared her in the eyes. "Serena I…..I'm sorry," he said to her.

"Yeah, I know." He opened his mouth to say something else but Serena felt tears forming in her eyes so she cut him off, "I'll have my lawyer send over the final papers once I've signed them and everything."

Darien was about to say something then stopped himself and nodded.

"Well we had better get going," she said. Darien stepped back and shut Jonathan's door, he helped Serena into the passenger side and then closed the door for her. He crouched down so that he could look in the window.

Serena could see the sadness and pain in his eyes as he looked at her. "Goodbye Darien."

"Bye Serena," he said then he stood and stepped away from the car. Kevin started the engine and slowly began to drive away. The gravel crunched under the tiers and Darien felt like his own heart was being crunched at the same time. She was leaving the love of his life was leaving she was walking out of his life to begin her own. He couldn't blame her though, he had destroyed her. He had promised to protect her, to take care of her, to be faithful to her, to never hurt her and he had broken every single one of his promises. He couldn't blame her for leaving, but still it didn't quench the pain he felt in his heart as he watched the car round the corner and drive out of sight.

"GOD DAMN YOU DARIEN SHIELDS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Rei. He turned around and saw his sister sitting on the concrete steps in front of the door tears pouring down her face. "IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT IT IN YOUR PANTS THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND I WOULDN'T BE SITTING WATCHING THE FOUR PEOPLE I LOVE THE MOST IN THE WORLD LEAVE ME!"

"Yeah think about how I feel," he said.

"I DON'T GIVE A GOOD GOD DAMN HOW YOU FEAL YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S LEAVING WITH MY NIECE AND NEPHEWS! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT THE BEST PERSON I HAVE EVER KNOWN IS NOW A BROKEN HEARTED WOMAN! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE DAD ONLY WORSE!"

"Rei that's a little harsh" said Lita though the look on her face said that she completely agreed.

"She's right though," he said looking back at to end of the driveway.

"Well there's no use in standing out here the rest of the day, come on kids Aunt Lita will make you lunch," Ami said. Clara let go of her mother and sadly walked back into the house. Steven, who was clutching Jonathan's dropped ball like it was part of his soul, followed his sister into the house tears running down her face as well. Lita pulled Rei up and dragged her into the house promising to make margaritas.

Ami turned to Darien, "Hey you coming inside?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said his back to her, "Look it's raining" he said. She saw moisture run down Darien's cheek and hit the ground. He didn't brush it away as he turned, head down, and walked into the house without another word.

"Yeah raining," Ami said looking up at the cloudless blue sky, "It's going to be raining a lot from now on."


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

"Mommy mommy look at what I got!" cried a small voice from behind her. Serena turned around to see Jonathan covered in dirt, his rain boots and jacket colored a dark muddy brown. Serena smiled at her son.

"What do you have Jonathan?" she asked. He held out his arm and in his hand he held several bright flowers. A smile as bright as the flowers painted on his face. Serena laughed out loud at her son, then stopped, "Jonathan you didn't pick those from Mrs. Gold's flower garden did you?"

"Nope I picked them from yours," he said with a smile.

Serena let out a small laugh and then shook her head, "Thanks baby come on let's put them in a vase." She put down the two books that she had been unpacking and stood up, "Take off your shoes and your jacket leave them by the door." She went to him and took the flowers from his hand then left him to undress. Serena walked into the kitchen and found a vase in one of the unpacked boxes, she filled it with water and then arranged the flowers. She had just finished when Jonathan ran into the kitchen.

"Can we put them in the babies' room mommy?" he asked.

Serena smiled and handed him the vase thankful that she had chosen a plastic one. "Go ahead but don't spill the water everywhere," she said.

"Okay!" he took the vase with both hands and quickly walked away, a few seconds later she heard the thump thump of his feet as he run up the steps. Serena laughed to herself, Jonathan was extremely excited for the twins' birth.

Serena went to the bottom of the steps and called up to him, "Jonathan clean up your room while you are up there."

"Kay," he said and she heard his footsteps thump against the wood as he ran to his room. Serena smiled again at her son.

"It seems that you have settled in nicely," said a voice from behind Serena. She turned and saw Michelle standing at the screen door an aluminum pan in her arms. Behind her in the driveway Serena saw Amara and Gavin unloading something from the car while trying to avoid the rain.

"Yeah it's been a hectic few days but we're slowly getting unpacked," Serena told her. "We got my room, the babies' room, and Jonathan's room all unpacked yesterday and today is the rest of the house."

Amara ran onto the porch with a large box in her arms, she stood behind Michelle and looked in at Serena. "Hey think you could let us in this is kinda heavy," she said giving Serena and awkward smile.

Serena walked to the door and unlocked it then pushed it open for the three, "Thanks" Amara said pushing past her and walking into the kitchen. Gavin followed another box in his arms, "Hey Serena nice to see you again."

"Hey wait a second I already have enough to unpack don't give me even more stuff!" Serena yelled to them.

"Oh don't worry you won't have to unpack those boxes Amara and Gavin will probably have them taken care of in a few minutes," Michelle said.

"What are they?" asked Serena confused.

"Food," said Michelle with a smile.

"Wait food how much food," Serena said.

"Enough for everyone," Michelle said following Amara and Gavin into the kitchen.

"Who's everyone?" Serena asked. She heard a car door slam, she looked outside and saw that two more cars had pulled into her driveway. Karen and Ken were standing in the driveway welcoming the second car that had pulled in behind them. Sam stepped out of the car and waved at his father and Karen, Angela got out from the back seat and stepped aside to allow an umbrella wielding Hotaru jump out of the car.

Karen walked onto the porch and pulled the door open, "Hello Serena," she said walking past Serena and into the kitchen a large bowl in her arms. She heard the door open once more and saw Hotaru run inside carrying a plate and balancing her umbrella on her arm.

"Hi Serena uncle Ken said to give this to you," she handed Serena the plate and put her umbrella down next to the door, "Is Jonathan in his room?" Serena nodded, "Can I go get him?" she asked. Serena nodded again and in a flash Hotaru kicked off her shoes and was running up the stairs.

"Be careful not to fall," Serena yelled after Hotaru.

"Serena where do you want this I think its desert or something," said Sam walking into the house.

"Uhh put it into the kitchen," she said slightly confused. Sam nodded and then walked into the kitchen Angela following carrying a dish of her own. "What is all this?" Serena asked.

"Well you don't expect people to unpack without eating do you?" asked Ken coming into the house and placing his shoes next to the large pile that had formed at the door.

"You're all here to help unpack?" Serena asked.

"Serena your pregnant with twins and you have a small son to watch over we aren't going to let you do it all on your own," he said. He took off his jacket and hung it over the couch. "You're not going to kick us out are you?"

"You're all messing up my kitchen," Serena said.

"Don't worry I'll make Sammy do the dishes," he told her.

"Fine fine," she said walking with her father into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Michelle was making a pitcher of Lemonade, someone had already made a pitcher of iced tea. Karen was making a plate of food and Amara was sitting at the kitchen table with Gavin and Angela eating a plate of food. Sam was leaning against the fridge telling a story about work and Ken was standing near Karen. The kitchen was full of laughter and happy faces. Serena felt someone brush by her, Hotaru ran up to Michelle and asked for a glass of Lemonade, while Jonathan ran over to Gavin and climbed up onto his lap.

Serena leaned against the wall and smiled, she had just left one family behind but now she realized that after so many long years she was rebuilding the one she thought she had lost. She put a hand on her stomach with a large smile knowing that her children were going to be brought into a warm comforting home where many people were going to love them.

There was a knock on the door and Serena turned around and saw Elise and John standing at the doorway. "Come in" Serena called to them. John opened the door his wife stepped in before he did.

"Serena dear we saw all the commotion and thought that we had better not miss the party," said Elise.

"Yeah well I don't think that anyone is missing this party," Serena said. Elise walked over, hugged Serena, and then set her dish down on the counter and began to speak to Michelle and Hotaru. John gave Serena pat on the shoulder and then went to get a plate of food and speak with Ken.

"Serena do you remember that time that we all camped out in Melissa Warren's backyard for a week?" asked Sam.

Serena let out a laugh, "Yeah I remember that, you were crying because you thought a bear was going to eat us."

"Mina told me and Jake that there were bears in Melissa's backyard and we believed her!" Sam said.

"You and Jake also refused to take a shower in the house, the told Melissa and Jake's mom that they wanted to be real wilderness boys so they went and took baths in the creek behind Melissa's backyard," Serena said.

"They smelled so bad that entire week," said a voice from behind Serena. Everyone turned and saw Mina standing in the doorway holding a bag with Malachite behind her carrying two similar looking bags.

"What are you doing here!?" cried Amara.

"Well Ami said that Serena and everyone was moving home and that she was going to need some help for the next few weeks and since I don't have a shoot for a while I thought we would come and help out," she said. "And we wanted to tell everyone the good news," she said with a smile.

"What good news?" asked Michelle.

Mina turned around and looked at Malachite a smile on her face. "We got married," Malachite said calmly.

The room erupted, exclamations of excitement and shock resounded, laughs followed, and congratulations after that. Angela hugged Mina and demanded to look at the ring, Sam jumped up and shook his brother in laws hand. Ken walked over and hugged his daughter then welcomed Malachite into the family.

Serena watched the scene before with a smile on her face. But inside a part of her felt like she wanted to cry, her eyes drifted over to the mantle where several pictures were standing. Standing next to the picture of Serena, Darien, and Jonathan was a white envelope. She looked at the group in front of her once more and then went over to the mantle, she took the envelope in hand and pulled the packet of papers from inside.

_Decree of Divorce_ was written in thick letters at the top of the first page. Serena stared down at the papers and then flipped to the last page, she picked up a pen. She turned around and looked at the group in the kitchen once more. Mina's happy smiling face reminded her of herself when she had first been married. She looked down at the papers once more and stared at Darien's perfect signature. _'It's time,'_ she said to herself she leaned down over the table in front of the couch. She scrawled her name silently over the black line next to Darien's and then put the pen down; she stared at the papers and then stood back up. She turned around and went back into the kitchen to congratulate her sister on her new found happiness.

Elise Gold had been watching Serena when she left the room and had watched her the entire time she was signing her name to the divorce papers. Elise sighed, she hadn't thought that it would have ended in divorce but now that it had Elise knew there was no reason to dwell on it.

Still she had thought that maybe after everything Darien and Serena would be able to work it out. Though she had only met Darien once it was easy to see that the two of them were deeply connected to each other. She had told John later that she didn't think that a divorce would help either of them. _'Alas sometimes the world decides our destinies for us,'_ Elise thought.

She smiled at Serena and then at Mina, she offered her congratulations to Malachite and then to Ken. "I'm sure your daughter will be very happy," she said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Both of the hopefully," she said.

"I hope so too."

There was another knock on the door, Serena turned and looked to see someone she didn't know standing at the screen. She shrugged when someone asked who it was and went to greet the stranger. "Hello," Serena said kindly.

"Hi I…um I think I'm in the right place," the man pulled out a piece of paper and looked down at it. He then looked at the numbers that were nailed on the house and nodded, "Yep this is it," he said looking at Serena.

"Um can I help you?" Serena asked, she put her hands on her lower back to support her large stomach.

"Yes my names Seiya Kou, I'm from Kelvin's Accounting Firm, I'm guessing your Serena," he said a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I work with your father."

* * *

Rei lay on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to decide her next move. "Rei you are going to be late," said Lita.

"I don't care I don't even want to go anymore," Rei said. She put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

"Rei this will be good for you a date will help you get back to a normal routine and it may cheer you up," Lita said.

"I don't want to go ever since Serena left this place is so boring!" Rei whined.

"So go on this date and maybe Jadeite will help make things a little more interesting," Lita told her. She held out two dresses for Rei to examine, "Which one?"

Rei looked at Lita, who was upside down in her vision. "You know you look more intimidating from this angle."

"Rei come on!" Lita said choosing the green on for Rei.

"The other one," Rei said nonchalantly. She looked back at the ceiling, "I don't even understand why he wants to go on a date I was terrible to him before."

"Maybe it's like the taming of the shrew," said Lita.

"Like someone is paying him to date me?" asked Rei trying to sound offended.

"No but I hate to tell you that you aren't exactly a charmer when it comes to women," she said. "Maybe he sees something in you that none of us see."

"Like what?" asked Rei.

"I don't know ask him!" cried Lita.

"You're dating his brother can't you just find out for me?"

"No I'm not going to spy on Jadeite for you," Lita said.

"Please!" cried Rei.

"No I'm going to leave you if you don't start getting ready," Lita said.

"Fine but I'm not saying that I'm going out with him yet," Rei said.

"Sit up and let me do your hair," Lita said. Rei sat up and let Lita begin to brush her hair and straighten it to perfection. They were silent for a few minutes and then Lita spoke. "So have you spoken to Darien since Serena left?"

"No," Rei said flatly. She was silent and Lita thought that she had ended the conversation. "Mother says that he's shut himself up in his office and has been working on a new project."

"Throwing himself into his work that seems to be the one constant thing he ever does," Lita said. They were silent again for a few minutes, "Is he selling the house?"

"I think so he has no reason to stay here now, the only things that he loves have left him," Rei said. "I think he's going to try and move closer to them once the house is gone."

"But that house was Serena's wedding present he built it for her."

"Yes and he also tainted it," Rei told her. "Being in that house is a constant reminder of everything that they had and everything that he's lost. He doesn't want to be there anymore than Serena does."

"Rei I know that what Darien did was wrong but…I mean they survived so much in the past why do you think that this was the deciding thing?" asked Lita.

"My father and Serena's mother were both unfaithful…"

"But your mother and father worked their problems out and I hate to say it but I really don't think that they were as in love as Serena and Darien," Lita said. "I mean I know that your parents were in love but Serena and Darien…"

"Serena and Darien are that couple that was meant for each other, they are two halves of one whole," said Rei.

"Rei I never thought that you would say that, I mean you're the cynical one about soul mates and you fully supported Serena leaving Darien behind in the dust."

"Yeah but no matter how much I want Darien to suffer and Serena to move on I know that she won't, I know better than anyone else that Serena and Darien are soul mates," said Rei.

"What do you mean?"

Rei sighed, "The first time I saw Serena she was dancing with my brother, they were chatting about something trivial and Serena said something, I don't even think I ever knew what she said, but whatever it was it made my brother laugh. He smiled at her and laughed and then twirled her around happily his smile never fading, and she too had this smile on her face. I knew that moment that I met her that Serena was different than any other woman I had ever encountered."

"She had been through hell with her mother, Darien had told me about her family slightly I didn't know details but I knew enough, but even through everything that she had been through Serena was still able to smile, she was able to find happiness, and she made my brother smile. My brother who never smiled, who was the epitome of seriousness, smiled every time he was around her. She radiated happiness and love and hope, she was everything that no one thought she could ever be, even when everyone thought she was broken she wasn't."

"That's how I knew that she and Darien were supposed to be together, because he was broken and she was able to, not only complete him, but she was also able to complete herself when everyone thoughts that it was impossible," Rei said.

Lita stared at Rei speechless, "Wow. And then he went and broke her."

"No Serena was never broken she was just a little rusty," Rei said.

"I wonder if it was all worth it in the end," Lita said, she stood and walked out of the room leaving Rei alone.

Rei stared up at the ceiling once more thinking remembering.

Ten Years Before-Serena and Darien's Wedding Day

Serena paced back and forth in her white wedding dress. It was beautiful and made Serena look like a princess. There was no veil so her hair was free in large curls, the dress was strapless and floor length, the pattern on the dress was lined with a light blue embroidery. "Serena will you stop you're making me sick!" Mina said from her seat. She was sitting on a large blue footstool dressed in a light blue off the shoulder dress.

"How do I know that this is the right decision?" Serena said her voice wavering. "I mean what if me and Darien aren't supposed to be together? What if we end up like mom and dad?"

"Serena do you understand that to end up like mom and dad you would have to completely lose your sanity," Mina said, she looked at Rei for support.

"I can't say anything my father cheated on my mother," Rei said.

"Exactly and we all see how in love Charles and Helen are! Those two are completely in love and even they have their problems what if the problems that me and Darien face tear us apart and we hate each other and everything gets all crazy and we do end up like mom and dad!" Serena cried she began to hyperventilate and freak out.

"Okay okay okay come on sit down," Ami said coming from her corner where she had been standing. She sat Serena down and began to massage her shoulders. "Look Serena you and Darien are not at all like your mother and father and Darien isn't his father."

"But what if…"

"No Serena you and your fiancé are not your parents," she said.

Serena pulled away from him and turned around. "But we are our parents, we are from them…I can't do this I'm calling it off…I won't make the same mistakes as they did."

"So you make mistakes big freaking deal," Rei said. Every head in the room turned to look at Rei. "What? It's true, so you make the same mistakes, so you're love isn't as strong as someone else's, so maybe you both go nuts and tear each other apart."

"Rei!" said Mina shocked at her words. "This is not helping!"

"So what! Serena look at yourself! You're so afraid of making the same mistakes that "may" destroy your marriage and make you miserable you're not thinking about the good things that are going to come out of this marriage. Serena every time I look at you and my brother all I see is incomparable love, something that my mother and father have never had. You and Darien have already been through so much and you are still together and you are still sane despite everything. So I don't think that it will matter if you make the same mistakes as our parents or the same mistakes as anyone else, you've both already made it through so much that I am confident you can make it through anything. Serena you are my brothers missing piece, you're that thing that makes his life worth it."

"Rei…" said Serena almost crying.

"And so maybe things will go maybe they will be terrible and horrible and you end up hating each other, but what if they don't? What if you and Darien have a wonderful fulfilling life together and you actually become happy, if only for a little while isn't is worth it?"

Rei looked out of the window at the setting sun, "It was, I know it was." Then she stood and changed into the dress that Lita had laid out for her.

* * *

"Darien, Darien?" Helen knocked on the door softly trying to see if her son would respond. "Darien are you alright?" He didn't answer her for several seconds so she finally decided to open the door without his permission. She turned the handle and was glad that he had not locked the door like he had been doing lately. She flipped the light switch up and light suddenly illuminated the dark office. She looked around and saw that the office was in a state of chaos. Papers were strewn everywhere, books were half packed away in boxes, flies were laying on the floor, and Helen even recognized several blue prints that were laying out on the ground.

"Darien?" she called out. She saw his dark head resting on top of the desk, she heard his rhythmic breathing and knew that he was asleep. It looked as if while trying to pack up everything he had also tried to organize things as well. This was not her son's strong point, bring prompt to meetings, having the right files when needed, and knowing the location of his blue prints when needed was one thing, but being able to fashionably organize everything to be packed was another all together.

Helen remember when he had been packing to go away his freshman year, he had thrown all his clothes into one box, threw all the books into another and threw all the others things into one large box. Being the good mother that she was Helen had taken the last day to unpack and repack everything while organizing and labeling things. Serena had taken over this job once she and Darien had married, but now Helen knew that Darien would once again need his mothers help.

Helen sighed at the fact that her grown thirty three year old son still needed his mother to do his packing for him. "Darien you really are useless without a woman aren't you," she looked over at him and then correct herself, "No I take that back you are really useless without your wife."Helen emptied one of the half packed boxes that was sitting in the middle of the room and began to collect the papers that were strewn around the floor.

After about an hour the floor was once again present, the files were all organized by alphabetical order, and the blueprints had been neatly folded and organized by date. Helen was just about to start on client files when she heard a rustling from the desk, Darien was finally waking up from his nap.

Helen stood and watched her son as he attained his bearings. "Have you not been sleeping?" she asked him already knowing the answer to the question.

"There's been a lot to do mother, packing, calling realtors, things with the firm you know the drill," he told her rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Darien you don't have to push yourself like this," Helen told him.

"I do mother, I want to be settle and moved into my new place before the babies are born," he said.

"Darien you have time, those two little ones won't be born until the middle of winter and we are only at the end of the summer, my darling you have enough time," she said.

"I know but I don't want to just arrive when the twins are born, I want to be there for Jonathan, I want to be there on his first day of school, when he has parent teacher conferences, when there's a school play, I want to be there…."

"You want to be there for all the things that you have previously been missing," Helen finished for him. Darien nodded at her words, "Darien I am glad that you have decided to take an active role in your son's life but I can't help but feel that you are trying to do this to gain Serena's affection."

"I can see how you would come to that assumption mother, but even though I do want Serena and I to try and work things out I will not use my son as a pawn. While I was taking care of him, spending so much time with him, I got to know him in a way that I never had before. Jonathan is a smart, curious, caring child who wants nothing but to make everyone around him happy, he's so transparent and so honest. He looks at you and it's like he's seeing inside of you and no matter what he sees he loves you unconditionally and without question. I'd never known him like that before and I regret that. I'm not going to miss more of his life and I'm not going to miss any of the twins lives either," he told her.

Helen stared at her son a soft expression on her face, "Darien you are not a bad person."

"I am mother, I am a terrible person, I had a wonderful family, I had a wife who loved me, who did whatever I asked of her, I had a son who was the personification of innocence and perfection, and I threw it all away. I threw away every single thing that we had built together, I threw it away for nothing," he said. "The world gave me one of its most precious treasures and I threw it back in its face."

Helen said nothing she just watched as her son vented all of his disappointments. "The entire time that everyone was telling me to fight for Serena, everyone was saying 'She loves you she loves you still, you can make it work,' all I could think was that I didn't deserve her. I don't deserve a second chance with the woman I love, I don't deserve anything, and when everyone told me that I could win her back I realized that Serena would be making the biggest mistake of her life if she came back to me. And I don't want her to do that again."

Helen couldn't answer her son, she knew that she wanted nothing more than Darien and Serena to try and fix their marriage to salvage the small piece of the love that they still held for each other. But she knew that everything her son had said was true, he didn't deserve a second chance, he didn't deserve his loving family that he had had, and if Serena did return back to Darien she may well be making a big mistake. Helen leaned back in the chair to think.

"Nothing to say mother?" Darien asked.

"I think that you've said it all Darien," Helen said. "I think you've said it all."


	27. Chapter 27

Its time for a new face to take she stage......hope you enjoy and sorry i've been gone so long.

* * *

Serena stared at the handsome dark haired man before and was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu. "I'm sorry I'm being rude, please come in," she said opening the door. "My father's in the kitchen please wait here and I will get him for you," she told him. She turned and walked to the kitchen doorway, before entering however she looked over her shoulder at Seiya. He was handsome, extremely handsome, and he just oozed confidence. She shook her head, "Dad there's someone here for you, says his name is Seiya."

Ken stood from his seat at the kitchen table, "Great and here I told Lou that I wouldn't be able to work today," he said walking past Serena. "What's this all about Seiya? You had better not be here to tell me that Lou wants me to come in for something, I'm helping my daughter today."

"No Sir, Mr. Wiseman just wanted me to come by and get your signature really quickly before we send out the last of the paperwork on the Barinsky file," Serena heard Seiya say. "I am sorry to interrupt your day Sir but Mr. Wiseman was insistent that these get signed today."

Ken took the few papers out of Seiya's hand and started to proofread them, he had read only a few lines when he noticed a shift in Seiya's posture. Ken looked up at Seiya, he noticed that the younger mans gaze had been caught by something over his shoulder. Ken turned and looked and saw Seiya staring at his youngest daughter, who was too wrapped up in a conversation with her step mother to notice the stare. He looked back to Seiya, whose gaze had not left the brilliant blonde for a moment, "Careful son she's a mother and a wife," Ken told him looking down at his papers thinking that it would end Seiya's fascination.

"Isn't she getting divorced Sir?" asked Seiya still staring at Serena.

Ken looked up once again, "Yes, she is but like I said she's a mother whose about to have another two babies to raise, she doesn't need any young Casanova running into her life distracting her."

"I like babies," Seiya said simply not realizing Ken's intention. Ken was about to open his mouth to say something else when Seiya spoke again, "She's beautiful Sir."

Ken looked at the boy as he stared at Serena, his eyes were full of curious fascination and wonder. He had seen that look before, in high school and even before boys had stared at Serena more than Mina. His ex-wife had never really understood why but Ken knew. It was because even though Mina was blatantly pretty and proportional, Serena was a mysterious beauty. She stood out amongst the crowd by simply being in the crowed, she didn't try to get attention it just came to her, she never did anything to try and be noticed and that was what got her noticed the most. She was a mystery and that's why men were drawn to her, that and because she also radiated kindness and a love of life.

"Like I said boy she doesn't need anyone running into her life and distracting her while she is trying to rebuild herself," Ken told Seiya, he hastily signed the papers and then shoved them back at Seiya. "There you have your documents not get back to Wiseman and finish your job."

Seiya looked up at Ken not understanding what exactly he had done wrong, he was about to speak when another voice cut him off. "Are you finished with your business dad?" Serena asked.

Both men turned around to see Serena walking towards them, "Yes I was just telling Mr. Kou that he should take these back to Lou Wiseman ASAP," Ken said turning back to Seiya.

"Well you should probably do as my father says he's all business when it comes to numbers," Serena said jokingly. "Dad Jonathan and Hotaru want to know if you would teach them how to play the harmonica. I think they are trying to get out of unpacking," she said with a brilliant smile.

"I'll set them straight, we'll start in the basement," he said.

Serena smiled wider and then turned to Seiya, "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well Miss…" Seiya trailed off.

"Please its Serena, Serena Shields," she told him holding out her hand.

Seiya took it and was about to smoothly flip it over and kiss the top of her hand, but thought wiser of the move when he noticed Ken's glare. He simply shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you as well, you know if you need any help at all around town I would be more than willingly to help out in any way."

"Thanks but that's what she has a brother and father for," Ken said, "now like I said you had better get those back to Lou if you know what's good for you."

Seiya knew it was his time to go with one last smile he said goodbye and walked out of the house towards his black Mercedes that was parked in the street. Serena and Ken walked over to the screen door and watched him drive away.

"He was nice is he a new intern at the firm?" asked Serena.

"No he's the new junior partner at the firm and I would advise you to stay away from him he has a reputation."

"Dad I'm getting divorced and about to give birth, believe me men are the last thing on my mind right now," Serena said patting him on the shoulder. "Now how about you get a move on that basement?" she said walking back to the kitchen.

Ken smiled and leaned on the screen doorway staring at the place where Seiya's car had been. He had a bad feeling about the boy and he would be damned if he allowed another person hurt his daughter.

* * *

After all the unpacking had been done and Jonathan had been put to sleep, Serena was left with Karen, her father, Michelle, Amara, and Sam. Sam was sitting at the kitchen trying to figure out how to efficiently set up her cable box, that he insisted was necessary, while Ken sat across from him reading the directions. Karen and Michelle stood at the double sink washing the dishes, and Serena was standing at the counter typing a letter to her editor when Amara reentered the kitchen.

"Alright all the nosey people are gone and the kids are asleep," she said sitting down next to Sammy at the table. The atmosphere didn't really change over the next few minutes and it bothered Amara, so finally she broke the silence. "Ok fine if no one else is going to ask the question I will! Serena what the hell is going on with you and Darien?"

Everyone in the room stilled and looked at Amara and then to Serena waiting for an answer. Serena looked up from her computer, "What do you mean what is going on?"

"Are you getting a divorce? Are you not? Did you move here to prepare for him? Are you sharing custody of your children? Is he marrying his mistress? What the hell is going on?" Amara practically shouted.

"Amara," Ken said with a warning tone.

"No, no Uncle Ken no one has been answering the questions that we all have, and I need to know what's happening," Amara said.

Serena sighed then shut her laptop, "I signed the divorce papers today, I'm sending them out tomorrow. We plan to share custody of our children, Darien is moving to New York, so commuting between visitation won't be hard, and no I don't think that he is going to marry his mistress."

Everyone was silent, then Amara spoke, "Aright well that's good to know."

Serena nodded, "If you excuse me I need to finish this letter and send it out." She picked up her laptop and exited the kitchen.

The tension seemed to lift with Serena's departure, and Karen let out a tense breath. "Really Amara I don't know how you could even ask a question like that you know that Darien wouldn't marry his mistress," Michelle said.

"What do you mean 'How could I ask that?' it's a valid question!" Amara said.

"Not really," said Sammy from his place.

"What does that mean?" asked Amara.

"Darien would never marry anyone else," Sammy said.

"And why wouldn't he?"

"Come on Amara think about it," he said. She stared at him with a blank look not understanding what he was saying. "Really come on Amara you're supposed to be the smart cousin!"

"What I'm not a mind reader!"

"Darien is still in love with Serena you dumbass!" Sammy said.

"Noooooo", Amara said. Everyone looked at Amara faces full of shock, "What he doesn't? If he did he wouldn't have cheated on her."

"I think I'm begging to understand why you still single," Michelle said.

* * *

In her office Serena finished her letter and was just about to shut down her computer when her Skype network began to ring, she opened the box to see who the caller was and was surprised to find it was Darien trying to get a hold of her. She clicked the button that allowed her to answer the call and waited till his face popped up on the screen.

It only took a few seconds and then she saw him, he looked tired and worn out. But seeing his face spread a warmth from her stomach through her entire body. "Hey Serena," he said forcing a smile on his face.

"Darien," she said back giving him a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found a buyer for the house," he said.

"Oh really," she said slightly surprised.

"Yes it's a local buyer who has enjoyed some of my work in the past and when he saw that our house was on the market he said he was determined, he made me a very nice offer," Darien said picking up a piece of paper on the desk next to him and reading from it.

"Oh well that's good, I'm glad that it was able to sell to quickly," she said not concealing the sadness in her voice.

Darien caught the tone and looked up at her, "Serena are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just strange, we've been in that old house so long that it's strange to actually realized that soon someone else is going to be living in it. There were a lot of good memories there," she said.

"Yeah, like Jonathan's first birthday," he said with a laugh.

"Oh don't remind me, now I'm not going to be able to look a Mina without laughing again," Serena said.

Darien let out a hearty laugh and leaned back, "It was her own fault, and she was the one who insisted on baking the cake. It was good that you had thought ahead and ordered one from the bakery."

"If there's one thing that I know about my sister it's that when cooking is left to her something is going to catch on fire," Serena said. "I don't know how that husband of hers is going to survive the next few years."

"Husband? Mina got married?" Darien asked surprised.

"Yeah she surprised everyone today showing up saying that she was here to help and that she had eloped with Patty's lawyer that she met after the funeral," Serena told him.

"Wow I never thought that Mina of all people would be married," he said. "She doesn't seem like the type to ever settle down and have a family."

"What are you talking about Mina has always been the family gal, she said she wants like eight kids and a big backyard with a dog," Serena said her voice full of sarcasm.

"She had better be careful or she may get all that," Darien said.

"Oh jeeze could you see Mina as a soccer mom?" Serena said laughing at the idea.

"No but then I never saw you as one either and look where you have ended up," Darien said.

"Hey, for you information, I was a hot soccer mom," she said.

Darien laughed, "You sure are Serena. You make all the other small town moms jealous."

"Don't think that I don't Shields there was a reason that I wasn't allowed to join the PTA," she said with a smile. Serena glanced down at the time and realized that she and Darien had been talking for almost forty five minutes, "Oh no Dare I'm sorry but I have to go I didn't mean to talk this long and I still have guests, I'm glad we got a good deal on the house. I'll call you sometime this week to talk about Jonathan's school schedule."

And with those words she logged off and shut down her computer. After a few minutes of struggling she was able to get out of her chair. She turned off all the lights and was heading back to the kitchen when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach.

She clutched on to the wall and cringed at the pain, _'Not again,'_ she thought. She prepared herself for more pain when suddenly just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Serena stayed holding onto the wall for a few more seconds, she wiped the sweat off of her brow and stood up right, her breathing was ragged and her hands were shaking. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her.

Serena stood in the hall and composed herself for a few more seconds and then went back into her office. She picked up the phone and dialed, she waited for the answering machine to pick up and then left her voice message, "Hello Dr. Stone it's Serena Shields, I was just calling because I've been experiencing some strange pains and I wanted to set up an appointment to come in for a checkup." She left her phone number and the best time to reach her and then hung up. She leaned against her desk and lightly touched her stomach. "Please, please not again," she whispered tears silently rolling down her face.


	28. Chapter 28

The walls of the room were a light blue color with a white trim, it was calming and Serena stared at them she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She heard the door click and Dr. Stone walked in. "Mrs. Shields we have the results back from your test," she said. Her face was emotionless as she sat down on her small doctors stool and reviewed her clip board. "From what we can tell there is nothing wrong with either of your children, they are both healthy and developing at an expected rate, they are responding well, and there doesn't seem to be any problems."

"What about the pains?" Serena asked.

Dr. Stone looked at Serena, "Mrs. Shields have you been under extreme stress lately?"

"Well there has been a lot of things being done over the last few months, with preparing for the babies, moving in, getting Jonathan settled, and with the divorce there has been some stress," Serena said.

"Some?" Dr. Stone said.

"Well I've always been able to deal with these kinds of things," Serena said.

"Yes I don't doubt that but you now are carrying two other beings inside of you and they are not accustomed to the same amounts of tension that you are, just take it easy Mrs. Shields. Now that we are done with the pressing issues, I'm thinking that we had narrowed down the birth date," she told her. She pulled a calendar out of a drawer and flipped through it.

"From what I can tell it's going to be a December birth, I'm thinking mid month" she told Serena. Serena rested one of her hands on her stomach and exhaled a deep breath she had been holding. "Will you have anyone with you at the time of the due date?"

"I don't currently have anyone living with me but I'm sure that I can find someone who would be willing to stay with me at the time of the due date" Serena said.

"That's good cause I'm concerned about the weather here the roads can be treacherous sometimes and I wouldn't want you to be driving yourself when you start going into labor." "I'm going to schedule an appointment for the next few weeks, I want to have you in here regularly over the next few months."

Serena walked into the waiting room to see Mina sitting waiting for her. When she closed the door Mina stood up and threw the magazine she was reading on a side table. "Ready?" she asked.

Serena nodded and they left the office. Mina got in the driver's side of the car and turned the key and started the car, "So you want to kill some time before we head back?"

"No I'm little tired so I want to go back and take a nap" Serena told her. "And I have to get dinner started, I also have to call my lawyer and Darien today."

"God Serena do you ever slow down?"

"I will slow down when things get settled" she told her.

"No you won't you're going to have two little babies in the house along with a young son attending school, an ex-husband, and an editor to deal with." Mina glanced over at her sister and then back at the road.

"So I can deal you know I've had more to deal with before."

"Just don't push yourself cause you know that we are all behind you."

"Thanks," Serena said.

* * *

Serena sat on the back porch with the mail in her lap, on the table next to her her phone sat next to a glass of iced tea. She looked up to watch Hotaru and Jonathan run around the backyard playing. She smiled at them and then went back to reading her mail, she was reading over a bill when her phone started to ring next to her she put down the bill and picked it up. She answered it with a happy hello.

"Serena it's me" Darien said. "I just wanted to tell you I'm moving into my place in the city in the next few days and I was wondering if you and Jonathan wanted to come and have dinner?"

Serena smiled as she watched Jonathan pick up Hotaru and spin her around they both laughed loudly big smiles on their faces. "That would be great I'm sure Jonathan would love to come and see you, he's been missing you lately."

"I'm glad I've been missing him as well…" there was a long pause between them and then he said "How are the twins?"

"Alright, I just got back from the Doctors a little while ago and she said that everything's alright and that I need to rest and make sure that I don't get stressed out."

"Is Mina still staying with you?" he asked.

"Yes" Serena said being caught off guard by the question. "But she's leaving soon because she has to be back in the city for a job soon."

There was another heavy pause from Darien and then he spoke "Serena do you need some help?"

"No I'm fine I can take care of things fine, I raised one child and had a carrer at the same time I can do this!"

"But Serena this time you have three children to take care of, two infants are going to take a lot of time and handling Jonathan at the same time, Serena I think it would be a good idea if you got a nanny" Darien told her.

"Darien I do not need a nanny" Serena told him.

"Just someone to give you some help for the first few months."

"Darien when Jonathan goes to school it's going to be a lot easier to handle the twins plus Jonathan starts school in two weeks and the due date isn't till mid December, I'll be able to get a lot of my work done in those weeks and I'll have everything prepared."

"I still think that you should have a nanny it would be much easier for you," he said.

"Yes yes I get it, anyways what's going on with you?" she said.

"Other than finding an apartment I've started new project" He told her.

"Well we've always known that you have had a following in New York it's not surprising that someone would commission you into a job so soon."

"It's not a job in the city and it's not for a client," Darien said "It's a personal project for a close friend."

"A close friend? Who might this close friend be?" Serena asked.

"Just someone who asked me to do a project," he told her.

"A house?"

"Yeah outside the city by about forty five minutes it's in a nice little town, woods, lots of land."

"Sounds nice," Serena said.

"It is. It's only about twenty minutes from you guys too, well when the weather permits."

"Mommy what's for dinner?" asked Jonathan.

Serena held the phone away from her, "I'm going to start dinner in few minutes. Would you like to talk to your father?"

Jonathan's eyes lit up he smiled and nodded his head fiercely. He took the phone from his mother, "Hi Daddy!"

Serena smiled and then she and Hotaru went inside to start dinner. As Hotaru was shucking the corn Serena was cutting lettuce and vegetables for salad. "Hey Aunt Serena why isn't Uncle Darien living here too?" Serena smiled at the fact that Hotaru called everyone 'Aunt or Uncle.'

She stopped chopping and turned around to look at Hotaru, who looked as if she hadn't spoken at all, she was focused on trying to get the small white hairs off of the cob, her tongue was stuck between her teeth and her face was scrunched up.

Serena laughed and then said "Well it's because me and Uncle Darien aren't going to be married anymore."

"Like Uncle Ken and Aunt Patty?"

"Yeah, we just aren't meant to be married" Serena said trying to simplify her divorce to her young cousin.

"Well that's sad" was all the young girl said.

Serena looked at Hotaru and turned back around, she returned to her chopping and then heard the back door slam. Jonathan walked into the house and placed the phone down on the table, he grabbed a ear of corn and attempted to help Hotaru with the shucking. Serena looked over her shoulder and saw Jonathans bright smile.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him.

"Nuffing…."

"Really? What did your father talk to you about?"

"He said that I get to pick colors for my new room and for the twins rooms, but he said that I'm going to have to share my room with Derek when he gets older but Daddy said that won't be for a long time and since I'm going to have to do the same here it really won't be so different," Jonathan said.

"Senna's going to be lonely" said Hotaru.

"Why do you say that Taru?" asked Jonathan.

"Well when you and Derek are together she's not going to have anyone in her room she might get scared and be lonely."

Serena turned around and looked at Jonathan, who had stopped his actions and was staring at his cousin and new best friend. "I won't let her be scared, she's my little sister and I'm going to take care of her, and I'll take care of Derek too, nothing's going to hurt them or make them sad or make them scared."

Serena stared at her young son and felt familiarity in his words.

* * *

Serena was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, her tape player blaring music in her ears. She didn't want to hear her parents fighting anymore, they always said the worst things when they fought. Not just about each other but about her, and Mina, and Sammy, things that parents should never say about their children.

Out of the corner of her eye Serena saw the door open, she turned and saw Sammy tentatively peeking into her room. "Ren can I come in?" he asked sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah come on." Sammy ran to her bed hopped on and laid his head on her shoulder. She could head him sniffle every few seconds and knew that he was silently crying. Serena sighed and turned over, she took off her headphones and placed them on Sammy's ears hoping that blocking out her parents fight would calm him down. She turned off the headlights in her room with the lights gone the numerous green plastic stars that littered her walls and ceiling began to glow brightly.

Serena got up off the bed and went to her desk. She looked over at Sammy who was snuggling with her stuffed black cat named Luna. She half smiled and then turned and turned on the desk lamp so that she could read one of the books that she had taken out of the Library. She heard a small knock on the door and looked to see Mina standing there.

"Hey" she said silently. There was a loud crash from downstairs, Mina jumped into the room and closed the door behind her. She put her head in her hand and leaned against the door.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes" she said weakly, Serena raised an eyebrow at her, "No." She slid down and sat on the floor, her eyes focused on Sammy who's eyes were closed tightly. His breath was settling and he wasn't sniffling as much. "I hate when they do this."

"Yeah it's not pleasant" Serena said turning back to her desk.

"I don't know how you do it you know," Mina said.

"Do what?"

"How you can always be okay when they do this, how you always take care of Sammy when this happens and still be fine yourself. I cant even take care of myself."

Serena looked over at the young boy laying on her bed, she could see the tears drying on her face, and the crinkled brow on his forehead. She could tell he was falling asleep and wad glad, dream were always more peaceful than reality. "He's my brother it's my responsibility to take care of him and make sure that nothing scares him or makes him sad, he can defend himself so I will, that's what older siblings are for."

Mina stared at Sammy and then looked over at her, Serena saw her tears rolling down her face. "I guess I haven't been a very good older sister then, you're always protecting me."

"You don't have to protect me Mina," Serena said.

"I'm the older sister I'm supposed to protect you Ren it's not fair to ask you to take it all on."

"I can handle it, the burden's not as big as you think," Serena said. They both heard another crash from downstairs and Mina looked up at Serena. "Okay maybe it's a big burden but when have you ever known me to back down from something?"

"Serena I'm the oldest I should be the one taking on the burden of you and Sammy."

Serena got up from her desk and went over to sit down next to Mina, she put her arm around her sister and hugged. "Just because you're the oldest here," she pointed to her sisters head, "doesn't mean that you're the oldest here" she said pointing to her heart. "You don't have to take on more than you can handle just cause you think you should. I can take care of you you know."

Mina turned to look at Serena and then her tears started to freely fall "You know your such a pain sometimes."

"I know but you're the one who taught me that so be proud."

* * *

Serena felt her eyes begin to water, she brought both hands up to her face and wiped away her tears. Jonathan looked up at her than, "What's the matter mommy?"

Serena gave him a big smile, "Nothing" she bent over and gave him big kiss "I just love you so much."

Jonathan giggled at her reaction and then turned to Hotaru, "See my mommy's the best." Hotaru smiled wide and went back to shucking her corn. Serena ruffled Jonathan's hair and then stilled when she felt his small hand on her stomach.

She watched as he put his ear against her tummy and closed his eyes, "Don't worry babies I'm your big brother I won't let anything bad happen to you…ever." He leaned his forehead against her and then kissed the spot in front of him. Serena ruffled his hair again and then wrapped her arms around him.

"You're going to be the best big brother."

Jonathan looked up at her and smiled "I know."

* * *

Helen stood in the front foyer of her sons home. She looked around seeing the living room empty save a few boxes and frowned. She stepped into the room her steps echoing the way they only do in an empty house. Helen leaned against the door frame and looked all around her.

Then was shining into the room lighting up the house making it look bright and cheery, but Helen could only frown as she watched the dust settle around her.

"Mom did Darien say what he wanted done with the boxes from his office?" Rei said coming down the stairs in her arms a large brown box. When her mother didn't answer her she looked around, seeing her moping in the living room Rei dropped the box and walked over to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"It's strange seeing this house empty like this it reminds me of when your father died and I moved out of our family home" Helen said.

"Momma don't be depressed" Rei said her slight southern accent, which she desperately tried to hide half the time, coming out.

"I don't know how not to be baby girl I mean Serena's gone back north with all of my grandchildren, your brothers leaving, you don't come around and visit me half the time, I'm all alone with all those nasty socialite women that I've always hated."

"You don't have to be friends with them the only reason you were was for dad" Rei said.

"I know but most of the charity work I do they do sp it's just easier sometimes to play nice" Helen told her.

Rei shrugged and began to rock her mother back and forth. Helen sighed deeply and put her arm on Rei's "There used to be such warmth and happiness in this house. It was always filled with laughter."

"It's hard to imagine that this house won't be in our lives anymore" Rei said.

"It's hard to imagine that Serena's not going to be in our lives anymore," Helen said.

"Do you remember the day that Darien brought Serena home for the first time?" Rei asked.

"That I do, she walked in the room all confidences and smiles, like she already belonged."

"I liked her the moment she was able to stump dad in a political debate," said Rei.

"Lord I couldn't believe that she just took on Charles like that, I think my heart stopped for a few seconds when she started speaking to him about politics." Helen sighed remembering how her husbands face had gotten completely red, how Serena had just stood their smiling knowing that she had backed him into a corner and stumped him. Helen had been completely on her toes thinking that her husband was about to explode into a long drug out screaming match when he suddenly laughed. A big hearty full body laugh and clapped Serena on the shoulder.

"All I had to say about you girl is that if you can hold you own in a battle like this I would never want to face you in court," he said.

"Good thing I'm not going to be a lawyer huh," Serena said her arms crossed in a relaxed pose a smiling adorning her face.

"Young lady I think you are going to be a handful in this family," he said.

Helen had smiled at Serena and then turned to Rei who was poking at her side, "Momma I really like her!"

Helen smiled at the memory. "Momma do you miss him?" Rei asked.

"I do very much little girl, very much."

"Even after everything?"

"Even after everything." Rei detangled herself from her mother and sat down on the steps.

"I don't get it you and Serena both still love the men who did the worst thing possible to you," Rei said. "You both healed after the loves of your lives betrayed you and I can't even mend my broken heart when it was broken my some shmuck."

Helen sat down next to her daughter, "Is this about that boy? Andrews brother?"

Rei nodded her head, "He's perfect momma our date was wonderful, he was the perfect gentleman the whole time. He even sent flowers to my work he's everything I've ever wanted momma but I just can't push away these feelings."

"What's holding you back? If he's so perfect and you like him why are you so reluctant about him?"

"I've been hurt bad momma, and what if it works out and I fall in love and we get married and it all ends up like everyone else's marriages. What if he does the same things that Darien and dad did? I don't know if I could handle it like you and Serena," Rei said.

"Little girl, life is short and complicated and sometimes hard as a rock, but you cannot allow other peoples lives and mistakes decide your life for you" Helen said. Rei didn't look at her mother she just stared down at the floor silent. "Little girl if you want happiness sometimes you have to fight for it, and sometimes you have to fight yourself." Helen leaned over and kissed Rei on the forehead, stood and began to walk upstairs.

"Momma…" Helen stopped and turned around to look at Rei. "After everything all that pain and heartache, after everything was over…and if you knew then what you know now, would you still do it?"

Helen smiled looked around the house and then back at Rei, "Wouldn't you?"

Rei smiled as she watched her mother disappear upstairs. Rei ran her hands over her face and then brushed back her hair she was about to go back upstairs when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming" She turned around and hopped off the stairs. The knock became more and more forceful as she got closer. "Will you calm down I'm coming" Rei said as she threw open the door and stared right into two bright green eyes.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here" Jadeite said looking at Rei's disheveled clothes. She had on a pair of jean Capri pants, an old USC track shirt that had dust on it. She had dirt smeared on her face and her hair was a mess.

Without thinking Rei slammed the door and leaned against it panic shaking her entire body. "Who's at the door Rei?" asked Helen as she came back down the stairs.

Rei tried to speak but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Jadeite knocked on the door and Rei almost jumped out of her skin. "Momma….ah…..could….could you take care of this please?" Rei then retreated into the kitchen, Helen watched Rei's frantic movements, she heard the water running in the kitchen and shook her head.

There was another knock at the door and right as Helen reached it she heard a crash from the kitchen and a curse from Rei. Helen opened the door to Jadeite and tried to look through the living room into the kitchen to see what Rei had done.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Shields Darien's mother," Jadeite said with a smile.

"Um Hello yes that's me," said Helen. There was another crash from the kitchen and another curse from Rei "Um I am very sorry, excuse me for a moment please." Helen ran into the kitchen, "Rei, Rei are you alright?" She noticed Jadeite following her; reaching the kitchen door she looked to see Rei had knocked over a box of pans and had apparently been trying to pick them up and she had slipped in a puddle of water she herself had made when trying to clean herself up.

"Damn it!" Rei yelled pushing herself up from the floor and trying to keep her balance, she was hopping on one leg, "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Rei be careful!" Helen said. She took a few steps into the room but before she could reach her daughter Jadeite had pushed past her. He caught Rei as she was about to slip and fall again. He balanced his weight and hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said. She held onto his shoulders as he lifted her onto the counter top and began examining her ankle. He turned it slightly and Rei let out a soft "Ow."

"Mrs. Shields can you possibly get us some ice?" Jadeite asked.

"Um there's no ice in here but let me go see if there's any ice in the freezer outside." Helen looked at the couple and then went into garage.

Jadeite looked her ankle are carefully slipped off her shoe, he was about to speak when Rei beat him to it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Darien, who I take it must be your brother" he said. Rei nodded, "Yeah now that I think about it I can't see how I missed it especially since you have the last name."

"There are hundreds of Shields all over this country, it could have been a total coincidence," Rei said.

Jadeite smiled at her and nodded, "So how come I haven't seen you lately" he asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Hahaha i Am BACK!!!

I do not own sailor moon or its characters! sadly

* * *

Serena sat down on the large steps and looked around the house was empty, it hadn't been empty ever, not in Serena's entire life, but now her mother was gone and there was no reason to have Patty's things in it anymore. She had left the house to Mina, Serena, and Sammy in her will, and though they had gone through all the legalities it was strange that all three of them had thought it was too hard go and clean out the house so soon after their mothers death.

They had waited several weeks, Jonathan had started school, Mina had gotten back from her latest photo shoot, Sammy had taken some time off of work, and Serena had sent the first few chapters of her book into her editor. A few weeks prior Darien had officially moved into the city, Serena and Jonathan had gone into the city and helped him then they all had gone out to dinner. It was an hour drive back from the city and Darien hadn't wanted Serena to go but she didn't think that staying with him was the best idea.

They had been speaking less and less lately and surprisingly it was more on Darien's end, he had been calling Serena fewer and fewer times a weeks. They had gone from once a day to five times a week, to three, and then down to two, and now it was the occasional phone call. She sighed, the divorce was final, the papers had been signed, notarized, and filed away. Everything was in order and when the twins were born they were going to have shared custody of all three of the kids.

As of right now Darien was supposed to have Jonathan every other weekend, but he had said due to the fact that Jonathan was getting used to a new town and not everything was stable with him in the city he didn't want to stress Jonathan or Serena out. So for now he was just staying with his mother most of the time, Darien came down a few times and had stayed in a hotel every time. He hadn't asked Serena to stay with her and she had no intention of asking him. Anyone would think that it was due to the awkward tension that followed divorce but in reality it was because she didn't trust herself. Lately she had been missing Darien more than usual, she wanted his presence, she missed his smell, his face, his voice, and even his silence. She hated it more than anything, she hated her weakness.

"Serena look what I found," said Mina. She had a large box in her arms and a big mischievous smile on her face. "It was in Mom's bedroom, bottom of the closet." She plopped it down at her feet and sat down next to Serena.

She leaned over and started looking through the box, it was full of pictures from their childhood, from their teen years, and from their adulthood. Serena picked up one picture, the edges frayed and bent, it looked like it had been held many times. It was of Serena, Darien, and Jonathan. Jonathan was on Darien's shoulders while Serena stood next to them looking up at him, the three of them were laughing.

"You remember that?" Mina asked.

"Yeah it was the vacation that you, Rei, and Helen came with us when we went to the Carolina's," she stared at it for a few more seconds and then placed it back in the box.

"Always loved that picture, it's in my apartment," Mina picked up another picture, it was Sammy, Serena, and Mina standing together on the front porch of the house all looking unhappy and red with a harsh sunburn. "Oh god do you remember that?"

Serena looked down and let out a loud laugh, "Yeah that was when we went to Cedar Point, the day after the water park, Sammy didn't sit right for almost a week."

"My my that was such a great time," said Mina. "Why didn't we put on sunscreen?"

"That would be because Sammy spilled it all over the car."

"That's right!"

"How did you forget that one?"

"Sammy was always doing dumb stuff like that how do you remember that one incident?"

"Cause I never forgave him for that burn, I'm sure the tan lines are still on me faintly," Mina said with a laugh.

"Good times good times," Serena leaned back against the stairs and looked around the empty living room. "So what are you gonna do with this house?"

"Well I was thinking about living here…." Serena glanced at her with a surprised look. "Yeah it was for about a hot second and then I realized that I could never walk away from the city, so I'm thinking that I'm going to sign it over to Michelle and Gavin. They've been looking for a house of their own and hell this one's been in the family since great granddad so it may as well go to someone."

"Michelle will like that."

"Yeah, Sammy asked about you living here…I just kinda stared at him and thought are you fucking kidding me?" she laughed at herself.

"I have a house."

"That's what I said but he was all 'That's Ami's home what if she wants it back where will Serena and the kids have to go?' I just looked at him and said 'Yeah like Ami would kick Serena out' idiot. You know sometimes I wonder about our little brother, seems like he's not as smart as the rest of us."

"We'll by the time he came along all the good genes had been sorted out and passed to us," Serena smiled and nudged her sister. "So how's married life?"

"Ehhhh it's…..nice……I mean I love coming home and not being alone and having dinner set up or reservations already made. How's the single life?"

"More like how's the single mom life? It's fine, who would have thought I would ever have been a single mom."

"I did." Serena looked at Mina, "Not in the bad way I mean, if anything had liked happened to Darien I knew that you being a single mom wouldn't be a problem you know, you can handle whatever comes your way. Your strong Ren, stronger than a hell of a lot of people, hell probably the strongest one out of all of us, I never doubted your abilities to be a wife or mother."

"I feel like I failed as a wife," Serena said silently.

"You didn't girl, he failed you as a husband." Mine put her arm around her and kissed her sisters forehead, "You'll find love again, I mean hey if I can find someone who will put up with me you for sure can find someone."

"Yeah I'm guessing so," Serena looked down at her watch and noticed that I was 2:20, she had to go pick up Jonathan. "Alright I'll see you later tell Sammy not to take mom's good China that goes to Aunt Jackie."

"Alright I'll make sure he doesn't drop or try to swipe them." Suddenly there was loud crash from the dining room, Serena looked at Mina, "Well at the very least I'll make sure he doesn't swipe them."

* * *

Serena stood in front of the school waiting for the last bell to ring, Jonathan got out promptly at 2:45, she glanced down at her watch and saw the digital numbers read 2:42.

"Still a few more minutes," said a deep cheerful voice from behind her. She turned and looked at Seiya Kou, "Ms. Shields it's good to see you again."

"And you Mr…."

"Call me Seiya I'm out of the office now so there's not need to be formal," he smiled brightly at her. "Are you here picking up your son?"

"Yes my oldest," she said. "And you?"

"My niece, Kaya she's probably in your sons class actually."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's only one third grade teacher," he said.

"Oh that would probably make sense," Serena laughed at her mistake. "Did you just move here? I don't remember seeing you around?"

"Well that's probably because you haven't been around much," he smiled again trying to make her laugh. "I moved here when my sister and her husband were killed" he said it with such a casual air, Serena was slightly unnerved by it. "I had no attachment and my niece needed to be in a stable environment that she knew. We were only supposed to stay for a few months but the more I lived here the more I liked it so I got myself a permanent job and settled in, it was better for my niece and for me too in some ways."

"Well its very kind of you to take in your niece," Serena said, "not many people would be willing to do that."

"True but I wouldn't have let her go to anywhere else, it's a responsibility we have a duty to those we love," he said.

Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of the bell, the door slammer open and a horde of children ran out into the small courtyard to greet their parents. Serena saw Jonathan running out of the door with two other young boys, one had bright red hair and freckles, and the other was a small toe headed boy with bright blue eyes. He spotted her and ran over to her after saying goodbye to his friends.

"Mommy!" he latched himself to her his face buried in her stomach and his little arms hugging her large stomach. "Babies I had a wonderful time in school today! We painted a picture and started reading and doing math, which I don't really like but have to do so I can learn!"

Serena put her hand on his head, he looked up at her with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded and took her hand. Serena grabbed his bag in her other hand and turned to Seiya and his niece. The small girl stared at Serena with wonderment and smiled, the little girl had light brown hair and bright green eyes, she was about Jonathan's height and didn't resemble Seiya at all.

"Bye Jonathan see you tomorrow!"

"It was nice to see you again," Serena said to Seiya.

"Would you like to see me again? Maybe Friday night?" he looked hopeful and Serena knew that he had been building up to this part of their conversation.

Serena looked down at Jonathan, "Why don't you go over to the car baby it's open and I have a snack for you on the seat."He nodded and took his bag from his mother, he glanced at Seiya suspiciously and for an instant Serena saw Darien's dark eyes peering at the man. "Be careful crossing the parking lot," she told him. She watched him as he safely made his way to the parking lot and into the car.

Serena turned back to Seiya who had busied his niece by asking her to say goodbye to her teacher. "Look Seiya it's very sweet of you to ask me out, but as you see I kind of have my hands full with him, and with these two." She placed a hand on her stomach, "plus I just got out of a pretty complicated divorce and I don't think that dating is the best idea for me right now."

"Well I could give you a hand with Jonathan you know, I know a great babysitter, and I also know a lot about babies, I mean, I will know a lot about them…." He was trying and Serena didn't want to shoot him down but she knew it wasn't a good idea to get involved with this man.

"Seiya I'm sorry I just don't think it's a good time," she said trying to sound sincere but firm.

"I understand, maybe another time, besides it's not like we wont be seeing each other again," he smiled at her and took his niece's hand as she trotted back over to the pain. "I'll see you around…."

"It's Mrs. Shields," she said hoping to get to point across. He stopped momentarily at her use of Mrs. And then nodded understanding, she smiled and then he and his niece left her alone.

"That man is weird," said Jonathan. He was peeling apart his small cheese stick in the backseat.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know he's just funny, and Kaya is strange too," he said he opened his mouth and dropped a piece of cheese in.

"How is she strange?"

"She doesn't really talk, to no one," he said.

"Maybe you should try to be friends."

"She has friends she just doesn't talk," he said. "Only to the teacher and only to that teddy bear her mommy gave her, she never goes anywhere without that."

"Jonathan be nice, I think I know why she takes her teddy bear with her all the time."

"Why?" he asked staring out of the window at the trees.

"It's because her mommy died," Serena said.

Jonathan looked at his mother suddenly, he stared at her for a few moments and then looked down, "Like grandma?"

"Yes, like grandma."

"Oh," he said. He looked back out of the window.

"Be nice Jon not having a mommy is hard, and I'm sure that she misses her a lot."

"Doesn't she have a Daddy?"

"No her Daddy died too."

"So she's all alone?"

Serena glanced at her son in the mirror, "No she has her uncle to take care of her."

"But her Mommy and Daddy are both gone?"

"Yes." Serena watched her son, she stopped at a red light and saw his face change.

"I would be sad if I didn't have a Mommy or a Daddy too," he whispered. "Maybe that's what's wrong she's sad?"

"Probably."

Jonathan continued to stared out of the window at the scenery, they had been driving for a few more minutes when he spoke again. "Kaya's going to be my new friend," he whispered.

Serena looked at Jonathan again, he was still staring out of the window. She wasn't surprised that he had said such a thing, Jonathan was an empathetic child and was always willing to make someone happy, but it had been how he had said it. Like it was a fact, like there no chance that it wouldn't happen, he had decided that she was going to be his friend and that was that. She smiled at her son, his father had been like that when they were younger. When he had decided upon something Darien just did it, he had decided he wanted to be an architect even though no one in his family had been on, and he did. Now he was a reputable architect, one of the best in the nation.

She knew Jonathan would be the same way, she could tell, however she didn't think that he would be as ambitiously driven as his father. Darien had always had something to prove to his parents, never let his guard down and always strived to be perfect. She wanted her son to be determined but she knew that he would not be like his father, his spirit was to kind and too loving for that.

"Do you know what I miss most of all Mommy?" asked Jonathan.

Serena looked at her son, "What?"

"I miss the way Savannah tasted."

"The way it tasted?"

"Yeah, it always tasted like flowers, like summer even when it was cold."

"What does this place taste like?" she asked.

"It tastes like, like rain."

* * *

Rei sat on the floor of her apartment a large group of photos spread out before her. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun and then tied a bandana around her head to keep her bangs in place. She had on sweatpants that were cut at the knee and an old shit that had seen better days. "Do I want this one or that one to go there?" she said out loud to herself. She held up one picture and then compared it to another.

She was just about to start mixing and matching pictures again when her doorbell rang, "Lita yay now you can help me pick out which color scheme I want!" she ran to the door, her socks ran over the hard floor and she slid into the door. "Boy have I been waiting for you…" Rei said opening the door.

"Well that's good to know since you seem to have been avoiding me lately," Jadeite said. Rei squeaked and was about to slam the door shut when Jadeite grabbed it and stopped it from closing. "You have terrible edict you know."

"Well you have extremely intrusive timing!" She tried to push the door shut but he was stronger than her. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I want you to go out with me again," he said.

"I already told you…."

"I know what you told me but why you're telling me is something completely different," he pulled off the dark sunglasses that were hiding his face.

"What??" Rei looked at him confused.

"I know that you've said you want me to stop asking you out and to leave you alone but somehow every time I look into your eyes or every encounter I have with you seems to only bring us closer and for some reason each time it does you run off and avoid me for several weeks subsequently."

"Don't you live in another city? Like far away from here?" said Rei.

"That is besides the point," he said. "Rei I know you like me so why do you keep fighting it."

"How do you know I like you? I could absolutely hate you and maybe my avoiding you is just me trying to be nice and not tell you how much I hate you," she said.

"Lita told me how much you liked me."

"Well she's crazy out of her mind so I don't know how much of that you want to take at face value," She told him.

"Rei…"

"Why are you so interested in me? Any other guy would have gotten the hint by now and taken off and ran after another skirt who wasn't belted so tight, I don't get what your determination with me is?"

"Maybe you should spend some time with me and I'll tell you," he said "I have to warn you Rei I'm becoming impatient and I can't keep chasing windmills."

"If you're trying to sweep me off of my feet it's not going to work, I won't be smoozed by a slick fox like you," she said. "I enter every relationship with suspicion."

"Would that be because of Chad?"

Rei froze and was about to slam the door in his face when he pushed it open and stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him. "Get out! You don't know anything about anything!"

"I know that he broke your heart, I know that you wanted to marry him and he just walked away, I know that you feel lost and abandoned and that you don't understand why he would leave someone like you."

Rei stared at him, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Just because some idiot broke you doesn't mean that I'm going to, I can't promise any of those things yet, but Rei give me a chance." He leaned down and brought their faces closer, "You know what I see in you, I see passion, I see fire, and I see someone who doesn't follow the crowd, someone who will fight for those she loves, someone who could take on the world, but I also see a small little girl who's afraid of being hurt, who's been hurt, who's been lost, and who longs for true love more than anything else," he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Rei stared up at tears breaching her barriers and falling down her cheeks.

"Give me a chance Rei I can make you happy, I will make you happy," he said.

Rei let out a small laugh, "Gosh if this is just to get me to go out with you I wonder what you would do to get me to marry you."

"Maybe you'll find out," he whispered. She opened her mouth to say something but he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own sailor moon or its characters, however most of the created characters are mine!

Well I have returned! I've been diligently working on the endings of this story and sevaral chapters of the others that i have! hopefully everyone likes the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy look at me!" yelled Jonathan.

Serena looked over at him from behind her camera and smiled. She held the camera up to her eye again and snapped a couple pictures right as Jonathan dove into a large pile of leaves. "Be careful not to hurt yourself," she said.

She heard him burrowing through the leaves and laughed when his little head popped out and looked up at her. "Mommy!" he said. He opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly pulled back into the pile, Serena heard him squeal with delight.

She looked up to see Jonathan hanging upside down Malachite holding him from his feet. "Uncle Malachite!"

"Got ya kiddo!" he said.

"Malachite you drop that kid and your dead!" Mina said from the porch.

"Uncle Malachite's strong he won't drop me! Will you?"

Malachite shook his head, "Nope I got you." Jonathan giggled as Malachite gently set him back down on the pile of leaves. As soon as he was free he began burrowing back into the giant pile to hide.

"I think Malachite's found his new best friend," Mina said handing Serena the cup of hot chocolate.

"Jonathan too, he loves every time you two come to visit," Serena said. She took a big gulp and looked at her sister, she smiled widely at her.

Mina noticed her sisters smirk, "What?"

"Nothing you just…I've never seen you so happy Min," she said.

Mina smiled and looked over at her husband and nephew. "You remember when I go into college and said I hated everyone in our family and I was never coming home and that this was the worst place ever?" Serena nodded, "I kinda exagerated." Mina smiled at Serena.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah just a little," Mina laughed. "Serena," Mina was suddenly serious, "what are you going to do when the babies come?"

Serena touched her stomach and looked at Jonathan, "Well Jonathan will be in school for most of the day and since I work from home it will be easy, and Jonathan will help me, Michelle, Amara, and Sammy said they would give me a hand when I needed it too."

"That's a lot to take on Serena, did you ever think of getting a nanny?"

"Darien suggested it but I don't know, I raised Jonathan without a nanny most of the time, but…" she rubbed her stomach. "I guess twins may be a little different."

"Serena is Darien going to help you with money?"

"I don't need his help with money Mina, I'm fine!"

"But Serena three kids and yourself on a writers income? Be a little realistic I mean I know you have a lot of money saved and your pretty well off but don't you think Darien should help you a little?" Mina asked as they watched Jonathan case Malachite around the yard.

"Look Mina I know you're in caring and concerned sister mode, but Darien and I have things worked out," Serena said her voice cracked as she felt tears pool at her eyes. It was hard knowing that her soul mate, the man who had changed her life so drastically wasn't going to be with her ever again.

Mina leaned over and hugged her sister, "I hope so."

* * *

Jadeite stared across the desk as Darien examined a blue print. "I'm guessing the projects going to be done on time?" Darien nodded, not saying a word as he wrote several notes on a notepad.

"How many rooms?" Jadeite asked.

"Seven," Darien mumbled.

"Why in the world do you need that many rooms in a house?"

"3 kids, a master, and 3 guest rooms," Darien said.

"Well I guess it's good that its out in the middle of nowhere," Jadeite said.

"It's not in the middle of nowhere, it's in a nice spaced out area that gives the neighbors enough room breath as well as the owner," Darien said.

"I don't know, kids don't need that much woods to romp around in."

"Have you ever had any experience with children?"

"Not up close," Jadeite said.

"Well you better get some up close and personal time with them soon, Rei loves kids, especially my kids."

"Well with you and Serena up in NYC I don't think she's going to get all that much personal time with them, so I'll have to find someone else's kids to have some up close time with," Jadeite told him.

Darien glanced up at Jadeite, "I take it you don't know then."

"Know what?"

Darien shook his head, "It's not my place, you need to ask your girlfriend."

"Darien as my friend you should tell me!"

Darien sighed, "Find but only cause I know how mad I would be if I didn't know. Rei's moving."

Jadeite felt his stomach drop, "To where?"

"Manhattan, she said she wants to be close to Serena and the kids, my mother has an apartment on the Upper East Side, and since I'm going to be up there too Rei didn't want to be left behind."

"Rei's whole life is here? Moving just to be with family is…"

"Rei's family is important to her, she has a very deep bond with our mother and with Serena, and like I said she loves my kids," Darien told him.

Jadeite rubbed his hand over his chin, "Darien I don't know what to do with her. I love her, I know I love her but she's always running away from me."

"That's how Rei is, you can't tie her down," Darien told him as he wrote a few more notes on his pad. "She's always marched to the beat of her own drum, especially when it comes to love."

"She's afraid of getting hurt again."

"Mostly, but there are other reasons."

Jadeite fidgeted in his chair, "Like what?"

"Even though Rei loved our father, she never really forgave him after he cheated on our mother, and then I'm sure my situation with Serena hasn't helped any, she doesn't have faith in love," Darien said.

"Darien what did happen with Serena? Last time I saw you guys you were so in love."

Darien stopped writing, his entire body tensed and he exhaled a heavy breath before he spoke again. "Serena's a bright light in a dimming world, she brings the best out in people, and only gives the best part of herself. But…..we both just….life got in our way."

"Darien…"

"Serena's the love of my life, she'll always be the love of my life, Cassie was the biggest failure of my life, and I'm the biggest idiot in my life."

"Darien you're not done are you?" Jadeite asked.

Darien looked up his friend and then looked back down, "I think you should go talk to Rei."

* * *

"Ami our lives are here!" Kevin said.

"Yes our lives are here and our families are not!" Ami said.

Kevin leaned against the kitchen sink a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. Ami stood across from him a glass of wine in her hand. "Ami my business, and your practice are here."

"You're business wouldn't suffer, you and Darien have been working together for years and I'm sure if you went to him he would welcome you with open arms. He can't take on all the work on his own, he's going to need a hand," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"Ames…"

"Look Kevin, my life has been here cause you are here, I've never once questioned that, and I was happy because I had my best friend here, I had my family, I had Rei and Helen and everyone. But now everyone's gone. And even though I have my other 'friends' and I have you and the kids I still can't fill this hole inside my heart.

"I've been with Serena since before….everything….we've been friends since we were girls, and you and Darien, and the kids are friends with her kids," Ami said. Kevin turned around and placed both hands on either side of the sink, his shoulders tense. Ami put her glass down and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Baby I love it here but…." She put her chin on his shoulder. "I wanna go home. I wanna raise my kids where they're surrounded by family, by people who love them unconditionally and who they love. I want to show them the places where I grew up with my brother, I wanna show them where their grandparents fell in love and got married. I want them to have the same kind of life I had."

Kevin's hand covered hers, "I thought you said you had a difficult childhood?"

Ami smiled, "It _was _difficult, but….it was great too. I just want our kids to have the same thing."

Kevin turned around and put his hands on either side of his face, he looked into the large blue eyes, then smile and kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Who could say no to all that?"

Ami breathed a sigh of relief then looked up at him, "So you'll do it?"

"Baby I knew we were going to move the moment you brought it up," he kissed her again. "I can't ever say no to you." Ami smiled and leaned into her husband. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to snow again," he said. Ami laughed and Kevin smiled.

* * *

Rei leaned against the bathtub edge and exhaled a deep breath, she fixed the two cucumber slices on her eyes and let the warmth of the water sink into her body. "Heaven…" she mumbled. She had had a hard day, calling realtors, finding people to move all her stuff, deciding on what companies she was going to call to try and secure a job, and seeing doctors. The day had kicked her ass, literally, she could feel a pain in her tailbone and her feet were on fire as well.

She had only been soaking for five minutes when there was a loud pounding on her front door. Rei sat up in the bath and the slices fell from her face and into the bathtub, she let out a grunt of frustration and grabbed her robe and towel. Whoever was bothering her was going to die.

She stomped to the front door ready to tell off whoever it was. She opened the door and her mouth but didn't get a word out as Jadeite pushed past her into the apartment. He didn't say a word to her, just walked into the living room and began to pace. "Please come in, I wasn't occupied at all," she said sarcastically.

She shut the door and joined him in the living room. She watched as he furiously paced and fidgeted. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and he looked like he was exhausted. "Are you…"

"You're the most difficult woman to love." Rei stopped, Jadeite turned on her his face full of fury. "You just think that this is a game, that you can pull me back and push me away whenever you want!"

Rei stared at him dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

"You're moving! You're going to New York and you didn't tell me, you weren't going to tell me, you were just going to disappear and never call me and break my heart the way that you're heart was broken!"

"What! I…."

Jadeite held up his hand to stop her, "No please don't try to make and excuse….I…damn it Rei….I love you! I love you! I….love….you! I want to be with you! But it's so damn hard."

"Jadeite…."

"I don't get it, I'm here, I'm right here waiting for you, I would do anything for you, I would…."

"Jadeite!"

"I want you! I love you!"

"I know!" Rei yelled. Jadeite stopped and stared her down, she walked up to him and took his face in her hands. "I love you too."

"You don't."

"I do, these past few weeks have….have been….have been the most amazing in my entire life," she said. She smiled brightly, "And now…it's so wonderful….Jadeite I…."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Rei stared at him, she blinked several times then let go of his face and sat down on the couch, he sat down next to her. After a few minutes she turned to him, "I love you, I love you more than I ever loved Chad, but I more than you, more than Chad, more than my job, I love my family. I can't be away from them, I have to be where they are."

"Darien said that."

"I'm glad, I love his kids, I love his wife, and I even though I wanna twist my brothers fingers off I love him too. I'm going to Manhattan to be near them and because….."

Jadeite nodded sadly, "But where does that leave us?"

"I bought a two car garage." His eyes snapped up as she leaned forward and picked up a dark green folder from the table in front of them. She opened it and began reading, "It's a brownstone, there's a big kitchen on the first floor and a living room, I'm going to turn the entire second floor into an office area…." She turned to him. "There's enough room for two desks…."

He glanced down at the folder and then at her, she didn't say anything, and when he didn't either she started rambling. "The third floor is going to be the master suite, there's a big bedroom, a big bathroom, two big closets, and a kind of separate room, I think you could turn it into a 'man' room or whatever. Or if that's too small there's another floor above that and you could turn that into whatever you wanted….but I thought that could be the baby's room."

She didn't look at him she just stared down at the papers in front of her, "Rei?" She refused to look at him, and tried to blink away the tears, until he touched her chin gently and turned her face towards him. "Rei I love you," he said with a bright smile his green eyes shining.

"You're not mad?" she asked. He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "I was scared….I didn't know how you would react if I told you, and if you didn't want anything to do with me I needed my family, and I wanted everyone to…."

"Rei!" he pulled her into a hug and gently began to rub her back. "Rei everything I have ever wanted, everything I've ever dreamed of, I just go in about five minutes."

"Really? Cause if your not sure then you don't have to…."

"Rei," he pulled back and looked at her. "I love you, and nothing's ever going to change that, and now, God Rei I've never been so happy!"

"You don't mind, I know Manhattan's far from where you live but…."

"But nothing, it's where you're going to be and it's where our baby's going to be, so it's going to be where I am too."

Rei finally let the heavy tears fall down her face, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Goodnight Jonathan," Serena said closing the door to his bedroom.

"Night mommy! Night Derek! Night Senna!" he said.

Serena shook her head and smiled. "You are very lucky Serena."

She turned, Malachite was standing at the top of the steps waiting for her. "He's more than I could have ever hoped for," she said.

"Your son is a wonderful child, Mina was right."

"He likes you a lot as well, I'm glad he has an Uncle who is a good example for him."

"Yes, especially after the ordeal with his father," Malachite said he sat down in one of the window nooks at the end of the hall.

Serena sighed, she looked at Jonathan's closed door and then shook her head, "Jonathan won't be like Darien."

"That is the wish of all parents for their children, that they do not grow up to make the same mistakes," Malachite said.

"Sounds like you have a some experience," Serena said. She made her way over and sat down next to her brother-in-law.

"Yes, my wish is that my son doesn't grow up to make the same mistakes that I have."

"You have a son? Mina didn't tell me that."

"Yes, he is six, the same age as Jonathan, he lives with his mother in Buffalo, I see him as often as I can but it's not enough."

"No wonder you're so good with children," she said with a smile. A silence settled between them, "Is it hard? Not seeing your son whenever you would like?"

Malachite sighed, "It is, I miss a lot of his life, and he misses much of mine. I didn't tell him I was married until only a few days ago."

"How did he take it?"

"He was a little surprised at first and then I told him that I was in love with her and he said he understood," Malachite told her. He put his hand on Serena's shoulder, "Divorces are sometimes harder on the children than they are on the married parties."

"I remember my parents' divorce, it was…it was terrible. And I can't stop wondering if my own divorce will take a toll upon my children," she said. "I never thought I would divorce Darien, I never even considered that we weren't going to be married for the rest of our lives. And then when Cassie happened, I was just so….so angry at him. I wonder if I made the right decision leaving him."

"That is your decision and your decision alone, I never cheated on my ex-wife and she never cheated on me, and I don't know what I would have done if she had. But I know there are some couples who can get through terrible things, some who work through their issues and sometimes it works and their marriage is stronger and sometimes it doesn't."

"Darien is my other half, he's the one that I love more than anything, but he's also the one who has hurt me more than anything," she said.


	31. Chapter 31

I AM BACK!

i DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR CHARACTERS!

Sorry it's been so long guys college has been beating me down this semester, i've been taking a full course load and I'm trying to figure our grad school! It's killing me! But alas I have returned and I am back on track!

* * *

Serena placed a hand on her belly, she was having cramps again, serious cramps. Sitting down at the kitchen table she tried to steady her breathing trying to calm herself down. The doctor had said that most of her pain was due to stress and that she needed to relax herself.

"It's supposed to snow tonight," Karin said, as she handed Serena a plate full of vegetables.

Serena smiled and nodded December had come quickly and even though it hadn't snowed at all yet it certainly felt like winter."I'm hoping that we don't get too much, Jonathan won't know what to do, he's never seen snow before."

"Never?" asked Karin.

Serena shook her head, "The last few winters have been really warm, and the last time is snowed enough to stick was when I was pregnant with him." She looked over into the living room, Sammy, Hotaru, and Jonathan were sitting in front of the large TV playing the new game consol. Darien had brought it up the last weekend he had come for a visit and even though Jonathan had been happy to receive a gift from his father, he only seemed to want to play it when his Uncle was over. Whether that was because of Sammy's doing or not Serena hadn't figured out.

At the moment it seemed like they were playing a racing game. Sammy was sitting cross legged next to Jonathan, who was sitting the same way. Both were staring intently at the screen, Sam had his tongue pinched between his teeth as he concentrated and Jonathan kept biting the inside of his left cheek. Hotrau stood behind them staring, every now and then she was giving helping hints to Jonathan. Serena saw her father adjust himself on the couch and glance up from the book he was reading. A small smile turned the corners of his mouth upward.

Karin reached out and petted the back of Serena's head, Serena turned back to look at her. Karin smiled at her, "Your father is very happy that you are both here," she said.

Serena looked over at Ken, his face did seem softer than it had been, and the lines on his forehead didn't seem as deep. "He does seem happier." Serena rubbed her belly again, the pain was being stubborn and not going away.

"You've been gone for a very long time Serena, and everyone here missed you," Karin told her. "Mina as well."

"Karin I…"

"It's alright you know, that you left, never let anyone make you feel guilty about that, you did what you needed to do. The most important thing is that you came back, you came back when you were ready and you're healing."

"I came back cause I needed a place to go, somewhere to hide, I didn't come back because in was ready."

Karin shook her head, "No no you wouldn't have come back unless you were ready, unless you needed to. You would have gone somewhere else, but your spirit, it was ready, ready to finish things with your mother, ready to fix things with your father, ready for your to forget the past and to make new memories." Karin brushed her hair back from her face there was a heavy silence between them.

"I am glad I came back," Serena said.

"We're all glad too," she smiled at Serena, hugged her with one arm, and then stood up and joined her husband on the couch. Serena watched her family in the living room for several moments, then stood and went to the back door. She stared at the dark backyard, she wasn't a fan of how it was dark at six now. She leaned against the doorframe and watched.

Movement caught her eye, she looked up and saw a small tiny snowflake drift down and gently land on the back steps. She reached out and turned the door handle, opened the door and stepped outside. It was freezing, and the cold made instant goose bumps on her arms; but right now all that mattered to her was being outside, she felt like she hadn't seen snow in a long time. She carefully made her way down the steps and onto the frozen ground. Looking up into the darkened sky she lost her breath.

Millions of tiny white fluffs were falling down from the darkness, as if they appeared out of nowhere. She titled her head back and opened her arms wide, embracing the snow, then she stuck out her tongue waiting for the icy fluff to touch down. It did, she closed her mouth and enjoyed the taste of the first snowflake she had seen in many years.

* * *

"Moving to New York Rei, don't you think it's a little drastic just to be near Serena?" asked Helen.

Rei shook her head, "Mother I owe Serena more than you could ever know, she was the one who brought all of us together, she made Dad and Darien start talking, she was able to help you and me as well. I want to be near her, and I want to be near Darien, and the kids. I want my child to grow up with its cousins and to…."

"Your what?" Helen said.

Rei looked up with a smile on her face, "I did forget didn't I Momma. Jadeite and I are having a baby."

"A baby?" Helen's eyes were wide and her expression frozen. After several moments of silence Rei shifted in her seat feeling that perhaps telling her mother so casually was a wrong decision. "Well then I suppose I'm just going to have to sell the house down here as well."

Rei looked up, "But momma that's the house where you and daddy…."

"That doesn't matter anymore, that's the good thing about memories my dearest they go with you wherever you are they are not tied down to the ground," Helen smiled and reached across the table to take her daughters hand. "I'm very happy for you Rei, you deserve happiness with that boy."

Rei smiled and tightened her grip on her mother's hand, "I'm scared momma, how am I gonna be a parent?"

Helen smiled, "No matter what I tell you everyone's experience is different. No matter what you can't predict who your children will be or what they'll do."

"Will you help me momma?"

Helen smiled, "You don't even have to ask my darling."

* * *

"Momma." His voice was soft, a whisper, as if someone was watching them. "Momma, wake up." There was a soft poke to her shoulder, she groaned in her sleep and turned away from him. "Momma, you have to get up, there's stuff all on the ground outside."

Serena smiled, it had been snowing for a while, when she had gone to bed at midnight there had been almost two inches on the ground already. Turning her head back to face Jonathan she glanced at the clock on the night stand. "Jonathan, baby why are you up so early?" It was 4 am, the sun wasn't even thinking of showing its face, and yet her son was already up with wide eyed amazement.

"I don't know, I woke up and when I looked outside I saw all this white stuff," he said.

Serena smiled and sat up, "its snow baby remember I told you about it." Serena rubbed the underside of her belly, the pain was still bothering her, even after everyone had left and she had taken a long relaxing bath she still wasn't able to relieve any of the tension in her body.

His mouth formed an "O" shape, "There's a lot of it." He turned and jumped over to the window, he pulled back the curtain to show her. Serena stood and looked, the entire street was covered with a thick fresh blanket of snow, by the looks of it there was already about a foot on the ground, and it was still snowing.

"Isn't it pretty," she said. Jonathan leaned back into her stomach gently and watched. Serena saw him yawn and knew he was still tired. She bent down and kissed the top of his head, "Come on baby."

She opened the curtains so that they could watch the snow and she led him over to her bed. She climbed in and then he climbed in next to her. He laid himself down in front of her stomach, and as best as she could she wrapped her arms around him, together they watched the snow. It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep, Serena however wasn't so lucky.

* * *

"It's the first snow of the year and you're cooped up in the house!" Sam stood in the doorway of the living room, snow boots, ski jacket, gloves, hat, and ski glasses. His hands were on his hips as he stared, in almost disbelief at Serena and her son. Jonathan was latched onto Serena's leg carefully examining his Uncle with a nervous look.

"Jonathan has never seen snow Sammy," Serena told him. In one night northern New York had gotten about two and a half feet of snow, everyone's driveways were buried, the porches, front steps. Schools, offices, and government buildings were closed to the world. Sam had only gotten to their house by using his skimobile, one of the many Serena had seen over the last few hours.

"Well it's a good a time as any to adapt him to the new environment," Sam said.

Serena looked down at Jonathan and raised her eye brows, he look up at her questioningly. "You want to go exploring outside with your Uncle?"

Jonathan glanced at Sam with a wary face, "I don't know…"

"Come on kiddo everyone's gathering at Grandpa's house to build snowmen and go sledding. You don't want to miss out on the fun do you?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"What's sledding?" Jonathan asked Serena.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Sam threw his arms into the air. He turned around and pointed at the boy. "Get this boy bundled, we're going to introduce him to the wonders of the North!"

Jonathan's eyes widened and he looked to Serena for help, "you better get used to it now sweetie, it's going to do this all winter."

Jonathan glanced out of the living room window and then back to Sam. "Am I going to sink if I step on the snow?"

Sam let out a loud laugh, "No sir, and even if you did I would pull you up!"

"Okay…" he said his voice cautious.

Serena waved at them from the porch; Jonathan was sitting in front of Sam on the seat. His face was a mixture of fear, shock, and excitement. Serena smiled at him knowing that once Sam took off Jonathan would have a great time. She heard Sam start up his snowmobile and as soon as she had turned around and walked back into the house she heard Jonathan's giggles.

Closing the door behind her she watched as Sam and Jonathan disappeared around the corner. She smiled and pulled back the curtains. Walking down the hall to her office she continued to rub her stomach, she was still having cramps. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, she had several emails from her publisher. Two were about legal matter, two were about the newest chapters she had sent in, one was congratulations on the upcoming birth from everyone at the publishing firm, and the last was an update on the projected numbers for her book. Even though she wasn't even half done and still had a lot of work to do on the new project many interests had been peeked when her name had been mentioned.

Serena leaned back and smiled, it had been quite a while since she had written anything like this, and having so much positive feedback already was extremely uplifting. She began the arduous task of replying to each of the emails. After that was finished she continued to write, until eleven hit and the sound of her phone caught her attention.

"Hello Ami," Serena said she leaned back and began to rub her stomach.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Is that just the absolute default question that everyone asks a pregnant woman? I keep hearing that question everywhere I go!"

"People are just curious your due date's coming up soon and everyone is starting to get all giddy and excited," Ami said Serena could hear the laughter in her voice. "Anyway to get your mind off of the whole being pregnant and getting asked only a barrage of five questions, I have news!"

"Really? Please do tell, I am all ears."

"Well the first bit of news has to do with Lita….her and Andrew are officially official, and her catering business just got a huge account for a big socialite event in Atlanta for Christmas, so unfortunately she won't be able to join us this year."

"Well as sad as I am I'll have to get over that fact seeing as how she just landed a huge opportunity!" Serena continued to rub her stomach and smiled, happy for her friends success.

"I didn't think you would mind, make sure to call Lita," said Ami. "Next order of business is to me the best….Kevin and I have decided to move back up North."

"What! Ami are you kidding me! Please say you are serious right now," Serena felt the smile on her face widen even bigger.

"I am completely and utterly serious, I told Kevin that as much as I loved Savannah I agree with Rei the only reason I was down here was to be near you and the family and now that both of those are gone there's no reason to stay, besides didn't we promise each other that our kids would grow up together."

Serena sat forward in her chair, "I believe we did agree to that, Ami I'm so happy right now you can't even understand!"

Ami smiled, "I think I have an idea."

"Ami….ahh I don't even have words to describe what I'm feeling right now!"

"Well then you're in trouble cause the next piece of news I have for you is going to pop your lid."

"What?"

"Now before I tell you this you have to promise me that you're not going to accidentally pop and deliver those two babies and the floor of your house," Ami said. She smiled at Serena's scoff, "Nope you have got to promise me that you won't accidentally go into labor from the shock."

"Fine fine fine I promise, now what's this big news?"

Ami was silent for several moments, "Rei and Jadeite are moving to Manhattan and…Rei's pregnant." Ami waited for Serena's reaction, but all she got was silence. "Serena are you still alive?"

"Rei….our Rei…..Rei who hates men…is moving in with one and having a baby?"

"Yeah I believe that's the general story," Ami said. "She called me last night after she had dinner with Helen. She really excited but I think she's scared to tell Darien. She actually is flying up at the end of the week with Jadeite so they can start looking for decorators."

There was silence on the line once again, "Ami….."

"Yeah Serena?" Ami couldn't stop smiling.

"I think my water just broke," Serena said.

Ami froze, "That's not funny Serena you scared me for a second."

"No I'm serious, my water just broke….."

"Serena you still have a month till delivery!"

"I know!" Serena's voice was frantic now and Ami could tell that she wasn't joking around. "Oh God I've got to call the hospital."

"Serena call an ambulance, or Sammy where's your brother?"

"He's with the family at Dad's they're all sledding!" Serena said. "Okay okay, I still have time the contractions are still pretty far apart."

"God Serena I'll call Darien right away, you just get a hold of the hospital and an ambulance!"

"Okay okay I'll call them right now," Serena pushed herself to her feet with some difficulty, when she finally found her balance she looked outside. "Damn all this snow," she muttered.

"Serena forget the snow get someone!"

"Alright alright I'm hanging up!"

"What why?"

"Because I need to call Elise and John to see if they can take me to the hospital!"

"Okay okay but call me right back!"

Serena rolled her eyes, though Ami had delivered two children herself she always became frantic when labor began. Especially when it came to Serena though, Ami had been the one with her when she had miscarried her first child and ever since then Ami had always been panicky when it came to childbirth.

Serena dialed Elise's number as she made her way down the hall to the couch, "Hello Dear how are…."

"I'm in labor right now and I was wondering if your husband's truck had a plow on the front," Serena interrupted her before Elise was able to finish a sentence.

The line was silent for a moment and then Serena heard Elise scream, "John she's gone into Labor fire up the cab!" Seconds later through the window Serena saw John Gold burst out of his side door and scramble his way to his garage.

"I'll be over in a few seconds dear, is your hospital bag all packed?" Elise's voice was calm as she spoke to Serena but underneath it she could hear the worry. Elise knew well that Serena still had several weeks before she was due to deliver.

"Yes it's in the closet, I have everything I'll need."

"Alright well you had better call Dr. Stone and have her meet you at the hospital, and then I'm sure you'll want to call your hus…your ex-husband, and your father," Elise said.

There was a loud roar coming from across the street and Serena saw dark smoke escaping from underneath the garage door, "Um is everything alright?"

"Oh yes dear he's just firing her up, hasn't used it since last snow season so she's a little sleepy….I'll be over in a second dear, why don't you start making those calls?"

Serena agreed and thanked her again before hanging up, she pressed Darien's speed dial and waited as the phone went right to voice mail. She left a him a quick message and then snapped, the phone shut. She was about to call Dr. Stone when Ami's name appeared on the phone once more.

"Ames I was about to call the hospital…."

"Okay well I just a talked to Kevin, no one know where Darien is."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I swear I'll have a new chapter coming Soon and the more people bug me about it the worse i feel and the faster i pump this stuff out!


	32. Chapter 32

I LIVE!

I ALSO DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Sorry for being so long guys, i hope everyone is enjoying so far, and I swear that I'll be updating sooner then a few months. Give me a couple weeks cause I have exams coming up and all my study abroad stuff has to be in like in a week. Please be mercyful, anyways I hope you enjoy this newest chapter and dont forget to review!

* * *

The hospital doors banged against the wall, Serena looked at a frightened orderly apologetically, "Sorry" she called back at him as John pushed her wheelchair towards the maternity wing.

"Forget that boy Serena he's prolly seen worse than this," he said turning the corner towards the elevators.

"Serena how far apart are your contractions?" asked Elise

Serena bit her lip as another stab of pain shot through her, "About six minutes I think."

"Okay six is good it's not until two that you really have to worry and seeing as how we are in the hospital it shouldn't be a concern," Elise said trying to stay calm.

"Not a concern! Elise she's too early to be having these babies, we need the doctor to stop this now!" John said as the doors opened, he pushed Serena into the elevator forcing everyone inside to either move out or squeeze against the wall. "Sorry folks we got an emergency here."

Serena looked around at the group, several administrative suites looked annoyed while a doctor asked Elise if she was alright. Serena began to try to steady her breathing, she was beginning to feel anxious, she hadn't been able to contact anyone before they have left, and Ami still didn't know where Darien was. Serena's grip on her cell phone tightened she wanted Darien next to her, when she had been delivering Jonathan she had been terrified that something would go wrong, that they would lose him like they had lost their fist. Darien had held her hand and soothed her, he had sat behind her and let her squeeze his hand until his fingers were red, the entire time coaching her and reassuring her that it was going to be fine.

Sitting in the back of the truck with Elise had been comforting but still there wasn't the reassuring feeling that she got when she had had Darien by her side. She flipped open the phone as soon as the doors opened, ignoring everything around her she dialed Darien's number, it went straight to voice mail like it had done the last three times she had called. She sent a quick text hoping that if he was in a meeting he would get it soon.

"Mrs. Shields oh you're not due for a few more weeks," said the nurse at the front desk.

"We know that missy that's why we came here," John snapped at her.

"John that's not going to help," Elise said. "Please Miss Dr. Stone is supposed to meet us here."

"I am here Ms. Elise," she said as she rounded the corner pulling of her large parka. "Well Serena I suppose I should expect nothing less than your children desiring to be born on the most difficult day of the year," she said with a smile."

"Yes well seeing as how they aren't due for another several weeks…." Serena cringed as another contraction sliced through her. "Maybe you should take a look."

"Yes that would be the best thing," Dr. Stone turned to the nurse at the front desk and made arrangements for an examination room. After a few more minutes she had the three of them follow her into a room and asked Serena to make her way onto the examination table. "You know the drill Serena," Dr. Stone turned to John, who was still standing near the doorway, "perhaps you should notify the rest of her family."

"Yes…yes I'll do that Serena can I have your phone? I'll call your father and try to get a hold of Darien." Serena nodded as Elise helped her stand and handed him the phone. He quickly left and Serena was able to get dressed into a hospital gown and get settled. Dr. Stone leaned down and began to examine her cervix.

Elise gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand and told her it would all be fine, but her words were hallow, Serena wanted Darien. For the first time in months she didn't care about what had happened with Cassie, or anything that has transpired since May, she just wanted him by her side.

* * *

"Grandma Karin Hotaru put snow down my coat," Jonathan whined as he pulled off his hand and coat dropping the soaking articles onto the floor.

"Well you should have done the same to her," Karin said with a smile. There was a squeal of protest from outside, Karin looked up and saw Amara tackle Sam into a snow bank.

"I don't know if I like this snow stuff," Jonathan said staring at the massive snowball fight that was occurring in the backyard. Michelle and Gavin were building a snowman with Coles youngest son, while Angie sat with Ken watching the commotion.

"You'll get used to it little one," Karin said with a smile. "How about some coco?"

"Yes please!" Jonathan said as he plopped down on the ground and began pulling off his boots.

Kain turned to the stove and began heating the milk, she had just opened the fridge to retrieve the coco when the phone began to ring. Reaching over she grabbed it from its hook on the wall and answered with a cherry "Hello."

"Karin it's Ami, I need you to get Ken, Jonathan, and Sam to the hospital Serena's gone into premature labor," Ami told her without taking a breath.

Karin was still for several seconds then she held the mouthpiece away from her and yelled out the backdoor, "Ken Serena's in labor!" Jonathan jumped at her loud voice and stared up at her with large eyes.

"What happened to mommy?"

The back door was thrown open and Ken stood in the doorway, "Get all your gear back on little one your mommy's going to deliver your brother and sister."

"Deliver them where?" asked Jonathan.

"Never mind that kid just get dressed again we gotta go," said Sam as he came him behind his father and started helping Jonathan put his boots and coat back on.

"Karin….Karin…..KARIN!"

"Yes Ami I know where leaving now."

"No there's something else, you haven't heard from Darien have you?"

"No why?"

Ami went silent for several seconds, "I don't want to worry Serena but it seems as if no one's heard from his since yesterday morning, his assistant said he left a meeting around midday and went home to grab his stuff then was supposed to head up to see Serena and Jonathan."

"We were with them last night Ami he never showed up, and I don't think he was there when Sam went to pick up Jonathan this morning."

Ami was silent again, "I don't want to freak Serena out right now but I'm starting to get worried."

"Call us as soon as you find something out, we're heading to the hospital now."

"Alright."

* * *

"It's early but it's not unheard of Serena, and you're dilating very fast, I think these two don't want to adhere to anyone else's schedule," Dr. Stone said.

"Will they be okay?"

"They should be, as long as there aren't any complications, and we monitor them for a few days there shouldn't be any serious issues," Dr. Stone said. Serena nodded, "Okay." Dr. Stone spoke briefly to the nurse next to her then turned back to Serena, "Alright now comes the important part. Do you want an epidural?"

Serena inhaled deeply, she hadn't taken one with Jonathan and she bore that pain, this however was going to be different, she had two babies to push out. "I….I don't think I do…" she said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dr. Stone said.

Serena inhaled again and then nodded, "No I'll do it all on my own."

"Alright then," Dr. Stone spoke with the nurse again and then turned back to Serena. "This about to get more difficult as soon as your 10 centimeters were going to have to start."

"How many centimeters am I now?" Serena asked.

"Seven, you're almost there…I hope your husband gets here soon because your twins aren't waiting," Dr. Stone said, she stood and then left the room.

Elise walked back in when the nurse left, "Well dear?"

"I'm seven centimeters," Serena said leaning back against the pillows. "Did John get a hold of dad?"

"Yes they are on their way apparently your friend had called them," Elise said.

"Did they say if Darien was coming or not? Has Ami called back with anything about him?"

Elise shook her head, "No nothing on Darien yet."

"Okay," Serena said closing her eyes and leaning back again trying to picture Darien's reassuring face.

"Serena, what's exactly happened between you and Darien?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Elise, "We're divorced…officially now, but he still comes around for Jonathan and he says he wants more than anything to be close to these two" Serena put her hand on her stomach. "But…..I don't know Elise, there are moments when I want him near me, like now I want him here next to me promising me that everything will be okay, and then there are moments when I just want to break from him and go our separate ways."

Elise took Serena's hand, "My dear your heart is torn…I am sorry for you because this is the hardest thing you will ever endure, go with your heart as it calls out to a man who wronged you, or remember your head which tells you that you shouldn't be with him."

Serena draped her arm over her eyes as tears began to slip down her cheeks, "He doesn't deserve me."

"Oh my darling do any men ever deserve us?" Serena looked at her, "I know that he broke your spirit and your heart, he tattered your will and crushed your soul. But you are strong my dear you have survived and come out better than anyone else."

Serena let the tears flow freely now, "Its just….he hurt me so bad."

"Yes the ones we love the deepest always do the most damage," Elise said. "Serena what is it that you want? Forget everyone else's thoughts and opinions, forget the ideas of society, forget everything, what is it that you want?"

Serena stared at her, "I want…..I want…." Her most painful contraction sliced through her, through her tears she yelled "I want Darien!"

* * *

The hospital doors banged opened as Sammy ran through towards the desk, "Where's Serena Shields?"

The young blonde secretary at the desk jumped out of her chair and stared at the ragtag group that had followed him. "I'm sorry who?"

"Serena Shields, she's delivering my niece and nephew tonight, it's an emergency birth she isn't supposed to be delivering until next month but they decided to come early," Sam said out of breath.

"Um please give me a second…" she said her brown eyes wide with anxiety.

"Come on woman!" he said slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Sam calm down!" Angie said.

"I want to know where she is!"

"Scaring the girl isn't going to help you spaz!" Amara said, from her arms Hotaru nodded her head.

"She's up on the 3rd floor Sir," said the nervous secretary.

"Where are the elevators?" he demanded.

The woman just pointed wanting them to go away.

Sam ran ahead of the group, Jonathan trailing behind him, "Uncle Sam wait for me!"

As the entire group pushed their way into the elevator Michelle looked at Karin, "Has anyone told Darien yet?"

Karin clenched her fists, "Yes I think Ami has."

"Good I hope he arrives in time."

* * *

"She's in delivery!" yelled Helen to Rei from across the hallway.

"What!" Rei jumped out of the guest bed and skidded into the hallway of her mother's house. "When!"

"She's been in labor for the past three hours and Michelle said they just took her into delivery," Helen said.

"Is Darien with her?"

"I don't know, Michelle said she'd call with more details soon."

* * *

There was a loud thud as Lita fell out of her yoga pose, "She's having the babies now! Isn't that early?"

"Yes but it's not uncommon, especially with twins, she made it to the hospital and now is going into delivery," Ami said.

"Alright, let's hope those two little ones come out ready for the world!"

* * *

"When did she go in Sam?" asked Mina as she pulled on her coat. Malachite came over his coat already on, holding her shoes, she took them and began pulling them on as she balanced the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"Not long ago, Mrs. Gold is in there with her," Sam said his voice panicky.

"Where's Darien?"

"Karin just said that Ami cant find him, he's probably caught up in a meeting or something, or at his apartment," Sam said.

"We'll stop by on our way out there," she said tying her boot. "Tell Serena that I wanna be the first to hold them!"

"Sorry Jonathan's already called that honor."

Mina let out a small laugh, "Alright I guess I can be second."

"You had better hurry then cause Dad, Karin, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru are all here."

"Jeeze, Mal we gotta get a move on!"

"Drive safe Mina."

"Will do, see you soon."

* * *

Serena felt like she was being ripped in half, her entire lower half was being stretched beyond its capacity and her son was only beginning to crown. "AHHHHHHHH" she said giving another big push.

"You're doing great Serena…" Dr. Stone said. "I need another push!"

"AHHHH," she said her grip on Elise Gold's hand tightened. "WHERE'S DARIEN?" She pushed again.

"I don't know sweetheart he should be here soon," Elise said, "But you have to focus on this right now!"

Serena nodded as Elise reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Another push Serena I need a big one this time the head's almost out."

"YOU SAID THAT TEN MINUTES AGO!"

"I know….come one Serena push!"

Serena nodded twice and took several shallow breaths, she swallowed and then pushed again with a loud scream. Tears made trails down her cheeks, from the emotional and physical pain. She wanted Darien with her, she needed his large hands, his deep voice, his warmth, she needed his strength. "DARIEN!" she screamed again with another push.

* * *

"What have we got?" said a deep voice from above.

"30 year old male, slid off the road and hit a tree going 45 miles an hour, he was found an hour ago by a runner, there's severe internal bleeding, head trauma, and possibly a perforated lung."

The lights over head hurt his eyes, his entire body felt like it had been beaten through the wood chipper and he couldn't feel his legs or arms. "Whe…..where….."

"Sir, do you know where you are?" asked a blurry figure from above him. "We're going to take you in and figure out what to do….Sir what's your name? Is there anyone we can call?"

Darien inhaled a painful breath, "Sere…..na."


	33. Chapter 33

OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY i AM. I WAS ACTUALLY WORKING ON A CHAPTER AND WAS ALMOST DONE WHEN MY COMPUTER FREAKING STARTED DYING ON ME...AFTER A WEEK OF FIGHTING WITH IT I WAS ABLE TO GET IT BACK ONLINE BUT I HAD LOST ALL MY STUFF. I WAS SO FRUSTRATED I DIDNT WANT TO TRY AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER OVER BUT A REVIEW CAME INTO MY INBOX AND I WAS LIKE 'DAMN THIS IS LIKE A SIGN THAT I NEED TO GET ON IT'

AGAIN I AM TOTALLY AND COMPLTETLY SORRY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT SO MUCH SOONER!

i DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS...but i do own some mangas :D

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and stared up into the dim hospital light. She looked to her left and saw her brother sleeping in the chair next to her bed, Jonathan asleep a top him. Her father stood by the window silently watching as the snow gently fell. She looked around the room, then at the clock it had only been two hours since she had first heard Senna's cries. Two hours since her children had been taken and cleaned then brought back to her.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at the clock, the second hand ticking by. He hadn't come, Darien hadn't arrived, he had missed the birth of his children, he hadn't been there for her in some of her scariest moments, and he still wasn't here now.

"Serena?" she looked over to see her father looking at her, his voice had been soft but she had heard him. She stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Dad…."

He came over and pulled up a stool next to her, "Serena there's been no news yet….but Malachite and Mina stopped over at his house and his car was gone. The house was locked up and it looked like he had been gone a while."

Serena wiped her tears, she glanced over at Jonathan and noticed that Sam had fallen asleep holding the boy. She looked back at her father, "You're not telling me something."

Ken sighed and nodded, "Ami spoke to his secretary apparently Darien left two days ago, said he was coming to see you and Jon, but….."

"But he never made it," Serena sat up despite the pain in the lower half of her body. "Dad something's wrong, you have to…."

"We've already got Malachite, Amara, Gavin, and Mr. Gold on it Sere, you just need to rest," he reached out and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

She collapsed back onto the bed and sighed, "I wanna go see them." Ken stared at her for several moments and then stood to get a wheelchair from the hallway. He helped her climb down from the bed and into the chair. She left Sam and Jonathan asleep , when Ken pushed her into the hallway she saw Angie sitting with Hotaru asleep in her arms.

She smiled at Serena as Ken wheeled her past. Karin and Elise, who were sitting opposite Angie in the hallway stood and met them, "How you doing Serena?" asked Karin.

"I'm alright….scared….but alright, I wanna see my children," she said.

"They're beautiful Serena, just beautiful, you're a very blessed woman," said Elise. She took Serena's hand and squeezed it then she bent down to Serena's level. "We all make our decision my dear, and we live with them, sometimes we're miserable, and sometimes were not. But the most important thing is that they are our decisions, no one else's….only you can make yourself happy."

Serena blinked away tears understanding completely what Elise was telling her, "Thank you….for everything" she whispered. Elise nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll be right here when you get back," Elise said standing. Karin reached out and took Elise's hand with a smile. Serena smiled through her tears, she could see the bonds forming between the people in her life; she could see her family growing and becoming stronger, and despite her fear she felt a relief knowing that she and her children were so deeply loved.

Ken wheeled her down the hallway, they turned two corner before stopping in a dark empty hallway, a large window on the left side. He pushed her up against the wall and right in front of her Serena saw two small babies, one wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in a blue blanket. Her son was wide awake despite the hour, he was glancing around the room in wonderment, as if trying to take everything in. While his sister was quietly sleeping, Serena noticed that she had Darien's nose, her hair wasn't as dark as her brother's but a light brown.

"She looks like you when you were a baby Serena," said Ken touching the glass.

Serena looked up at her father, "Yeah and Derek looks like Sammy." Ken nodded, despite the dark black hair and the bright blue eye the little baby had very similar features to Sam. "He even scrunches his nose," said Serena.

Ken nodded and then kneeled down in front of Serena, he took her into his arms. "Thank you Serena…..thank you so much."

Serena patted her father's back, "For what dad?"

Ken pulled back and Serena saw tears in his eyes, "For letting me be here. For bringing them back, for bringing back Jonathan. You don't know how much I've regretted so many things in my life, how I regretted not fighting your mother harder for you. How much I missed in your and your sister and brothers lives. I regretted not being there for your….for your first baby….and not being there when Jonathan was born and…."

"Dad!" Serena looked away from him, she stared at her two children, "Those weren't all things that were you're fault you know." She reached up and touched the glass, "I take after you and mom so much, I got two sides of stubborn in me. Even if you had been there I don't think I would ha accepted your help." She was silent for several seconds, "But in retrospect maybe it was for the best, if I things had been different, if I had been different, we wouldn't all be here right now would we. I wouldn't have come back, I wouldn't have…..I wouldn't have forgiven mom, or forgotten….none of this would have happened."

She looked at him and put her hand over his, with a gentle smile she said, "Maybe things happened just the way they were supposed to so that we could all be here for this. Every step we've taken has brought us all here," she looked back through the window. "Me, you, Sam, Karin, Amara, Ami, everyone all these things happened because they were meant to. If they hadn't then we wouldn't have found each other."

Serena smiled at him, "We can't change the past, but we can change the future. A little cheesy I know but…."

"But true," Ken smiled at her and wiped a tear from her face, "I'm glad you came here Serena I'm very very glad." He reached out and took her into his arms.

Serena looked at her children through the glass and smiled, "Me too."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Ken wheeled Serena back towards her room. As they rounded the corner Serena saw a group of people waiting in the hallway outside of her room. When Elise turned towards her Serena's stomach dropped, the looked painted on the older woman's face was a warning.

Ken paused before wheeling Serena towards the group, he had caught Karin's eye and she had shaken her head and then looked away with tears in her eyes. He stopped just short of the group, "What happened?"

Amara stepped forward, "Serena Ami just called me." Serena felt her heart drop, she fought back tears and nodded. "She said that Kevin got a call from…..from the police out near Westchester…..there was an accident." Serena felt her lip quivering, she let the tears fall and nodded at Amar's words. "Apparently Darien's car slid of the road in the snow…..he hit a tree….he wasn't found for a few hours."

Serena nodded understanding, but most of what Amara was saying was lost on her. Finally after Amara had stopped speaking Serena asked, "Is he…is he alive?"

Amara blinked and looked at the ground, "It's not looking good Sere…..he's in surgery."

"I need to go to him," Serena said trying to stand.

Everyone moved towards her, she collapsed back into the chair not having the strength to support herself. "Serena you have to wait and rest, there's no point in hurting yourself to get to him he's still in surgery, Gavin is there with Malachite and John you have to rest," said Ken.

"Serena…" Elise came and sat next to her, "Darien wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, he'd want you to rest and be strong for those little ones and for Jonathan, if anything does happen then they will need you."

Serena nodded through her tears understanding what Elise was saying. After a few calming breaths she asked her father to take her back to her room. As she was getting into bed Jonathan stirred in Sam's arms. "Sam give him to me," Serena said as she settled into her hospital bed.

"Are you sure Serena?"

"Yes, I need him right now," she said with a sad smile. Sam nodded and carried Jonathan over to her, she took him into her arms and settled him against her. "Mmmm….momma?"

"Shhh it's alright baby I'm right here," she ran her hands through his soft hair and kissed his forehead gently rocking him slightly. He fall back asleep in her arms almost instantly; Ken and Sam left the room closing the door behind them. Hot tears ran down her face as she held Jonathan to her, "Please…..please….please…." she whispered it over and over again into the darkness.

* * *

Mina stared out of the window at the snow falling in the darkness. She looked over at Darien's still form, a rhythmic beep proving that he was still living, despite the fact that he looked nearer to death than anyone she had ever seen. He was very pale, deathly pale Malachite had said it was from the blood loss, there were dark circles around his eyes making him look worse. She looked outside again, it had been a four hour surgery, then Darien had been in critical condition for two days, and then he had been moved to the ward where he was now.

Serena still hadn't been released from the hospital because Doctor Stone was concerned what the stress was doing to her. Helen and Rei had arrived that day and were currently staying at Serena's house with Jonathan. She and the others were all taking turns watching over him incase anything had happened, currently Sam and Malachite were sleeping in one of the on call rooms, Malachite had happened to have a friend with connections.

Darien twitched and Mina instantly looked over at him, she hoped for a moment that he would open his eyes, but to no avail. He just continued to lay there silent and still. Mina moved from her seat at the window and pulled a chair over next to Darien's bedside.

She sighed, "You know I really really hated you for a while. I don't generally hate people, but after Serena told me about you and that girl I really hated you. I wanted nothing more for you to disappear and never touch Serena's life again. I was convinced that her, Jonathan, the babies, that everyone would be better off without you around…" Mina ran her hands through her hair. "You know I watched it happen from a far, every time I would come down and see Serena, every time I saw you with each other. At first seeing you two was magical, you lit up the room, you lit up each other and made the world brighter. And then as time wore on and after the first baby you were both a little dimmer, but I expected it…..you don't live through that and not feel a little dimmer.

But I was sure that you could get through it, you had gotten through so much already. And when Jon was born I saw you lit up again, you were amazing and I was so happy….I was so sure that you would be great parents. And for the most part you are, you have an amazing son, that little boy has the best pieces of all of us inside of him, and those two little ones are the same…but if you don't wake up from this you are going to miss out on all of that. You are going to miss so much, and believe me from someone who knows about missing out, it sucks….So you do whatever you need to do to come back, you come back to my sister, because you have hurt her so damn much….you hurt her so much, and you need to spend the rest of your life, the rest of this millennium making it up to her…and if you leave her now you'll miss out on that too," Mina wiped the tears from her eyes. "So you come back, whatever it takes you come back….."

* * *

Serena stared out of the window watching as more and more snow fell from the darkened sky. She had been realesed that morning with the twins and had come home to a house full of people trying to be happy. They had all had smiles on their faces but there was a tint of sadness, of worry, and of fear hidden under the surface. Rei and Helen had gushed over the twins but Serena could see the worry in their eyes, they were worried about Darien. With each passing day that he didn't wake up the odds became slimmer and slimmer. She had spoken over the phone with the doctors and had wanted to go up to see him right when she was released, Karin and Elise had talked her out of it telling her to wait till tomorrow.

Serena rolled over and stared at the ceiling, she fingered the wedding ring that she wore on a chair around her neck. She had been praying non-stop since she had heard, praying to everyone and everything in the universe. She felt tears forming in her eyes again, she threw her arm over her eyes.

"Please…..please….I just realized….I know now that I want him back…faults and all….I need him next to me…..please….please…."

"Momma?" Serena sat up and sat Jonathan standing in the doorway. She wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"Hey baby what's the matter?" Jonathan stared at his mother then ran across the room and flung himself onto the bed. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Momma…I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you more than a million jelly beans," he kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you two baby…."

"If daddy dies…."

"Jonathan…."

"If daddy dies….I won't let you be alone….ever," he hugged his mother tighter and buried his face into her shoulder.

Every emotion that Serena had been holding back for the past several months broke through, and she cried. She lay down with Jonathan in her arms and cried everything out, all the anger, all the sadness, the pain, the loneliness, the regrets, everything she cried it out and held onto her son for dear life, while he shushed her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

When Serena woke it was still dark outside, she sat up and listened for what had woken her, she waited for the cries of one of the twins, but nothing. She was thankful that they were quiet babies, and if they weren't she was thankful for Rei and Helen's help. She looked next to her, Jonathan was fast asleep, she reached over and pulled the covers over him. Looking around again she saw nothing out of place, the snow was still gently falling outside, and the streetlight outside still cast an orange glow through the window.

She heard someone walking up the stairs, then there was a gentle knock on the door, "Serena?"

Even though it was a whispered, and a faint one at that Serena knew the voice. "Ami," she whispered back. The door opened and the dark haired women poked her head into the room. Serena smiled sadly and tears began to fall again, instantly Ami moved across the room and took Serena into her arms. "It's okay….it's okay….don't worry Serena it's okay."

Serena nodded against her friend and pulled back with a smile on her face, "I'm so happy to see you right now…."

* * *

Her alarm went off at 9:30 and she ignored it for about 20 minutes before rolling out of bed, showering, and heading downstairs. She heard happy voices, children laughing, and could smell food. With each step she took she felt the numb feeling inside of her lessen a little. There was life in this house, she stopped at the top of the steps and clenched her eyes. "Life goes on," her mother had said that once to her after one of her pets had died, every parents tells their child that, everyone says it after a tragedy. Serena had never understood, until now….finally she knew what all those people were talking about.

"Bad things happen, tragedy, betrayal, pain…but even after all of it life goes on and people have to move on with it….." she whispered out loud. She smiled and then continued down the steps to her kitchen.

"Mommy!" yelled Jonathan from his seat at the table. He had a large pancake in front of him; Clara was sitting next to him eating her own pancake a happy smile on her face; Steven was sitting backwards in his chair staring at the baby in Rei's arms. Kevin was cooking pancakes while Ami was cleaning up the dirtied dishes.

Serena smiled as she took a seat next to Rei, "Make sure you thank your uncle for making those for you," Serena said. Helen came over and handed Derek to her, he was asleep but woke when he was placed in his mother's arms. He yawned and then closed his eyes and fell back into a comfortable sleep.

"I wish this one slept as much as her brother," Rei said turning the little baby around and staring at her. Senna yawned and then closed her eyes as well. "Little minx going to sleep right when you mother walks in," Rei whispered.

"She's just like you Rei….going to be a pain," said Kevin.

Rei stuck her tongue out at Kevin, he smiled, "who knows she may even mature faster than you."

"No no Rei's maturing quiet quickly Kev, by the time her little one's born she should be up to a higher functioning teen," Ami said.

Helen smiled at them and reached out to run her fingers through her daughters hair. "Jadeite's going to have his hands full."

"Thank you…." Serena spoke finally, the kitchen became silent and everyone looked at her. "Thank you all for the help, I really…..I really appreciate it a lot…all of it," she smiled and then reached out and brushed her daughters cheek.

"Serena we should go see Darien," Ami said.

Serena looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah I think so too."

* * *

The curtains were pulled closed and the only light that was on in the hospital room was a small lamp. Ami took Serena's hand, Serena turned and looked at the other woman. "Do you want me to be there with you Sere?"

Serena shook her head and pulled Ami into a hug, "No you've done enough…..this is…..this is something that I need to face on my own."

Ami hugged her again and then let go, Serena stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She stared at the wood pattern of the door for several seconds before inhaling a big breath and turning to face Darien.

He was still comatose but the doctor said his body was healing well, there were no signs of infection, and despite the coma there was still active brain activity. Darien had a large bruise on his forehead and a tube down his throat to help him breathe, the heart monitor in the corner beep regularly, it was the only sound in the room other than his breathing.

Serena swallowed and then took another step into the room. By the time she had made her way to the chair next to his bedside she was crying again. She collapsed in the chair and buried her face into the bed next to his arm. "You're such an idiot…..you don't know anything about this weather….why would you drive in it….idiot!"

She looked at his still face, she reached out and touched his cheek, "You missed their birth. And the first few days of their lives you know…..I'm going to hold it against you forever even though they won't remember….." She was silent for several more minutes, "you know I realized while I was in labor, that I wanted you there with me….that I've always wanted you there with me….always even when I was so angry at you I didn't want to give up on us. I fought so hard to convince myself that leaving you was right, that walking away was the best thing. But it's not…your father once told me that marriage wasn't easy….damn he was right….he was so right….." She wiped her tears from her face again and took his cold hand in her warm one.

"Darien come back to me…..I love you….I want you….please come back to me…please….."


	34. Chapter 34

Phew this is the end here, wow it's been so long...anywas I hope this live up to everyones expectations and that you've enjoyed the series. I love all of your comments and I hope you all the best in the future, writers, lovers of the word, all friends to literature. Love you all and miss you already!

* * *

"Two whole weeks," Serena muttered.

"What did you say dear?" Serena looked up at Helen who was elbow deep in soapy dish water.

"Oh nothing sorry," Serena smiled at her and then shifted Derek in her arms. She had been thinking aloud as her son enjoyed his lunch. Serena smiled down at the baby then looked back outside across the snowy yard and lost herself in thought.

It had been two weeks since Darien had entered the coma, and two weeks since any significant change had been noted. The doctors had told her that he was healing well, the swelling was down and most of his other injuries were doing fine, there were no infections or nerve damage, as far as they could tell. But Serena knew the truth, a coma was a coma and despite their positive attitudes she could sense their apprehension, she knew that they were slowly losing their positivity. Serena had been up to see him several times, the last time she had taken the twins with her and introduced them, she wanted to imprint him in their memories somehow, especially if this was the only way they would know him.

Serena felt Derek squirm in her arms, he was finished with his lunch, she fixed her shirt and brought him up to her shoulder. She gently started rubbing and patting his back. "Momma!" Serena turned around in her seat and looked as Jonathan came running into the kitchen.

He was about to open his mouth when Helen intervened. "Jonathan your mother is busy right now can I help you?"

Jonathan looked at his mother curiously for a moment then looked at his grandmother, "Yes….I need a new book."

"Well then we shall have to get you another one now," Helen said. She dried her hands on the towel next to the sink. "Now where are your books?"

"They're in mommas office but I don't know which one to pick, I need help."

"Oh okay, well I can help you…." Jonathan smiled and then ran from the room ahead of her. Helen looked at Serena.

"He likes adventure stories the most, I have them on the bottom shelf," Serena told her.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah Rei's upstairs with Senna, I'll take him up there once he's ready," Serena said.

"Alright I'll just be down the hall call if you need me." Helen left Serena to join Jonathan and Serena refocused on Derek. After a few more silent minutes the baby burped and Serena was satisfied. She set upon her knees and looked down at him. "You and your brother are almost identical, he looked just like you when he was a baby. But that's probably because you both look just like your daddy."

The baby stared up at her with his large dark eyes, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry about how all this happened. You've been robbed of so much already and you don't even understand anything."

She kissed his forehead, "But I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you, your sister, and your brother grow up happy, and grow up knowing your daddy." Serena blinked away tears and smiled at her youngest son, "I love you so much you know."

She nestled him in the crook of her arm and stood, it was right about time for his nap. She was just at the stairs when she heard the front door bang open, "Serena! Serena!"

Serena turned and saw her father out of breath and frantic. "Dad?"

"Serena you have to come with me to the hospital with me now!"

"Why what's happened?"

"What's going on?" Helen appeared from the hallway with Jonathan behind her, his arms wrapped around a new book.

"It's Darien they're rushing him back into surgery, he started hemorrhaging this morning," Ken said.

Helen gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "Helen can you take him please?" She recovered almost instantly and took Derek from Serena. Serena ran up the stairs and into her room, she dressed quickly and then was back downstairs in only a few minutes.

She was pulling on her coat and boots when Jonathan ran into the room with his coat in his arms, Serena paused then kneeled down to his level, "Sweetie I have to go alone you need to stay here with your grandma and Aunt Rei."

"No! I want to see daddy!"

"Jonathan…."

Serena cut Ken off, "I know love but I have to see him first, I have to make sure he's strong enough then you and your brother and sister can come and see him okay." Jonathna's bottom lip trembled at being denied by his mother, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise," he held out his small pinky finger. Serena wrapped hers around his and nodded, "Promise 100 percent."

Jonathan nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The doors swished open as Serena and Ken ran into the hospital room, the warm air hit them blowing their hair and clothes back. Serena's eyes immedietly found Ami, Kevin, and Joshua, Darien's lawyer, sitting together in the waiting room. All three stood when they saw her.

"Serena they've taken him in he's been under for about forty minutes," Ami said.

"What's happening?"

"This morning Darien started crashing, they figured out that it was because there was bleeding in his brain, they're trying to stop it now but…" Ami hesitated.

"What?"

"Serena Joshua is here because there's something's that you need to decide. The bleeding was going on for so long, Serena there may be some permanent damage, which could render him…..Serena he may not ever wake up from this."

Serena sat down and took it all in, "your saying he could be brain dead."

"Yes," Ami sat down next to her, "You have to face the possibility that he may not come back to us now. And I know it's hard but you need to decide what to do, Joshua said that Darien left everything to you, all decisions, do you know if Darien ever wanted to be kept on life support or not?"

"It's not in his will?"

Joshua shook his head, "No there was nothing about it, only that everything was to be left up to you."

"I see….I need some time," Serena said standing.

"Yes of course, there's another waiting room on the third floor across from the elevator, we'll come find you when we hear something," Amis said.

Serena nodded and went to the elevators, she had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Rei sat on the guest bed and rested her hand on her stomach, 'it's in there.'

'My baby, Jadeite and mine, our baby is in there,' she looked down at her hand resting on her stomach and suddenly felt a wave of nausea envelop her. She stumbled from the bed into the bathroom and made it just in time to empty her stomach. She held her hair to the side and emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she was finished she leaned her head against the cool porcelain sink and rested her eyes. "This sucks," she said aloud.

She heard someone chuckle from the doorway, Jadeite leaned against the wall holding Senna in his arms. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago, I caught the end of your little 'expereince' there," he shifted the baby in his arms. "She woke up while you were occupied," Rei hated that he was meticulously put together while she was sitting on the bathroom floor her hair tangled, her eyes watery and red, and smelling of vomit.

As if he understood her concerns he carefully lowered himself to the floor, making sure not to jostle the little girl in his arms. The three of them sat in silence for several minutes, "You know babe I'm here to hold your hair whenever you need me to." He looked up at her and smiled, his face fell instantly however when he saw that she was crying. "Rei? Are you okay?"

Rei sniffled, "It's these damn hormones!"

Jadeite smiled and then looked down at the little girl staring up at him while his fiancé hid her face and preserved her female pride. "I really hope you're not as difficult little one."

"Shut it."

* * *

Serena stared out of the large tinted window across the vast parking lot. Multicolor cars were covered in snow, all of them looked extremely small from where she was standing. She had sat in the waiting room that Ami had suggested for a while, but she soon found herself restless and had begun to wander the hospital. No one had said anything to her, she had a feeling that the hospital staff could recognize someone who was grieving and someone who was waiting on news, she had a feeling that people like her were given a little leeway.

Serena sighed and ran her hands over her face, she had been thinking non stop, and even after so long she still didn't know what to do. She and Darien had spoken about this issue when they were younger, they had talked about everything then, he had told her his feelings about the issue. But it had been so long ago, they hadn't spoken about it lately and she knew that they had both changed in the more recent years, she wondered how different their opinions were now. She for sure that she didn't hold the same novel opinions that she had held at the ripe age of 22, she wondered how much Darien's had changed since back then.

Serena sat down finally realizing something that she had failed to realize. She had grown so far away from her husband that she no longer knew his personal opinions on such crucial issues. She let out a small laugh, she didn't know her husband anymore then he knew her, it was tragic. She began to cry understanding that she may never know, she may never again see his eyes, or his smile, she may never again speak to him, about anything. As she sat there in the sunny waiting room, which seemed to mock her, she found she couldn't stop the tears anymore then she could stop breathing. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down, trying to stop her tears, but she found it only made it worse.

"Sometimes it helps just to let them out," Serena jumped and stood at the same time as she turned. A woman was standing behind the couch that she had been occupying. She wore a knee length yellow dress with a purple sweater and matching shoes. She physically looked only a few years older than Serena, but her eyes possessed an age that was well beyond that, that's what happens to those who face hardship upon hardship. Serena wondered what her eyes told people.

"I know it's not my place but I find that sometimes it feels better just to cry everything out," she said taking a few steps around the couch. She took Serena's hand in her own and the two woman sat back down on the couch.

Serena opened her mouth to say something but only a sob came out, she felt her resolve crumble and she collapsed into her hands and sobbed for a good ten minutes. The entire time the woman next to her said nothing, finally when Serena was done the woman handed her the coffee that was in her hand.

"You look like you need this more than I do," she said with a gentle smile.

"Oh I couldn't….."

"No I insist," she said. Serena took it gratefully and drank, "Now what's troubling you my friend?"

"It's my husband…he's dying….or he's going to die….and I don't know how to deal with it," Serena said.

"I see," the woman stared at her, "I'm so sorry my dear, and you're so young."

"Yeah…..it's just….I can resign myself to the fact that he's going to die."

"So then resign yourself to the fact that he's not going to die."

Serena looked up at her, "What?"

"Don't think about him dying, only think about living, think about what you're going to say to him when he wakes up, what you're going to do when he gets out of here. Think of those things, that's what I do with my Artemis, there are so many times when the doctors told me that he was going to die, he has a tumor that just doesn't want to away, there are just so many times. But almost every time I had thought that was about him dying I said, 'No Luna! No you think only about him living, think only about him coming home to you!' and though it's been a battle beyond battles he's still alive."

"Then….well excuse me….but why is he here?"

"Well….this is another of those times, that tumor thinks that it's going to keep a permanent residence in my husband's brain, it's completely wrong of course, so the doctors are taking him into surgery in about an hour to remove the pest."

"You talk so lightly about something so…..something so…..devastating."

"Our lives are defined by our perspectives," Luna said. "We have to decide how to look at things, take you for example, if you see him dying then you'll only see pain and tragedy, if you see him as living you'll see him as a fighter, you have look at it all in a certain way."

Serena looked out of the window again to reflect upon her words, they sat in silence for a few moments longer. "You're Serena Shields aren't you? The author."

Serena looked at her and smiled, then she nodded, "I've read your books, I liked them."

"Thank you," Serena said.

"I had heard that you had divorced your husband."

Serena sat in silence, "It's complicated."

"I see…I knew your mother briefly," Luna said, "I'm sorry about her passing."

"Thank you."

"I heard that your divorce was because of infidelity," Luna said.

Serena nodded not looking at the woman, and cursing the fact that she was a local celebrity in a small town. "It was….but it's still complicated."

"I understand, you know Artemis and I almost separated once, he too was unable to keep his hands to himself if you get my meaning."

Serena gave her a small smile and nodded. "But you stayed with him?"

"Yes….no one really understood, everyone criticized me for a long time, even our daughter didn't understand what had happened. And finally she asked me why I stayed with him and when I told her I think she got it then, I think then she understood."

Serena looked at her, "What….what was the reason you stayed for?"

"Well I was sitting in my bedroom, right after I found out, I was sitting there thinking about the memories we had in that house thinking about the things we had done, how we had bought the house, it was run down hell hole when we first got it," she laughed. "We spent the first two years of our marriage fixing it together, and we spent our lives there with our daughter, our tragedies were there, our triumphs were there, our lives were there…..and I thought I can't just turn away from all of this…..so I stayed I stayed for all the good things that we had built, all the things that we had done together. I decided that I would stay for all that, instead of leave for the one thing that he had done wrong."

Serena felt tears run down her face again, she wiped them away and smiled, "Yeah I do understand that."

"Mom?"

The two woman turned to look behind them, a young woman of about 18 stood staring at her mother, "they're taking dad in soon, he's asking for you."

Luna nodded, "I'm coming darling." She looked at Serena once more and squeezed her shoulder, "Resign yourself." Then she smiled and departed hand in hand with her daughter.

Serena watched them disappear down the hallway then turned back around. She had only been sitting for a few minutes when she heard hurried footsteps coming her way. "Serena!"

Serena turned and saw Kevin panting in the doorway, "You have to come quickly!"

* * *

Night had fallen a few hours ago, Darien's room was lit by a dim light from the bedside table. Serena sat in the large chair next to his chair. She hadn't moved since Ami and Kevin had left to get a few hours of sleep. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, she was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep.

The surgery had gone well, they were able to stop the bleeding and close the surgery without any other issues. Now all Serena was doing was waiting, to see if the swelling would go down and wake Darien, to see if he would not wake up…..no she refused to think in such a way, Luna had been right, the only thing she needed to think about was what she and Darien were going to talk about when he came. What she, him, and their children would do together.

Serena closed her eyes just to rest for a few minutes. She could do that if anything changed the alarms would wake her.

The alarms didn't wake her, instead she was woken by a soft grunt and the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and refused to look afraid that it was a part of her dream. She waited frozen, wishing only for another sound.

"Sere…."

Serena turned and blue met dark midnight, "Darien." She flew from her chair and was at his side in an instant, "Darien…..oh god….thank you." She took his hand in her own and pressed it to her forehead. "Thank you….thank you.."

"Serena…..what happened?" his voice was hoarse and he still looked tired but he was awake, he was speaking to her, he was alive and speaking to her!

"Shush, don't worry about that now…..all that matters is that you're back." Serena climbed into the bed with him despite knowing that she should go get a doctor, first she had some things to say to him.

Darien moved his hand to her now flat stomach, "Serena….the…."

She saw the worry in his eyes, "No, no its all okay they're fine they're with your mother and Rei at the house. Darien they're perfect so beautiful I can't wait for you to see them."

He exhaled a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry Serena I missed it all…."

"Hey it's okay, all that matters is that you don't have to miss everything." She smiled through the tears and kissed his hand again. "Darien there's so much that's happened but this…..this whole thing, these last few months, God they've been terrible. Living without you, realizing that I had lost you so long before that, I've hated it."

"Serena?"

"I want to fix things, I want to start over….I want to stay for all the good things that we had together, I want to keep going."

"Serena….are you….what are you….."

"Shush…" she pressed a finger to his lips and silenced him, "We can work out the details later, but know this Darien Shields we now have a great responsibility upon us. Not only do you have to make up these last, very important, two weeks of your children's lives, but we also have to spend the rest of our lives together making each other completely, unprecedentedly, and immeasurably happy."

Darien smiled, "Can I start right now?"

Serena smiled through her tears, "Yes." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I love you Serena Shields, I love you so much."

* * *

"Mommy I can't find my socks!"

Serena looked up and saw her son's reflection in her vanity mirror, he was standing in the doorway of her bedroom his pants rolled up to his ankles and sockless. "They're on your bed sweetie."

"I don't think they are….I looked there already," Jonathan ran from the room and Serena smiled. She went back to applying her make-up. Every few seconds she would look over to the large bed where her youngest son was sleeping peacefully. She had just finished curling her hair when Darien walked in holding Senna.

"Jonathan found his socks," he said walking over to the bed and depositing the baby girl on the bed near her brother. Serena watched as Senna pushed herself up onto her hands and began crawling towards her brother to rouse him from his sleep. Serena smiled and turned around to face Darien, "How do I look?"

"Just as beautiful as the first time," he said.

"Even though I've had three kids since then?"

"It's only made you more beautiful," he said sitting down on the bed next to their twins.

Serena joined him on the bed and watched as Senna placed a chubby hand on her brother's face. Derek scrunched his face opposed to his sister's presence. "Can't believe how old they are now," Serena said.

"Seven months old, time flies by so fast," Darien looked up at his wife to be.

"Too fast, soon we'll be seeing Jonathan off to college," Serena said.

"Soon we'll be watching her walk down the aisle."

Serena laughed, "I don't know that is if her older brothers, uncles, and father even allow any boys to get near her."

"What is it they say? No man is good enough for your little girl?"

"Naw," Serena reached out and brushed Senna's brown hair back, "there's someone out there for her too." Senna looked up at her mother and smiled, she giggled and then stopped pestering her twin to crawl over to her mother. Serena held out her arms and picked up her daughter. "You'll find someone."

Derek let out a grunt as he woke, Serena looked down as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. She touched his head gently, "And so will you." Serena looked up at Darien who was staring at her contently, she smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Already done it once, second shouldn't be hard at all," he said.

"Yeah but this time we have three additions to the bridal party that we didn't have before," Serena said.

"Hey you two you're holding everyone up," Ami pushed open the door with a playful smile. "Rei's already complaining about having to stand for so long while carrying all the extra weight."

All three of them laughed, Serena looked at Darien, "Well we'd better go appease the beast."

Darien nodded and picked up Derek, Serena handed Senna to Ami and stood to adjust her off white dress. "We'll be waiting downstairs," Ami said. "Yes we will, we'll wait downstairs for mommy," Serena could hear Ami talking to the baby as they went down the stairs to join the rest of the family.

Darien paused at the door and looked back at Serena who was standing in the middle of the room staring into space, "Coming?"

Serena turned and smiled at him, "Yeah I'll be down in a second."

"No second thoughts?"

"Never, just thoughts, I'll be down in a second." Darien nodded and followed Ami with Derek.

Serena inhaled a deep breath, the scent of lilacs was in the warm summer wind. She looked around their bedroom, it was a new house, a house that Darien had built for them again, but this time it hadn't been a wedding present it had been a present for their family. It was a place where they had made new memories and created a new life together. Serena reflected upon everything that had happened in the past several months. Darien had come home and Serena and he had taken things slowly for a while, he had gotten to know his children and Serena all over again. Serena too had found Darien again, and in turn they had fallen even deeper in love with each other than they had been. Age had made them wiser and more cautious and caring about love. Helen had taken Ami's house and they visited often, Rei and Jadeite were still in the city, but contemplating getting a house nearer to Helen. Ami and Kevin had decided that they would live near and commute into the city, their children loved the new house and the new seasons they were experiencing. Lita was looking at moving to New York, she said she missed everyone and there were tons of catering opportunities in Manhattan. Malachite had been able to convince Mina to take some time off to work on their family and discover each other in their marriage, no one knew how he had actually did it but everyone was glad to had Mina around more.

Serana stared around the bedroom again taking everything in, everything that had happened not only in the past several months, but everything that had happened over the past year and a half. Had someone told her that all this was going to happen back on that sunny morning long past, she never would have believed them. She would have thought it impossible that she would reconcile with her family, that she would give birth to two more children, that she would fall even more in love with her husband. She never would have believed that she would recover from such a betrayal and would be remarrying the man that had broken her heart, she never would have believed it.

Serena smiled once more and recalled Luna's words, "I stayed for everything that we had made together." The older woman had been right, the things that they had together, their children, their memories, their hopes, their dreams, and their experiences, all that together was worth much more than what had happened. Serena walked from the room and turned at the doorway, she smiled once more then closed the door and went down to her family.


End file.
